Вам пришло новое письмо Перевод You've Got Mail
by Katuyshka
Summary: 6 человек в 3-х разных городах влюбятся, когда будут отправлены необычные письма и на них будут получены ответы.
1. Chapter 1

Глава 1. Пишем письма (Writing the Emails)

Белла

Я сидела одна в кафетерии, в ожидании своих лучших друзей Эммета Маккартни и Мэри Элис Брендон, который должны были вскоре ко мне присоединиться. Моя подруга предпочитает, чтобы все называли ее просто Элис, хотя ни ее ни Эммета простыми и обычными не назовешь… (в отличие от меня).

- Привет Белла, - сказал Майк Ньютон, остановившись около моего стола.

- Майк, - ответила я сдержанно, не имея никакого желания разговаривать с ним. Каждый наш разговор сводился к какой-нибудь вечеринке или еще какому-нибудь мероприятию, на которые он хотел меня пригласить. Как правило, это заканчивалось тем, что я его просто отшивала, так же как и Эрика Йорка и Тайлера Кроули. На этот раз Майк приглашал меня в кино.

- Извини Майк, - ответила я.- Но я уже договорилась с другим человеком пойти туда. – Как ни странно, это было правдой. Я уже договорилась с Эмметом сходить на этот фильм. Так, нужно запомнить на какой сеанс меня приглашал Майк, чтобы случайно не пойти в кинотеатр в это время.

- Ох, ну ладно… еще увидимся Белла, - сказал Майк, удаляясь прочь.

- Бедный мальчик, - сказала Элис, ставя свой поднос с едой прямо передо мной. – Когда уже поймет, что он тебе безразличен?

- Я всегда могу ему в этом помочь, - ухмыльнулся Эммет.

Я бросила на него недовольный взгляд, а потом развернулась к Элис.

- Как прошел экзамен по Английскому? – спросила я. Мне было интересно, помогли ли ей мои шпаргалки.

- На самом деле, очень даже неплохо, - сказала Элис с улыбкой. – Твои шпаргалки меня просто спасли.

- Я же говорила вам, что Английский – это мой конек, - ухмыльнулась я.

- Так же как и Биология, - ответила Элис, открывая контейнер с салатом.

- Но не Физкультура, - заметил с улыбкой Эммет.

- Не все здесь роботы, состоящие из одних только мускулов, - пробормотала я себе под нос. Эммет с Элис на это только рассмеялись. На Физкультуре меня всегда выбирали последней (имеется в виду командные виды, когда два капитана выбирают по очереди игроков в свою команду. – прим. перевод.) или же я сама просилась посидеть на трибуне, особенно если была вероятность того, что я смогу кого-нибудь ранить, или… уже это сделала, и чаще всего этим кем-то оказывалась я сама.

- Тем не менее, она входит в десятку лучших студентов школы, а это кое-что значит, – заметила Элис, выливая целую упаковку ранча в свой салат(Ранч – очень популярный в Америке соус, очень похож на обычный майонез. – прим. перевод.), после чего она снова закрыла крышку контейнера и передала его Эммету. – Встряска, пожалуйста.

Эммет самодовольно улыбнулся и взял контейнер из ее рук, после чего начал сильно его встряхивать. Я только закатила глаза, наблюдая за ними.

- Спасибо, - сказала Элис, забирая контейнер, после того как Эммет закончил свои манипуляции.

- Я не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, - сказала я Элис, рассматривая эту массу, которую она называла салатом.

- Теперь ранч как следует перемешан с овощами, - ответила она мне .

- Да, но это выглядит так… неаппетитно.

- Я бы это съел, - сказал Эммет, принимаясь за собственный обед.

Мы с Элис закатила глаза.

- Кто бы сомневался, Эммет…, но ты – парень, - пробормотала я. – Твой желудок все что угодно переварит.

- Как говорит моя мама, адская клока, - ухмыльнулся парень, хлопая себя по животу.

- Ага, - промолвили мы с Элис, уставившись на всю ту еду, которую приготовила для него его мама.

- Вот черт! Мама снова забыла про пудинг, - недовольно бормотал Эммет, пока пытался что-то найти в своей сумке.

Мои брови медленно поползли вверх, а Элис лишь ухмылялась и пожала плечами. Эммету было восемнадцать, но иногда он вел себя так будто ему восемь. Его рост составляет шесть футов и пять дюймов, все его тело было покрыто мускулами и он был игроком школьной футбольной команды. (Фут – 32,48 см; дюйм – 2,54 см – прим. перевод.) Но его внушительное тело не скрывало душевной и забавной натуры. Элис однажды сказала, что Эммет наш личный плюшевый мишка. Когда Элис болела и когда я лежала в больнице, Эммет отправлял нам подарки, в которых обязательно был мишка. Еще Эммет подарил мне большого медведя, которого он сам одел. Это огромный белый медведь (очень похож на Эммета), на которого надет джинсовый жакет, белая футболка с надписью «Мишка для объятий Эммет» и черные штаны. Эммет любил так одеваться, когда собирался в поход. Кроме того у мишки имеется mp3-плейер и телефон. Точная копия Эммета.

- Держи, Эммет, - сказала я, протягивая ему печенье, которое купила до того, как они пришли.

- О, спасибо Белла-Белз, - сказал Эммет, обнимая меня одной рукой, хотя это скорее походило на удушьем нежели на объятие.

- Ладно большой парень, ослабь свою смертельную хватку, - сказала с улыбкой Анжела Вебер, усаживаясь рядом с Элис. – Я не хотела бы лишиться соседа по парте. – Застенчивая Анжела Вебер тоже была моей подругой, она немного нервничала, когда сидела за одним столом с Элис и Эмметом. Они были довольно популярны в нашей школе

- Извини Анжела, - ответил Эммет, с глупой улыбкой на лице, выпуская меня из своих объятий.

- Привет, Анжела, - обратилась Элис.

- Наши планы на эти выходные все еще в силе, мы собирались поехать в Порт Анжелес?

- Я не уверена, - поразмысли, ответила Элис. – Я хотела поехать в Сиэтл в следующие выходные поэтому необходимость ехать в Порт Анжелес отпадает.

- Ох, - кивнула Анжела.

- Эй, Элис. А наши с тобой планы на вечер все еще в силе? – спросила я, вспомнив, что сегодня вечером Элис обещала мне помочь с домашней работой по Французскому.

- Да, конечно, - закивала Элис.- Ты приезжаешь ко мне, потому что с твоим интернетом работать невозможно. Быстрее Эммет поверит в то, что Санта Клаус не существует, чем загрузиться очередная страничка.

- Говорю я вам, этот большой парень в красном костюме существует, - промычал Эммет с набитым ртом.

- Фу, Эммет, - передернуло Элис, - я не хочу видеть твою еду.

Эммет робко улыбнулся.

- Эй, это не моя вина, что мой интернет такой медленный, - возразила я.

- Нет твоя, - парировала Элис.

- Как это может быть моей виной?

- Ладно не твоя, тогда это вина Чарли.

Я закатила глаза. Мой отец, Шериф Свон, далеко не самый… технически продвинутый человек. Он скорее предпочитал развлекаться за пределами дома, особенно он любил рыбалку, несмотря на то, что наша морозилка была завалена рыбой. Чарли не очень-то преуспел в ведении хозяйства. Когда я переехала к отцу, я осознала насколько мне не хватало Форкса, Вашингтона. К моему приезду, Чарли убрался в моей комнате, но он лишь навел чистоту, во всем остальном комната осталась без изменений с тех пор, как я была маленькой девочкой и жила там.

- Ладно, я приеду к тебе, - согласилась я. – Неплохо, для разнообразия, поработать с быстрым интернетом.

Элис улыбнулась.

- Мы будем заниматься французским и все, - добавила я, осознав что может означать этот блеск в ее глазах.

Она надулась, на что Эммет и Анжела только рассмеялись.

Оставшаяся часть дня тянулась очень медленно. На Биологии я работала в одиночестве… снова. Не то чтобы никто не хотел стать мои партнером по лабораторным работам, хотели… Майк очень хотел. Но главная причина была не в этом, а в том, что партнеров нам назначали в начале учебного года… а я, ну я была несколько успешнее своих одноклассников. Работая в одиночестве, я выполняла задание одновременно со всеми, поэтому я и сидела в одиночестве.

После занятий я была счастлива от того, что наконец-то направляюсь к своему пикапу, который я, кстати, просто обожала, а вот Элис наоборот – тихо ненавидела. У семьи Элис предосточно денег. Поэтому она ездит на роскошном автомобиле и одевает исключительно в дизайнерскую одежду. И насколько сильно она любила меня, настолько же она ненавидела мой пикап и то как я одеваюсь, слишком просто по ее мнению. В любом случае, я сидела за рулем мое машины, которая двигалась по направлению к дому Элис. Ее дом располагался к северу от Форкса, этот район обычно называли Верхний Форкс, потому как недвижимость здесь была достаточно дорогая. Было только два дома, который по своим размерам превосходили дом Элис, и никто их пока не купил.

Как только я переступила порог, я поняла, что мама Элис дома. Отец Элис - единственный адвокат в Форкесе, не то чтобы Форкс очень нуждался в адвокате, поэтому отец Элис работал в Порт Анжелесе и Сиэтле и отсутствовал большую часть недели, но выходные неизменно проводил с семьей. Мать была домохозяйкой и весьма приземленной женщиной, она была родом из состоятельной семьи, поэтому собственно, никогда и не работала. Также у Элис была старшая сестра, которая пару лет назад вышла замуж и уехала из родительского дома. У сестры была маленькая дочка, которую Элис ЛЮБИЛА до смерти.

- Кажется, я слышала знаменитый рев пикапа Свонов. Здравствуй Белла, - сказала миссис Брандон с улыбкой, поскольку я вошла сама, открыв дверь ключом Элис.

- Здравствуйте, миссис Брендон, - ответила я, улыбаясь.

- Как дела в школе?- спросила она, вытирая руки об фартук, который она обычно одевала, когда пекла что-нибудь.

- Неплохо, - сказала я, пожимая плечами. – Элис должна приехать через пару минут. Она должна была с кем-то поговорить после школы.

- Спасибо, что предупредила. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

- Неа, я буду ждать Элис, - ответила я. – Пойду к ней в комнату.

- Конечно, дорогая, - прокричала мне вслед миссис Брендон, поскольку я уже поднималась по лестнице.

Комната Элис была просто огромной, наверное, в ней, запросто, разместились бы две мои спальни и еще бы место осталось. Я как раз включила компьютер Элис, когда открылась дверь.

Со стоном она повалилась на кровать, бросая рядом с кроватью сумочку и школьный рюкзак.

- Ненавижу математику, - пробурчала она.

Я лишь тихо посмеялась, соглашаясь с ней.

- Ты уже подключила интернет?- спросила она, слегка облокотившись на руки.

- Да мэм.

- Давай пока не будем делать домашнюю работу, - пробормотала Элис, снова шлепаясь на кровать.

- Я так понимаю тебе задали домашку по математике? – спросила я, посмеиваясь.

На что Элис энергично начала кивать.

- А давай напишем письмо (email), - сказала Элис, резко поднявшись с кровати.

- Письмо?

- Ну да, какую-нибудь шутку или еще что-нибудь, - сказала подруга, на ее личике появилась смешная гримасска. – Что-нибудь спонтанное, неожиданное.

- Ну, … давай, - ответила я и стала открывать свою электронную почту, покусывая нижнюю губу.

- Подожди, я ноутбук принесу, - прокричала Элис, вылетела из комнаты и направилась за отцовским компьютером.

Я как раз активировала свою почту, когда Элис усаживалась на свою кровать с ноутбуком ее отца.

- Ладно, - сказала я, уставившись на чистый бланк нового письма. – Что теперь?

- Напиши адрес получателя, - ответила мне Элис, указывая на экран. Ее глаза, в этот момент, просто сверкали от возбуждения.

- Но какой адрес? – спросила я, поворачиваясь к ней.

- Говорю же тебе, будь спонтанной, напиши что-нибудь неожиданное, - сказала подруга. Сама она в этот момент уже что-то печатала в ноутбуке.

Я посмотрела на экран и прикусила губу. В графе отправитель я медленно напечатала PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeysmailcom (Житель Сиэтла, играющий на собственных фортепианных клавишах).

- Play Seattle's own ivory keys (Житель Сиэтла, играющий на собственных фортепианных клавишах)? – спросила Элис, читая адрес, который я напечатала.

- Эй, это настолько неожиданно, насколько я способна, - пожала я плечами.

- Это грустно, - закатила глаза Элис. – Сначала твоя собственная электронная почта IheartDebussymailcom (Я люблю Дебюсси), теперь в качестве спонтанного адреса ты набрала PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeysmailcom.

- Ладно, сама-то что написала? – недовольно посмотрела я на нее.

- EmotionaMeneedHugs (Эмоциональность награждается объятиями), - ответила Элис со счастливой улыбкой на лице.

Приподняв одну бровь, я уставилась на нее.

- Да, да, да, напиши письмо, а потом дай мне его прочитать, - проговорила Элис, тогда как ее пальцы уже застучали по клавиатуре.

- Ладно, но тогда я прочитаю твое, - ответила я, печатая приветствие.

«Привет».

Я уставилась на экран и тяжело вздохнула. И что дальше?

«Привет. Ладно, это наверное выглядит очень странно, что ты получаешь это письмо, хотя меня не знаешь… ну по крайней мере, я думаю, что ты меня не знаешь. В любом случае, как уже было сказано, тебе покажется странным получить это письмо и поверь, мне не менее странно его писать. Моя подруга, пытаясь отсрочить выполнение домашней работы, решила написать спонтанное письмо, и тот факт, что она маленькая, вовсе не означает, что я не боюсь этого эльфа. Поэтому я пишу это необычное письмо, чтобы ее порадовать. Ну разве я не замечательный друг? Я знаю, что ты не ответишь, поэтому просто продолжу свою болтовню.

Я девушка, мне 18, последний раз, когда я проверяла я была несомненно жива и полна жизни. Я живу в дождливом Форксе, Вашингтон, где солнце светит крайне редко. Абсолютно ясно, что я люблю классическую музыку, и, как я полагаю, ты тоже, раз у тебя такой адрес почты, верно?»

- Готово,- сказала Элис.

- Я не знаю, как его закончить, - сказала я, покусывая нижнюю губу.

- Прочитай его мне.

Я прочитала письмо и взглянула на нее.

- Ты боишься маленького эльфа? – спросила Элис, слегка посмеиваясь.

- Заткнись, - прошипела я. – Как мне его закончить?

- Как насчет того, чтобы написать, что теперь у него есть причина ответить тебе, потому что тебе интересно отражает ли каким-нибудь образом имя его почты его самого, - предложила Элис.

Я кивнула и вернулась к письму.

«Ну, теперь у тебя есть причина, чтобы мне ответить, потому что мне интересно отражает ли каким-нибудь образом имя твоей почты тебя самого. Я имею в виду… часто адрес почты – это просто набор ничего незначащих слов, поэтому мне хотелось бы узнать отличаешься ли ты от других».

- Мне написать «искренне твоя» в конце? - задала я вопрос, пока мои пальцы зависли над клавиатурой.

- Нет, напиши что-нибудь спонтанное!

- Элис, ты дождешься и я тебя СПОНТАННО укушу, - сказала я, хотя написала другие слова прощания.

- Обнимаю, Б.С.

Я прочитала то, что только что написала и повернулась к Элис, которая, казалось, вот-вот лопнет от смеха.

- Б.С. Это так забавно!

-Заткнись, - закатила я глаза. – Ничто не мешает мне изменить это на И.С. или И.М.С.

- Нет, нет, оставь как есть, - сказала Элис, обмахивая лицо. – Я хочу посмотреть, что он тебе ответит.

- Ладно, ладно. – Подведя курсор к надписи «Отправить», я заколебалась. Но увидев, что Элис все еще смотрит на меня, тяжело вздохнула и нажала отправить. Следующую минуту я ждала, что появиться надпись «ошибка», сообщающая, что письмо не может быть отправлено, потому что такого адреса не существует, но ничего подобного не произошло. ТАКОЙ АДРЕС ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО СУЩЕСТВУЕТ?

- Теперь слушай мое письмо, - сказала подруга.

«Привет, Хола …ммм…- думаю, как еще можно сказать привет – о, Алоха!:D Ладно, нам с подругой нравиться писать спонтанные неожиданные письма людям. И знаешь что?! Ты один из двух счастливчиков! Да-да! Разве это не здорово? Теперь я буду твоим новым лучшим другом. И как мой друг, ты просто обязан мне ответить, потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, то я очень расстроюсь, и мне нужны будут чьи-то объятья, не твои. Кстати, мне 17, я похожа на эльфа и с НЕТЕРПЕНИЕМ жду твоего письма. Обнимаю, Элис».

- Уоу, … это очень… на тебя похоже, Элис, - заметила я, моргая.

- Ага, и я не получила уведомления об ошибке, а это значит, что такой адрес действительно существует. Интересно, кто получит это письмо, - задумалась она.

- Кто бы его не получил, он подумает, что ты спятила, - покивала я головой. – А теперь давай делать домашнюю работу.

- Ладно, ладно, - недовольно пробормотала Элис.

И пока мы с Элис делали домашнюю работу… в это время…кто-то, где-то получил наши письма.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. Вам пришло новое письмо (You've got Mail)

Эдвард

Я как раз закончил с транскрибированием половины грампластинок (Грампластинка – граммофонная пластинка, проигрывается на граммофоне или специальном проигрывателе. Транскрибирование – в данном случае имеется ввиду запись музыки с грампластинок в цифровой формат, для того чтобы была возможность прослушивать мелодии на цифровых проигрывателях, компьютер, mp3-плейр и т.д. – прим. перевод.), которые мне дали мой отец и крестный, на ноутбук. Этот ноутбук, кстати, мне подарил крестный и с этим компьютером я мог делать все, что мне вздумается, а вот тот, что мне купил мой отец, я должен был использовать исключительно для учебы. Но не об этом речь, я транскрибировал половину грампластинок, когда в верхнем углу экрана появилось оповещение.

Вам пришло одно новое письмо.

Я приподнял брови от удивления. Было очень мало людей, которые могли бы мне написать письмо, обычно я получал смс или же мне звонили. С помощью сенсорной панели я дважды нажал на оповещение, для того, чтобы посмотреть свою почту.

Отправитель: IheartDebussymailcom

Я нахмурился. Этот адрес был мне незнаком. Программа, сканирующая все мои входящие электронные письма, не сообщила о том, что письмо могло бы содержать какой-нибудь вирус. Тема также не была обозначена, поэтому, по правде говоря, я не знал, что мне делать с этим письмом. Я снова посмотрел на адрес отправителя и слегка улыбнулся. Кто-то любит Дебюсси.

С этими мыслями я нажал на ссылку, для того, чтобы прочитать письмо.

«Привет. Ладно, это наверное выглядит очень странно, что ты получаешь это письмо, хотя меня не знаешь… ну по крайней мере, я думаю, что ты меня не знаешь. В любом случае, как уже было сказано, тебе покажется странным получить это письмо и поверь, мне не менее странно его писать. Моя подруга, пытаясь отсрочить выполнение домашней работы, решила написать спонтанное письмо, и тот факт, что она маленькая, вовсе не означает, что я не боюсь этого эльфа. Поэтому я пишу это необычное письмо, чтобы ее порадовать. Ну разве я не замечательный друг? Я знаю, что ты не ответишь, поэтому просто продолжу свою болтовню».

Я улыбнулся, укладывая голову на ладонь. Она …или Он – в той части, что я успел прочесть, не был указан пол отправителя, - был абсолютно прав, это было действительно странно получить письмо от кого-то, кого я не знал, но я предполагаю, что действительно ему было не менее странно его писать. Что же касается маленькой подруги, то автор письма либо боялся этого самого эльфа, либо действительно был хорошим другом. Я продолжил читать и узнал, что письмо написала девушка.

«Я девушка, мне 18, последний раз, когда я проверяла я была несомненно жива и полна жизни. Я живу в дождливом Форксе, Вашингтон, где солнце светит крайне редко. Абсолютно ясно, что я люблю классическую музыку, и, как я полагаю, ты тоже, раз у тебя такой адрес почты, верно?»

Я посмеялся над ее словами о том, что она «была несомненно жива и полна жизни». Это было странно, но в тоже время успокаивало - человек, написавший это письмо, не был каким-нибудь ненормальным зомби.

«Ну, теперь у тебя есть причина, чтобы мне ответить, потому что мне интересно отражает ли каким-нибудь образом имя твоей почты тебя самого. Я имею в виду… часто адрес почты – это просто набор ничего незначащих слов, поэтому мне хотелось бы узнать отличаешься ли ты от других.

Обнимаю, Б.С.»

На моем лице появилась улыбка, когда я прочитал слова прощания. Она интуитивно закончила письмо словами, которые заставили меня захотеть ей ответить. Мне стало интересно, что она подумает, если я отвечу. В это время мои руки зависли над клавиатурой.

- Эй, Эдвард.

От неожиданности я аж подпрыгнул, когда услышал голос соседского мальчика Сэмуэля.

- Ага, мой юный друг сегодня нервный, - сказал он, забираясь в мою комнату.

- Очень смешно, Сэм, - закатил я глаза.

- Ты последний раз ты так реагировал на мой голос, когда усиленно изучал по анатомии репродуктивную систему женского организма, - самодовольно усмехнулся паренек.

- Я тебя умоляю, - закатил я глаза. - Веди себя как взрослый, - пробормотал я. – И я тогда, между прочим, готовился к тесту по анатомии, который ты, если мне не изменяет память, успешно завалил.

- Да, да, - сказал Сэм, махая своими руками, словно птица крыльями. – Не меняй тему, почему ты так отреагировал на мое появление?

Он обошел стол и взглянул на экран компьютера.

- Ничего себе… ты знаешь того, кто написал его? – спросил он.

- Нет, не знаю.

- Я бы не удивился, если бы вы были знакомы, - заметил сосед. – Вы оба классические чудики.

- Я не классический чудик, - отвечая на его комментарий, я сузил глаза

- Ну-ну, - сказал он, медленно направляясь к двери. – Ты транскрибируешь старые записи на компьютер и говоришь мне, что ты не классический чудик? Ты играешь на фортепьяно чуть ли не с самого рождения и все еще заявляешь, что ты не классический чудик?

- То что я люблю классическую музыку вовсе не означает, что я чудик, - закатил я глаза.

- Как скажешь, - пожал он плечами. – В любом случае, что ты будешь делать с этим письмо?

- Я пока не знаю, - ответил я, возвращаясь глазами к письму.

- В смысле, не знаешь? – спросил Сэмуэль, уставившись на меня.

- То и значит, я не знаю.

- Ну, тут возможны три варианта, - сказал Сэм, загибая пальцы, выдавая каждый из вариантов. – Вариант первый, ты удаляешь письмо. Вариант второй, ты можешь написать автору, что он ненормальный и чтобы больше никогда не посылал письма на этот адрес. И вариант номер три, ты можешь ответить, в надежде на то, что у вас завяжется что-то типа переписки. Лично я, будь я на твоем месте, выбрал бы вариант один.

- Лично ты, последняя задница, - закатил я глаза.

- Ты меня обижаешь, - прошипел Сэм, изображая ранения и хватаясь за сердце рукой. – Твои слова меня очень-очень ранили.

- Я тебя очень-очень пораню через минуту, когда прибью тебя, а твое тело потом поможет мне в изучении биологии повышенной сложности. (В Америке изучение школьниками Биологии повышенной сложности дает абитуриентам привилегии для поступления в колледж, где изучается биология университетского уровня сложности. – прим. перевод.)

- Ладно, ладно, мистер дурное настроение, - сказал Сэмуэль, закатив глаза. – Кто-то явно страдает от ПМС (ПМС - предменструальный синдром, но это наверное, и так все поняли - прим. перевод.)

- Заткнись, - ответил я, сквозь смех.

- Еще увидимся классический чудик. – попрощался Сэм, удаляясь из моей комнаты.

- Кстати, каким, к черту, образом ты вообще попал в мою комнату? – прокричал я ему в след.

Но в ответ я услышал лишь его смех. Встряхнув голову, я вновь повернулся к экрану своего ноутбука. Сэм был прав. Я мог просто удалит это письмо, или попросить больше не писать на этот адрес… или действительно можно было попробовать завязать разговор с этой девушкой. Нахмурившись, я задумался о том, как же мне поступить. Наконец-то поняв чего бы мне хотелось, я нажал на надпись «Ответить».

«Ладно, я согласен, что получить письмо от случайного незнакомца немного … странно, но, как мне кажется то, что я пишу ответ, еще более странно. Я думаю, что ты действительно хорошая подруга, если хочешь порадовать своего друга-эльфа. Если бы я был на твоем месте, то, наверное, поступил бы точно также.

Я парень и мне тоже 18 и также как и ты я несомненно жив и полон жизни. И это хорошо, потому что мы не какие-нибудь ненормальные чудики… за исключением того факта, что мы пишем письма незнакомцам. Я тоже живу в Вашингтоне, в Сиэтле, и, так же как и ты могу сказать, что солнце здесь светит крайне редко. То, что ты любишь классическую музыку меня порадовало, и да, ты была права, я ее тоже люблю.

Адрес моей почты на самом деле отражает мою личность. Я живу в Сиэтле, как я уже упоминал выше, играю на фортепьянных клавишах и у меня есть собственное фортепьяно, а значит и фортепьянные клавиши. Как я предполагаю, ты любишь Дебюсси, так как в адресе твоей электронной почты сказано, что ты сердце Дебюсси (Я Дебюсси. – прим. перевод.) Ну вот, теперь ты тоже должна быть любезной, и написать мне ответ.

Искренне, Э.Э.М.

P.S. Я надеюсь, Б.С. – это твои инициалы, а не садовое удобрение( Б.С. – B.S., bovine stool – фекалии коровы. Прежде, чем кидать в меня тапки, вспомните, пожалуйста, что я всего лишь переводчик, а не автор - прим. перевод.)»

Я нажал отправить и закрыл окно со своей почтой. Мне было очень интересно, что она подумает, когда увидит мое письмо. Пожав плечами, я вернулся к транскрибированию, рассчитывая обработать еще несколько пластинок, до того, как мой крестный, доктор Карлайл Каллен вернется домой. Мы должны были вместе поехать навестить моих родителей, … которые находились в больнице.

Джаспер

Я отвернулся от своей кузины и подруги Розали Хейл, поскольку она, не останавливаясь, трещала о последних школьных сплетнях. Розали и я были не устаревающей шуткой нашей школы, нас называли Близнецы, не только потому, что внешне мы с ней были очень похожи (чем мы были обязаны своим матерям, которые по совместительству были сестрами), но и потому что родились мы с ней в один день. Я пытался найти необходимую информацию, для того чтобы выполнить домашнюю работу по физиологии, и то что Розали разглагольствовала о том, какая Хитер Майкл фальшивая, мне совсем не помогало.

Я решил немного передохнуть от своего домашнего задания и проверить электронную почту. Там было всего одно новое письмо и отправил его некто PixieLoversSHOPmailcom (Эльф любит ходить по МАГАЗИНАМ). Я нахмурился, рассматривая этот адрес в графе «от кого».

- И не надо так на меня смотреть, Джас, - сказала Розали. – Я совершенно серьезна.

- Что? – ответил я, подняв на нее свои глаза.

- Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – сузила глаза Розали.

- Роуз, я вообще-то пытаюсь сделать свою домашнюю работу, - сказал я, указывая на экран компьютера. – Кроме того, я не на тебя нахмурился, а на новое письмо на электронном ящике.

Розали встала с моей кровати и подошла к столу, за которым я сидел.

- PixieLovestoSHOP… а кто это?- спросила она, облокотившись на мое кресло.

- Я не знаю, - ответил я. – Как думаешь, прочитать письмо?

-Хмм, - сказала Розали, подразумевая да.

Я лишь закатил глаза и дважды нажал на ссылку.

«Привет, Хола …ммм…- думаю, как еще можно сказать привет – о, Алоха!:D Ладно, нам с подругой нравиться писать спонтанные неожиданные письма людям. И знаешь что?! Ты один из двух счастливчиков! Да-да! Разве это не здорово? Теперь я буду твоим новым лучшим другом. И как мой друг, ты просто обязан мне ответить, потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, то я очень расстроюсь, и мне нужны будут чьи-то объятья, не твои. Кстати, мне 17, я похожа на эльфа и с НЕТЕРПЕНИЕМ жду твоего письма.

Обнимаю, Элис».

- Это «нравиться» в первом предложении заставляет думать, что она тупоголовая кукла, - прокомментировала Розали, читая письмо.

Я лишь пожал на это плечами и нажал на надпись «Ответить».

- Погоди-ка, ты что хочешь ей ответить? – спросила Роуз, повышая свой голос на октаву.

- Э… да, почему бы и нет? – ответил я.

- Может быть она сталкер какой-нибудь или еще чего похуже.

- Едва ли это так, Роуз, - закатил я глаза.

В ответ она тяжело вздохнула, а я тем временем начал писать свое письмо.

«Привет, Хола, Алоха и еще один способ сказать привет – Эй. Ну, я не мог допустить того, чтобы ты расстроилась и нуждалась в чьих-то объятиях, поэтому я решил тебе ответить. Ты определенно очень необычная и удачливая, а уж как удачлив я, раз оказался одним из двух счастливчиков. Смеюсь, знаешь, такое чувство, что твое письмо одно из тех, в которых говориться «Поздравляем! Вы выиграли…», и кажется я выиграл нового лучшего друга, раз уж ты написала, что собираешься стать моим новым лучшим другом. Мне скоро исполниться 18, а пока, как ты уже поняла, мне 17. Я… ну я высокий, а еще я жду твоего ответа. Не заставляй меня долго ждать.

Я тоже тебя обнимаю, Джаспер.»

- Ты очень странный, - сказала Розали.

- Может быть, - согласился я, отправляя письмо. – Но странности делают жизнь веселее, - улыбнулся я.

Роуз закатила глаза и снова уселась на мою кровать.

- Возвращаясь к нашему разговору, то как она ходит…- сказала Розали, продолжая свой рассказ о чем бы то ни было, который прервала, когда я открыл свою почту.

Я тяжело вздохнул. Нужно было возвращаться к домашнему заданию, несмотря на то, что мысли мои были исключительно об этом странном, спонтанном, как там написано, письме и об его авторе.

В это же самое время где-то, кто-то получил письмо и начал кричать от восторга.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Ответы и онлайн общение. (The Reactions and the IM)

Белла

Я едва успела вылезти из своего пикапа, а Элис уже неслась ко мне со всех ног.

- Так, так, так? – сказала Элис и от возбуждения даже начала подпрыгивать.

- Так что? – спросила я, закрывая на замок дверь своей машины.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что не получила ответ на свое письмо? – она перестала подпрыгивать и, сейчас, выглядела даже слегка расстроенной.

Я подняла от удивления одну бровь. В этот момент к нам подошел Эммет.

- О чем это она, Белла? – спросил он с ухмылкой на лице.

- Ой, конечно, наш плюшей мишка еще не знает, что вчера произошло, - отвечая, Элис заключила его в свои объятия, лицо у нее все еще было немного печальным.

- Так, ладно, что такого произошло, о чем я пока не знаю? Элис снова съела целую банку сахара? (Имеется в виду сахарница. – прим. перевод.)

Элис, задыхаясь от возмущения, оттолкнула его от себя и со всей силы ударила по руке, на что Эммет только рассмеялся.

- Мне было пять, когда это случилось! – надула губы Элис.

Я лишь закатила на них глаза.

- Мы с Элис вчера написали случайные письма, которые отправили на выдуманные адреса, - объяснила я другу.

- И я получила ответ, - провизжала Элис, что заставило меня и Эммета, да и всех, кто находился не далеко от нас, закрыть уши руками.

- Ну это объясняет твою гипперактивность сегодня, - прокомментировала я, медленно открывая свои уши. Интересно сколько кофе она сегодня с утра выпила.

- Да … поэтому, кроме того я выпила три чашки маминого фирменного кофе, - сказала с улыбкой Элис.

- Отличное число, - закатила я глаза.

- Эй, а где мой кофе? – спросил Эммет.

Теперь уже Элис закатила глаза, доставая из свое сумки термос, в котором был вкусный-вкусный напиток, приготовленный ее мамой.

- О, да, - пробормотал Эммет, откручивая крышку.

- Вы, девчонки, такие странные, - посмеялся парень и начал пить знаменитый Брендон- Встань-И-Иди кофе.

-Ну, так ты получила ответ? – спросила Элис. У нее были такие дикие глаза, я боялась, что они того гляди выскочат из глазниц.

- Элис, - обратилась я к ней, ухмыляясь. – Не ты ли мне говорила, какой у меня медленный интернет?

- Черт бы побрал твоего отца, - выругалась она, зло сворачивая руки на груди.

Я лишь усмехнулась про себя и встряхнула головой.

- Как я понимая, ты ответ получила? – спросила я.

Элис улыбнулась, она словно пребывала в другом мире в этот момент и никого вокруг не видела.

- И конечно же ты написала ответ? – уточнила я, чуть не уронив свою сумку.

Эммет не прислушивался к нашему разговору. Он был целиком и полностью занят поглощением кофе. Он буквально перевернул термос вверх ногами, желая выудить из него последнюю каплю драгоценного напитка.

- Вообще-то я ждала, когда ты получишь свой ответ. Я хотела прочитать, что тебе написали, - грустно сказала Элис.

- Ага, и что я написала в ответ, - заметила я.

- Как раз этого я делать не планировала, - слегка обиженно ответила подруга.

Эммет наконец-то оставил термос в покое и посмотрел на нас, облизывая верхнюю губу.

- Ладно, у кого сегодня ПМС? – спросил он, закручивая крышку на термосе.

- У Элис, - ответила я. – Это она вчера вечером у мамы спрашивала, где прокладки лежат.

Элис аж задыхаться начала от возмущения и шока, а Эммет заразительно рассмеялся.

- Все нормально, Элис, - слегка толкнул он ее локтем, тогда как она сверкала глазами в мою сторону. – Если что, у меня в шкафчике есть тампоны.

Теперь мы с Элис действительно были в шоке.

- Что? – озадаченно спросил он.

- Эмми, мне, наверное, лучше не знать откуда и зачем в твоем шкафчике тампоны? – спросила я, приподняв брови, тогда как Элис тихонько посмеивалась.

- Вы бы поняли зачем они мне, если бы вам на тренировке по носу заехали, - самодовольно заметил Эммет.

- Уоу, - удивилась Элис. – Эммет, да ты просто гений.

- Ну я не всегда такой хвастливый, - ответил Эммет со сверкающей улыбкой.

- Ага, - сказала я.

- Грубиянка, - проворчал он, показывая мне свой язык.

- Неважно, Элис, как мне кажется, ты принесла копию письма, которое получила? – спросила я у нее, пока мы уходили со стоянки.

- Ох, ты так хорошо меня знаешь, - пролепетала она, обнимая меня за плечи.

Она начала искать копию в своем рюкзаке, когда меня отпустила, бормоча себе под нос: «Ну где же оно? Неужели я – АГА! Нашла, ты маленькая глупая бумажка, - просияла подруга, вырывая листок из сумки, - Ничто не может спрятаться от Мэри Элис Брендон!»

Я лишь тихо засмеялась и прошептала Эммету: «Слушай и запоминай, даже если ты когда-нибудь что-то натворишь, не пытайся скрыть это от Элис».

Она слегка ударила меня своей рукой. Я вздрогнула и обернулась к ней, она зло сверкала в мою строну. Я лишь закатила глаза и взяла письмо из ее руки, которой она меня, кстати, только что ударила. Я держала лист бумаги и читала письмо.

От кого: EmotionalMeneedHugsmail.com

Кому: PixieLovestoSHOPmail.com

- Это так мило, правда? – провизжала Элис, снова обнимая меня за плечи.

Я тихо усмехнулась и вернула ей письмо.

- Я не могу дождаться, что бы прочитать ответ на твое письмо, - прощебетала она, запихивая письмо обратно в свою сумку. – Могу поспорить, что тот кто получил твое письмо, думает, что ты сумасшедшая.

От кого: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeysemail.com

Кому: IheartDebussymail.com

- Ладно, он не считает тебя сумасшедшей, - сказала Элис, облокотившись на мои плечи. – Но у него явно странное чувство юмора, - она просто тряслась от смеха, - если он упомянул в письме садовое удобрение.

- Нормальное у него чувство юмора, - ответила я с улыбкой.

- Ага, - закатила глаза Элис, усаживаясь на кровать.

Я уже хотела нажать на надпись «Ответ», когда вдруг иконка рядом с его адресом стала желтой. Когда я поняла, что он сейчас онлайн, мой взгляд стал диким.

- Элис, - прошептала я, моя рука тряслась.

- Что? – спросила она, отрывая глаза от ноутбука.

Я указала на экран. Подняв брови, она снова подошла ко мне, пытаясь понять о чем идет речь.

- Ничего себе, - вымолвила подруга.

Я кивнула головой.

- Напиши ему на IM (IM, Instant message - мгновенное сообщение, система типа ICQ для формирования виртуальных сообществ, для общения в реальном времени. – прим. перевод.)

- Да ты что?! – уставилась я на нее.

- Напиши ему на IM, – повторила она, указывая на экран.

- Ни за что! – сказала я, отскакивая от компьютера. – Элис, я ни за что не буду писать ему на IM.

В этот самый момент прозвучал характерный звуковой сигнал и на экране компьютера выскочило маленькое окно.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Привет : )

- Эй, смотри, кажется он использовал свое фото в качестве аватарки, - сказала Элис, укладывая свою голову мне на плечо.

- Ха? – промычала я, все еще до конца не осознав, от кого мне пришло сообщение на IM

- Его фото, - буквально прошипела подруга, тыча пальцем на картинку рядом с именем.

На фото было только лицо, но какое красивое лицо. С изображения на меня пристально смотрели зеленые глаза. На его лице была маска, которую обычно носят доктора, а на голове была специальная шапочка, которую хирурги одевают во время операций. Поверх картинки была яркая красная надпись «Доктор в процессе становления». (Имеется в виду, будущий доктор, но этот вариант больше соответствует оригиналу. – прим. перевод.)

- Я бы не отказалась поиграть с ним в доктора и пациента, - вздохнула Элис.

- Фу, Элис!

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Привет?

- Ответь же ему, - сказала Элис, толкая меня локтем.

- Ладно, - ответила я, затем активировала IM и написала ответ.

IheartDebussy: Привет

- Впечатляющий ответ, - скептично заметила она.

- Эй, по крайней мере, я хоть что-то написала, - пробормотала я в ответ.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать. Я увидел, что ты онлайн и подумал, что глупо писать электронное письмо, если проще пообщаться через IM.

IheartDebussy: «Смеется». Все в порядке. Я просто с подругой разговаривала.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: С эльфом?

Элис завизжала.

- Ой, Элис, мое ухо! – потерла я ухо, совершенно не уверенная в его жизнеспособности.

- Он меня помнит! – проверещала она, подпрыгивая, от чего мое кресло начало качаться из стороны в сторону.

IheartDebussy: К несчастью, да.

-ЭЙ! – сказала она, шлепая меня по затылку. – Чего такого несчастного в том, что ты говорила со мной?

Я в очередной раз закатила глаза, в то время как он прислал мне еще одно сообщение.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Привет, Эльф :-h

- О, я его люблю, - вымолвил вышеуказанный эльф, обнимая меня.

- Я-то думала ты любишь своего Эмоционального незнакомца? - ухмыльнулась я ей.

- Да, да, - развела она руки. – Я люблю Эммета как брата, я люблю тебя как сестру, значит я вполне способна любить больше одного человека.

- Это верно, - согласилась я, поворачиваясь к компьютеру.

IheartDebussy: Она тоже передает тебе привет.

- Врушка, - прошипела она мне.

А я в ответ показала язык.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Чем сейчас занимаешься?

IheartDebussy: Я только что проверяла свою почту, а сейчас собираюсь делать домашнюю работу. А ты?

- Слушай, ты что не знаешь как в IM принято слова сокращать? – спросила Элис, пока мы ждали ответ от Э.Э.М.

- Знаю, но он же не сокращает слова, - ухмыльнулась я, указывая на его сообщения. – Кроме того, я не люблю сокращать слова.

- Это грустно, - прокомментировала Элис, усаживаясь на свою кровать.

- Тебе что больше не интересно?

- Интересно, поэтому ты будешь читать сообщения в слух, - улыбнулась она мне.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Транскрибирую музыку. Я уже сделал свою домашнюю работу.

IheartDebussy: Везунчик. Эльф вот опять пытается отсрочить свою.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: «Смеется»

Я тоже улыбнулась.

- Ой-ой, кто-то улыбается, - сказала подруга.

Я сразу же перестала улыбаться и начала печатать новое сообщение.

IheartDebussy: И много у тебя было домашней работы?

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Я бы не сказал. А у тебя?

IheartDebussy: Только по математике и по иностранному языку. Кстати о предметах, что ты изучаешь?

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Дай подумать… Биология повышенной сложности, Математика повышенной сложности, Английский повышенной сложности, Микроэкономика повышенной сложности … и также предмет Изучение Научных Технологий Здоровья (ИНТЗ), но это предмет изучаю в течении трех семестров.

IheartDebussy: Ого.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Да уж, ИНТЗ – это специальный предмет, изучая который, студенты имеют возможность поработать в разных больницах в качестве волонтеров и понаблюдать за работой специалистов.

Я улыбнулась.

IheartDebussy: Это так здорово.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: А у тебя что?

Я непонимающе моргнула и уже хотела спросить, что он имеет в виду, когда вспомнила, что мы говорим о школьных предметах.

IheartDebussy: Мм, также как и ты, Биологию повышенной сложности, но в моей школе я такая одна, поэтому помираю со скуки на обычной Биологии, кроме того, приходиться делать больше домашней работы. Математику повышенной сложности (к несчастью), Английский повышенной сложности, Государственное и муниципальное управление в США, Хомоэкономику ( Как я поняла, это экономическая теория, в которой центральной фигурой является, так называемый, человек экономический, его экономические интересы, но не уверенна. У нас в России подобного предмета нет. – прим. перевод.) и Французский.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Ого, плотный график…

IheartDebussy: Да, так и есть.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Извини, не хотелось бы прерывать наш разговор, но мне надо уходить.

Я почувствовала, как мое сердце слегка сжалось, когда я прочитала это сообщение и откинулась на спинку кресла. Ему было со мной скучно.

IheartDebussy: Ладно

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Да уж, я каждый день навешаю кое-кого в это время и мой крестный уже ждет меня, чтобы отвести туда, куда мне нужно.

«Что?» - подумала я, выпрямляя свою спину. Может со мной не так уж и скучно.

IheartDebussy: Все в порядке, беги уже.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Поговорим завтра?

Мои пальцы замерли над клавиатурой.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Если ты хочешь, конечно.

О, я хочу, очень хочу.

IheartDebussy: Конечно, поговорим завтра.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Спокойной ночи Б.С.

Я улыбнулась, когда вспомнила кое что.

IheartDebussy: Кстати, это действительно мои инициалы.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: «Смеюсь до усрачки». (Так, это не я придумала, такую расшифровку и перевод аббревиатуры LMAO выдал великий и всемогущий Google, причем это был самый безобидный вариант. Кроме того, я переводчик, а не автор. – прим.перевод.) Так я и думал.

Я засмеялась.

- Что? – спросила Элис, пока я печатала

IheartDebussy: Спокойной ночи, Э.Э.М.

- Ничего, - ответила я, отправляя последнее сообщение.

- Ну-ну, - сказала Элис.

- Что? Действительно ничего.

- Конечно-конечно, - наигранно согласилась она. – И о чем вы болтали?

- Да не о чем на самом деле. Мы успели поговорить только о школьных предметах, потому что ему нужно было уходить куда-то, - ответила я, а потом добавила. – Мы договорились поговорить завтра.

- Серьезно? – ухмыльнулась она, на что я только закатила глаза.

- Ну а ты написала ответ Джасперу?

- Еще нет.

- Почему? – спросила я удивленно.

Элис надула губы.

- Элис, он может вообще не выйти сегодня в интернет, так что ты не сможешь с ним онлайн поговорить.

- Нет, выйдет, – ее глаза заблестели, пока она что-то печатала.

- Что ты задумала? – спросила я, рассматривая ноутбук.

- Подожди, подожди, - пробормотала она. – Ну все, я отправила.

- Что отправила? Письмо? – Элис сбила меня с толку.

- Я переслала его тебе, - похихикала она.

Мм… а что просто вслух прочитать нельзя было? Однако, получив оповещение о том, что у меня одно не прочитанное письмо, я нажала на него и увидела что наисала Элис.

От кого: PixieLovestoSHOPmail.com

Кому: EmotionalMeneedHugsmail.com

Привет, Хола, Алоха, Эй и о Бонжур : D Да, определенно я счастливица. В самом деле, очень, очень везучая. Я хочу сказать, как много людей выигрывают лучших друзей, отправив случайное письмо? Это так классно, нет?

Я не хочу делать домашнюю работу, поэтому тебе придется смириться с моей болтовней. Моя подруга Белла-Белз (так я ее называю) сидит сейчас в IM с парнем, который получил ее спонтанное письмо… он второй счастливчик. Я ей очень завидую, не потому что ее парень секси – он очень милый – а потому что она с ним сейчас общается. Я подумала: «А может быть мой новый друг Джаспер тоже выйдет в интернет и я тоже смогу с ним поболтать». Но этого не случилось, и мне очень грустно. – слезки. – Теперь ты должен меня порадовать и пообщаться со мной через IM. Завтра после школы, в пять вечера. : D

Теперь моя очередь сказать тебе: не заставляй меня ждать.

Так как я люблю обниматься, я тебя снова обнимаю, Элис.

- Элис ты спятила, окончательно спятила! – сказала я сквозь смех, поворачиваясь к ней.

- Мда, - ответила она с милой улыбкой на лице. Мы обе начали хихикать.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. Онлайн общение и родители (The IM and the 'Rents)

Эдвард

Я бросил ключи от Вольво на стол, который стоял у входа, туда, где они обычно и лежали рядом с ключами от дома. Не очень-то хочется их потерять. Положив туда же водительские перчатки, я пошел на кухню, желая узнать, вернулась ли тетя Эсме. Она вернулась и даже начала что-то печь.

- Привет, Эдвард, - сказала она, улыбаясь мне.

- Привет, - ответил я, облокотившись на стену.

- Как дела в школе? – в этот момент она начала месить тесто.

- Было кое-что познавательное, - ответил я, кусая губы.

- Что же? – поинтересовалась тетя, отряхивая с рук муку.

Я посмотрел на нее и вздохнул.

- Мы наблюдали, как пациента отключают от системы жизнеобеспечения.

- Ох, Эдвард, - заботливо проговорила она.

- Парень был в депрессии, по словам семьи, - пожал я плечами, - и… знаешь, пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством… Даже, не знаю что сказать. – Я вновь поднял на нее глаза. – Я пойду к себе, ладно?

- Конечно, милый, - по голосу было понятно, что она за меня волнуется. – Карлайл поднимется за тобой, когда приедет домой.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил я и отправился к себе в комнату.

Не желая сломать ноутбук, я бросил сумку на кровать, куртка же полетела на пол. Я транскрибировал Дебюсси, когда внезапно кое-что вспомнил. Слегка улыбнувшись, я начал открывать свою электронную почту, интересуясь, ответила ли мне IheartDebussy.

- Чем занимаешься?

Я чуть из кресла не вывалился, когда услышал голос Сэммуэля, сидевшего на моей кровати.

- Черт бы тебя побрал, Сэммуэль. Неужели ты не можешь постучать и зайти через дверь, как все нормальные люди? – спросил я, сверкая на него глазами.

- Неа, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся мальчишка.

Закатив глаза, я повернулся к компьютеру. Не одного нового сообщения. Меня это немного разочаровало. Неужели я ее напугал?

- Ну, эта странная девушка ответила тебе? – спросил Сэм.

- Нет, но она сейчас онлайн, - ответил я, активируя IM.

- Ни хрена себе, ты это серьезно?

Я хмуро посмотрел на него, потому что мне понравилось, что он выругался. Сэм лишь ухмыльнулся и встал с кровати. Я отвернулся от него и написал в IM IheartDebussy.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Привет : )

В течение следующей минуты я ждал ответ.

- Мне вот интересно, ты ее совсем до смерти испугал, -выдал Сэм с глупой улыбочкой на лице.

- Заткнешься ты уже или нет? – прорычал я ему.

- Это в принципе не возможно, - похвастался он.

- Думаю, я смогу это организовать, - сверкнул я на него.

- По-моему, у тебя опять ПМС разыгрался, - ответил мне Сэм.

Я лишь закатил глаза, набирая новое сообщение.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Привет?

Через мгновение я наконец-то получил ответ.

IheartDebussy: Привет

- Ну ни, - я осуждающе посмотрел на него, - чего себе, - сказал Сэммуэль, заканчивая фразу. – Ты только посмотри на фотку, - указал он на фото, которое было рядом с именем IheartDebussy.

У меня просто челюсть упала, когда я присмотрелся к изображению. Я конечно не мог быть уверен в том, что изображение не отредактировали в фотошопе, но на фотографии была изображена очень красивая брюнетка, которая сидела на утесе посреди леса. Вероятно, во время съемки камера находилась ниже девушки, потому на фото она была изображена с нижнего ракурса. Тонкие руки обнимали колени, а на лице играла легкая улыбка. Ее волосы немного развивались от ветра, от чего казалось, что она окружена каким-то ореолом.

- Черт, ну почему все девчонки липнут к такому кретину, как ты? – с досадой пробормотал Сэм.

Я рассмеялся и написал ответ.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать. Я увидел, что ты онлайн и подумал, что глупо писать электронное письмо, если проще пообщаться через IM.

- Ну и каким дьяволом ты ее напугал? – шлепнул он меня по затылку.

- Следи за свои языком, - пошипел я на него.

IheartDebussy: «Смеется». Все в порядке. Я просто с подругой разговаривала.

Я улыбнулся и вспомнил, что она писала про подругу в письме.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: С эльфом?

IheartDebussy: К несчастью, да.

Я снова рассмеялся. Я, конечно, не знал ее эльфийскую подругу, но после ее слов «к несчастью, да», у меня появилось такое чувство, что она что-то натворила.

- Ну чего ты смеешься? – спросил Сэм, пока я печатал ответ.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Привет, Эльф :-h

IheartDebussy: Она тоже передает тебе привет.

Держу пари, что так она и сделала.

- Привет, ЭЭЭдвард, - сказал Сэммуэль, махая перед моим лицом своей рукой. Я проигнорировал и продолжил печатать.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Чем сейчас занимаешься?

- Земля вызывает Эдварда, прием!

IheartDebussy: Я только что проверяла свою почту, а сейчас собираюсь делать домашнюю работу. А ты?

А мне бы больше всего хотелось бы увидеть тебя, поговорить с тобой…

- ЭДВАРД!

- Ну чего тебе? – прошипел я на него.

- Ты помнишь, что я все еще здесь? – самодовольно ухмыльнулся он.

- Забудешь про тебя, - пробормотал я, закатывая глаза.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Транскрибирую музыку. Я уже сделал свою домашнюю работу.

- Врушка, - сказал Сэм. – Ты вообще еще за домашнюю работу не садился.

- Ту домашнюю работу, которую мне задали на утренних занятиях, я сделал во время обеда, - ухмыльнулся я, поднимая на него глаза, - а на ИНТЗ, которое после обеда, вообще практически ничего не задали, так что да, я сделал свою домашнюю работу.

- Вот ботаник, - несчастно пробормотал паренек.

- Вовсе нет, просто умный, - ответил я, возвращаясь к своему IM.

IheartDebussy: Везунчик. Эльф вот опять пытается отсрочить свою.

Опять? Это с ней не впервые?... Не по этой ли причине она написала мне то спонтанное письмо?...

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: «Смеется»

IheartDebussy: И много у тебя было домашней работы?

Я ухмыльнулся.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Я бы не сказал. А у тебя?

IheartDebussy: Только по математике и по иностранному языку. Кстати о предметах, что ты изучаешь?

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Дай подумать… Биология повышенной сложности, Математика повышенной сложности, Английский повышенной сложности, Микроэкономика повышенной сложности … и также предмет Изучение Научных Технологий Здоровья (ИНТЗ), но это предмет изучаю в течении трех семестров.

- Ну ты идиот. Откуда ей знать, что это за предмет такой ИНТЗ, - прокомментировал Сэм мой ответ.

IheartDebussy: Ого.

- Сам ты идиот. А то я не знаю этого, - пробормотал я, печатая объяснение для девушки.

- Кстати, я тоже не имею ни малейшего представления, чем вы там занимаетесь.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Да уж, ИНТЗ – это специальный предмет, изучая который, студенты имеют возможность поработать в разных больницах в качестве волонтеров и понаблюдать за работой специалистов.

- Сэммуэль, ты отлично знаешь, чем мы там занимаемся, - пробормотал я. – Тебя, конечно, выкинули из программы медицинского шефства, но ты успел узнать, что такое ИНТЗ. (Как я поняла, это специальная программа, благодаря которой ученик «прикрепляется» какому-нибудь медицинскому специалисту, и тот помогает школьнику изучать медицину, вовлекает его в элементарнейшие медицинские процедуры. Короче говоря, врач берет шефство над учеником, который надеется в будущем связать свою жизнь с медициной. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, и автор по данной аббревиатурой подразумевал что-то другое. – прим. перевод.)

IheartDebussy: Это так здорово.

- Я не виноват, просто надо мной взял шефство последний кретин, - пробормотал Сэм.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: А у тебя что?

- Нет, он не кретин. Тебя выгнали за нарушения правил, - заметил я.

IheartDebussy: Мм, также как и ты, Биологию повышенной сложности, но в моей школе я такая одна, поэтому помираю со скуки на обычной Биологии, кроме того, приходиться делать больше домашней работы. Математику повышенной сложности (к несчастью), Английский повышенной сложности, Государственное и муниципальное управление в США, Хомоэкономику и Французский.

- Ничего себе, сколько предметов, - удивился паренек, когда читал, стоя за моей спиной.

- Не много. У нее нормальное расписание из семи предметов. Это у тебя четыре предмета и три… их и предметами-то не назовешь.

- Так и есть, я на эти три непредмета даже не хожу.

Я только нахмурил лоб на его комментарий. И зачем я вообще с ним разговариваю?

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Ого, плотный график…

IheartDebussy: Да, так и есть.

- Эдвард, - прокричала из коридора Эсме. – Карлайл уже здесь и ждет, чтобы забрать тебя.

- Я спущусь через минуту, - прокричал я в ответ.

- Поедешь повидать их? – спросил Семмуэль с серьезным лицом.

- Да, - ответил я, печатая.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Извини, не хотелось бы прерывать наш разговор, но мне надо уходить.

IheartDebussy: Ладно

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Да уж, я каждый день навешаю кое-кого в это время и мой крестный уже ждет меня, чтобы отвести туда, куда мне нужно.

Она не сразу ответила.

IheartDebussy: Все в порядке, беги уже.

Мне показалось, что я ее чем-то расстроил.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Поговорим завтра?

- Ты не оставляешь ей выбора, - ухмыльнулся Сэм.

- Заткнись, - ответил я ему, прежде чем добавил еще кое-что.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Если ты хочешь, конечно.

IheartDebussy: Конечно, поговорим завтра.

Я улыбнулся.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: Спокойной ночи Б.С.

Я уже хотел выйти из IM, когда она вдруг написала.

IheartDebussy: Кстати, это действительно мои инициалы.

Я так громко засмеялся, что Сэммуэль озадаченно посмотрел на меня.

PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeys: «Смеюсь до усрачки». Так я и думал.

- Б.С.? – спросил он.

IheartDebussy: Спокойной ночи, Э.Э.М.

После этого сообщения, я закрыл IM и электронную почту.

- Ага, - ответил я, выключая компьютер.

- А… понятно, - закатил глаза мальчишка, покидая мою комнату.

Я надевал куртку, когда вспомнил кое-что.

- Каким, к черту, образом ты попал в мою комнату? – прокричал я ему.

Я услышал его смех и направился в гостиную, но его там не было. Серьезно, как он забирается в дом?

- Вот и Эдвард, - сказал Карлайл, заходя в гостиную. – Ты готов?

- Да, конечно, - ответил я ему, хмурясь. Ну и куда делся этот мальчишка?

Я пошел к машине Карлайла, в которой он меня ждал. Поездка в больницу не заняла много времени; ночная смена уже заступила на дежурство.

- Здравствуй Мэри–Мэй, - улыбнулся Карлайл старшей медсестре. – Кто сегодня назначен следить за 1749 палатой?

- Вера, доктор Каллен. – ответила она. – Привет Эдвард. Я по тебе скучала.

- Это потому что ты больше не работаешь в дневные смены, когда я здесь по ИНТЗ,- сказал я с улыбкой.

- Да знаю я, - закатила она глаза.

- Спасибо Мэри–Мэй, - сказал Карлайл, расписавшись в книге посещений.

- Один час, доктор Каллен.

- Мы знаем Мэри–Мэй, - ответили мы одновременно, все медсестры, что стояли рядом, рассмеялись.

Вера была самой старой медсестрой больницы. Она уже должна была уйти на пенсию, но ей нравилось заботиться о пациентах. У нее были темно синие глаза и, казалось, что она все знает и все понимает.

- Здравствуйте, доктор Каллен. Рада вас видеть, - сказала Вера, своим мягким голосом с легким ирландским акцентом.

- Здравствуй, Вера, - поцеловал он ее в щеку. – Как у них дела, - спросил он серьезно.

Она тяжело вздохнула, просматривая записи из 1749 и 1750 палат.

- Последний раз осмотр проводил доктор Уильямсон, - она посмотрела, глазами полными печали, от чего мое сердце болезненно сжалось. – Никаких изменений.

Я закрыл глаза, а мои губы начали дрожать.

- А в 1750? – спросил Карлайл про второго пациента.

Вера ничего не сказала. Карлайл кивнул головой.

- Они должны лежать в одной палате, - сказал я.

- Эдвард.

Я зашел в палату моей мамы. Она лежала там такая бледная и безжизненная.

- Здравствуй, мама, - вымолвил я, двигая стул к ее кровати.

Монитор издавал гудок с каждым ударом ее сердца, респиратор (респиратор – аппарат искусственного дыхания. – прим. перевод.) не прекращал свою работу, пока я садился рядом с кроватью и брал ее руку в свои. Я рассказывал ей о том, что произошло сегодня в школе, я делал это каждый день. И тихо смеясь, рассказал ей об этом странном письме.

«Да это странно, но… я не знаю, - пробормотал я. – Мне иногда хочется поговорить с кем-нибудь. Дело не в том, что мне скучно с тобой, нет, мне совсем не скучно». Я вспомнил, как она всегда отвечала мне со смехом: «Эдвард, я не скучная, просто тебе это не достаточно интересно».

«Мама, я скучаю по тебе, скучаю по твоему голосу»,- прошептал я, сдерживая слезы. «Я надеюсь, что ты скоро проснешься».

Я закрыл глаза, а по щеке покатилась слеза. Я открыл глаза и посмотрел в окно между 1749 и 1750 палатами, за окном лежал мой папа, такой же бледный и безжизненный. Я снова закрыл глаза, и по моей щеке покатилась другая слеза. С момента аварии прошло время, ничего не менялось, я был одинок, а они… они умирали.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Болтаем с Джасом (The Jazzy IM)

Элис.

От кого: EmotionalMeneedHugsmail.com

Кому: PixieLovestoSHOPmail.com

Привет, Хола, Алоха, Эй, Бонжур, и если ответить на Привет «еще бы!», то это тоже будет привет. О да, я везунчик.

Зря ты свою домашнюю работу откладываешь. Чем быстрее ты ее сделаешь, тем быстрее будешь свободно. Мне уже завидовать тому, что спонтанный парень Беллы-Белз оказался миленьким? Может… может быть я тоже милый?

Если это сделает тебя счастливой, то конечно завтра в пять вечера я буду онлайн и мы поболтаем в IM. Извини, что письмо такое короткое, но моей кузине нужно срочно со мной поговрить. – Вздыхает. – Я ее обожаю, но иногда она ведет себя как … малое дите? В любом случае, завтра я не заставлю тебя ждать, ведь ты меня не заставляешь, и буду онлайн ровно в пять.

Так как ты любишь обниматься, то я снова тебя обнимаю,

Джаспер.

- Ну разве это не мило, Белла?! – завизжала я, после того, как показала ей письмо.

- Элис, мое ухо, оно теперь не слышит, - простонала Белла, потирая рукой свое ухо. Кажется вчера я визжала в него же.

- Да ладно, я же знаю, что ты не оглохла, - сказала я со вздохом.

- Что?! – прокричала Белла, наклоняясь ко мне поближе.- Элис, я не слышу тебя!

- ТЫ НЕ ГЛУХАЯ! – проорала я ей в самое ухо.

- ОЙ! Ну теперь я точно оглохла, - сказала она, накрывая ладонью ухо.

- Прокололась, - ухмыльнулась я ей.

К нам подошел Эммет, который больше походил на труп, чем на человека и еле держался на ногах. Он выглядел таким убитым, я закатила глаза и передала ему термос.

- Господи, Эммет, - пробормотала Белла.

- Я … и на минуту… не сомкнул … глаз … прошлой ночью, - медленно проговорил Эммет, пытаясь открыть крышку термоса, но ему это не удалось. – Открой, пожалуйста.

Возвращая мне термос, он широко зевнул.

- Но почему ты не спал? – спросила я, открывая термос и передавая его парню.

Он мне ничего не ответил, лишь залпом начал пить кофе. Мы с Беллой внимательно наблюдали за ним. Когда он опустошил термос, у него было такое выражение лица, будто он только что ощутил вкус рая.

- Потрясающая вещь, - сказал Эммет, закрывая термос.

- Так, я отлично знаю, что ночью ты не к тесту по математике готовился, - пробормотала Белла. – Почему ты такой уставший?

- Чертовы животные, - пробормотал он в ответ. – А вот родителям этот гул - хоть бы что.

- Ой, сочувствую, - сказала Белла.

- Держи, - я отломила кусок от плитки шоколада и протянула ему. – Наш Эммет не должен выглядеть как живой мертвец.

- По крайней мере, я хоть в одежде пришел, а не в пижаме, - сказал он, зевая.

- Поверь, нам бы не хотелось увидеть Эммета в его пижамке, - улыбнулась я.

- У меня нет сил даже чтобы ответить тебе, - пробормотал Эммет.

- Как думаешь, скоро он очухается? – спросила меня Белла.

- Может к концу первого урока, - пробормотала я ей. – Сейчас уже вроде лучше выглядит. В конце концов, я ему половину шоколадки отдала!

Белла закатила глаза.

- Я тебе M&Ms куплю, - успокаивала она меня.

- Я не люблю M&Ms, ты же знаешь, - надула я губы.

- О Господи, иди уже в класс, женщина, - сказала она, толкая меня к моему зданию. – Мне еще полуживого–находящегося в спячке–еще не знаю что мишку тащить в класс, надеюсь я не опоздаю.

Я начала хихикать и побежала в класс. Вспомнив об IM и сегодняшнем вечере, я возбужденно взвизгнула и до класса бежала вприпрыжку.

Сегодня вечером Белла не могла приехать ко мне. Ей нужно было что-то сделать дома до возвращения Чарли, поэтому после школы она сразу поехала домой. Пожелав ей удачи с ее окаянным интернетом, я покатила домой, превышая все скоростные ограничения. Надеюсь, шериф Свон не оштрафует меня, если поймает. Ну конечно нет, он не может оштрафовать дочь своего друга и лучшую подругу своей дочери.

Мама пекла, когда я приехала домой. Это что-то новенькое. Ну, с ней, конечно, такое случается, раз в тысячу лет. Наверное, сегодня именно тот раз. Сказав ей привет, я побежала наверх и быстро запустила компьютер.

Энергия была из меня ключом, когда я усаживалась за стол, но увидев, что его нет, я надула губы. Посмотрев на часы, я ударила себя по лбу. Было только 4:49, еще целых 11 минут. Вот черт… «Надо было медленнее ехать»,- подумала я, снова надувая губы. Мне надо было себя чем-то занять, поэтому я включила веселую музыку и начала танцевать у себя в комнате. Не знаю, как долго танцевала, но когда я вдруг повернулась к компьютеру, то увидела что кто-то «стучится» ко мне в IM.

- А! – прокричала я, направляясь к столу и спотыкаясь об коврик, который лежал на полу.

- Так, спокойно, это просто Белла, просто Белла, - бормотала я, отпинывая коврик на другой конец комнаты.

Я села перед компьютером.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Привет

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Э…есть кто живой?

Я хотела посмотреть его аватарку, но лишь надула губы, когда ничего не увидела. Он не любит фотографироваться?

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Ох … Похоже никого нет…

Я чуть не задохнулась, набирая ответ, на моем лице была широкая улыбка.

PixieLovestoSHOP: ДЖАС!

Джаспер

Я вернулся домой пораньше, сильно волнуясь из-за этого IM. Одно дело писать письма, и совсем другое разговаривать в реальном времени.

Было 5:03, когда я включил свой IM, но PixielovestoSHOP была уже онлайн. Мои руки начали потеть. Я написал несколько вариантов, каждый раз удаляя предыдущий, а потом просто отправил:

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Привет

Я ждал несколько минут. Не получив ответ, я снова напечатал:

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Э…есть кто живой?

Прождав еще пару минут, я вдохнул. Видимо ее там все-таки не было

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Ох … Похоже никого нет…

Я уже хотел выйти из IM, когда услышал звуковой сигнал, который напугал меня до полусмерти.

PixieLovestoSHOP: ДЖАС!

Я на месте подпрыгнул, когда увидел, что она написала.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Привет

PixieLovestoSHOP: Извини. Дожидаясь тебя, я решила потанцевать.

Ох… ну по крайней мере теперь понятно, почему она не отвечала.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Все в порядке.

PixieLovestoSHOP: Что трясется?

Я поднял брови.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Твоя нога?

Знаю, глупо было так отвечать.

PixieLovestoSHOP: ЗАДЫХАЮСЬ!

EmotionalMeneedHugs: ЧТО?!

Мои глаза стали дикими. С ней что-то случилось?

PixieLovestoSHOP: Ох! Как ты узнал, что я трясла ногой?! Ты что медиум?

Я улыбнулся.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: О да, в полночь я пытаюсь установить ментальную связь с миллионом людей

PixieLovestoSHOP: Как смешно. Тебе не идет сарказм.

Я улыбнулся. Розали постоянно мне это твердила.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Извини.

PixieLovestoSHOP: «смеется» все нормально.

Я закусил губу.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Как дела в школе?

Так себе тема, ну по крайней мере я пытался завести беседу.

PixieLovestoSHOP: Скучно. За исключением ланча, там всегда скучно. А вот на ланче всегда весело! Сегодня, например, мой друг Эми не мог открыть свой пудинг, Белла-Белз, закатив глаза, выхватила пудинг у него из рук и легко открыла.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Она что такая слабенькая?

PixieLovestoSHOP: «Смеется до усрачки». НЕТ! ОН далеко не слабенький. Готова поспорить, что он бы Халка запросто отделал. (Халк – герой американских комиксов. Невероятно сильное зеленое чудо, которое получилось, после того как один ученый случайно попал по гамма-излучение. – прим. перевод.)

Я слегка улыбнулся и начал задавать другие вопросы. Мне хотело побольше узнать об этой девушке.

Элис

Он мне нравиться! О Господи! Он мне нравиться! Я серьезно, мне нравиться это Джаспер. После первого неловкого момента со всем этим сверхспособностями, у нас завязался разговор. Я многое о нем узнала за этот вечер. Например, я узнала, что он был единственным ребенком, но у него была кузина, которая родилась с ним в один день, поэтому все их друзья и знакомые в шутку называли их близнецами. Еще я узнала, что он увлекается кино и фотографией, он даже прислал мне несколько свои работ. В деталях рассказал, как он проявляет свои снимки с помощью химикатов. Это было интересно. Потом он начал спрашивать обо мне, о моей семье и друзьях, что я люблю и чем увлекаюсь. Я даже не осознавала, сколько уже прошло времени, пока Джаспер не написал:

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Ого, я даже не осознавал, что уже так поздно. Мне завтра рано вставать.

Я взглянула на часы и обнаружила, что уже одиннадцатый час.

PixieLovestoSHOP: Хах, время быстро пролетело, пока мы развлекались.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Это точно.

PixieLovestoSHOP: Завтра поболтаем.

EmotionalMeneedHugs: Ну конечно ;) Спокойной ночи, Элис.

Потом он вышел. Я несколько минут сидела молча, а потом завизжала и начала звонить с мобильника Белле, не особо беспокоясь спит она или нет.

Джаспер

- Почему ты еще не спишь? – спросила Розали, стоя у порога моей комнаты.

- Так просто, - ответил я, выключая компьютер, после того, как проверил его на вирусы.

- Ты что с этой ненормальной разговаривал? – спросила она, сверкая на меня глазами.

- Даже если и так, ну и что?

- Джаспер, ты ее совсем не знаешь, - сказала кузина. – Может она преступница или еще чего похуже.

Я приподнял бровь.

- Да-да, - сказала она. – Ты не знаешь, кто там сидит.

Я вздохнул.

- Спокойной ночи, Роуз, - и с этими словами, я закрыл дверь перед ее носом.

Розали

Я стояла, уставившись на дверь перед моим лицом. Нет, он не мог, не мог это сделать! Он что, просто закрыл дверь перед моим носом?! Сверкнула на дверь глазами, едва сдерживая желание ударить по ней кулаком, я пошла в свою комнату.

Взглянув на стену, которая разделяла меня с кузеном, я схватила свой ноутбук. Я быстро зашла на его электронный ящик, потому что знала его тупой пароль. Хм, я задумалась, когда увидела, что девчонка все еще в интернете. Может поболтать с ней? Ну уж нет. Напишу письмо.

Активировав одно из ее писем, я нажал на надпись ответить. Помедли немного, я начала печатать.

От кого: EmotionalMeneedHugsmail.com

Кому: PixieLovestoSHOPmail.com

Элис, перед тем как уйти, я забыл тебе сказать. Я живу в Олимпии, Вашингтон. Мне интересно, если ты живешь где-то поблизости, может мы могли бы встретиться как-нибудь. У меня есть кузина, которая обожает шопинг. Уверен, что вы бы с ней друг другу понравились.

Обнимаю, Джаспер.

Нажав отправить, я быстро вышла из почты. Скоро я узнаю, кто такая эта Элис.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6. Шоколад и Компромисс

(Chocolate and Compromises)

Белла

Пытаясь справиться с зевотой, я облокотилась на свой пикап в ожидании Элис. Вчера ночью она разбудила меня своим звонком и дословно пересказала, о чем она говорила с Джаспером. И после нашего разговора, который, кстати, закончился после полуночи, я довольно долго не могла заснуть.

- Ого, теперь я представляю, как я вчера выглядел, - сказал Эммет, когда подошел ко мне.

- Только в моем случае меня беспокоили не животные, а лишь один зверь, он же безумно болтливый человек, - сказала я, зевая.

- Мне кажется или тут обо мне говорят? - прощебетала Элис, пока шагала к нам.

- Дай сюда, Брендон, - пробормотала я, протягивая руки к термосу со знаменитым кофе.

- Но у меня только один термос, - сказала Элис, прижимая термос к груди с выражением муки на лице.

Я уже хотела с ней поспорить о том, что мне оно сегодня куда нужнее чем Эммету, когда парень грозно проговорил:

- Белла, лучше даже не пытайся. Я, конечно, люблю тебя как сестру, но никто не может встать между мной и моим кофе.

Я надула губы, наблюдая за тем, как Элис передает термос Эммету, как вдруг кое-что вспомнила.

- Дай его мне, - прорычала я, снова протягивая руку.

- Ну же сказала, что у меня только…

- Мэри Элис Брендон, я имела в виду не кофе, - сказала я. – Я говорила о шоколаде.

- НЕТ! – прокричала Элис, сжимая свой рюкзак.

- Да-да, дай мне…

- НЕТ! – повторила Элис, забрасывая сумку себе на спину.

- Ты мне должна, я из-за тебя всю ночь не спала, - продолжала я, пытаясь стащить с нее рюкзак.

В этот момент Эммет спустился с небес на землю, прикончив свой напиток, и заметил, что я пытаюсь отобрать у Элис ее рюкзак.

- Так, что за шум, а драки нет? – спросил он, скрестив на груди руки.

- Белла хочет у красть у меня мою детку! – ответила Элис.

- Элис не дает мне шоколад, - сказала я Эммету.

- Да ладно тебе, Элис. Ты что без шоколадки не проживешь? – спросил друг.

- А ты, что не проживешь без маминого кофе? – сверкнула она глазами.

- Да, не проживу.

- Вот и я не проживу.

- Проживешь, - зашипела я.

- Нет.

- Да.

- Нет.

- Да.

- Да.

- Нет.

- ХА! – сказала она, тыча в меня пальцем. – Ты только что признала, что я не проживу без шоколада.

- Ты первая сказала ДА, так что давай его мне.

На что она показала мне язык и радостно начала приплясывать. Мое настроение испортилось еще больше.

- Не переживай, Белла, - обнял меня Эммет. – Я куплю тебе шоколадку во время ланча.

- Еще четыре часа до ланча, - сказала я, зевая. – А у меня сейчас Математика, а потом Английский.

- Да уж, - пробормотал он.

- Ой Белла, я совсем забыла тебе кое-что рассказать.

- Элис, неужели прошлой ночью ты мне еще не все рассказала? – повернулась я к ней.

- Знаешь, я это заметила, только после того, как мы закончили разговаривать, - сказала она, вытаскивая свернутый лист бумаги. Аккуратно развернув его, Элис отдала лист мне.

От кого: EmotionalMeneedHugsmail.com

Кому: PixieLovestoSHOPmail.com

Элис, перед тем как уйти, я забыл тебе сказать. Я живу в Олимпии, Вашингтон. Мне интересно, если ты живешь где-то поблизости, может мы могли бы встретиться как-нибудь. У меня есть кузина, которая обожает шопинг. Уверен, что вы бы с ней друг другу понравились.

Обнимаю, Джаспер.

Элис начала визжать, высоко подпрыгивая. Мы с Эмметом по привычке закрыли уши.

- Я встречусь с Джасом, - все еще подпрыгивая, сказала она.

- Да, она определенно сегодня проживет и без шоколада, - сказал Эммет, наблюдая за нашей подругой.

- Я же говорила, - прошептала я в ответ, а потом повернулась к ней. – Элис, а ты заметила, что в начале письма он не сказал привет на разных языках.

- Да, и что? Ну было поздно он наверное торопился, - ответила Элис пританцовывая.

- Элис, никуда ты не поедешь и встречаться ни с кем не будешь, - сказала я, упирая руки, в которых все еще держала это письмо, в бока.

Она немедленно прекратила прыгать.

- ЧТО?! – заорала она, мы с Эмметом снова закрыли уши.

- Элис, я согласен с Беллой, - сказал парень. – Что ты вообще знаешь об этом… Джаспере?

- Эми, я знаю достаточно для того, что бы понять, что он милый парень, - ответила Элис.

Мне внезапно пришла в голову идея… замечательная идея.

- Элис, я отпущу тебя к этому парню, если ты мне дашь шоколад, - улыбнулась я ей.

- БЕЛЛА! – возмутился Эммет, пока подруга, взвизгнув от отчаянья, начала доставать шоколад.

- Эммет, доверься мне, - подмигнула я ему.

Эммет закатил глаза, пока Элис передавала мне кусок шоколадки Dove. Черт, обычно она приносит Godiva. Ну ладно, Dove на втором месте в моем личном рейтинге лучшего шоколада.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я, забирая свой шоколадку.

- Я напишу Джасперу, что хочу с ним встретиться завтра рядом с нашим любимым магазинчиком в Олимпии, - хлопая в ладоши, сказала подруга.

- Белла, - прошипел на меня Эммет.

- Минутку, - прошептала я, надкусывая шоколад. Господи, я в раю. – Кстати Элис, с тобой поедет Эммет.

- ЧТО?! – прокричали они хором. Я в этот момент, наслаждаясь шоколадом, пребывала в собственном мире.

- Белла, так не честно! – хныкала Элис.

- Я сказала, что ты поедешь, разве я говорила, что ты поедешь одна? - заметила я, откусывая еще один кусочек шоколада. Я чувствовала себя уже немного бодрее.

- Это вовсе не значит, что я поеду! – в ответ заметил Эммет.

- Нет, ты поедешь, - сказала я. – Ты достаточно сильный и сможешь его ударить, если он тебе не понравиться.

Он задумался, Элис же мои слова явно не пришлись по вкусу.

- Никому ехать со мной не нужно, потому что нет ни одной причины, что бы нужно было побить Джаспера. – проговорила она со злостью.

- Если ты не согласна на Эммета, тогда я скажу твоим родителям, что ты направляешься в Олимпию на встречу с незнакомцем, – пожала я плечами.

- Ты не посмеешь, - пригрозила мне Элис.

- Выбор за тобой, - сказала я.

- Отлично, я возьму с собой телохранителя, но он будет носить мои пакеты с покупками.

- БЕЛЛА! – простонал он. Будь его воля, он бы лучше утопился, чем таскал ее пакеты.

- Не смотри на меня так. Элис поедет на встречу с любовничком, а ты последуешь за ней как любящий старший брат, который хочет ее защитить. Кроме того, я поехать не могу, Чарли хочет, чтобы на выходные я поехала вместе с ним в ЛаПуш.

- Бедный Джейкоб, - похихикала Элис.

- Так, не трогай его, - сверкнула я на нее.

- Бедный парень начнет спотыкаться еще сильнее чем ты, когда ты там объявишься, - ухмыльнулся Эммет.

- Как смешно, - закатила я глаза. – Вы же знаете, что теперь он относиться ко мне по-другому.

- Ну конечно, и только потому что начал встречаться с той девчонкой, - рассмеялась подруга.

- Она мне действительно нравиться! – сказала я, пытаясь защитить своего друга Джейкоба Блека.

- Элис, это что такая сестринская защита? - сказал Эммет, обнимая меня одной рукой.

- Заткнись, - толкнула я его локтем, но ему, похоже, все нипочем, а у меня вот рука заболела.

- Думаю, ты прав Эми, - ответила она со смехом.

- Смейтесь, смейтесь, но Джейк действительно заслуживает счастья.

- Ну-ну, только почему-то не с тобой, - хором проговорили друзья.

Я вцепилась зубами в шоколад. Жалко, что я не могла вцепиться зубами в одного из них.

Так как у Элис был отличный интернет, после школы мы поехали к ней.

- Элис, мы не можем долго тянуть с домашней работой, - сказала я, включая компьютер. – Мне нужно подготовиться к тесту по Французскому.

- Ладно, ладно, - пробормотала она. – Я только напишу Джасу письмо и сразу выйду. Клянусь мизинцем.

- Тебе что пять? – сарказмом спросила я.

Она лишь глаза закатила.

- Я хочу посмотреть, что ты ему напишешь, - сказала я, открывая свою электронную почту.

- Неужели ты думала, что я тебе не покажу?! – оскорбилась подруга.

- Да, думала, - улыбнулась я ей через плечо.

Показав мне язык, она принялась за письмо.

Мне пришло одно новое письмо от Э.Э.М. Я улыбнулась, открывая его.

От кого: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeysmail.com

Кому: IheartDebussymail.com

«Привет. Я сегодня не смогу выйти в интернет. Много …чего… произошло в последнее время, и я нуждаюсь в отдыхе, поэтому мы с крестным идем на выходные в поход. Поскольку мы оба любим походы, я думаю, мы неплохо проведем время и сможем поговорить. В любом случае, через несколько минут мы уезжаем, поэтому я не могу больше писать. Поговорим в Понедельник.

Искренне, Э.Э.М.»

Я дважды перечитала письмо

- Готово, - сказала Элис. – О, это письмо от твое парня?

То как она закончила фразу, разозлило меня.

- Элис, он не мой парень, - сказала я, нажимая «ответить»

От кого: IheartDebussymail.com

Кому: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeysmail.com

Привет. Все нормально. Я понимаю, что ты нуждаешься в отдыхе. Если тебе хочется о чем-то поговорить, я всегда рада тебя выслушать. Я понимаю, что я незнакомка и все такое, но ты можешь довериться мне. Надеюсь скоро поговорим.

И.М.С.

P.S. И.М.С – это мои настоящие инициалы, но мне больше нравиться Б.С. (не как инициалы, а как они расшифровываются, и они расшифровываются не как «садовое удобрение» «смеется»).

Отправив ответ, я развернулась к Элис.

- Ну и что ты написала? – спросила я.

- Прочитай и узнаешь, - ответила она.

От кого: PixieLovestoSHOPmail.com

Кому: EmotionalMeneedHugsmail.com

Я думала о том, чтобы съездить в Олимпию, потому что мне нужно было кое-что купить, поэтому когда я узнала, что Эми собирается туда в эти выходные, я тоже решила поехать. Мы живем в Форксе, Вашигтон, кстати, это всего 3,5 часа езды от Олимпии! Это потрясающе! И если твоя кузина действительно любит ходить по магазинам, то мы наверняка найдем общий язык. Может быть, встретимся завтра в полдень рядом с магазином Кристиан Тейлор? Завтра – суббота и «смеется» твоя кузина должна знать, что это за магазин. С нетерпением жду нашей встречи!

Обнимаю тебя, Элис.

- Не плохо, - подняла я на нее глаза. – Я надеюсь, ты выпьешь достаточно кофе, чтобы не заснуть за рулем.

Элис кивнула, выключая ноутбук.

- Придется, - улыбнулась она. – Я постараюсь доехать часа за два.

- ОЙ! Я не хочу этого знать, - предупредила я ее. Я знала, что она будет гнать как ненормальная. – Если я буду знать о том, что ты превышаешь скорость, я буду обязана сообщить об этом Чарли.

Она лишь глаза закатила.

- Ладно, пора приниматься за домашнюю работу, - с этими словами она взяла свой рюкзак.

Розали

Когда мы вернулись домой, тетя попросила Джаспера помочь ей с чем-то, поэтому у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы проверить ответила ли эта «Элис». Не очень-то хотелось, чтобы обо всем узнал Джаспер.

Быстренько включив ноутбук, я зашла на его электронную почту. Ну конечно, Элис ответила. Сделав копию письма в Word, я удалила письмо. И как раз когда я вышла из его почты и заходила на свою, в дверях появился Джаспер.

- Эй, твоя мама просила узнать, собираешься ли ты поехать в даунтаун в Субботу и нужно ли тебя подвезти? (Обычно в американских городах даунтаун – это район, где находятся офисы, торговые центры, рестораны, клубы и т.д. – прим. перевод.)

- Передай ей, что я туда собираюсь, но поеду сама, спасибо, - сладко улыбаясь, ответила я.

Джаспер с удивлением поднял бровь, от чего улыбка на моем лице стала еще слаще. Подозрительно сузив глаза, он развернулся и снова пошел вниз. Я облегченно вздохнула и открыла документ с письмом, для того чтобы его прочитать. Мда… она что, совсем ненормальная, если собралась на встречу с незнакомцем в компании маленькой девочки, да еще с таким энтузиазмом? Ну, по крайней мере, она не настолько безумная, чтобы вообще в одиночку отправиться. Однако я должна признать, у нее хороший вкус, если она любит одеваться у Кристиан Тейлор.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7. Превратности судьбы…

(Irony of the moment…)

Повествование от третьего лица

Утром в Субботу в восемь часов Элис и Эммет выехали в Олимпию. Тем временем Белла, проведя полночи за телефонным разговором с ненормальной девчонкой, которая все никак не могла определиться, что же ей одеть на встречу, встала с кровати и, ели волоча ногами, спустилась вниз. Чарли к тому времени уже уехал на работу, как обычно, не оставив никакой записки о том, во сколько он вернется. И пока он каждый день возвращался, Беллу не особо заботило, во сколько он это дела.

Съев питательным завтрак и переодевшись в свитер и джинсы, Белла поехала в Порт Анжелес на машине Элис, которую подруга ей оставила. Ей нужно было в книжный, купить новый экземпляр «Грозового перевала», поскольку ее старая книга наконец-то развалилась на две части. И как бы она не любила свою старую потрепанную книжку, нужно было купить новую.

И, кажется именно в тот день судьба решила поиграть с Беллой, так как в книжном в тоже самое время, что и Белла должен был быть еще кое-кто. Кое-кто, кого она знала, но еще ни разу не встречала.

Так случилось, что этим утром, Эдвард и его крестный были в этом магазине. Место, куда они собирались в поход на все выходные, располагалось к востоку от Порт Анжелеса, в получасе езды от города. В этом книжном Карлайл заказал книгу и должен был ждать еще несколько дней, прежде ее пришлют в магазин Сиэтла, но поскольку они были так близко от Порт Анжелеса, он решил заехать и забрать ее сам.

Итак, эти трое были в одном и том же месте и в одно и тоже время. Вы, наверное, думаете, что в таком маленьком промтранстве они обязательно должны были встретиться?

Белла открыла дверь магазина как раз в тот момент, когда Карлайл и Эдвард припарковались рядом с ее автомобилем.

- Ого, - сказал Эдвард, указывая на машину рядом с Мерседесом. – Классная машина.

Карлай тихо рассмеялся.

- Можно подумать, что машин раньше не видел, - сказал он с улыбкой.

- Ну, за пределами Сиэтла редко увидишь такую машину, - заметил Эдвард, улыбаясь в ответ.

Его крестный снова посмеялся и направился к магазину.

- Зачем мы сюда приехали? – поинтересовался Элвард, оглядываясь по сторонам.

- За книгой, которую мне очень хочется добавить в свою библиотеку, - ответил Карлайл, открывая дверь.

- По-моему не осталось ни одной книги, которой бы не было в твоей библиотеке.

Карлайл пропустил Эдварда вперед. Он прошел мимо маленькой кофейни, где в этот момент находилась Белла. (В американских книжных магазинах часто располагаются маленькие кофейни. Там можно купить какой-нибудь кофе и пирожное и насладиться чтением. – прим. перевод.) Эдвард обратил внимание на девушку за стеклом, когда повернулся к Карлайлу, чтобы что-то ему сказать. У парня было смутное ощущение, что он ее откуда-то знает.

- У нас действительно много книг, но они переиздаются, дополняются, поэтому наши экземпляры устаревают, - сказал Карлайл, направляясь к справочной (пункт, отвечающий за работу с клиентами) магазина.

Услышав голос, Белла повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на говорящего. Ей показался знакомым этот бархатный баритон, но, к сожалению там никого уже не было.

- Ваш кофе, - сказал молодой продавец, протягивая девушке заказ.

- Спасибо, - ответила Белла с улыбкой.

Потягивая свой кофе, она вышла из кофейни и направилась в секцию классической литературы; Эдвард был справа от нее, когда она проходила мимо справочной. Эдваврд же наблюдал за пожилой женщиной, которая делала запрос в электронной системе, чтобы узнать пришел ли заказ Карлайла, и если да, то где лежит книга. Глубоко вздохнув, он неожиданно повернул голову. Парень ощутил легкий аромат… клубники, смешанный с ароматом кофе. Он повертел головой, пытаясь увидеть того, от которой исходил этот аромат, но никого рядом не было.

- Эдвард, что-то не так? – повернулся к нему Карлайл.

- Что… нет, все в порядке, - ответил Эдвард, взглянув на Карлайла. – Ты не возражаешь, если я пройдусь по магазину?

- Нет, иди конечно, - ответил мужчина.

- Спасибо, - сказал парень, направляясь к одной из секций книжного.

В поисках девушки, он прошел несколько секций. Ему очень хотелось узнать, кто она такая. Проходя мимо далеко не самой любимой им секции классической литературы, он наконец-то ее увидел. Молча попивая свой кофе, она просматривала книги. Ее распущенные коричневые волосы, закрывали лицо девушки. Эдвард уже хотел к ней подойти, когда кто-то подергал его брюки. Опустив глаза, он увидел маленькую девочку, ей было года два или три. Она стояла рядом с ним и сосала свой кулачок.

- Привет, - прошептал Эвард, присаживаясь на корточки. – Ты потерялась?

Девочка прекратила сосать свой кулачок и протянула к нему свои ручки.

- Где твои родители? – спросил он снова.

Так как она не издала ни звука, а лишь продолжала тянуть к нему ручки, он вздохнул и взял ее к себе на руки.

- Пошли, найдем твоих родителей, - сказал Эдвард, поворачиваясь к справочной, откуда можно было оповестить родителей, о том, где их ребенок. – Как тебя зовут?

Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, Белла обернулась, но никого не увидела. Ей показалось, что она снова слышит этот голос, но опять-таки рядом никого не было. Наконец отыскав «Грозой перевал», она решила пройтись по другим секциям в поисках чего-нибудь новенького.

Подойдя к справочной, Эдвард увидел Карлайл, в руках он держал книгу.

- Ох, вот и ты, - сказал Карлайл, заметив приближающегося Эдварда, потом он обратил внимание на маленькую девочку. – А кто эта милая малышка?

Девочка улыбнулась мужчине.

- Ой, ну только не это, - пробормотала пожилая женщина, усаживаясь за компьютер и пододвигая к себе микрофон. – Сара, ты опять потеряла свою сестренку!

- Я так понимаю, это ваша девочка? – спросил Эдвард.

Направляясь в следующую секцию, Белла прошла мимо справочной, ни на кого не обращая внимание. Однако Карлайл обратил на нее внимание. Что-то в ней привлекло его внимание.

- Ох Эйприл, вот ты где, - проборматала девочка-подросток, подбегая к Эдварду.

-Сара, сколько можно тебе повторять, следи за своей младшей сестрой, вместо того, чтобы бросать ее в детской секции и пялиться на мальчиков.

- Извини бабушка, - сказала Сара, дико краснея и забираю сестренку на руки. Она улыбнулась Эдварду и поблагодарила его. – Спасибо, что нашли ее.

Эдвар лишь кивнул, не имея не малейшего желания поощрять ее попытки флиртовать. Судя по всему, эти попытки не понравились не только ему, но и бабушке подростка.

- Сара Тереза, проваливай отсюда, пока я не пожаловалась своей дочери и не рассказала ей, чем ты тут занимаешься.

Взвизгнув, Сара поторопилась к выходу. Развернувшись в руках сестры, малютка начала махать Карлайлу и Эдварду.

- Пока, пока, - сказала она, перед тем как ее сестра вышла из магазина.

- Милый ребенок, - сказал Карлайл. – Чего, судя по всему, не скажешь о ее старшей сестре.

Пожилая женщина лишь вздохнула и кивнула головой.

- Эдвард, готов идти? – спросил Карлайл у парня, взгляд которого был устремлен на секцию классической литературы.

- Что? А да, пойдем, – ответил Эдвард.

Попрощавшись с женщиной, они пошли к кассе

- Держи, - сказал Карлайл, протягивая ключи от Мерседеса. – Теперь за рулем ты.

Эдвард улыбнулся и пошел к выходу, проходя мимо Беллы, которая как раз направлялась к кассе. Оба в этот момент смотрели в разные стороны. В очереди Белла заняла место за Карлайлом.

- Семьдесят девять и восемьдесят четыре, - сказал кассир.

Белла аж присвистнула, услышав сумму.

- Наверное, учебная литература, - пробормотала она.

- На самом деле, словарь, - сказал Карлайл с улыбкой, забирая у кассира свою книгу.

- Медицинский, - заметила Белла и сделала глоток кофе.

Карлайл передал кредитку, а затем нацарапал свою роспись на чеке.

- Спасибо за покупку доктор Каллен, рада была вас увидеть, - сказал кассир, возвращая мужчине его кредитку.

- Вам спасибо, Мэри, - ответил Карлайл.

Направляясь к выходу, Карлайл остановился и вновь взглянул на девушку, которая передавала кассиру две книги. Слегка нахмурившись, он снова пошел к Мерседесу.

- Что-то случилось? – спросил Эдвард у Карлайл, когда тот сел в машину.

- Ничего конкретного, нет ничего, - потряс головой Карлайл.

- Тогда почему ты выглядишь так, словно попал в тупик?

- Серьезно Эдвард, все в порядке, - рассмеялся Карлайл, пристегивая ремень безопасности.

Белла вышла из магазина и пошла к машине Элис. В этот момент Эдвард смотрел в боковые зеркала, чтобы удостовериться, что на его пути никого нет. Взглянув в левой зеркало, он увидел девушку из секции классической литературы. Она же его не замечала, а ее лицо снова было закрыто волосами.

- Эдвард? – с волнением в голосе спросил Карлайл. Он посмотрел в том же направлении, что и его крестник и увидел девушку, которая стояла за ним в очереди.

- Что? Ох, извини, - встряхнул головой Эдвард. Еще раз проверив зеркала, он начал выезжать.

Пристегнув ремни, Белла стала ждать когда уедет Мерседес, для того чтобы она тоже смогла выехать. Выехав с парковки и повернув на право, она поехала в Форкс.

- Готов поговорить? – спросил Карлайл, когда они выехали на нужную им дорогу.

Эдвар вздохнул и кивнул головой.

- Да, - прошептал он, боясь того, о чем они должны поговорить, когда доберутся до места… именно за этим они и отправились в поход, поговорить.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8. Заводим новых лучших друзей.

(Making best of friends)

Элис

- Элис, долго нам еще? – жаловался Эммет с заднего сиденья.

Я в очередной раз стиснула зубы и сжала руль. Будь ты проклята Белла, за то, что заставила меня поехать вмести с этим нытиком. Я уже большая девочка и вполне в состоянии встретится с парнем без посторонней помощи. В конце концов, у меня черный пояс, я сама кого хочешь уложу.

- Эммет, - прошипела я, еще больше прибавляя скорость, - в сотой раз тебе отвечаю, еще пару минут и мы на месте.

- Мне надо в туалет!

- Что? – спросила я, поворачиваясь к нему. – Я же тебя пару миль назад спрашивал, надо ли тебе в уборную.

- Ну, тогда мне туда не хотелось, - покраснел Эммет.

Я простонала, в очередной раз мысленно проклиная девчонку, которую я к несчастью любила как сестру. Еще сильнее нажимая на газ, я поехала быстрее по направлению к Олимпии.

- Еще пара минут, ладно? Мы вот-вот приедем и ты сможешь сходить на горшок, - сказала я.

- Слава тебе Господи, - пробормотал Эммет, перекидывая ногу на ногу.

Я закатила глаза. Мы как раз доехали до какого-то магазина, и я начала парковаться на свободном месте.

- Слава тебе Господи, - повторил Эммет, расстегивая ремень безопасности.

Я на это лишь глаза закатила и начала звонить Белле. Она не ответила, но я решила оставить ей сообщение.

«Это мобильный телефон Беллы. К сожалению, я не могу Вам сейчас ответить, потому что я либо забыла его дома, либо сейчас нахожусь на занятиях. Оставьте сообщение, и я вам перезвоню». ПИИП!

«Если не дай Бог, я сегодня не встречусь с Джаспером, клянусь, я тебя прикончу, искромсаю на мелкие кусочки, а потом скормлю тебя этому нытику, которого ты отправила вместе со мной, - прошипела я в телефон, а на последок добавила сладким голосочком. – Люблю тебя».

Я закончила свою тираду как раз тогда, когда Эммет показался за дверью и направился к машине.

- Ох, я чувствую себя человеком, - сказал он, усаживаясь рядом со мной.

- Хорошо.

-Дайка угадаю, - проговорил парень, выхватывая телефон, по которому я только что звонила. – Белле звонила.

- Ага, - улыбнулась я.

Эммет рассмеялся.

Подъехав к магазину Кристиан Тейлор, я припарковалась на свободном месте.

- Класс, тут есть атомагазин, - сказал Эммет, уставившись в окно.

- Стекла запачкаешь, Эммет, - заметила я, расстегивая ремень и выбираясь из машины.

- Ого, ты только посмотри на машину, - восторженно проговорил парень, указывая на БМВ, которая стояла перед нами.

- Красива, - кивнула я. – У кого-то определенно хороший вкус.

- Элис, мне обязательно идти с тобой? – прохныкал Эммет.

Я сверкнула на него, но когда он надул губы, я вздохнула и махнула рукой в сторону автомагазина.

- Спасибо Элис, - улыбнулся Эммет, обнимая меня.

- ПРИВЕТ! – рассмеялась я в ответ.

Он отпустил меня из своих объятий и направился в свой магазин.

- Эммет, встречаемся у магазина Кристиан Тейлор в полдень! – крикнула я ему в след, он лишь махнул рукой, давая мне понять, что он слышал.

Я закатила глаза и отправилась в свой любимый магазин в Олимпии, тогда как мой друг отправился в свой.

Эммет

Я широко улыбнулся, когда увидел различные запчасти для автомобилей. Это был мой личный рай. Я шел вдоль ряда, рассматривая имеющийся ассортимент, и уже хотел отправиться в следующую секцию, когда увидел ее. Господи, я точно попал в рай, потому что я смотрел на блондинку, которая держала в своей руке амортизатор и внимательно его рассматривала. (Ни автор, ни переводчик, в автомобилях не разбираются, поэтом у не имеют ни малейшего представления, что такое амортизатор и можно ли его вообще держать. Заранее просим извинения у всех автолюбителей. – прим. перевод.) На ней были солнечные очки, и я не мог видеть ее глаз, хотя был уверен, что они прекрасны, она вся выглядела так, словно сошла с обложки какого-то журнала. Я струсил и хотел сбежать в другой ряд, когда блондинка повернула голову и положила амортизатор на место. Слегка отбросив волосы, она обратила свой взгляд на меня.

- Привет, ты работаешь здесь? – спросила она.

- Хм, нет, - ответил я, осматриваясь по сторонам.

- Ммм, я просто хотела узнать какие гидроусилители у них есть.

Минутку? Она знает, что такое гидроусилитель? Видимо мое удивление отразилось на моем лице, челюсть, например, упала или еще что-нибудь, потому что она скрестила руки и выглядела весьма разозленной.

- Тот факт, что я блондинка вовсе не означает, что я дурра, которая сама не знает, что несет, - прошипела она.

- Нет, нет, - затряс я головой.

- Ну-ну, - сказала она.

Повисла тишина.

- Извини, - пробормотал я неуверенно, словно сам не знал нужно мне извиняться или нет.

Девушка вздохнула и сняла очки. Встряхнув волосами, она снова посмотрела на меня. О Боже, я точно в раю и прямо сейчас предо мной предстал ангел.

Розали

Я оценивающе осмотрела парня, который стоял предо мной. Накачанное тело, симпатичное лицо, определенно в моем вкусе.

- Розали Хейл, - сказала я, протягивая руку.

- Эммет, Эммет Маккартни, - ответил он, пожимая мою руку. Сильное рукопожатие, не боится протянуть свою руку девушке.

Я улыбнулась.

- Что-то не припомню, чтобы я тебя здесь видела, - сказала я, облокотившись на ближайшую полку.

- Я не местный, приехал сюда с подругой, - ответил парень, почесывая свою голову.

- Твоя девушка? – поинтересовалась я.

Он рассмеялся, это хорошо. Ох, у него ямочки! Обожаю парней с ямочками.

- Нет, Боже нет, она мне как сестра, - сказал он, жестикулируя. – Мы с ней знаем друг друга с пеленок.

- Серьезно? – ухмыльнулась я. – А где она?

- О, она в соседнем магазине, - ответил он, подразумевая магазин Кристин Тейлор.

- Хороший выбор, - заметила я с улыбкой, наблюдая как он вздрагивает. Он не любил магазины, это хорошо. В противном случае он был бы геем.

- Да, наверное, - сказал парень.

- А ты что здесь делаешь? – спросил я.

- Моей машине нужен новый гидроусилитель, - объяснила я.

- Почему ты не сдашь ее в автомастерскую? – вновь спросил он.

Я подняла на него бровь, а затем сузила глаза. Я еще не забыла этот его «блондинка не может этого знать» взгляд.

- Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду, я имел в виду, - начал он запинаясь. - Я только хотел сказать, что… э…

- БМВ рядом с магазином моя, да моя малышка, – сказала я, закатив глаза. – Я купила эту машину, еще до того, как она появилась в салонах. И все, что нужно было с ней сделать, я сделать своими собственными руками. Изначально ее мощность составляла 500 лошадиных сил, сейчас – 700. Я лично сменила все части, все болтики на этой машине. Я убила уйму времени на эту красавицу и не позволю, кому бы то ни было к ней прикасаться, даже моей собственной семье.

- Ох, понимаю, - сказал Эммет. – В этом я с тобой солидарен. Я тоже не позволяю никому прикасаться к моей машине.

Я кивнула.

- Ты собираешься машинами на жизнь зарабатывать? – спросил он.

- Нет, это только хобби, - улыбнулась я.

Посмотрев на свои часы, он пробормотал:

- Почти полдень, - посмотрев на меня, он сказал. – Я должен встретиться с подругой через несколько минут. Не хочешь ко мне присоединиться?

Я уже хотела ответить «конечно», когда вспомнила, почему я была сегодня здесь. Элис…Но мы ведь договорились встретиться у магазина Кристин Тейлор, поэтому я могла бы познакомится с его подругой, а потом встретить Элис.

- Конечно, - ответила я.

Джаспер

Я вздохнул, усаживаясь за стол и открывая свою электронную почту. Была суббота и покончил со всей рутиной, которую собирался сделать в этот день, поэтому решил проверить, не написала ли Элис новое письмо. Но было лишь несколько писем от разных приятелей. Прочитав, я начал их удалять и случайно удалил одно из писем Элис.

- Черт, - пробормотал я, и нажал на папку удаленные.

В этой папке было два письма от Элис. Я нахмурился. Я был уверен, что удалил только одно письмо. Но еще более подозрительным было то, что в удаленных было одно письмо от «Джаспера». Нажав на последнее из удаленных писем, я увидел письмо от Элис, в котором она предлагала мне пообщаться через IM. Затем я открыл письмо от «Джаспера».

- Какого дьявола? – сказал я, читая письмо. Потом я активировал второе письмо от Элис и прочитал ответ на письмо, которое я ей якобы написал. Она собиралась встретиться со мной рядом с магазином Кристиан Тейлор? Нахмурившись, я задумался на мгновение, а потом вдруг все встало на свои места.

- Розали, -прошипел я, и бросился искать свой телефон.

Эммет

Серьезно, я был в раю. Мне только нужно взять себя в руки и пригласить ее на свидание, а потом предложить ей руку и сердце и жить с ней долго и счастливо. Хотя, наверное, не стоит предлагать руку и сердце после первого свидания… может года через два? Да точно, два года будет вполне достаточно.

- Ну и где твоя подруга? – Мисс Розали Хейл – как же я люблю это имя – спросила меня, оглядываясь по сторонам.

- Она скоро подойдет, - ответил я. – Наверняка застряла в отделе с аксессуарами или еще что-нибудь в этом духе.

- Да уж, не так-то просто подобрать аксессуары, - ухмыльнулась Розали.

Я закатил глаза. В этот самый момент зазвонил ее мобильник, из-за чего она начала усиленно шариться в сумке.

- Ой, - пробормотала она, уставившись на телефон. – Это мой кузен, ничего, если я отвечу.

- Да, конечно, - сказал я.

Отойдя от меня, она ответила на звонок:

- Привет?

- Кто это?

Развернувшись, я увидел Элис, которая держала четыре пакета в одной руке и пять в другой.

- Господи, - пробормотал я. – Ты что весь магазин скупила?

- Хотелось бы, но, к сожалению, нет, - улыбнулась подруга. – В любом случае, кто она? – спросила она, указывая головой на Розали.

- Джаспер, пожалуйста, - прошипела Розали сквозь зубы достаточно громко для того, чтобы мы могли услышать. – Даже если и так, то что?

Я замер. Джаспер? Посмотрев на Элис, я увидел, что ее глаза стали дикими, а пакеты вот-вот упадут из ее рук.

- Э… это Розали Хейл, - сказал я, возвращаясь глазами к Розали, которая сейчас уперла свою руку в бок.

- Господи, Джаспер, Поговорим об этом, когда я вернусь домой – подожди? Нет, я еще не встретилась с этой «Элис». Все, я сказала, что мы поговорим, когда я вернусь. Пока!

Закрыв телефон, она повернулась к нам.

- Извините, - сказала она, подходя к нам. Заметив рядом со мной Элис, она улыбнулась и спросила. – Кто это?

- Элис, - прошипела подруга, сузив свои глаза на Розали. – Та самая Элис, которая должна была сегодня встретиться в полдень с Джаспером рядом с магазином Кристиан Тейлор.

Элис

Я сверкнула на девушку, на ее лице отобразился шок, когда она поняла, что я слышала ее разговор.

- Я так понимаю, Джаспер не приедет? – спросила я, пытаясь удержать пакеты в руках. – И он вообще не в курсе, что должен приехать?

- Элис, - проговорила девушка, пытаясь дотронуться до моего плеча.

Но Эммет остановил ее, его взгляд в этот момент мог убить любого.

- Думаю Элис нам пора домой, - пробормотал он, по голосу было ясно, что он в ярости.

- Подождите, пожалуйста, позвольте мне все объяснить, - сказала она, когда мы с Эмметом повернулись к машине.

- Что тут объяснять Розали? – прошипел Эммет. – Ты только что обидела мое лучшего друга.

- Послушайте, я только пыталась защитить своего кузена, ясно? Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня.

- Подожди Эммет, - вздохнув, сказала я.

- Что? – посмотрел он на меня.

- Вот, - сказала я, протягивая ему пакеты. – Отнеси их в машину.

- Элис, - начал он.

- Иди, - прошептала я и повернулась к Розали.

- Ладно, - пробормотал он в ответ и направился к машине.

- Что ты хотела сказать? – спросила я, скрестив руки на груди.

- Слушай, я бы тоже рассердилась, - сказала Розали, - если бы была на твоем месте. Я просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то причинил Джасперу боль. Он достаточно страдал из-за девушек, я не хочу, чтобы он снова страдал из-за кого-то. Поэтому когда я поняла, что ты ему нра.вишься все больше и больше, я решали убедиться, что ты не такая как остальные

Я подняла брови. По ней не скажешь, что она способна на такую заботу.

- Ладно, - закатила она глаза. – Меня взбесило, что моему кузену с кем-то интереснее, чем со мной.

НУ КОНЕЧНО! Кто бы сомневался! Я подошла к ней ближе и спросила:

- Ну и что ты теперь обо мне думаешь?

- А? – не поняла она меня.

- Ты сказала, что хотела убедиться в том, что я не похожа на других девушек, - заметила я с ухмылкой.

Беспокойство на ее лице сменилось облегчением и она улыбнулась.

- Ты совершенно другая, - сказала Розали. – Они не носили таких хороших туфель как ты.

Я захихикала и обняла ее. Она сначала замерла, а потом обняла меня в ответ. Отпуская ее, я спросила:

- Я еще не потратила достаточно денег сегодня, присоединишься ко мне?

Розали кивнула и взяла меня за руку.

- Минутку? Ты что не сердишься на нее? – спросил шокированный Эммет, когда вернулся к нам.

- Эми, ты же знаешь, я не могу долго на кого-то злиться, - рассмеялась я.

- Это Эми?! – выдохнула Розали.

Эммет покраснел, от чего я дико рассмеялась.

- Ну да, это Эми.

- Она меня так с детства зовет, - сказал Эммет, складывая свои накачанные руки на груди.

- Ты заслужил это. Ты украл мои цветные карандаши, - заметила я.

Розали рассмеялась.

- В любом случае Эми ты идешь с нами. Я говорила Белле, что поеду с тобой, если ты будешь носить мои пакеты. Ну вот настало время это исполнить.

- Элис, - простонал он.

Розали бросила на него взгляд, от чего Эммет выпрямился и пробормотал:

- Ладно.

- Ого, как ты это сделал? – спросила я у Розали, притягивая ее к себе, чтобы выяснить секрет этого чуда.

- Ох, он еще попляшет под мою дудку, - подмигнула Розали.

- О, я уверена, мы с тобой найдем общий язык, - сказала я, вновь заходя в один из моих любимых магазинов.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9. Самый тяжелый день

(The Hardest Day)

Эдвард

Мы ехали до госпиталя достаточно долго. Вообще-то школа располагается в десяти минутах езды, но сегодня автобус ехал медленнее, чем обычно. Дорога заняла 20 минут, кроме того мы дважды останавливались, потому что студенты изучающие ИНТЗ проходят практику не только в этом госпитале. Я включил свой IPod, пытаясь отыскать какую-нибудь композицию, которая смогла бы заглушить гул студентов, а заодно и мои мысли.

После того как мои попытки не увенчались успехом, я оставил какую-то R&B композицию, которая имелась на моем IPod. Я искренне надеялся, что сегодня мены направят в отделение Скорой помощи. Находиться в отделении Интенсивной терапии было выше моих сил, особенно после прошедших выходных.

- - - - - Воспоминание - - - - -

Эдвард пристально смотрел на огонь, когда Карлайл присел рядом с ним. Пламя отражалась в его зеленых глазах, которые в тот момент были наполнены тревогой.

- Эдвард, - прошептал Карлайл, не дотрагиваясь до него.

Эдвард отвел глаза от пламени и опустил глаза на землю под ногами.

- Доктор Коул считает, что настало время отпустить отца, - прошептал Эдвард.

Облокотившись на руки, Карлайл вздохнул и направил свой взгляд на огонь.

- Я уважаю доктора Коула, - медленно проговорил Карлайл. – Он очень хороший друг и квалифицированный специалист.

Эдвард никак не отреагировал на слова крестного и продолжал смотреть на землю.

- Эдвард, состояние твое отца не улучшается, жизненные показатели становятся слабее и слабее с каждым днем. Доктор Коул и его команды пришли к заключениям, что его мозг уже не функционирует, - он замолчал и посмотрел на Эдварда. – Пришло время отпустить его.

Эдвард резко выдохнул, его губы задрожали.

- Я не уверен, что готов его отпустить, - прошептал Эдвард.

Карлайл сжал ладонь на плече крестника.

- Я понимаю как это тяжело, - прошептал мужчина. – Но подумай о своем отце. Он сможет уйти в лучшее место.

Эдвард взглянул на крестного, тот казался таким спокойным и невозмутимым.

- Я веду себя эгоистично, да?

- Вовсе нет, - потряс головой Карлайл.

Эдвард вновь повернулся к огню и наблюдал за тем как танцует пламя.

- Отпусти его, Эдвард, - прошептал Карлайл, вновь сжимая плечо крестника.

Слезы покатились из глаза, когда он осознал, что пришло время сказать прощай своему отцу.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

Когда мы доехали до госпиталя, я направился в отделение Общей терапии, в то время как другие студенты ИНТЗ расписывались в журнале и получали свои бейджи, которые всегда оставались в больнице. Мне не хотелось находиться рядом с одноклассниками, которые сейчас весело проводили время, ожидая своей очереди поставить роспись. Они не любили практику в госпитале и постоянно жаловались друг другу в автобусе. Когда происходило очередное распределение по отделениям, каждый из них пытался заполучит задание попроще. Это было так мелочно и жалко.

- Эдвард, - сказал доктор Браун, когда я зашел в его офис. Доктор Браун был координатором ИНТЗ программы, кроме того, он был моим личным координатором, поскольку я участвовал в программе шефства и был закреплен за ним.

- Привет, - поздоровался я, расписываясь в журнале под сегодняшней датой.

- Сегодня ты направлен в отделение Интенсивной терапии, - сообщил мой координатор, просматривая свои бумаги.

Я прикусил губу и промолчал. Пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшей болью, я закрыл глаза и кивнул ему в ответ. Надев свой бейдж, я вышел за дверь. Я не мог отказаться выполнить его распоряжение. Он был моим координатором, он же будет выставлять мне оценку по окончании программы.

Воспользовавшись лифтом для персонала, я отправился на третий этаж.

- Ох, Эдди-Эдвард, - сказала мне старшая медсестра отделения Карла, на ее лице была широкая улыбка.

Я слегка улыбнулся на такое приветствие.

- Чем я могу тебе помочь, зайка? – спросила Карла, пока я приближался к ней.

- Я сегодня прохожу здесь практику, - ответил я, указывая на свой халат и бейдж.

Карла присвистнула.

- Тебе это халат очень к лицу. Не забывай о бедных медсестре, когда станешь таким же важным человеком как твой дядя.

Я рассмеялся. Карла всегда умела рассмешить даже тех, кто был в глубокой депрессии.

- Карла, ты же знаешь, что мой дядя никогда о тебе не забывает, - сказал я с улыбкой. – Как будто ты позволишь забыть о тебе.

- Ох, могу поклясться, что ты забудешь, - рассмеялась Карла. – Так, дорогой, ты сам найдешь своих руководителей на сегодня, или хочешь, чтобы старая медсестра об этом позаботилась?

- Карла, ты же отлично знаешь, что не выглядишь старше восемнадцати, - ухмыльнулся я.

- Льстец, - игриво сузила глаза медсестра, пока звонила по телефону, для того чтобы сообщить обо мне. – У меня здесь практикант, пусть за ним кто-нибудь придет.

- Эдвард, - окликнула меня Сьюзан, следом за ней шел Дуглас. – Рада тебя снова видеть.

- Привет Сьюз, Дуг, - кивнул я.

- Ты сегодня со мной приятель? – спросил Дуглас, закидывая мне руку на плечи.

- Успокойся, пожалуйста, - закатила глаза Сьюзан. – С чего ты решил, что он захочет выслушивать твои якобы саркастические замечания.

- Вы опять не можете меня поделить? – спросил я, складывая руки на груди.

- Естественно, - улыбнулась Сьюзан.

- Почему бы нам не бороться за того студента? – сказал Дуглас, снова сжимая мои плечи.

- Я буду работать с любым из вас, кто сегодня работает в палатах 1730 – 1740.

- Какого черта? – возмутился Дуглас, когда Сьюзан выхватила меня из его объятий.

- ХА! Идем Эдвард, нас сегодня ждет много интересного, - сказала Сьюзан, пока мы удалялись от Дугласа.

- Что нам сегодня предстоит сделать? – спросил я у Сьюзан, когда мы подходили к палате 1730.

- Тебе понадобятся личные средства защиты, - заметила Сьюзан, вытаскивая специальную униформу.

- Серьезно? – спросил я с улыбкой. Мне нравилось одевать на себя это «обмундирование», целлофановый халат, перчатки, маска.

- Сотри эту глупую ухмылку, это не шутки, - сказала Сьюзан, надевая халат и маленькие перчатки.

Я молча кивнул, и начал просовывать руки в рукава .

- Знаешь, из всех кого я знаю, ты единственный идиот, которому нравиться надевать на себя этот хлам, - заметила Сьюзан, надевая маленькие перчатки.

- В этом, как ты называешь его, хламе я чувствую себя настоящим доктором, - ухмыльнулся я. – Кроме того, ты знаешь, что порой личные средства защиты просто необходимы.

- Да, да. Персональные средства защиты очень-очень важны, - закатила она глаза.

Я рассмеялся, одновременно с ней надевая перчатки (мне понадобился средний размер) и маску.

- Ладно, прежде всего, мы должны убедиться, что это мистер Тернер, - проинформировала меня Сьюзан, когда мы зашли в палату.

- Я знаю, - ответил я, подходя к пациенту и рассматривая повязку на его запястье. – Это мистер Тернер.

- Ну, это утешает, - она осторожно разбудила мужчину и сообщила ему о том, что сейчас время для его процедур.

Приготовив необходимое количество медикаментов, она рассказала мне о процедурах, которые мы должны будем провести.

- Нажми, пожалуйста, кнопку на аппарате, - попросила Сьюзан, пока подсоединяла аппарат к трубке, которая была проведена через трахею пациента.

Я нажал на кнопку и стал наблюдать, за тем, как она фиксирует показатели аппарата, которые сообщали о том, насколько глубоко вдыхал пациент, сколько он вдыхал кислорода и выдыхал углерода, и другую информацию. Позже она должна была занести эти данные в историю болезни пациента.

- Хм, еще пару минут, - пробормотала она, ожидая окончания процедуры. – Я сегодня видела доктора Каллена.

Я замер. Если Сьюзон упоминала что-то или кого-то в своем разговоре, то всегда делала это намеренно.

- Да? – проговорил я, наблюдая за ее пациентом.

- Да, - ответила она. – Знаешь, я просто хотела узнать, изменилось ли что-то в его состоянии с тех пор, когда я последний раз его обследовала.

Я промолчал.

- Эдвард, поэтому ты не присоединился к Дугласу? – сказала она, дотрагиваясь до моего плеча. – Потому что он наблюдает твоих родителей?

- Мне так жаль, Эдвард.

- Сьюзан, по-моему это продолжается довольно долго, - сказал я.

- Я знаю, что довольно долго. Я хочу сказать, они здесь с тех пор…

- Нет, Сьюзан, я говорю о процедуре.

Она повернулась к пациенту.

- Ох, - сказала она, осознав, что процедура уже должна была закончиться. – ОХ!

Она быстро выключила оборудование и начала убирать трубку. Я не хотел сейчас их видеть. Сегодня вечером будет и так слишком тяжело сказать прощай. Я не хотел быть рядом с ними во время занятий.

- Ладно, - сказала Сьюзан, указывая мне, следовать за ней. – Следующая процедура!

Она сорвала с себя целлофановый халат и перчатки, свернула их в клубок и выбросила в ближайшую урну. Я вздохнул и продолжал делать тоже самое, пока мы посещали палаты. В нескольких палатах, мы проделали ту же процедуру, что и в 1730. Старушка Филмор из 1738 была довольно забавной, она беззастенчиво флиртовала со мной. Сьюзан была сердита на нее, потому что она отказывалась как следует выполнять необходимые процедуры.

- Я не понимаю, зачем мне это нужно, - бормотала мисс Филмор, когда зажимала губами трубку и дышала через нее.

- Эдвард, - пробормотала Сьюзан, делая свои записи.

- Это поможет вам избежать пневмонии, - сказал я старушке.

- Ну конечно, - пробормотала она в ответ.

- Дышите, - распорядилась Сьюзан.

- Не выпрыгни из штанов, женщина. Я тебе в прабабушки гожусь, - сказала мисс Филмор.

Сьюзан простонала, откидывая голову. Я лишь рассмеялся.

- Еще несколько раз, мисс Филмор, - сказал я.

- Чокнутая старуха, - негодовала Сьюзан, пока мы шли в следующую палату.

- По-моему она очаровательна.

- Ага, Дуглас тоже так считает, - заметила Сьюзан.

Полтора часа прошли незаметно, пока Сьюзан выполняла различные процедуры. Расписавшись в журнале отделения Интенсивной терапии, она позвала меня куда-то.

- Пошли.

- Куда мы идем? - поинтересовался я.

- Господи, Эдвард, я пока не планирую похитить твою невинность, - подмигнула она.

- Заткнись, - пробормотал я, на что она рассмеялась.

Мы пошли к другим ее пациентам, где я немного ей помогал. Попрощавшись и поставив роспись на входе, я направился к автобусу, на часах было почти семь.

Не сказав и слова своим одноклассникам, я быстро поехал из школы домой. Мне хотелось побыстрее добраться до своей комнаты, и снять с себя эту одежду, которая напоминала мне о больнице. Я хотел побыть в одиночестве. Мне хотелось… Мне просто хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить. Не с Карлайлом, не с Эсме… с кем-то другим.

Б.С. Я подумал о ней, когда закрывал свой Вольво. Я задумался на мгновение. Не знаю, почему я вспомнил о ней, но я вспомнил.

Открыв дверь, я вошел в дом. В машине орала музыка, пока я ехал домой, это позволило мне избавиться от мыслей ненадолго. Оказавшись дома, я просто прошел мимо Эсме, которая была на кухне.

- Эдвард? – позвала она. По голосу я понял, что она вышла из кухни и сейчас смотрела, как я поднимаюсь по лестнице.

- Просто позовите меня, когда нам надо будет ехать, - сказал я, заходя в свою комнату.

Закрыв дверь, я бросил сумку и пиджак на кровать. Больничный халат, который мы надевали на ИНТЗ, снова напомнила мне о больнице. Я закрыл глаза и отбросил халат. Включив компьютер, я взял чистую одежду, чтобы переодеться. Сменив одежду, я вернулся в комнату и подскочил от неожиданности.

- Господи! – выдавил я, прижимая руку к сердцу, которое билось сейчас как ненормальное.

- Ха, ха, - сказал Сэмуэль, пока вставал с моего кресла и подходил к столу.

- Каким к черту образом ты здесь очутился? – Спросил я, отлично зная, что дверь в комнату не открывалась, иначе я бы услышал, ведь я не закрыл дверь … в ванную. – ТЫ ЧТО, ПОДГЛЯДЫВА ЗА МНОЙ?

Сэм затряс головой и засмеялся.

- Извини, Эдвард, но я не гей.

- Надоедливый детеныш, - пробормотал я, направляясь к прачечной. – Как ты сюда попал, Сэмуэль?

Когда я обернулся, в комнате никого не было.

- Какого черта? – пробормотал я, подходя к своему столу.

- Ну, ты проверишь, написали ли тебе та девчонка?

- САМУЭЛЬ! – снова подпрыгнул я.

- Эдвард? – постучалась Эсме в дверь.

- Эсме, - крикнул Сэм и бросился открывать дверь.

- Эдвард, мне показалось ты кричал…о, привет Сэмуэль, - сказала Эсме, улыбнувшись мальчику.

- Привет Эсме, - застенчиво ответил мальчишка.

Эсме снова улыбнулась и повернулась ко мне.

- Я так полагаю это и есть ответ на мой вопрос, а? – посмеялась она, потом спросила у Сэма. – Как дела?

- Все хорошо, миссис Эсме, - ответил он, очаровательно улыбаясь.

- Ой, какой же ты милый. Хочешь печенье?

- Мама не разрешает мне есть слишком много сладкого, - сказал Сэм, надув губы.

- Ой, ну тогда что-нибудь еще.

- Яблоко было бы в самый раз, - ответил он.

Эсме была удивлена тому, что он попросил фрукт.

- Эдвард, я думая тебе стоит взять пример с Сэмуэла, - заметила Эсме.

- Что? Я ем фрукты, - крикнул я ей вслед.

- Обожаю ее, - сказал Сэм, прыгая на мою кровать.

- Ты несносный мальчишка.

- А ты ворчун.

Я лишь глаза закатил и начал заходить на свою электронную почту.

- Проверяешь, ответила ли возлюбленная? – спросил он, облокотившись мне на плечи.

- Отстань от меня, - пробормотал я ему, когда увидел, что мне пришло несколько новых писем.

Большинство из них были от одноклассников и одно от Б.С. Удалив все остальные письма, я открыл письмо от девушки.

От кого: IheartDebussymail.com

Кому: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeysmail.com

Привет. Все нормально. Я понимаю, что ты нуждаешься в отдыхе. Если тебе хочется о чем-то поговорить, я всегда рада тебя выслушать. Я понимаю, что я незнакомка и все такое, но ты можешь довериться мне. Надеюсь скоро поговорим.

И.М.С.

P.S. И.М.С – это мои настоящие инициалы, но мне больше нравиться Б.С. (не как инициалы, а как они расшифровываются, и они расшифровываются не как «садовое удобрение» «смеется»).

- Ой, это так мило, - сказал Сэм. – Блин, ну почему тебе достаются все девчонки.

- Сэмуэль, едва ли мне достаются все девчонки, - ответил я, нажимая на «ответить».

- Ладно, пока ты не покушаешься на моих одноклассниц, мы можем быть друзьями, - проговорил Сэмуэль, укладывая свои локти мне на плечи.

- Сэмуэль, я даже в школу твою не могу пойти. Ты сейчас всего лишь на восьмой ступени.

- И я от этого просто БАЛДЕЮ. Нет правда, я жду не дождусь, когда пойду в старшую школу. Там не одна цыпочка не устоит перед моим личиком.

Я проигнорировал это его высказывание и начал писать ответ.

От кого: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeysmail.com

Кому: IheartDebussymail.com

«Спасибо. Знаешь, из всех кого я знаю, мне хотелось бы поговорить именно с тобой. Немного странно? Мы некогда не встречались и все же я готов открыть тебе душу».

Я задумался на мгновение. Пытаясь справиться со слезами и болью, я продолжил писать письмо.

«Одна из причин, по которым мне необходимо было уехать и отдохнуть, это то, что произойдет сегодня вечером. Мои родители сейчас в больнице и находятся там уже определенное время. Моему папе не становится лучше, поэтому необходимо было сбежать куда-то, чтобы подумать. И сейчас я должен сделать самую сложную и тяжелую вещь за всю мою жизнь.

Я должен сказать прощай своему папе.

Э.Э.М.

P.S. Не важно какие у тебя в действительности инициалы, для меня ты всегда останешься Б.С., потому что так ты подписалась в своем первом письме».

Я отправил письмо и повернулся к Сэмуэлу, интересуясь, почему он так притих.

- Сэмуэль? – позвал я, оглядываясь вокруг.

- Эдвард, ты готов? – крикнула Эсме из коридора.

- Одну минутку, - крикнул я в ответ, выключая компьютер.

Это была самая долгая дорога за всю мою жизнь. Карлайл с Эсме сидели впереди, а я на заднем сиденье, слушая свой IPod и уставившись в окно.

Мы приехали в госпиталь через пятнадцать минут, мне же показалось, что прошел не один час.

- Доктор Кален, - поприветствовал доктор Кейхолс, когда мы зашли в отделение Интенсивной терапии.

- Доктор Кейхолс, печально встретиться с вами при таких обстоятельствах, - ответил Карлай, пожимая руку коллеги.

- Да печально. Вы хотите услышать детали того, как это будет происходить? – спросил доктор Кейхолс.

- Нет, нам все понятно, доктор, - ответила Эсме, обнимая меня за плечи.

- Ох, конечно, - сказал другой врач, поправляя свои очки. – С вами хотели бы поговорить о донорстве для трансплантации органов.

- Спасибо, скажите им, чтобы подошли сюда, - сказал Карлайл, заходя в палату моего отца.

Я отстранился от Эсме и пошел за крестным, тетя шла позади меня.

Молодой латиноамериканец зашел в палату, через несколько минут после того, как я сел рядом с отцом.

- Доктор Каллен, Миссис Каллен, Мистер Мейсон, - сказал он, приветствуя каждого из нас. – Меня зовут Иисус Мартель, я представляю организацию, которая организуют донорство для трансплантации органов. Вы ведь знаете, зачем я здесь, верно?

- Да Иисус,- кивнула Эсме. Карлайл положил свои руки ей на плечи.

Мистер Мартель молчал, ожидая нашего ответа.

- Да, - ответил я, сжимая руку своего отца. – Он бы хотел этого.

- Как вы знаете, мы сможем забрать все органы, которые находятся в хорошем состоянии, - сказал Мартель, подразумевая вопрос.

- Да, - кивнул я.

- Нам лишь необходимо ваше письменное подтверждение, мистер Мейсен, - сказал он, передавая мне планшет с документами.

Я поставил свою подпись и передал его обратно. Затем в качестве третьего лица бумаги подписала Эсме.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил латиноамериканец. – И мои соболезнования по поводу вашей утраты.

Потом он ушел, давая нам возможность попрощаться, до того как придут медсестры и врачи, чтобы сделать то, что они должны были сделать.

Я слушал, как прощаются Эсме и Карлайл и в глазах у меня стояли слезы. Я вспомнил тот последний день…

- - - - - Воспоминание - - - - -

- Эдвард! Нам пора выезжать, - крикнул сыну Эдвард Мейсон старший .

- Уже бегу, - крикнул Эдвард в ответ, натягивая свои ботинки и хватая свой рюкзак.

- Твой первый год в старшей школе, - улыбнулся Эдвард старший, наблюдая как его сын спускается вниз.

- Наш мальчик вырос, - сказала Элизабет Мейсон, смахивая слезу со щеки.

- Да ладно вам, - посмеялся Эдвард.

- Поехали уже, а то опоздаем, - сказал мистер Мейсон, подгоняя всех к выходу.

- Мама, - сказал Эдвард, открывая для матери пассажирскую дверь.

- Какой джентльмен, - сказала Элизабет мужу.

- Мы хорошо его воспитали.

Они ехали в Старшую Школу Северной Части, в которой обучали по специальной программе.

- Ну, мы на месте, - сказал Эдвард старший, хотя это так было понятно.

Эдвард рассмеялся, расстегивая ремень. Открыв дверь заднего сиденья, он выбрался из машины. Он остановился на мгновение и вернулся к машине. Открывая дверь со стороны совей матери, он наклонился и сказал:

- Мам, Пап, люблю вас.

По щекам Элизабет Мейсон снова потекли слезы. Муж обнял ее за плечи и ответил.

- Мы тоже тебя любим, сынок. А теперь беги и порази их всех.

Эдвард улыбнулся и побежал в школу. День начинался просто великолепно, а потом обернулся настоящим кошмаром, когда представители администрации пришли за ним посреди урока.

Эдвард был немного ошарашен, не понимая, зачем его могли вызвать. А потом ему сказали… сказали, что его родители попали в автокатастрофу, что их отвезли в больницу и они находятся не в очень хорошем состоянии. Эдвард находился в полном оцепенении, пока его уводил полицейский, чтобы отвести в больницу. Он все еще был в оцепенении, когда в отделении Скорой помощи его встретили лучший друг отца доктор Карлайл Каллен и его жена Эсме. Он не пришел в себя и к тому, моменту, когда ему говорили, что его родители находятся в коме. И когда через несколько часов наконец увидел своих родителей, бледных и безжизненных, он все еще был в оцепенении.

Когда пришло осознание того, что произошло, Эдвард разрыдался.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

Пришла моя очередь попрощаться с ним. Карлайл и Эсме вышли из палаты, понимая что в этот момент я хотел быть с ним наедине. Как можно сказать прощай своим родителям? Отцу, на которого я так похож, которого так сильно люблю…

Я сжал его холодную руку и тихо прошептал:

- Папа, я люблю тебя.

Потом пришли медсестры и врачи, Карлай и Эсме стояли у двери и наблюдали, как отключают все аппараты кроме ЭКГ*.

Медсестра объявила дату и время отключения аппарата искусственного жизнеобеспечения, а затем, когда на экране ЭКГ осталась лишь прямая линия, дату и время смерти. Все вышли, в палате остались только мы втроем. Мой отец умер на моих глазах, на экране появилась прямая линия. По щеке катилась слеза, я закрыл свои глаза под протяжный звук ЭКГ.

Сегодня был самый тяжелый день за всю мою жизнь.

*ЭКГ – электродиаграмма, аппарат, который показывает сердцебиение больного.

Примечание.

Мне кажется, что удобнее читать пояснения в самом тексте, но в данном случае я посчитала, что примечания переводчика испортят рассказ.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10. Разве я не похожа на сталкера?

(Isn't this stalking?)

Белла

Не смотря на то, что сама я сидела за нашим привычным столом в кафетерии, мои мысли были далеко отсюда. Я совершенно не слушала то, что мне рассказывала Элис о своих выходных. Я болела в понедельник, а Элис ненавидела болеть, поэтому до сегодняшнего дня держалась на расстоянии. И поскольку мы с ней не виделись то и рассказать она мне ничего не могла, поэтому выкладывала все новости сейчас.

«Спасибо. Знаешь, из всех кого я знаю, мне хотелось бы поговорить именно с тобой. Немного странно? Мы некогда не встречались и все же я готов открыть тебе душу».

Я продолжала играть с едой на моей тарелке, катая ее ложкой в разные стороны. Это было странно, то что он доверял незнакомке, которую едва знал, а не тем людям, которые знали его с рождения. Но я была очень рада, что он доверял мне. Это означало, что мы становимся настоящими друзьями.

«Одна из причин, по которым мне необходимо было уехать и отдохнуть, это то, что произойдет сегодня вечером. Мои родители сейчас в больнице и находятся там уже определенное время. Моему папе не становится лучше, поэтому необходимо было сбежать куда-то, чтобы подумать. И сейчас я должен сделать самую сложную и тяжелую вещь за всю мою жизнь.

Я должен сказать прощай своему папе».

Я прикусила губы, пытаясь справиться со слезами. В каждом его слове я чувствовала боль, печаль. Ему было одиноко, ему было очень больно. Как бы мне хотелось сейчас быть рядом с ним, утешить его, крепко обнять.

«P.S. Не важно, какие у тебя в действительности инициалы, для меня ты всегда останешься Б.С., потому, что так ты подписалась в своем первом письме».

Мне это показалось очень трогательным.

- Белла… привет Белла, - послышался женский голос.

Мда, он навсегда запомнит меня как «садовое удобрение».

-Белла!

И почему я написала именно Б.С.? Почему я не написала И.С. или И.М.С.?

- БЕЛЛА!

Вдруг меня сильно начали трясти.

-Ч-что?! – спросила я у кого бы то ни было, кто продолжал меня трясти.

- Господи, да где ты летаешь? – уставилась на меня Элис.

- А?

- Мы пытались привлечь твое внимание последние пять минут, - сказал Эммет, когда подруга начала хихикать.

- Извините, - покраснела я.

- Ну и где гулял твой разум? – спросила Элис.

- Я просто задумалась кое о чем, - ответила я, снова краснея.

- Ага, - проговорили одновременно друзья.

- Вопрос в том, о чем именно ты думала, - улыбнулась Элис.

Вздохнув, я рассказала им о письме, которое получила вчера вечером.

- Ох! – выдохнула подруга, в глазах у нее стояли слезы.

- Это очень грустно, - сказал Эммет, обнимая меня.

- Мне хочется прямо сейчас отправиться в Сиэтл, чтобы крепко его обнять, - сказала Элис, обнимая себя, словно обнимает кого-то другого.

- Я знаю. То что он страдает сейчас, заставляет меня чувствовать себя очень подавленной, - вздохнула я.

- Да, сейчас бы ему очень пригодился хороший друг, - заметил Эммет, вновь меня обнимая.

- Белла, я чувствую себя просто ужасно из-за того, что так радовалась приезду Джаспера и Розалины, - Эммет покраснел, - в предстоящие выходные, когда ты так расстроена, - по ее щеке потекла слеза. Надеюсь, что сегодня она воспользовалась водостойкой тушью.

Элис стерла слезу и устала руки в бока.

- Я должна быть сейчас счастливой. Все это портит мою ауру.

- Извини, - сказала я, облокотившись на плечо Эммета, пока он тер мое собственное, пытаясь меня утешить.

- Мне кажется, нам надо к нему съездить, - сказала Элис.

- Это невозможно, - начала я. – Во-первых, посреди недели Чарли меня никуда не отпустит, во-вторых, мы даже не знаем его адреса в Сиэтле.

- Ладно, тогда давайте позвоним ему, - предложила Элис, доставая свой мобильный телефон.

- В-третьих, у нас нет его номера телефона.

Элис сузила на меня глаза и показала язык.

- Девушки давайте не будем ссориться, - сказал нам Эммет, закидывая себе в рот несколько жвачек.

- Я и не пыталась ссориться.

- Серьезно Элис, как я могу с ним связаться, если единственное, что я знаю это его инициалы, в каком городе он живет и в какую школу ходит.

- И не забывай о его родителях, - заметила Элис. – Я могла бы позвонить в больницу и…

- Элис…могу я поинтересоваться в какую больницу ты собралась звонить? – спросила я, укладывая голову на стол.

Она непонимающе моргнула.

- Не думаю, что в Сиэтле есть только одна больница.

- Ты позвонишь ему, - заверила меня Элис, просматривая что-то в своем телефоне.

- Элис, Белла права, - сказал Эммет. – Мы знаем о нем очень мало.

- Элис, даже если бы у нас была достаточно информации, чего хочу заметить у нас нет, никто бы не согласился дать нам его номер или адрес. И даже если бы каким-то чудом мы бы узнали его номер, Элис, разве это нормально вот так ему звонить? Разве я не буду выглядеть как какой-то чокнутый сталкер?

На лице Элис заиграла дьявольская улыбочка.

- У меня свои способы. Если Мэри Элис Брендон чего-то захочет, ничто не сможет ее остановить, - сказала она, пытаясь найти номер «папочка, мне кое-что нужно» в своем телефоне. – Папочка… Не мог бы ты кое-что для меня сделать. Ну не совсем для меня, для Беллы на самом деле.

Моя челюсть просто отвалилась.

- Понимаешь, Белла знакома с одним парнем, но знает только его инициалы. У него недавно случилось несчастье и она хотела бы позвонить ему чтобы… А? Папа я знаю, что нужно быть осторожными с интернет знакомствами, поэтому мы позвоним с засекреченного номера, так чтобы его нельзя было сохранить с списке контактов. В любом случае, она хотела его утешить, но у нас нет его номера, не мог бы ты использовать свои связи в Сиэтле и помочь нам? Ах да, мы еще знаем в какую он школу ходит, это наверное тоже может помочь, - Элис назвала школу в которую ходил Э.Э.М. и несколько раз пробормотала угу. – Ох, ты поможешь?! Спасибо тебе огромное папочка. Ладно … поговорим через десять минут. Папочка, я тебя люблю!

Улыбаясь мне, подруга захлопнула свой телефон.

- Ну разве я не гений?

Я несколько раз постучала головой об стол. У меня начиналась мигрень, и не только из-за стола, хотя это тоже сыграло свою роль, но по большей части из-за выходки Элис! Я уже подняла голову, чтобы что-то ей сказать, когда зазвонил ее телефон.

- Это папа, - сообщила она, открывая телефон. – Ого, папочка, быстро ты справился, - засмеялась она, пытаясь руками мне что-то объяснить, как я поняла, она хотела, чтобы я дала бумагу и ручку. Бормоча себе под нос какие-то цифры, она записывала их в блокнот. – Записала, спасибо тебе огромное! Люблю тебя, папочка! Пока.

Закрыв телефон и вырвав страничку с номером, она протянула ее мне.

- Звони.

- Элис, половина ланча уже прошла. Кроме того, он сам сейчас в школе. Я не могу позвонить ему прямо сейчас, - объяснила я.

Элис сузила глаза, забирая у меня листок.

- Хорошо, встречаемся у меня, - сказала она, запихивая листок себе в сумку, - позвонишь ему после школы.

Я вздохнула, прекрасно понимая, что от нее не отвяжешься.

- Серьезно, Элис, - снова начала я ныть, набирая номер телефона. – Я выгляжу как какой-то сталкер.

- Нет, Белла, ты выглядишь как обеспокоенный друг, - бросила на меня недобрый взгляд подруга.

Я поднесла телефон к уху. Слушая гудки, я бормотала молитвы о том, чтобы он не ответил. Ну конечно же, удача как всегда была не на моей стороне, потому что после третьего гудка, я услышала бархатный баритон.

- Алло?

Я прекратила дышать, когда услышала этот голос. Он был такой глубокий и красивый, мне казалось, что я сейчас в обморок упаду.

- Белла, - прошептала Элис, толкая меня локтем.

- Ай, - пробормотала я, сузив на нее глаза.

- Алло? – повторил голос по телефону.

- Ох, Элис, я не знаю его имени, пробормотала я ей.

Подруга хлопнула себя по лбу, от чего на ее личике появилась гримаса боли.

-Алло? – теперь в голосе слышалось нетерпение.

- Я могу поговорить с Э.Э.М.? – быстро проговорила я.

На мгновение воцарилось молчание.

- Если вы хотели поговорить с Эдвардом Э. Мейсоном, то это я, - ответил он. Я прямо представляла, как в этот момент он сжимал губы и нервно постукивал ногой. – Могу я узнать, кто это?

- Э… это Белла, ммм, Белла Свон, - сказала я.

- Мы знакомы? – я была уверенна, он усиленно пытался вспомнить, откуда он меня знает.

Я слегка улыбнулась.

- Вроде того, - пошутила я.

- Мы явно не из одной школы.

Я ничего не ответила.

- Я не могу вспомнить никакой Беллы Свон.

- Ну, ты знаешь меня как … Б.С.

Пока он осознавал сказанные мною слова, повисла тишина. А потом…

- Какого черта, как ты узнала мой номер?

Оох.

- Я же сказала, что он подумает, что я сталкер, - сузила я глаза на Элис.

-Алло?

- Эй, мы же хотели его утешить, - зашипела она.

- Все равно, это выглядит так, как будто мы его преследуем, - прошипела я в ответ.

- Алло?!

- Ой извини, - сказала я в телефон, осознав что он все еще на линии.

- Да, спасибо. Так ты та самая Б.С. из Форкса? Та самая, что…

- написала необычное письмо, - заорала Элис - ДА!

- Это моя подруга – эльф, - простонала я.

- Так как ты узнала мой номер?

- Элис, - ответила я, поворачиваясь к ней.

- Мой папочка на самом деле.

Я закатила глаза.

- Элис позвонила отцу и сообщила ему кое-что.

- Он позвонил в его школу, где ему сказали, что у них есть только один Э.Э.М., обучающийся по специальной программе. Так как он адвокат, то конечно ему не составило труда убедить их, дать его номер телефона, - проговорила очень довольная собою Элис.

- Ну конечно, - пробормотала я.

- Хмм, - сказала Эдварда.

- Это выглядит странно, да? – спросила я, краснея.

- Ну по-моему это лучшее определение в данной ситуации, - заметил он.

Я усмехнулась.

- Извини, я просто…, - задумалась я.

- Просто что? – спросил Эдвард.

- Мы с Элис хотели позвонить тебе, что бы сказать, что… мы очень сочувствуем тебе, - последнюю часть предложения я сказала шепотом.

- Ох, - пробормотал Эдвард. – Это… очень мило с вашей стороны.

- Как ты? – спросила я, - Это, наверное, очень …тяжело, - на последнем слове я запнулась.

Я слышала только его тяжелое дыхание, словно он пытался взять себя в руки. Элис хотела спросить на линии ли он еще, но я ее прервала.

- Шш, - прошипела я ей.

- Я …я справлюсь с этим, - мягко сказал Эдвард. Это было не как в письме. Одно дело читать о его боли меж строк, и совсем другое слышать эту боль в его голосе. Его слова словно кинжал пронзали мое сердце и из глаз у меня потекли слезы. – Дядя хочет, чтобы я начал ходить к психологу.

- По-моему это очень хорошая идея, - сказала я, забираясь на кровать с ногами и укладывая подбородок на колени.

- Да уж.

- И конечно у тебя есть я, чтобы поговорить.

- Да, я знаю, что могу рассчитывать на тебя и на эльфа, - я услышала в его словах слабую улыбку.

Я вдруг поняла, что у него нет ни моего номера, ни номера Элис, а также то, что он достаточно нормальный, чтобы не начать нас преследовать.

- Ой, у тебя ведь нет моего номера.

Эдвард засмеялся, и сказала что нет, моего номера у него нет.

- Тогда записывай, - сказала я, прежде чем продиктовать свой номер. - Звони в любое время.

- Кончено, - ответил он.

- Эдвард, с кем это ты разговариваешь? – спросил мужской голос, он казался более мягким, нежели голос Эдварда.

Эдвард простонал и пробормотал что-то похожее на «Сэмуэль», но я не была уверенна.

- Эй Белла, мне нужно идти. Тут тринадцатилетний… несносный мальчишка, который нас подслушивает.

- Ох, конечно, - сказала я.

- Ничего, если я позвоню тебе завтра после школы? – спросил он.

Я закусила губу и закивала.

- Я так понимаю, ты там киваешь?

- Ой! – выпалила я, осознав, что он не мог этого видеть. – Да, я кивала, - я начала краснеть, от чего Элис рассмеялась. – Заткнись Элис, - прошипела я ей.

- Еще поговорим, - сказал Эдвард со смехом.

- Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

- Спокойной ночи, Белла, - ответил он после небольшой паузы.

Потом он отключился. Я сидела, уставившись на телефон.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11. Телефонный звонок

(The Phone Call)

Эдвард

Абсолютно всё и все сегодня меня доставали, и казалось, не будет этому конца. После первого часа в школе мне хотелось разбить свою голову об парту.

- Эдвард, почему ты не дома? – спросила пожилая медсестра, когда я приехал в больницу на практику.

Я повернулся к Хоуп и повертел головой.

- Эдвард, дорогой, - сказала она, прикасаясь к моему плечу. – У тебя наверное был очень тяжелый день, особенно после того что произошло.

Я ничего я не ответил, продолжая наблюдать за новорожденными в инкубаторах (Имеется в виду специальная капсула, куда помещают недоношенных детей или детей, родившихся с какими-то проблемами, та же система жизнеобеспечения, только для новорожденных. – прим. перевод.) Один из них родился недоношенным целых два месяца. Это произошло потому что, что-то стряслось с его матерью. Он был таким маленьким, а в его жизни уже были проблемы. По сравнению с ним, мое состояние казалось таким тривиальным.

- Нет, - наконец прошептал я.

Хоуп лишь вздохнула и ушла прочь. Позже, когда я шел к автобусу, меня остановил какой-то парень и спросил доктор ли я. Я сказал ему, что я не врач. Но он продолжал задавать мне какие-то вопросы, а я не имел не малейшего представления как на них ответить. Когда мне это надоело, я прошипел ему, что я не врач и ни чем не могу ему помочь. В итоге пришлось еще и с полицией разбираться, когда парень нажаловался на меня охранникам.

Всем в автобусе было очень интересно, что же произошло, чтобы избежать необходимости отвечать на их вопросы я вставил наушники и врубил Linkin Park. Не выключая музыки, я первым выскочил из автобуса и помчался к стоянке, не останавливаясь перед учителем и не заходя в школу, хотя должен был это сделать. Мне просто хотелось побыть в одиночестве.

Забравшись в машину, я убавил музыку, в противном случае я бы имел все шансы лишиться ушных перепонок, и поехал домой. Мне просто хотелось побыть в одиночестве.

Я приехал домой, хотя моим он только назывался. Моего дома больше не существовало. Это был дом Калленов, но не мой. Выключив двигатель, я пошел к дому, рюкзак висел у меня за плечами. В этот момент я почувствовал, что завибрировал мой мобильный телефон. Я всегда устанавливал его на режим вибрации, когда находился в школе. Вытащив его из сумки, я взглянул на экран. На нем был незнакомый мне номер.

- Алло? – ответил я.

Я услышал чье-то дыхание, а потом кто-то словно на расстоянии прошипел «Белла».

- Ай, - вскрикнул женский голос на другом конце.

- Алло? – повторил я, нахмурившись.

В телефоне снова послышался красивый сладкий альт:

- Ох, Элис, я не знаю его имени.

Я сверкнул глазами на дорогу и нетерпеливо проговорил:

- Алло?

- Я могу поговорить с Э.Э.М.? – спросил женский голос.

Мне показалось, что мое сердце на мгновение застыло, прежде чем стало биться с двойной силой. Только одни человек знал меня как Э.Э.М. … Б.С. прошептал мой разум. Нет… это не может быть она… Или может?

- Если вы хотели поговорить с Эдвардом Э. Мейсоном, то это я, - ответил я, сжимая губы и нервно постукивал ногой. – Могу я узнать, кто это?

- Э… это Белла, ммм, Белла Свон, - сказала она.

Б.С. кричал мой разум.

- Мы знакомы? – спросил я, пытаясь вспомнить какую-нибудь знакомую по имени Белла Свон. Может быть она бывшая одноклассница.

- Вроде того, - ответила она. Я мог точно сказать, что в этот момент она улыбалась.

- Мы явно не из одной школы, - уверенно проговорил я, так как код города в номере телефона отличался.

Она ничего не ответила.

- Я не могу вспомнить никакой Беллы Свон, - сказал я. Эта неизвестность меня мучила.

- Ну, ты знаешь меня как … Б.С.

О. ГОСПОДИ! Мой разум кричал мне: «Я ЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ!», а дыхание стало немного сбивчивым. Я осознавал, что разговариваю сейчас с той, с которой бы мне хотелось поговорить больше всего, когда до меня вдруг неожиданно дошел один весьма пугающий факт.

- Какого черта, как ты узнала мой номер?

- Я же сказала, что он подумает, что я сталкер.

- Алло? – недоуменно позвал я.

- Эй, мы же хотели его утешить, - услышал я сопрано вдалеке, это был тот же голос, что я слышал в начале разговора.

- Все равно, это выглядит так, как будто мы его преследуем, - прошипела Белла.

- Алло?! – снова позвал я. Тот факт, что меня игнорировали, меня абсолютно не устраивал.

- Ой извини, - сказала она, осознав что я все еще на линии.

- Да, спасибо, - кивнул я. - Так ты та самая Б.С. из Форкса? Та самая, что…

- написала необычное письмо, - раздался крик сопрано, которое похоже принадлежало некто Элис. - ДА!

- Это моя подруга – эльф, - простонала она.

Пытаясь сдержать улыбку, я сказал:

- Так как ты узнала мой номер?

- Элис, - пробормотала Белла.

- Мой папочка на самом деле.

- Элис позвонила отцу и сообщила ему кое-что, - начала объяснять моя собеседница.

- Он позвонил в его школу, где ему сказали, что у них есть только один Э.Э.М., обучающийся по специальной программе. Так как он адвокат, то конечно ему не составило труда убедить их, дать его номер телефона, - проговорила Элис, весьма довольная ситуацией и своим непосредственным участием.

- Ну конечно, - пробормотала Белла. Готов поклясться, что в этот момент она пыталась не закатить глаза.

- Хмм, - все что я смог на это ответить.

- Это выглядит странно, да? – смущенно спросила девушка.

- Ну по-моему это лучшее определение в данной ситуации, - кивая, ответил я.

- Извини, я просто…, - недоговорила она.

- Просто что? – спросил я с любопытством.

- Мы с Элис хотели позвонить тебе, что бы сказать, что… мы очень сочувствуем тебе, - последнюю часть предложения она прошептала.

- Ох, - пробормотал я. Я не думал о том, что это могло быть причиной звонка. Хотя это было довольно логично. – Это… очень мило с вашей стороны.

Это правда было очень мило.

- Как ты? Это, наверное, очень …тяжело, - спросила она.

Я закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшей болью, и начал тяжело дышать. Я слышал какой-то шепот, но не разобрал его. Белла шикнула на кого-то, скорее всего на Элис.

- Я …я справлюсь с этим, - мягко сказал я, потирая переносицу. Мне хотелось забыть эту боль, но я не мог, поэтому оставалось лишь сдерживать слезы. – Дядя хочет, чтобы я начал ходить к психологу.

Карлайл действительно этого хотел. Он переживал из-за меня, из-за того что я нахожусь в депрессии, чувствую злость.

- По-моему это очень хорошая идея, - мягко сказала она.

- Да уж, - выдохнул я.

- И конечно у тебя есть я, чтобы поговорить, - уверила меня Белла.

Я знал, что она пытается поднять мне настроение. И у нее это получилось. Слегка улыбнувшись, я ответил:

- Да, я знаю, что могу рассчитывать на тебя и на эльфа.

- Ой, у тебя ведь нет моего номера, - вдруг сказала девушка, беспокоясь о том, что я не смогу поплакаться ей в жилетку или просто поговорить только потому, что у меня нет ее номера. Которой у меня конечно же был… достаточно зайти в список входящих звонков.

Однако я посмеялся и ответил:

- Нет, у меня нет твоего номера.

- Тогда записывай, - сказала она, прежде чем продиктовать свой номер. - Звони в любое время.

- Кончено, - ответил я.

- Эдвард, с кем это ты разговариваешь?

От неожиданности я подпрыгнул и повернулся. Сэмуэль, кто бы сомневался.

- Сэмуэль, - пробормотал я, прежде чем заговорить с Беллой. - Эй Белла, мне нужно идти. Тут тринадцатилетний… несносный мальчишка, который нас подслушивает.

- Ох, конечно, - сказала она.

- Эй, не надо списывать конец разговора на мой счет, - сказал Сэмуэль, как раз тогда, когда я прикрыл телефон ладонью, так чтобы Белла не слышала.

Я бросил на него злой взгляд и, убирая руку, сказал в телефон:

- Ничего, если я позвоню тебе завтра после школы?

Так как она ничего не отвечала, я подумал, что она кивает. Улыбнувшись, я спросил:

- Я так понимаю, ты там киваешь?

- Ой! – выпалила она. – Да, я кивала.

На заднем плане я услышал смех сопрано.

– Заткнись Элис, - прошипела Белла.

- Еще поговорим, - сказал я со смехом.

- Спокойной ночи, Эдвард.

Я задумался на мгновение как лучше ей ответить «Спокойной ночи Б.С.» или «Спокойной ночи, Белла» и остановился на втором варианте.

Попрощавшись, я отключился.

- АХ! Эдвард влюбился, - сказал Сэм.

Сверкнув глазами на мальчика, я направился к дому. Закрыв дверь перед его носом, я повернул ключ в замке. Посмотрев в глазок, я был удовлетворен зрелищем Сэмуэла с надутыми губами.

Я сказал привет Эсме, соврал ей, что у меня был замечательный день (единственное, что можно было назвать замечательным, был немного странный, слегка напоминающий преследование и все же очень милый телефонный звонок от Б.С., которую на самом деле, как я теперь знал, зовут Белла Свон) и пошел наверх. Закрыв дверь комнаты, я повернулся и наткнулся на мальчишку, который сидел на моей кровати.

- СЭМУЭЛЬ! – заорал я. Нет, ну серьезно, каким к черту образом он сюда забирается?!


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12. Приезд Р и Дж (The arrival of R & J)

Белла

Оставшаяся часть недели тянулась очень долго… чему я была несказанно рада. В течение всей недели мы разговаривали с Эдвардом каждый день. Иногда он звоним мне, иногда я ему звонила, но мы болтали каждый день целый час или два … или три часа. Честно говоря, я даже не могла точно сказать, как долго мы могли с ним разговаривать, что Элис не преминула прокомментировать в пятницу во время ланча.

- Эми, я уже говорила тебе, что всю неделю наша Белла-Белз большую часть своего времени тратила на беседы с мистером Эдвардом. Э. Мейсоном? – ухмыльнулась Элис.

Я лишь ей язык показала, отбирая у Эммета желатинового червяка (имеются ввиду желатиновые конфеты разных форм, были весьма популярны в России лет 8-10 назад. – прим. перевод.).

- Серьезно? – насмешливо спросил друг.

- Заткнитесь, - сказала я, откусывая половину желатиновой конфеты.

- Да-да, это длиться часами, - продолжила подруга, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая на груди руки.

- Часами, говоришь? – подыгрывал ей парень.

- Именно, я ей вчера весь вечер пыталась дозвониться, но у нее постоянно было занято, - сказала она надутыми губками.

- Белла, как тебе не стыдно.

- Ладно, ладно, - прошипела я. – Намек понят.

Эммет рассмеялся.

- Нет, правда Белла, - сказала Элис, снова улыбаясь. – Я бы поняла, если бы ты часами с подругой на телефоне висела. О чем ты разговариваешь с мистером Э.Э.М.?

Я покраснела.

- Да так, - пробормотала я.

То что я сменила цвет не укрылось ни от Элис ни от Эммета, первая начала визжать, а второй смеяться.

- Она краснеет, значит смущается. Рассказывай Свон, - ухмыльнулась Элис.

- Что? Да не о чем рассказывать, - ответила я, откидываясь на кресло. – Мы просто… стараемся лучше друг друга узнать.

- Хотела бы я узнать, сколько денег ты уже потратила на разговоры, - заметила Элис.

Я закатила глаза.

- Ты же знаешь, что после семи вечера у меня безлимитка, - ответила я. – Кроме того, как правило, он звонит мне, а не я ему. Эдвард не хочет, чтобы я тратила много денег на телефонные звонки. Ты же знаешь, как папа на меня однажды рассердился.

Элис аж вздрогнула от воспоминаний о том, как отец ворвался ко мне в комнату во время одной из наших с ней спальных вечеринок. Как раз перед этим я на месяц уезжала к маме, и потратила немало денег на болтовню с Элис.

- Ну это очень мило с его стороны, что он сам тебе звонит, - сказала подруга.

- Ага, - кивнула я.

- Нет ну правда, о чем вы разговариваете?

- Много о чем, - повторила я. – Правда Элис, мы о многом говорим. Например, в среду, он спросил про мой любимый цвет и про самый смущающий момент в моей жизни, которым, кстати, является мой сталкерский звонок во вторник.

- И что он тебе на это ответил? – рассмеялась Элис.

Я в очередной раз закатила глаза.

- Он не считает, что я вела себя как сталкер, хотя по истечению времени это выглядит именно так, на тот момент ему казалось, что это было очень мило с моей стороны позвонить ему и узнать как он?

- Ты повела себя как настоящий друг, - улыбнулась мне Элис.

- Итак, завтра мы ждем Розали и Джаспера, - ухмыльнулась я, меня тему разговора.

Элис подпрыгнула на месте и завизжала.

- Я в таком восторге, - сказала она с широкой улыбкой на лице. – Ох Белла, я уверенна тебе понравиться Розали.

- Могу поспорить, что понравиться, - ухмыльнулась я, повернувшись к Эммету.

Парень покраснел и смущенно почесал затылок. Я тем временем хотела стащить еще одного желатинового червячка, но он хлопнул меня по руке.

- Мои, - прорычал Эммет, запихивая себе в рот несколько штук.

Я закатила глаза.

- А кто интересно их купил? – подняла я бровь.

- Дети, дети, - сказала нам Элис, хлопая в ладоши. – У нас есть заботы поважнее.

- Например? – спросила я.

- Например, что я завтра надену, - прокричала Элис, из-за чего мне пришлось прикрыть уши.

Эммет был поглощен своими сладостями, поэтому на Элис даже внимания не обратил.

- Элис, какая разница во что ты будешь одета? – спросила я.

Подруга начала тяжело дышать и схватилась за сердце.

- Ты только что убила меня Изабелла, - проговорила она, откидывая назад так, словно я действительно смертельно ранила ее.

Эммет, покончив со своими червячками, наконец заметил Элис и пробормотал:

- Что это с ней?

- Я сказала ей, что это абсолютно не важно что на ней будет надето.

- Нет, Белла, ты не могла это сделать, - задыхаясь проговорил Эммет, тоже хватаясь за сердце.

Смеясь, я стукнула его по плечу.

- Неудачник, - пробормотала я, когда друг начал смеяться.

- Учти Белла, ты сегодня ночуешь у меня, и мы подбираем одежду.

- Элис! – простонала я.

- Это тебе за твое оскорбительное высказывание, - сказала она с улыбкой.

- Едва ли его можно считать оскорбительным, - заявила я. – Ты в любом случае заставила бы меня перемерить кучу одежды, даже если бы я ничего не сказала.

- Эх, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, - улыбнулась мне подруга.

Я простонала.

- Червячка? – спросил Эммет, протягивая мне конфету.

Я улыбнулась и протянула руку.

Вечер можно описать одни словом: Элис. В попытках сделать меня более презентабельной для встречи с людьми, о которых она говорила последнюю неделю и весь сегодняшний вечер, Элис заставила меня перемерить кучу одежды. Когда она хотела поэкспериментировать с прической и макияжем, я взбунтовалась. До встречи со знаменитыми Розали и Джаспером оставался не один час и я не видела никакой необходимости и дальше экспериментировать с моей внешностью. Мне хотелось спать.

Элис конечно надулась, но отлично понимала, что я абсолютно права. Уж не знаю как она смогла уснуть, но она все еще спала, даже после того как я утром вылезла из душа. Так как Элис была еще постели, я одела на себя джинсы и футболку и спустилась вниз, чтобы сделать завтрак. Родители Элис тоже еще спали, поэтому внизу я была одна.

Подняв с плиты шипящую сковородку, я начала выкладывать только что приготовленный омлет на тарелку. Я как раз хотела начать свой завтрак, как вдруг зазвонили в дверь.

Озадаченно поставив тарелку на стол, я направилась к входной двери. Взглянув в глазок, я увидела двух блондинов, парня и красивую девушку. Я открыла дверь.

- Привет, чем могу помочь? – спросила я, высунув за дверь лишь голову, так как не очень-то им доверяла.

Девушка взглянула на меня, в то время как парень выглядел весьма растерянным.

- Этот дом Брендонов? - спросила блондинка, убирая волосы с глаз.

- Да, это он, - ответила я.

- Мы ищем Элис Брендон, - сказал парень глубоким голосом.

- Мы должны были с ней встретиться, - добавила с улыбкой девушка.

Я моргнула в непонимании, а потом меня осенило.

- Ох… вы должно быть Розали и Джаспер?

Они переглянулись.

- Господи, проходите, - сказала я, открывая им дверь.

Зайдя внутрь, они начали осматриваться.

- Элис думала, что вы приедете в полдень.

- Да, так и есть, просто кое-кто слишком нетерпелив, - объяснила Розали, бросая недовольный взгляд на парня, который как я выяснила, являлся Джаспером.

Я закатила глаза.

- Э, Элис… она еще не проснулась, - заметила я.

- Ну что я тебе говорила, - прошипела Розали. – Не один нормальный человек не поднимется в такую рань.

Эй… я что по-твоему ненормальная?

Видимо те же мысли посетили и Джаспера, потому что он сказал:

- Весьма не уважительно с твоей стороны, учитывая что мисс … а как вас зовут?

- Белла, - ответила я, засовывая руки в карманы.

- Учитывая, что благодаря Белле мы сейчас находимся в доме, а не ждем в машине.

Розали подняла руки и сделала извиняющееся лицо.

- Все в порядке, - сказала я. – Я обычно рано встаю, кроме того, Элис почти не спала прошлой ночью.

Я направилась к кухне и они пошли за мной.

- Хотите чего-нибудь? – предложила я, стараясь быть как можно дружелюбнее.

- Нет, спасибо, - ответил Джаспер. – Я позавтракал перед тем, как ехать.

- Так как меня буквально выпихнули из дома, - сказала Розали, усаживаясь на один из стульев, - я бы не отказалась от чего-нибудь. У вас нет овсяной каши быстрого приготовления?

- Может быть, - проговорила я. – Миссис Брендон часто делает овсянку на завтрак, так что думаю, у них она должна быть, - Я заглянула в кладовку и конечно же нашла коробку с овсянкой, которая готовилась 2 минуты. – Я приготовлю ее для тебя.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулась она.

- Как доехали? – поинтересовалась я, ставя на кастрюльку с водой на плиту. Я бросила взгляд на часы, было девять утра.

- Я спала, - сказала Розали, - поскольку меня безбожно разбудили в шесть утра.

Когда вода закипела, я добавила овсянку и помешала.

- У меня вопрос, - повернулась я к ним. – Как вы, ребята, нашли этот дом?

Я знала, что Элис не говорила им своего адреса.

- О, мы немного поплутали, а потом наткнулись на полицейский участок. Шериф рассказал нам, как добраться до дома Брендонов, - сказал Джаспер.

Я мысленно простонала, когда услышала его ответ.

- Понятно, - пробормотала я, снимая с плиты кастрюльку и поднимая крышку, чтобы каша остыла. – Овсяная каша готова.

- Ням, - пробормотала Розали, поднимаясь со стула.

Я показала ей, где лежат тарелки, а где приборы, и направилась за стаканами, когда Джаспер попросил меня налить ему сока.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарили они хором.

- Без проблем, - ответила я, принимаясь за собственный остывший омлет.

- Откуда ты знаешь Элис? – спросил парень.

- О, мы с ней с детства дружим, - улыбнулась я. – Нас все инь-и-янь называют. Она более веселая, а я более уравновешенная. Так что мы дополняем друг друга.

- Так ты и есть Белла-Белз? – поинтересовался блондин.

Я кивнула, прожевывая свой завтрак. Я жестом попросила его подождать, и проглотив, начала говорить.

- Да уж, она меня так с детства зовет.

- Как мило, - заметала девушка с улыбкой.

Я пожала плечами.

- Ну это получше того прозвища, которое я ей дала. Я ее зову Мэри – Хери или Элис - Мелис. Она от этого жутко бесится.

Они рассмеялись, а я закинула в рот новую порцию омлета, когда услышала, что кто-то спускается по лестнице. На часах все еще было девять, слишком рано для того, чтобы кто-то из Брендонов проснулся.

- Белла! – услышала я крик лучшей подруги, перед тем, как послышались хлопки дверьми. – Где тебя черти носят в такую рань?!

- На кухне, Элис, - ответила я, направляясь к двери в надежде задержать ее.

Но мне как всегда не повезло, потому что только я подошла к двери, как за ней показалась Элис… в том, в чем вчера отправилась в кровать.

- Тебе что, трудно было меня разбудить? – сказала Элис, пытаясь обойти меня.

- Элис, - пыталась я ее остановить. Я не думала, что она захочет встретиться с гостями в таком виде.

- Белла, - прошипела она. – Да что с тобой…- она оттолкнула меня и застыла, увидев Розали с зависшей ложкой и Джаспера, сидящего на столе, - такое.

Она все еще стояла в оцепенение, когда Розали направилась к ней, направилась с ложкой в руках, хотелось бы заметить. Элис покраснела, тихонько взвизгнула и унеслась прочь из кухни.

Я стукнула себя по лбу. Надо было предупредить ее о том, что они тоже на кухне, прежде чем она зашла сюда в своей шелковой сорочке.

- Я сейчас вернусь, - проговорила я, поднимая указательный палец.

- Мы и не уходим, - заметила Розали, когда я выбегала из кухни.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13. День, который мы провели все вместе (A day with each other)

Джаспер

На моих глазах … самая красивая девушка, из всех кого я когда-либо видел, буквально вылетела из комнаты. Ее лицо перед этим сменило столько оттенков красного, что один из них непременно сочетался с ее сорочкой. На самом деле ее одежда меня не особо заботила, все мое внимание занимали ее глаза, которые приняли дикое выражение, когда она увидела на кухне меня и Розали. У девушки были темно голубые глаза, цвета морской волны или звезды… да ее глаза были похожи на темные голубые звезды.

Убегая, она придерживала свою… ночную одежду. Я стукнул себя по лбу, после того как Белла извинилась и побежала за Элис. Это был самый неловкий и смущающий момент в моей жизни, ну если не считать тот случай, когда в тринадцать лет… Розалина попросила меня купить ей тампоны. Глупая продавщица ко всему прочему решила объяснить мне, как нужно ими пользоваться… Господи, нет определенно, тогда все было намного хуже. Я вздрогнул от этих воспоминаний.

- Обожаю Элис, - сказала Розали, поедая свой завтрак. – У нее просто потрясающее чувство стиля.

- Что?- спросил я, совершенно не понимая о чем она говорит.

Кузина закатила глаза.

- Какие грязные мысли тебя занимают, дорогой кузен? – посмотрела она на меня, поднося ко рту очередную ложку овсяной каши.

Она было немного стервозна сегодня по отношению ко мне. Что ж, думаю я это заслужил, учитывая, что поднял ее с кровати в шесть утра.

Я пристально посмотрел на нее.

- И почему меня должны занимать подобные мысли? – спросил я, облокотившись на стол.

Она лишь ухмыльнулась.

- Первое впечатление самое важное, - заметила она.

- Да уж, тебе ли не знать, - заметил я, бросая на нее недобрый взгляд.

- Это была не моя вина, - проговорила она, сверкнув на меня глазами.

- Твоя.

- Не моя, - продолжала спорить она. – Это ведь ты позвонил. Если бы не твой звонок, я бы не произвела такого ужасного впечатления.

- А я бы и не звонил, если бы ты не вмешивалась в мои дела.

- Если бы я не вмешивалась, мы бы здесь сейчас не находились.

Мне нечего было на это ответить.

- Ха! Молчишь, - произнесла она с триумфом.

Я закатил глаза, вставая и направляясь со стаканом к раковине, когда я услышал звук открывающейся двери и громкий мужской голос.

- Йо! Где все?!

Я как раз подошел к раковине и начал наливать воду в стакан, когда парень зашел на кухню. Я лишь успел заметить, что он довольно накачанный, а в следующее секунду оказался в смертельной хватке этих самых накачанных рук.

- Эммет! – прокричал женский голос, кажется это была Белла. – Отпусти его немедленно!

Когда Халк меня наконец-то отпустил, я начал медленно оседать на пол. Ко мне подбежала Белла и присев на корточки, стала спрашивать, жив ли я.

- Я в порядке, - пробормотал я, потирая руки.

Поднявшись, Белла повернулась к монстру.

- Эммет, какого черта ты это сделал? – прошипела она.

Большой парень Эммет – стоп… это его Элис в письмах Эми называла? – застенчиво посмотрел на Беллу.

- В моем гороскопе было сказано обнять первого человека, которого я увижу. Я должен неожиданно обнимать какого-нибудь человека без всякой на то причины каждый день, просто потому что здорово.

Белла стукнула себя по лбу.

- А кто он, кстати? – посмотрел на меня парень.

- Он мой кузен, - посмеялась Розали.

Услышав голос Розали, большой парень резко развернулся.

- О, привет Розали, - улыбнулся ей Эммет. – Погоди-ка, – он нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Розали на меня, а с меня на Беллу. – А что здесь делают Розали …и ее кузен?

- Они приехали ко мне, - сказала красивая маленькая девушка, которая сейчас была одета в тунику и джинсы. – Глупенький.

Элис

Так, вместо того, чтобы стать самым прекрасным, это утро обернулось самым неловким моментом в моей жизни. Обычно, я надевала какую-нибудь пижаму от Victoria's Secret (Victoria's Secret – дико популярный в Америке бренд. Компания специализируется главным образом на производстве женского белья, причем ориентированного на абсолютно разных покупательниц, однако они также производят молодежную спортивную женскую одежду и различную косметику, очень хорошую кстати говоря. – прим. перевод.), но именно вчера мне нужно было надеть эту сорочку, которую мне подарила сестра. Это была просто какая-то жестокая шутка.

И ведь Белла пыталась меня остановить, но разве я ее послушала. Ничего подобного. Я как раз надевала на себя нижнее белье и джинсы, когда в комнату, тяжело дыша, влетела Белла. Видимо она в очередной раз упала, пока поднималась по лестнице.

- Мне бы следовало врезать тебе как следует, - пробормотала я, скидывая проклятую сорочку и надевая бюсгалтер.

- Я пыталась тебя остановить, - сказала она.

- Я выставила себя полной дуррой перед парнем, который мне действительно нравиться, - пробормотала я, натягивая на себя тунику. Я, конечно, не это планировала на себя одеть, но в свете случившегося прежний наряд казался слишком открытым. – Господи, он, наверное, думает, что просто ненормальная.

- Умоляю, - закатила подруга глаза, когда я к ней развернулась. – Неужели ты и правда считаешь, что он мог так о тебе подумать?

- Ну… нет, - задумавшись, ответила я.

Белла бросила на меня этот «да ладно тебе Элис» взгляд, как вдруг мы услышали звук открывающейся двери.

- Он ведь не уехал, правда? – прошептала я.

- Йо, - услышали мы голос Эммета. – Где все?

Мы с Беллой облегченно вздохнули. В следующее момент мы осознали это: внизу был Эммет … с нашими гостями.

- Я спущусь вниз, - сказала Белла, подходя к двери. – А ты поторопись со своим макияжем.

Я решила последовать ее совету, и воспользовалась лишь тушью и блеском для губ. Когда я переступила порог кухни, то увидела Джаспера, сидящего на полу облокотившись спиной на раковину.

- О, привет Розали, - улыбнулся Эммет Розали. – Погоди-ка, – он нахмурился, переводя взгляд с Розали на Джаспера, а с Джаспера на Беллу. – А что здесь делают Розали …и ее кузен?

- Они приехали ко мне. Глупенький, - сказала я, заходя в комнату.

Джаспер поднял на меня глаза. О, у него были красивые голубые глаза, цвета неба в ясный день.

- Элис, - обратилась ко мне с улыбкой Розали. – Хорошо выглядишь.

Я почувствовала, что на щеках у меня выступает румянец. Ну, теперь я знала, как чувствовала себя Белла.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я, поправляя свою тунику. – Что у вас произошло?

- Эммет продемонстрировал Джасперу знаменитое смертельное объятие Маккартни, - пробормотала Белла.

- В моем гороскопе было сказано обнять первого человека, которого я увижу. Я должен неожиданно обнимать какого-нибудь человека без всякой на то причины каждый день, просто потому что здорово, - заметил мой друг.

- Эммет, а я и не знала, что ты читаешь гороскопы, - ухмыльнулась я ему.

Эммет сверкнул на меня глазами.

- Наверное, я действительно везунчик, - сказал Джаспер, поднимаясь. Ого… а он высокий. – Сначала я получил неожиданное письмо, теперь неожиданное объятие. Определенно, счастливчик.

Я рассмеялась и подошла к холодильнику.

- Дайте мне пару минут, - сказала я, доставая молоко, чтобы добавить его в мюсли, - и мы можем ехать.

- А куда мы едем? – спросила Розали, вставая рядом с Эмметом. Парень выпрямился и положил руку ей на спину с абсолютно невинным выражением лица.

- Ну у нас в Форксе не очень-то развлечешься, - заметила Белла, пока я наливала молоко в тарелку. – Если вы не против, мы могли бы съездить в Порт Анжелес.

- Я не против, - сказал Джаспер, усаживаясь на стол. Ох, точно счастливчик. Мама терпеть не может, когда кто-то садиться на стол. Ну, то чего она не знает, ей не повредит.

- Хорошая идея, - согласилась Розали. – Пройдемся по магазинам?

Я быстро проглотила ложку молока и мюслей и прокричала:

- ДА!

Белла, Джаспер и Эммет одновременно простонали.

- Элис, ты в прошлые выходные 400 долларов потратила, тебе что мало? – спросила Белла.

Я надула губы.

- Нет, ну только не это, - пробормотал Эммет.

- Только не эти щенячьи глазки, - простонала Белла, закрывая глаза руками.

Я медленно подошла к ней, в одной руке у меня была глубокая тарелочка с мюслями.

- Нет Элис, - слабо пропищала она.

Я начала слегка подвывать от чего Розали рассмеялась.

- ЛАДНО! – сказала Белла, примирительно поднимая руки. – Но я ничего не покупаю, не примеряю и не таскаю пакеты.

Я завизжала и начала ее обнимать… совсем забыв про тарелку с мюслями и молоком в моей руке. Содержимое тарелки оказалось у нее на голове. Все в комнате втянули воздух от неожиданности, а Белла просто молча стояла, в шоке, мокрая. Она медленно открыла глаза и бросила на меня бешеный взгляд.

- Извини? – кротко пробормотала я.

Злая Белла вылетела из кухни, попутно сметая кухонный коврик. Да, это будет очень интересный день.


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14. Пятое колесо всегда лежит в багажнике (… но не на долго)

The 5th wheel is always in the trunk (…but never for long)

Белла

После того, как я еще раз приняла душ, спасибо молочной ванне с мюслями (нет, нет, в моих словах совсем нет сарказма), мы стали собираться в Порт Анжелес. Однако, было не ясно с кем поеду я. Когда я спускалась по лестнице, то невольно услышала их обсуждение относительно того, кто и с кем поедет. Розали хотела ехать с Эмметом, а Элис, понятно дело, с Джаспером. Так что, с кем бы я не поехала, мне все равно была уготована судьба пятого колеса. Пока я спускалась по лестнице, мне в голову пришло гениальное решение. Спустившись на первый этаж, я прошла прямо мимо них к столику, где лежали все ключи Бренденов и направилась в гараж. Я собиралась поехать на машине Элис.

- Эй! – сказала подруга, которая следовала за мной. – Тебе вовсе не обязательно ехать в одиночестве.

- Элис, - проговорила я, открывая дверь машины. – Пятое колесо всегда лежит в багажнике.

На мгновение она задумалась, а потом ответила.

- Ну да, но мне все равно очень не нравиться, что ты будешь одна.

- Элис, - посмотрела я на нее, - если я поеду с тобой, то вы с Джаспером будите сердиться из-за того, что кто-то сидит на заднем сиденье и не дает вам побыть наедине. А если я поеду с Эмметом и Розали, то буду вынуждена наблюдать физические аспекты отношений между девушкой и парнем.

Элис вздрогнула, воображая эту картину, что еще раз подтвердило правильность моего решения.

- Ладно, - нехотя согласилась она. – Ты поедешь за нами?

Мои брови поползли вверх.

- Что?!

- Если, - выдавила я, - если впереди поедет Эммет, то он будет превышать ограничения, если впереди будешь ехать ты, то придется ехать еще быстрее, поэтому впереди поеду я.

- Но за рулем будет Джаспер, - возразила Элис.

Я пристально на нее посмотрела, усаживаясь в машину.

- Ладно, - недовольно проговорила она.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я, закрывая дверь.

Выехав из гаража, я остановилась, дожидаясь остальных. Я откинулась на сиденье и включила радио. Заиграла веселая танцевальная мелодия, я сменила станцию на нечто более спокойное, что я была не против слушать на протяжении следующего часа, хотя уверена Элис возненавидела бы эту радиостанцию.

Наконец-то, когда закрылись все двери, были заведены моторы, я выехала на 101 Северную Магистраль. Через пятнадцать минут у меня зазвонил телефон.

Это была Элис.

- Да Элис? – спросила я, нажимая на кнопку ответить.

- Как не стыдно, и ты еще обвиняешь меня в том, что я превышаю скорость, - сказала она. Я прямо видела как она машет своим пальчиком.

- О чем ты? – рассмеялась я.

- Ты превышаешь лимит скорости на четыре мили в час.

Я снова рассмеялась и взглянула на спидометр.

- Ну на самом деле на три мили в час..

- Не суть дела.

- и если уж зашла об этом речь, то ты, Мэри Элис Брендон, в прошлый раз, когда мы ездили в Порт Анжелес, превышала скорость на пятнадцать миль в час. В конце концов три мили это не смертельно.

- Но для тебя и это не простительно, ты ведь дочь шерифа.

Я отключила телефон. Я знала, что она не обиделась на меня за это, скорее всего просто улыбнулась, так всегда было.

Я только успела отложить телефон, как он снова начал трезвонить.

Смеясь, я снова ответила.

- Честное слово, Элис это даже хуже чем если бы ты сидела рядом со мной.

- Э… Я абсолютно уверен, что последний раз, когда проверял, я был мужчиной и звали меня Эдвард Мейсен.

Покраснев, я случайно нажала на тормоз. Так как Эммет и Джаспер ехали за мной, то им пришлось повторить мой маневр.

- Извини, Элис только что звонила, - начала я, взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, в котором я увидела возмущенную Розали, которая махала руками. Черт… Мне еще это припомнят.

Эдвар рассмеялся:

- Я так и понял. Как у тебя дела?

- Ну после того, как я приняла молочный душ…

- Я вообще хочу об этом знать? – поинтересовался парень.

- Ты все равно рано или поздно услышишь эту историю, - ответила я.

Он тихо рассмеялся и попросил рассказать. Я поведала ему о том, что к нам приехал «неожиданный» парень Элис, а вместе с ним и его кузина, в которую по уши влюбился Эммет, и в результате я оказалась пятым колесом.

- Жаль, что так получилось, - сказал Эдвард.

- Да уж, - пожала я плечами.

- Ну и какие у тебя на сегодня планы? – спросил он.

- Скорее всего, буду просто ходить за ними, - ответила я.

- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты этот день провела со мной, - пробормотал парень.

- Ну, ты всегда можешь приехать в Порт Анжелес, - лукаво заметила я.

Эдвард рассмеялся.

- Действительно, до Порт Анжелеса всего два часа езды. Жаль, что я уже пообещал помочь кое в чем дяде, поэтому мне надо быть дома.

- Могу я помочь? – спросил мужской голос на заднем плане.

- Какого…Сэмуэль!

- Эдвард? – нахмурилась я.

- Извини Белла, у меня тут … незваный гость.

- Что значит незваный?! – возмутился тот же голос. – ОЧЕНЬ даже званый.

Эдвард зарычал.

- Белла ты только послушай это. Тебе не нужен такой парень как Эдвард, - прокричал Сэм. – Он злой и несдержанный.

- Заткнись!

- Видишь, видишь! Тебе нужен маленький милый… - продолжения я так и не услышала. Из далека еще доносилось что-то похожее на «привет», но точно я не расслышала.

- Белла, извини, что тебе пришлось это выслушивать, - запыхавшись, приговорил Эдвард.

- У тебя там все в порядке?

- Да, да, просто великолепно, - ответил парень.

- Ну-ну, - я не была уверенна верить ему или нет.

- Слушай, по поводу пятого колеса, - выдохнул Эдвард, его голос звучал так, словно он все еще с кем-то сражался.

- Что?

- Почему бы вам всем не приехать в Сиэтл. Тут гораздо веселее, чем в Порт Анжелесе.

Я задумалась на мгновение. А ведь полторы недели назад Элис говорила Анжеле, что ей нужно в Сиэтл.

- Я перезвоню тебе, ладно? – спросила я, потому что хотела узнать, что на это скажет Элис, пока мы не уехали слишком далеко. – Мне нужно узнать у Элис не против ли она изменить планы.

- Конечно, буду ждать. Мне все равно пока нужно кое с кем тут разобраться, - пробормотал Эдвард.

- Я перезвоню через пару минут.

Отключившись, я набрала номер Элис.

- Господи, я тебе последние двадцать минут пытаюсь дозвониться, - прошипела на меня Элис.

Я закатила глаза.

- Ты не будешь возражать, если мы изменим наши планы? – спросила я.

- О каких изменениях идет речь, - осторожно поинтересовалась она.

- Почему бы нам не поехать в Сиэтл, - ответила я.

- С чего бы это вдруг?

- Потому что там весело, - улыбнулась я в надежде на то, что такой ответ ее устроит.

- Ага, ты просто хочешь встретиться с Эдвардом, верно?

Я простонала. Что б ее.

- Можем мы поехать в Сиэтл?

В следующее мгновение я услышала визг и быстро убрала от себя телефон. Бедный Джаспер, он ехал с ней в одной машине, и даже уши закрыть не мог.

- Да! – наконец ответила она. – Я позвоню Эммету и скажу, что у нас изменились планы.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарила я. – Я пока Эдварду позвоню.

Я позвонила Эдварду и сообщила ему, что мы едем в Сиэтл.

- Вот видишь, пятое колесо не всегда должно оставаться в багажнике, - пошутил он.

- Как смешно, - закатила я глаза.

Он рассмеялся.

- В любом случае, давай встретимся около…

Он сказал мне название заведения и адрес.

- Звучит неплохо, - сказала я, мысленно повторяя адрес, чтобы потом сказать Элис, потому что у Джаспера был GPS навигатор, (ну по крайней мере, он говорил, что в его машине есть навигатор).

- Тогда увидимся – через сколько? – два часа?

Я ухмыльнулась и закивала.

- Ты опять киваешь, да?

- Черт, да, я кивала, - покраснела я.

Эдвард в очередной раз засмеялся.

- Ладно, мне сейчас надо бежать. Скоро увидимся.

- Да, - улыбнулась я. – Скоро увидимся.

Я позвонила Элис и сказала ей адрес, который она ввела в навигатор.

-Я так понимаю, что теперь впереди едем мы? – невинно поинтересовалась Элис.

- Да, - вздохнула я.

Подруга снова начала визжать и сказала своему спутнику, чтобы он прибавил скорость. Меньше чем через минут, меня обогнали обе машины.

- Черт, - пробормотала я. Я терпеть не могла быстрой езды.

Через час, когда мы добрались до Сиэтла, Эммету понадобилась уборная. Мы решили остановиться возле какого-то магазина, чтобы наш ребеночек смог пописать, а мы бы смогли размять ноги.

- Я на минуту, - сказала я, решив зайти в магазин. – Пить хочется.

Я последовала за Эмметом, фигурально выражаясь. Когда он вышел, я сказала ему не ждать меня и идти к ребятам. Достав бутылку воды и расплатившись за нее, я направилась к автомобилям.

Как бы мне хотелось повернуть время вспять, чтобы все переиграть. Потому что следующее мгновение было просто злым роком, …а может благословением… судьбы. Это даже не важно. Вот передо мной два моих лучших друга, рядом с ними их любимые, совсем скоро я должна была встретиться с самым потрясающим парнем, и вдруг ничего… только боль.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15. Я знаю тебя… (I know you…)

Эдвард

Подбросив меня до места, где я должен был встретиться с Беллой, Карлайл отправился в больницу. Я был весь в предвкушении предстоящей встречи с девушкой, которая не покидала моих мыслей с того самого момента как я впервые прочитал ее письмо.

Завернув за переулок, я увидел группу людей, два парня и две девушки, которые столпились рядом с кем-то, кто сидел на скамейке у магазина.

- Господи, Белла. Я считаю, что тебя нужно отвести в больницу, - сказала самая маленькая девушка.

- Нет, - пробормотал знакомый голос.

- Белла, прекрати упрямиться, - убеждал ее парень, самый огромный из всех присутствующих.

Я с трудом сглотнул и сказал:

- Белла?

В следующее мгновение взгляды всех присутствующих были обращены ко мне. Меня, однако вес это мало заботило, в данный момент я волновался лишь об одном человеке, который откинул голову, чтобы посмотреть кто к ней обращается. Волосы растрепались, а глаза были красные от слез.

Взвизгнув, коротышка кинулась на меня с объятьями. Удивленный ее поведением, я не знал, как мне реагировать. Наконец освободив меня, она начала оживленно щебетать.

- Боже мой, это ты!

- Прошу прошения? – неуверенно спросил я.

- Привет, я Мэри Элис Брендон, - протянула она мне руку, - но Белла зовет меня Элис.

- Эдвард Мейсен, - представился я, пожимая ее ладошку.

- Ой, я знаю, - улыбнулась она. Высвободив свою руку, она начала указывать на окружающих. – Это мой лучший друг Эммет Маккартни, прославившийся своими смертельными объятьями, - улыбаясь, большой парень помахал мне рукой. – А это его девушка, Розали Хейл, - Эммет покраснел, а Розали пыталась прикрыть ладонью свою широкую улыбку. – А это Джаспер Уитлок, кузен Розали и мой парень, - слова « мой парень» она прошептала, прикрывая рот ладошкой, так чтобы ее услышал только я. – А девушка, сидящая на скамейке Изабелла Свон, или просто Белла, – лицо моей незнакомки покрылось румянцем.

- Привет, - поприветствовал я всех. - Что случилось? Я слышал, как вы говорили о том, что Беллу нужно отвезти в больницу.

Закатив глаза, Розали отошла в сторону, демонстрируя мне правую ногу Беллы, которая покоилась на какой-то коробке.

- Споткнулась она, - пробормотала Розали, когда я подходил к Белле для того, чтобы осмотреть ее ногу.

Приподняв штанину, я аккуратно взял в руки лодыжку.

- Не похоже на перелом, - пробормотал я. – Но лучше все-таки отвести тебя в больницу. Мой дядя доктор, он может осмотреть твою ногу.

- Говорил же я, - прошипел Эммет, - что ее нужно отвести в больницу.

Закатив глаза, Белла начала размахивать руками.

- Ну и как по-твоему Эми я доберусь до больницы? – спросила она. – У тебя сердечный приступ начнется, если за руль твоей машины сядет Розали.

Эммет сконфуженно почесал затылок, пока Розали бросала на него недобрые взгляды.

- Я могу ее отвезти, если никто не возражает, - сказал я, поднимая руку, словно я был на уроке.

Естественно все были только за. Вместе с Эмметом мы усадили Беллу в машину, и я как раз собирался сказать ребятам адрес больницы, когда Элис опередила меня:

- Мы поедем за тобой.

- Знаешь, ты вовсе не обязан это делать, - сказала Белла, пока я заводил машину.

- Может быть и так, но мне этого хочется, - посмотрел я на нее.

- И все же, - заметила она.

- Слушай, а что же все-таки с тобой случилось? – спросил, время от времени поворачиваясь к ней.

- Ну я как раз шла к машинам, после того как купила воды, и не увидела преграды, - начала она. – Я, конечно, пыталась удержать равновесие, но мне это не удалось, как видишь.

- Сочувствую.

- Да уж, ну все как обычно, для меня это не в новинку, - заметила она.

Я вновь повернулся к ней. Она казалась мне знакомой…словно я видел ее прежде.

Когда мы доехали до больницы, Эммет привез для Беллы инвалидное кресло и аккуратно усадил в него девушку. Я велел им идти в больницу, но ни к кому не обращаться, пока я буду парковаться рядом с госпиталем. Я хотел прежде найти Карлайла

- Привет Френ, ты не могла бы позвать моего дядю? – спросил я в регистратуре отделения Скорой помощи.

- Я попробую, ты же знаешь, какой он занятой, - сказала она, набирая его номер.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулся я в ответ. Повернулся к Эммету и помахал ему рукой, чтобы он привез Беллу.

- Эдвард, ты же знаешь – только один сопровождающий, - пристально посмотрела на меня Френ.

- Как я мог забыть. Ты навсегда вбила это в мою несчастную голову, когда я проходил инструктаж по технике безопасности.

Она закатила глаза, и как раз в этот момент появился Карлайл.

- Эдвард, что стряслось? – спросил.

Этот обычный казалось бы вопрос здесь звучал немного устрашающе… особенно в отделении Скорой помощи.

- Ты не мог бы осмотреть моего друга?

- Конечно, веди своего друга, - сказал Карлайл, забирая у Френ планшет с бумагами.

- Кнопка, Френ, - сказал я, занимая место Эммета за креслом-каталкой.

Женщина нажала на маленькую красную кнопку и дверь, которая разделяла отделение Скорой помощи и зал ожидания, открылась. Подписав что-то в бумагах, Карлайл повернулся ко мне.

- Ого, - проговорил дядя, засовывая руки в карманы. – Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.

- А? – сказал я, не понимая.

Белла улыбнулась.

- Я помню вас! Вы тот мужчина, который покупал медицинский словарь в книжном магазине Порт Анжелеса.

- Ты помнишь, - удивился Карлайл, направляясь к комнате, где осматривали пациентов.

- Минутку, минутку, - пробормотал я, следуя за ним. – Ты что знаешь Беллу?

- Ну не то чтобы знаю, но мы перекинулись парой фраз, когда стояли на кассе, - ответил дядя, указывая мне рукой заходить.

Я задумался на секунду, как вдруг мне в голову пришла одна догадка. Я пристально разглядывал Беллу, пытаясь понять, была ли она той девушкой из книжного магазина.

- Почему ты так смотришь на меня? – спросила девушка, когда повернулась ко мне.

- Нет, ничего, - пробормотал я, выпрямляя спину.

- Ладно, давай посмотрим твою ногу.

Карлайл задал ей несколько вопросов, осматривая ногу, нажимая на пальцы.

- У тебя растяжение сустава, но на всякий случай сделаем рентген, - сказал дядя, подписывая карту и протягивая ее медсестре. – Я запищу тебя в очередь.

- Спасибо, док, - улыбнулась Белла.

- Карлайл Каллен, - представился он, протягивая девушке руку.

- Белла Свон… ну Изабелла на самом деле, но я предпочитаю Белла.

Карлайл удивлено посмотрел на нее.

- Ты дочь Чарли Свона?

- Так, ладно, что происходит? – спросил я, абсолютно не понимая о чем они говорят.

- Да, а откуда вы знаете?

Да, да конечно, можете меня не замечать.

- Мы с ним познакомились пару лет назад, когда я практиковался в Олимпии, - ответил дядя, складывая руки на груди. – Он показал мне твое фото, когда я спросил, есть ли у него дети.

- Я, наверное, тогда к маме уезжала, - пробормотала она.

- А я все никак не мог понять, почему твое лицо кажется мне знакомым. Ну, я рад, что нашел разгадку.

- Мне уже кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит? – меня уже начинало бесить, что я не понимаю о чем они говорят.

- Извините, - улыбнулся Карлайл. – Мне нужно в рентген кабинет.

У меня просто челюсть упала от возмущения. Я повернулся к Белле. Она наклонила голову и волосы закрыли ее лицо. О Боже…

- Ты та девушка из книжного магазина, - прошептал я.

Белла

Я посмотрела на него.

- Что? – непонимающе спросила я.

- Ты та девушка, которую я видел в книжном в Порт Анжелесе около недели назад, - сказал он, хрустя пальцами.

- А ведь мы были так близки к тому, чтобы встретиться, а? – заметила я через мгновение.

- Поверить не могу, что мы были так близко друг от друга и все-таки не встретились, - рассмеялся Эдвард.

- Невероятно, - согласилась я, вздрогнув от боли. Неплохо бы было выпить какие-нибудь обезболивающие.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, заметив, что я вздрогнула.

- Просто нога немного болит, - пробормотала я.

- Может, выпьешь обезболивающие? – предложил Эдвард

- Было бы не плохо, - согласилась я.

В этот момент зашла медсестра. Эдвард спросил, есть ли у них обезболивающие (так и спросил у «нас»), на что медсестра что-то пробормотала о том, что сначала нужно сделать рентген. Он кивнул, и женщина увезла меня.

После того, как сделали рентген, она привезла меня обратно и наконец-то дала обезболивающие. Доктор Каллен, то есть Карлайл, как он сам попросил его называть, зашел через пару минут после меня.

- У тебя действительно только растяжение, - улыбнулся он.

- Рада это слышать, - пробормотала я, засыпая. Похоже, обезболивающие возымели надо мной свое действие.

Эдвард

После того, как Карлайл сообщил Белле, что у нее растяжение, она заснула. Я тихо рассмеялся, наблюдая за ней. Она выглядела такой умиротворенной.

- Я скажу медсестре, чтобы ей наложили тугую повязку, а потом она может ехать домой, - сказал дяде. – Надеюсь, есть кто-то кто ее отвезет.

Я задумался на минуту и осознал, что… кое-кто есть…

- Карлай, ты не возражаешь, если я отвезу Беллу домой? - спросил я, пока он что-то подписывал.

- Э, конечно, - посмотрел он на меня. – А что больше некому ее отвезти?

- Есть вообще-то, - ответил я. – Но я хочу сам убедиться, что она без проблем доедет до дома.

Дядя пристально посмотрел на меня и кивнул.

- Хорошо. Только позвони нам, если решишь переночевать в ее городе.

- Без проблем, - уверил я его.

Я был взволнован тем, что повезу Беллу домой… если конечно мне позволят ее друзья


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16. 20 вопросов … по правилам Элис (20 questions…Alice style)

Эдвард

Как ни странно, друзья Беллы совсем не возражали против того, что я отвезу ее домой. Более того, когда я сказал, что не уверен как потом сам доберусь до дома, Элис заявила мне:

- Тебя отвезет мой папа.

На этом тема была закрыта.

Так как Белла все еще спала, спасибо побочному действию обезболивающих, то собеседник из нее по пути в Форкс, который, кстати, занимал три часа, получился никакой. Но это вовсе не значит, что всю дорогу я провел в тишине. Примерно через 30 минут после того, как мы отъехали, у меня зазвонил телефон. Это была Элис.

- Привет Элис.

- Так, поскольку я абсолютно точно знаю, что в данный момент тебе действительно скучно, поэтому я подумала, что мы могли бы поиграть в 20 вопросов.

- Э… ладно, - ответил я. – Начинаю я?

- Неа, - заявила Элис. – Мы сыграем в 20 вопросов по правилам Мэри Элис Брендон.

Я услышал, что на заднем плане Джаспер ей что-то сказал, но я не расслышал что именно. Она в ответ ему прошептала:

- Потому что я так сказала, глупенький.

- В любом случае, мой первый вопрос, - проговорила Элис, обращаясь ко мне.

- Подожди минутку, - остановил я ее и отложил телефон, для того чтобы достать свой Bluetooth и вести машину двумя руками. – Все, я готов, спрашивай.

- Итак, какие у тебя намерения относительно Беллы?

Я не сдержал улыбки.

- Элис, разве подобные вопросы задают не отцы девушек?

Белла начала ворочаться на сиденье и пробормотала: «Нет, Элис, не надо».

Я улыбнулся, стараясь не рассмеяться.

- Считай, что сейчас вместо него я, - сказала подруга Беллы. – Отвечай на вопрос.

- Элис, серьезно, я не знаю, что ответить на этот вопрос, - ответил я. – Сейчас, мы с ней просто друзья. Еще слишком рано, чтобы строить какие-то планы.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

- Может быть ты и прав, - пробормотала она. – Ладно, что ты к ней чувствуешь?

- А разве сейчас не моя очередь задавать вопрос?

- Ты уже спросил о том, что не должен ли отец Беллы задавать тебе подобные вопросы.

Я рассмеялся, надеясь, что мой смех не разбудит Беллу. (Хотя, едва ли это возможно). Элис меня обхитрила.

- И кстати, ты только что потратил еще один свой вопрос, так что отвечай на мой вопрос.

- Хорошо, - ответил я сквозь смех. – В настоящее время, я думаю, что Белла потрясающая девушка, красивая и очень рациональная.

- Слово-то какое подобрал, рациональная, - пробормотала моя собеседница.

- Ладно, следующий вопрос, - пропела Элис.

«Газировка теплая», - пробормотала Белла, которая уютно устроилась на переднем сиденье.

- Что ты собираешься изучать в колледже и чем планируешь заняться после того, как его закончишь?

- Ты задаешь сразу два вопроса? - удивился я.

- Неа, - рассмеялась Элис.

- И что это значит?

- Что ты только что потратил еще два своих вопроса.

Я снова не смог удержать смеха. Если я хотел спросить у нее хоть что-то, мне нужно быть осторожнее.

- Я планирую изучать Биологию, - ответил я. – Потом собираюсь в медицинскую школу, я хочу быть хирургом.

- О, как твой дядя! – провизжала девушка.

Я не стал уточнять, откуда она узнала, что мой дядя хирург, а не врач Отделения Скорой помощи. (В Америке очень интересная система. Есть врачи скорой помощи занимаются вновь поступившими пациентами, чтобы с ними не случилось, в тяжелых случаях они стабилизируют состояние пациента, что бы он не умер на месте, а затем его отправляют в отдел хирургии. Если я не ошибаюсь, один хирург всегда дежурит в Скорой помощи, на тот случай, если пациент будет совсем в тяжелом состоянии. – прим. перевод.)

- Так, следующий вопрос, - вновь пропела Элис.

- А нам каком мы сейчас?

- Ну, я собираюсь задать четвертый, а ты только что задал свой пятый вопрос, - похихикала она.

Я простонал. Так, просто отвечай на ее вопросы… не спрашивай ничего пока не ответишь… не спрашивай ничего пока не ответишь… Эта фраза крутилась в моей голове снова и снова.

- Ну… отвечай, - проговорила девушка.

- Ты ничего не спросила, - заметил я с улыбкой.

- Ох точно, ну я ступила. Мой четвертый вопрос… хмм… боксеры или брифы?

(Брифы – короткие трикотажные трусы. – прим. перевод.)

Я был в шоке.

- Какого черта, разве мы не должны спрашивать о важных вещах? – поинтересовался. Дьявол…я только что потратил еще один свой вопрос… Надеюсь, что она не заметила.

- А вдруг ты попадешь по дождь и промокнешь. Мне нужно будет дать тебе сухую одежду, в том числе и нижнее белье.

- Я даже не спрашиваю, откуда у тебя мужское нижнее белье, - пробормотал я.

- Это хорошо, что ты не спрашиваешь, потому что ты уже задал шесть вопросов, а я еще не получила ответа на свой четвертый вопрос, - посмеялась Элис.

Вот черт, она заметила. Я ответил ей, что предпочитаю носить.

- Хорошо, пятый вопрос, - объявила Элис. – Любимый газированный напиток?

Я ели сдержался, чтобы что-нибудь не возразить и ответил на ее вопрос.

Потом она задала свой 6 (мое любимое животное, на что я ответил горный лев) и 7 (любимый цвет – голубой) вопросы, прежде чем я смог НАКОНЕЦ-ТО задать свой НАСТОЯЩИЙ вопрос.

- Ладно Элис, мой 7 вопрос, - ухмыльнулся я. – Что за допрос ты мне устроила?

Я услышал как Элис начала задыхаться от возмущения.

- Это не допрос. Мы играем в 20 вопросов, правильно?

Я победоносно вскинул руку.

- Да! И это был твой 8 вопрос!

- НЕТ, НЕ БЫЛ! – прокричала она.

- Нет, был, - заявил я.

Белла снова начала ворочаться и пробормотала: «С маслом, пожалуйста».

- Белла болтает во сне? – поинтересовалась ее подруга.

- Девятый, - сообщил я с улыбкой. Как же я был благодарен Белле, за то, что она болтает во сне.

Я услышал смех Джаспера, а потом: «Ай, Элис! Больно же!»

Я чуть не подавился со смеху.

- Элис, мой 8 вопрос.

Мы задавали друг другу все новые и новые вопросы (их число давно перевалило за 20, хочу заметить). Мы спрашивали о личном, и задавали совсем необычные вопросы о других людях (ну, в частности я спрашивал про Беллу и Элис отвечала, если считала что Беллу этот ответ не смутит, и она не будет против). Так мы и доехали до Форкса. Мы как раз подъезжали к дому Элис, который, кстати, был очень красивый, когда Белла пробормотала слова, от которых я замер на месте.


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17. Слова

Эдвард

Она произнесла их очень мягко и тихо, но все же я их услышал. Я как раз заглушил двигатель и начал расстегивать ремень безопасности, когда она тихонько простонала и заворочалась на сиденье.

«Люблю тебя», - выдохнула Белла, прежде снова затихла, голова лежала на плече.

Я замер, думая о том, что возможно мне просто послышалось, но потом она проговорила: «Эдвард» и повернув голову ко мне, тихонько вздохнула.

Сердце в моей груди отстукивало бешенный ритм. Моя рука потянулась к ее щеке, но я вовремя остановился. Прикусив губу, я начал вылезать из машины, что бы вытащить Беллу с ее стороны.

- Ого, ничего себе таблеточки, - заметил Эммет, открывая дверь со стороны Беллы.

- Да уж, - пробормотал я, потирая свою шею. В голове снова и снова звучали ее слова.

«Передай мне картофельный салат», - пробормотала Белла и прижалась к Эммету еще ближе.

- Интересно, что ей сниться, - смеясь, поинтересовалась Элис.

- Что бы ей не снилось, я из-за этого чувствую себя голодным, - сказал Эммет.

- Она…она часто разговаривает во сне? – осторожно спросил я.

- Постоянно, - ответила Элис. – Особенно если ей сниться сон. Что бы она ни говорила во сне, она повторяет наяву.

- Элис, помнишь как она болтала пару лет назад? – ухмыльнулся Эммет.

- О Господи! – простонала Элис. У Джаспера и Розали на лицах заиграло любопытство. – Вам этого лучше не знать.

Белла еще что-то пробормотала о том, что если Элис что-то съест, то станет выше. Все кроме Элис рассмеялись.

- Давайте-ка отнесем ее наверх, - пробормотала подруга Беллы, указывая дорогу.

Я последовал за всеми, думая о том, что же Белле могло сниться, когда она произнесла эти слова.

Сон Беллы

Белла

Я огляделась по сторонам. Я не знала, где я нахожусь, но это место очень напоминало Форкс, Вашингтон. Кажется, я была в каком-то парке. Я слышала, что где-то поблизости играют дети, а еще плеск воды, я подумала, что, наверное, здесь есть озеро или пруд. Я пошла на звуки воды и увидела группу людей, которые сидели на большом покрывале, рядом с ними стояла корзина. Эта картина напоминала мне старые фильмы, где люди ходили на пикники с друзьями, чтобы хорошо провести время, а не устроить романтическое свидание.

- Белла! – закричал кто-то из группы, когда я подошла ближе, то узнала в этом человеке Элис.

А все остальные также были моими друзьями.

- Что вы здесь делаете ребята? – спросила я.

- Садись Белла, - указала мне Элис на место рядом с собой…с другой стороны сидел Эдвард.

- А? – удивилась я. Почему мы все на пикнике?

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя притащила? – сверкнула на меня подруга.

- Нет, Элис, не надо, - проговорила я, подходя к ним.

Все рассмеялись, когда я наконец-то к ним присоединилась. Эммет протянул мне бутылку газированной воды. Сделав глоток, я скривила лицо.

- Газировка теплая, - сказала я, посмотрев на Эммета.

- Извини, - улыбнулся он.

Я закатила глаза.

- Что у нас с собой? – поинтересовался Эммет, пытаясь заглянуть в корзину.

Розали хлопнула его по руке.

- Подождите, мистер грязные руки.

- Ай, - пролепетал парень, потирая ушибленную руку.

Все начали смеяться, а Элис начала перечислять все, что положила в корзину. Разные сэндвичи, фруктовый салат, картофельный и обычный, и конечно же десерт, который Эммет хотел стащить, но Розали снова стукнула его по руке.

Элис передала мне сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром. Когда я поняла, что он с горчицей, то передала обратно.

- С маслом, пожалуйста, - попросила я.

- Я тебе разве не с маслом передала? – нахмурилась Элис.

- Неа, - ответила я, мотая головой и потирая шею.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил Джаспер.

- Да, просто шея затекла, - ответила я, вздрагивая от боли в шее.

Эдвард положил руки мне на плечи и начал их массажировать. Я простонала от удовольствия, которое мне доставляли его руки.

- Господи, - пробормотала я, закрывая глаза. – Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то я буду вечно повторять тебе люблю тебя Эдвард.

Эдвард тихо рассмеялся и продолжил массажировать мои плечи.

- Элис, картофельный салат выглядит очень аппетитно, - сделал комплимент Джаспер.

- О! Передайте мне картофельный салат, - попросила я. Элис очень хорошо готовила это блюдо.

Мы продолжали смеяться, болтать, и поглощать приготовленную закуску. Парни даже пытались затащить нас в воду.

- Нет спасибо, я предпочитаю оставаться сухой и на земле, - заявила я, не двигаясь со своего места, тогда как Элис и Розали пошли купаться.

Я наблюдала за ребятами и даже не заметила, что кто-то сел рядом со мной, пока не услышала его голос.

- Здравствуй Белла.

Я повернулась и увидела, что рядом со мной зрелого мужчину.

- Привет, - поздоровалась я.

Отвернувшись от воды, он взглянул на меня. Я замерла, его глаза так напоминали мне глаза Эдварда. Словно прочитав мои мысли, он проговорил с улыбкой.

- Да, я его отец.

- Ох, - вздохнула я и уставилась на траву, мне нужно было привести мысли в порядок. Потом я вновь повернулась к нему. – Что вы здесь делаете?

- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, - ответил он.

- А? – моргнула я.

Он тихо рассмеялся и слегка поправил мои волосы.

- Ты будешь очень ему нужна, - мягко сказал мистер Мейсен.

- Эдварду? – промолвила я, повернувшись лицом к парню, который плескался в воде с Эмметом.

- Да, - ответил мужчина.

- Что вы имеете в виду? – спросила я, поворачиваясь к нему, но никого уже не было.

Но, наверное он все же был где-то здесь, потому что я услышала его голос: «Ты станешь его опорой. Ты единственное, что у него осталось. Защити его сердце».

- Подождите, - сказала я, поднимаясь на ноги.

Неожиданно сон обернулся кошмаром. Я огляделась. Это была больница. Я чувствовала запах лекарств и в тоже время смрад смерти. Было очень тихо. Потом мне показалось, что я слышу чьи-то рыдания, я пошла на этот звук. Вдруг я увидела прямую линию и услышала крик: «Нет! Мама!».

В моих жилах стыла кровь, пока я стояла там, рядом с палатой. В палате был Эдвард, он стоял на коленях, рыдал у кровати, на которой лежала женщина. По моим щекам текли слезы. Вдруг Эдвард резко поднялся, вылетел из палаты и побежал по лестнице.

Я снова услышала голос мистера Мейсена: «Его опора…все, что у него отсталость».

В следующее мгновение я была на кладбище, небо было затянуто тучами. Я обернулась и увидела мужчину, который стоял ко мне спиной рядом со свежей могилой.

- Извините, сэр? – спросила я, направляясь к нему.

Мужчина не сдвинулся с места. Я пыталась разглядеть его лицо, но оно было покрыто капюшоном. Мне так и не удалось привлечь его внимание, и я посмотрела на надгробие. Мое лицо побледнело, когда я увидела надпись.

- Нет, - прошептала я.

Парень, что стоял рядом со мной, наконец повернулся и пробормотал: «Опора».

А потом все поплыло перед моими глазами.

Белла

Я начала тяжело дышать, когда открыла глаза. В голове у меня был настоящий хаос, пока я пыталась понять, что же случилось, где я была и что мне снилось. Я повернула голову и наткнулась взглядом на часы. Было уже далеко после полудня и похоже я находилась в комнате для гостей в доме Брендонов.

- Я только хочу проверить, как она, - сказал голос за дверью.

- Эдвард, она скорее всего еще спит, - услышала я голос Элис.

- Элис, я просто проверю, честное слово, - пробормотал Эдвард, прежде чем открыть дверь.

- Привет, - пробормотала я охрипшим голосом.

- Она проснулась, - сказал парень моей подруге.

Они вместе подошли ко мне.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила Элис.

- Уставшей, - пробормотала я.

- Это действие обезболивающих, - кивнул Эдвард.

- И мне очень хочется картофельного салата, - вновь пробормотала я.

Элис рассмеялась.

- Я так и знала, что ей снилась еда, когда она говорила во сне.

- Я говорила во сне? – вздрогнула я.

- Да, - ответил Эдвард. По тому как он ответил, я поняла, что сказала что-то, чего говорить не совсем не стоило.

- Элис, еда? – спросила я, желая остаться с Эдвардом наедине.

Она тихо рассмеялась.

- Я вернусь через минуту, - проговорила подруга, выходя из комнаты.

- Что я сказала? – спросила я у парня.

- Да ничего такого, - отвел он глаза.

Я решила оставить эту тему и вместо этого спросила:

- Ты в порядке?

- Конечно, а почему ты спрашиваешь? – спросил он, вновь посмотрев на меня.

Я закусила губу.

- Белла?

- Эдвар, - прошептала я. – Пообещай мне, пожалуйста, что не сделаешь никаких глупостей.

- Что? – удивленно спросил он.

- Пообещай, - повторила я шепотом.

- Ладно, ладно… Я обещаю, - кивнул он.

- Помни, что ты мне пообещал, - кивнула я в ответ.

Прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, в комнату зашла Элис, в руках был ее знаменитый салат. Мы больше не возвращались к этой теме.


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 18. Поддержка

(The Crutches)

Эдвард

Эту ночь я провел в доме Элис. Можно с уверенность сказать, что Элис была самым…энергичным человеком из всех кого я знал. Передвигалась она исключительно вприпрыжку и болтала обо всем подряд без умолку. Тоже самое можно сказать и про Эммета…ну в некотором роде. Он был как большой маленький ребенок, порой очень незрелый в своем поведении, но по большей части весьма забавный. Розали походила на снежную королеву, но за этой маской скрывалась душевная теплота. Она часто наказывала Эммета за его выходки, хватая его за ухо или шлепая по руке (я же говорил, что порой он вел себя как малое дите). Джаспер был самым тихим, разговаривал, только если это было необходимо. Он часто сидел в стороне, пока Элис не хватала его за руку и не приводила в общую компанию.

Белла среди всех была самой уравновешенной. Она часто возвращала свою подругу с небес на грешную землю. За исключением одного случая…когда Элис упомянула о тройном свидании.

- Э, Элис, ты наверное хотела сказать двойное, - сказала Белла, подразумевая, что там было только две пары…если конечно можно было говорить о двух, потому как лично я не был уверен в том, что Джпаспер и Элис встречаются.

- Что? – спросила Элис, поворачиваясь к Белле. – Нет, я имела в виду тройное. Эммет и Розали, Джаспер и я, - от этих слов парень заерзал на месте, - и ты и Эдвард.

Я был слегка шокирован таким заявлением. Ну… Элис определенно можно назвать…храбрецом. Лицо Беллы сильно покраснело, что лично мне показалось очень милым.

- Элис, - захныкала Белла.

На что Элис лишь улыбнулась и похлопала свою подругу по щеке словно маленького ребенка.

- Ну конечно это случиться не раньше, чем вы с Эдвардом сходите на первое свидание… что невозможно, пока тебе не станет лучше.

- Элис!

Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и быстро сменила тему разговора. О тройном свидании больше никто не вспоминал. Но вот мысль о том, чтобы встречаться с Беллой не покидала моей головы. Я то и дела бросал на нее взгляды, на ее лице все еще играл румянец. У меня никогда не было девушки. Я, конечно, ходил на свидания, но не одна из них…не зацепила меня настолько, чтобы продолжать встречаться после одного двух свиданий.

Я провел ночь в одной из комнат для гостей в доме Брендонов. Мистер Брендон также был весьма интересным человеком, мы с ним даже о чем-то подискутировали. Судя по всему он был действительно хорошим адвокатом. Он был облегченной версией Элис, я имею в виду темперамент, а не внешность.

В Сиэтл меня повез мистер Брендон и мы продолжили дискуссию, которую начали прошлым вечером. Но через 15 минут, после того, как мы проехали Порт Анжелес, отцу Элис позвонили с работы, а мне позвонила Белла.

- Привет, - ответил я после второго звонка.

- Я звоню на тот случай если тебе совершенно скучно, - сказала девушка.

- Да нет, мистер Брендон оказался крепким орешком, так что я не заставил его принять мою точку зрения, - похоже отец Элис услышал меня на заднем сиденье, - на пассажирском месте впереди лежали его бумаги, - потому что он слегка улыбнулся.

- Очень на него похоже, - заметила девушка, по тому как она это сказала, мне показалось, что она улыбалась в этот момент. – Только один человек способен его в чем-то переубедить – Элис, и только потому, что она еще более крепкий орешек.

Я рассмеялся и поудобнее усаживаясь, облокотился на спинку сиденья.

- А я то все думал, откуда у нее такие восхитительные способности убеждать людей.

- Ага, - пробормотала Белла.

- Ну а ты чем сейчас занимаешься? – спросил я.

- Домашней работой, - начала она. – Я убедила Элис, что мы больше не можем ее откладывать.

- Тем более, что я сейчас не могу отправить тебе ответ на неожиданное письмо, - улыбнулся я.

- Вот черт, - рассмеялась она.

«Минутку», -сказал мистер Брендон человеку, с которым разговаривал по телефону, а потом обратился ко мне.

- Эй, мистер Флиртующий, не могли бы вы говорить потише, я тут с клиентом общаюсь.

Мое лицо покраснело. Я что флиртовал?!

- Ну, ты хорошо провел эти выходные? – спросила Белла

- А, да, - ответил я, размышляя о словах мистера Брендона.

- Замечательно, я рада, что ты хорошо провел время.

- С чего бы это вдруг я провел его плохо?

Боже… Я действительно флиртовал!

- Ну не знаю, - ответила она. Я был уверен, что она в этот момент ухмыльнулась. – Может быть потому что Элис абсолютно сумасшедшая и вообще.

Господи, она флиртовала в ответ!

- Да уж, но Элис была бы не Элис , если бы не была такой сумасшедшей.

- Действительно, - рассмеялась девушка.

Мы болтали всю дорогу, по большей части флиртуя, или спрашивая друг друга о наших предпочтениях. Когда до моего дома оставалось минут десять, мой телефон стал издавать звуковые сигналы, оповещая меня о том, что батарея вот-вот разрядиться.

- Слушай, я должен прервать наш разговор, потому как мой телефон умирает и мне необходимо оказать ему экстренную помощь, - сказал я.

- Телефон настоящий везунчик, - рассмеялась она.

Минутку…тут был скрытый смысл?

- Созвонимся позже?

- Конечно, - ответил я. – Ты ведь так и не сказала про самую странную еду, которую тебе приходилось есть.

- Это сэндвич с сыром и ореховым маслом, - рассмеялась она. – Поговорим попозже.

- Серьезно? – удивился я. Мне тоже захотелось попробовать такой сэндвич.

- Серьезно. Пока.

- Пока, - попрощался я и отключил телефон.

- Ого… дружище, ты долго болтал, - заметил мистер Брендон, поднимая брови. Я увидел его лицо в зеркало заднего вида.

- Вы разговаривали, также долго, как и я, адвокат, - ответил я, поднимая бровь.

- Туше.

Я указал отцу Элис направление к моему дому. Когда мы подъехали, я увидел что Карлайл и Эсме вышли из дома и направлялись к машине Карлайла.

- Я так понимаю это доктор Каллен, - пробормотал мистер Брендон.

- Вы знаете его? – удивился я.

- Он выступал в качестве свидетеля по одному делу, которым я занимался около года назад. Хороший человек, мне он нравиться.

Он остановился рядом с машиной моего дяди и мы вместе вылезли из автомобиля.

- Эдвард, - пролепетала Эсме и поспешила ко мне, по ее щекам текли слезы.

«Ничего себе»,- подумал я, когда она заключила меня в крепкие объятия.

- Эсме, что случилось? – спросил я, обнимая ее, пока она плакала на моем плече.

Я взглянул на Карлайла, он был очень мрачным.

Видимо мистер Брендон понял, что ему лучше оставить нас наедине, поэтому сказал:

- Ну мне пора. До встречи Эдвард, - после этих слов он сел в автомобиль и уехал.

- Что происходит? – вновь спросил я. Сердце бешено стучало в груди.

- Эдвард, это связанно с твоей мамой, - проговорил Карлайл.

В моих ушах зазвенело. Я не был уверен, что правильно его расслышал.

- Что? – пробормотал я, а Эсме обняла меня еще крепче.

- Твоя мама…она…не справиться с этим.

Мне показалось, что мое тело заледенело от этих слов.

- Нет, - сказал я. – Нет, ее состояние стабильное…

- У нее было больное сердце, Эдвард. Ее сердце не в состоянии дальше поддерживать ее жизнь, - тихо сказал Карлайл.

Мое сознание и тело отказывались воспринимать эти слова. Казалось, что сама жизнь покинула мое тело и остался только холод. Нет… она не могла уйти.

- Нам надо ехать в больницу, - сказал крестный. – Они должны отключить ее от системы жизнеобеспечения.

- Неужели ничего нельзя сделать?

Карлайл отвел взгляд, это было красноречивее любых слов.

Это был самый …мучительный …момент за всю мою жизнь. Прощаться с моей мамой…когда совсем недавно умер мой отец. Смерть моей матери… была такой же, как и смерть моего отца. Согласие на трансплантацию органов, отключение системы, линия, которая постепенно стала прямой… Словно какое-то ужасное дежавю.

Когда линия на мониторе стала прямой, я больше не мог сдерживать слез. Карлайл обнимал Эсме, поддерживая ее. Я резко поднялся и понесся прочь из палаты. Карлайл звал меня, но я даже не обернулся. Я больше не мог там находиться, это было выше моих сил. Каким-то образом я поймал такси и отправился в дом Карлайла.

Заплатив таксисту, я ворвался в дом, понесся наверх и заперся в комнате, не желая когда-либо оттуда выходить. Упав на кровать, я дал волю своим слезам.

Всю следующую неделю я не выходил из комнаты. Эсме позвонила в школу и сказала, что я себя плохо чувствую, а Карлайл выписал справку, чтобы у меня была уважительная причина не ходить в школу. Всю неделю я сидел в комнате, отказываясь выходить. Я закрыл дверь и окно, я не хотел чтобы ко мне забрался Сэмуэль. Я не проверял электронную почту, не слушал музыку, не отвечал на телефонные звонки. Лишь ел то, что приносила Эсме, никогда не съедая всю тарелку.

Наконец, в пятницу после полудня я услышал стук в дверь. Это была Эсме.

- Эдвард?

Я ничего не ответил.

- У меня есть кое-что для тебя, - прошептала она. – Открой, пожалуйста, дверь.

Я вздохнул и слез с кровати. Когда я открыл дверь, то увидел, что рядом с Эсме стояла Белла на костылях.

- Я подумала, что она тебя порадует, - прошептала Эсме и ушла прочь.

Я стоял там и просто смотрел на нее. Наконец, когда моя голова начала работать, я спросил:

- Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Ты не отвечал ни на мои письма, ни на мои звонки. Эдвард Энтони Мейсен, я уже начала думать, что ты умер, - слегка улыбнулась она.

Я вздрогнул и отошел в сторону, чтобы она могла зайти в комнату.

- В каком-то смысле…я умер, - прошептал я.

- Хмм…ну Эсме мне так и сказала, - сказала Белла, хромая подходя к незаправленной кровати и усаживаясь на нее. Она оглянулась по сторонам, а потом снова обратилась ко мне. – Хочешь поговорить об этом.

- Не очень, - пожал я плечами и отошел к окну.

Через окно я увидел, как Сэмуэль играет с другими соседскими детьми.

- Тебе нужно выговориться, Эдвард, - прошептала девушка.

- Нет, не нужно, - проговорил я. Во мне поднималась злость.

- Да, нужно, - ответила она.

- Мне не нужно ни о чем говорить, - прошипел я. Я чувствовал злость от того, что она не хочет оставить эту тему.

- Эдвард…

- ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, МНЕ НЕ НУЖНО НИ О ЧЕМ ГОВОРИТЬ! – прокричал я, повернувшись к ней лицом.

Белла побледнела, но не сдвинулась с места.

- Я думаю, что тебе нужно выговориться, - начала она.

- Ты вообще ничего обо мне не знаешь, - прошипел я.

- Знаю, - ответила она, кивая. – Я знаю, что тебе сейчас очень больно. Я знаю, что ты только что потерял маму и папу. И знаю, что тебе нужен кто-то, кто бы мог тебя выслушать.

Сжав руки в кулаки, я снова отвернулся к окну. Она встала, - хотя я был уверен, что она не сможет этого сделать без посторонней помощи, - и, взяв меня за руку, потянула к кровати.

- Сядь, - прошипела она, усаживая меня на кровать.

- Я не собираюсь ни о чем говорить.

- Хорошо, говорить буду я.

Я отвернулся к стене, что бы не видеть ее лица.

- В ту субботу, помнишь, я попросила тебя пообещать мне не делать никаких глупостей.

Я помнил… она действительно меня об это просила. Видимо она поняла, что я знал, о чем она говорит, поэтому продолжила.

- Я попросила тебя об этом, потому что мне приснился сон, что ты покончил с собой, - прошептала она.

Я, наконец, повернулся к ней. По ее щекам текли слезы. Моя злость растворилась, как только я увидел боль в ее глазах.

- Эдвард, я видела твое надгробие, - прошептала Белла, дотрагиваясь до моего лица. – Я не допущу, что бы это случилось…Знаешь почему?

- Почему? – прохрипел я, сдерживая слезы.

- Потому, что я хочу лучше тебя узнать, потому что возможно хочу с тобой встречаться, - она замолчала на мгновение. – Я хочу стать для тебя тем человеком, на которого ты всегда сможешь опереться.

Моя нижняя губа начала дрожать.

- Я знаю, что тебе очень тяжело, - прошептала она, стирая слезы с моего лица. – Ты знаешь, это нормально, что тебе хочется плакать. Это нормально, что ты испытываешь гнев. Но ты не должен закрывать себя в этой комнате и никого не подпускать.

Я тяжело вздохнул.

- Я не справлюсь с этим, - прошептал я все еще хриплым голосом.

- Ты справишься, - прошептала она, заставляя повернуться к ней лицом. – У тебя есть Эсме и Карлай…в конце концов у тебя есть Элис, Джаспер, Розали и Эммет. Они тоже очень волнуются за тебя. Также как и твои школьные друзья, Эсме сказала мне, что они звонили тебе.

- А ты? – спросил я.

- Эдвард я всегда буду рядом с тобой…пока нужна тебе, - слегка улыбнулась она.

Я опустил голову, по щекам катились слезы и я больше не мог сдерживать всхлипы. Белла притянула меня к себе, что бы мог положить свою голову ей на плечо. Я не уверен как долго я плакал на ее плече, пока она поддерживала меня, утешала меня. Наконец, когда слез больше не осталось, я поднял голову.

- Спасибо, - прошептал я.

Она просто кивнула.

- Я… собираюсь обратиться к психологу, - прошептал я, отводя взгляд.

- Этого не стоит стесняться, - уверила она меня.

- Нет, не стоит, - кивнул я.

- Эдвард, я мне просто хочется увидеть твою улыбку, - прошептала она.

Я снова посмотрел на нее и встретился с ее взглядом.

- Хорошо, - согласился я, кивая. – Хорошо.

Она улыбнулась…и впервые я почувствовал надежду.


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 19. Прием у психолога, переезд и побег

(Counseling, Moving and Running)

Эдвард

Я ходил на прием к доктору Голдфарту, сочувствую ему по поводу его имени, по вторникам и четвергам. Если честно, то мне все это не нравилось… но я пообещал Белле. Тогда ее привозила Элис, потому что сама Белла была еще не в состоянии садиться за руль. После каждого моего сеанса она мне звонила, чтобы узнать ходил ли я и как все прошло.

После того нашего разговора мы сблизились еще больше. Каждый день после школы, оказавшись в машине, я звонил ей. Мы могли говорить о чем угодно, например, один раз она рассказывала мне о том, что у Эммета разболелся живот после того, как он съел дюжину конфет, а я рассказал ей о том, как меня однажды ошибочно приняли за доктора в больнице. Разговаривать с ней было так легко, так естественно. Я даже не знаю почему, но рядом с ней я чувствовал себя очень свободно.

Когда доктор Голдфарт решил поговорить о моих взаимоотношениях с друзьями, то она была первой, о ком я подумал.

- Кто такая эта Белла? – посмотрел на меня мой психолог.

Кстати, доктор Голдфарт терпеть не мог это клише относительно того, что во время приема пациент должен лежать кушетке. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы положить на кушетку меня… он лежал на ней сам вниз животом, а я сидел в его кресле за столом.

- Около месяца назад я получил от нее спонтанное письмо, - начал я. Воспоминание о ее первом письме вызвало улыбку на моем лице. Это письмо я сохранил у себя на компьютере.

- Так вы не знакомы лично? – спросил он.

- Нет, - помотал я головой. – Мы встречались. Это ей я пообещал ходить на прием к психологу.

- Эдвард, ты же знаешь, что должен посещать психолога, только если ты хочешь, а не потому что пообещал кому-то.

- Знаю, - пожал я плечами.

- А также ты должен знать, что знакомиться с людьми в Интернете не безопасно

Я закатил глаза. В моем случае немного поздно для подобного совета, я уже разговаривал и даже встречался с Беллой.

- Ты часто это делаешь? Встречаешься с незнакомцами из Интернета?

- Что? Нет, - прошипел я.

- Это был твой маленький бунт или ты пытался таким образом привлечь к себе внимание?

- Слушайте, док, - сказал я, выпрямив спину. – Это не был бунт и я не пытался привлечь к себе внимание, ясно? Это она прислала мне письмо. Мы встретились за день до того как моя…, - я запнулся. Боль от потери была еще так свежа, - до того, как она умерла. И чтобы вы не утруждали себя вопросами, заранее отвечу. Белла не глупая, не в депрессии и не пыталась привлечь к себе внимание таким образом. На самом деле она…, - я оборвал себя на полуслове, надеясь, что доктор не заметил последней фразы.

Но он, естественно, заметил.

- Она что, Эдвард? – спросил он, делая себе какие-то пометки.

- Она замечательный друг, вот и все, - ответил я.

- Ну, если ты так говоришь, - пробормотал он.

Я повернулся к нему.

- Что?

Он тоже взглянул на меня.

- Я думаю, что ты испытываешь чувства по отношению к этой девушке.

- Довольно трудно оставаться равнодушным по отношению к ней, - заметил я. – Она потрясающая девушка.

- Ты беспокоишься о ней, - добавил мой психолог.

- Конечно, я беспокоюсь о ней, она мой друг. Я обычно беспокоюсь о своих друзьях.

- Эдвард, мне кажется, что она больше, чем просто друг.

Я отвернулся от него.

- По словам твоего дяди, ты можешь часами с ней разговаривать, - сказал доктор, переворачивая страницу. – Он слышал, что вы говорите об очень личных вещах, о том, что ты даже с ним не обсуждаешь.

Я прикусил губу.

- Эдвард, это так?

Я промолчал.

- Из чего следует, что я прав, и ты испытываешь к ней чувства.

- Я всегда думал о ней как о друге.

- Но создается такое впечатление, что она нравиться тебе больше, чем просто друг.

Я пытался придумать, как отвлечь его и перевести наш разговор на другую тему, когда он снова заговорил.

- Твой дядя также сказал, что ты дружишь с ребятами по имени Элис, Эммет, Джаспер и Розали … и вы с Беллой часто упоминаете их имена, когда разговариваете.

- Они ее близкие друзья, - сообщил я.

- Понятно. Помимо них, ты еще дружишь с кем-нибудь?

В голову пришли имена нескольких одноклассников, но я не мог сказать, что они мои друзья, скорее приятели.

- Итак, сейчас твои ближайшие друзья это люди с которыми ты познакомился через Интернет, люди, которые живут в нескольких часах езды от тебя.

Да ну? Ты прям гений!

- Что касается Беллы…

- Слушайте, док, - сказал я, наконец, повернувшись к нему. – Давайте не будем сейчас говорить о ней.

- Почему нет?

- Потому что я не хочу.

- Эдвард, ты избегаешь говорить об этом, хотя это необходимо.

Я отвернулся.

- Я все еще считаю, что ты испытываешь к ней чувства.

Я прикусил губу. Слова застревали в моем горле. Я очень о ней беспокоился, всегда узнавал все ли у нее в порядке. Однажды я чуть не сорвался в Форкс, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все в порядке, когда узнал что, идя под дождем, она споткнулась и упала вместе с костылями.

- Эдвард, будь честен с самим собой. Тебе необходимо осознать то, чего ты боишься или чего не хочешь признавать.

Доктор Голдфарт постоянно повторял мне, что я должен быть честен с самим собой.

- Наверное…я испытываю чувства по отношению к ней, - проговорил я, не поднимая на него глаз.

- Как ты думаешь, твои чувства взаимны? – спросил он.

- Мне бы этого очень хотелось, - пожал я плечами.

- Ну что ж, сегодня мы очень хорошо поработали, - заметил психолог.

Я взглянул на него, поднимаясь с его кресла.

- На днях заходил твой дядя и просил посоветовать психолога в Чикаго и я…

- Минуту, Чикаго? – прервал я его. – При чем тут Чикаго?

Он моргнул.

- А… разве вы не переезжаете?

- Переезжаем?

- Да, твой дядя сказал, что через несколько недель вы переезжаете в Чикаго, - ответил доктор.

Кровь отлила от моего лица, голова закружилась. Взяв себя в руки, я, наконец, сказал психологу, что мне Карлайл ничего об этом не говорил.

- Ну… наверное я неправильно его понял, - начал оправдываться доктор Голдфарт, отвернувшись от меня к своим бумагам. – Наверное, он спрашивал о психологе для одного из своих пациентов, который собирается переезжать в Чикаго.

- Ага, - согласился я, хотя прекрасно знал, что он лгал. – Еще увидимся, док.

- Эдвард, подожди!

Но я уже несся к своей машине, подальше от этого доктора. Еще до того, как он выбежал из здания, пытаясь меня догнать, я выехав с парковки и направился к дому.

Карлайл был в своем кабинете, когда я приехал домой. Ворвавшись в его кабинет, я хлопнул дверью. Дядя подпрыгнул на кресле от неожиданности.

- Эдвард, - поздоровался Карлайл, вставая из-за стола. – Ты рано вернулся. Как прошел…

- Мы переезжаем? – спросил я, сдерживая гнев.

- Я, э, возможно да.

- Что? – выдохнул я, сверкая глазами.

- Мне предложили место в одной из больниц Чикаго.

Не желая верить в то, что он сказал, я отвернулся.

- Я еще ничего не решил, - проговорил Карлайл. – Я хотел сначала поговорить с тобой.

- Но вы уже спрашивали доктора Голдфарта о том, какого психолога в Чикаго он мог бы порекомендовать, - проговорил я сквозь зубы, поворачиваясь к нему.

Он не нашел что на это ответить. Его молчание было красноречивее любых слов. Он хотел принять это предложение. Я развернулся и выбежал из его кабинета.

- Эдвард! Эдвард, пожалуйста, остановись и выслушай меня.

Нет… я не хотел ничего слушать. Я снова помчался к машине. Карлайл, однако, оказался гораздо быстрее моего горе – психолога.

- Эдвар, пожалуйста, послушай.

- Нет, - ответил я, повернувшись к нему лицом. Дверь моей машины уже была открыта. – Я не желаю ничего слушать.

Я сел в автомобиль и захлопнул дверь. Не смотря на него, я завел мотор. Было только одно место, куда я мог поехать.

Белла

- Черт, поверить не могу, что мой телефон умер, - простонала я.

- Понимаю, - согласилась Элис. – А я не могу поверить, что забыла свой дома.

- А я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем нам надо было ездить в Порт Анжелес, - пожаловался Эммет.

- Замолчи, - прошипела подруга. – Ты отлично знаешь, что в эти выходные в школе будут танцы.

- До сих пор не вериться, что ты откладывала покупку платья до последнего минуты, - ухмыльнулась я ей.

- Эй, я должна была узнать, что оденут все остальные. Я не могу допустить, чтобы у кого-то было такое же платье как и у меня, - заявила подруга.

- Элис… ты покупаешь дорогие дизайнерские вещи, - заметила я. – Никто не может позволить себе такое же платье.

- Это верно, - улыбнулась девушка.

- Клянусь, это будет настоящая пытка, - продолжал ныть Эммет.

- Хватит уже выпендриваться, - ухмыльнулась Элис. – Едва ли это будет для тебя пыткой, если туда придет Розали.

Парень тут же заткнулся.

Я рассмеялась. На часах было почти девять вечера. Поскольку мы ездили в Порт Анжелес…за два дня до танцев, Элис пригласила нас остаться у нее с ночевкой.

- Ох, домик, - пролепетала Элис, когда мы выехали к ее дому.

- Эй, а кто это там? – спросил Эммет, уставившись в окно.

Без сомнения там стоял серебристый Вольво…который я видела прежде…неделю назад.

- Нет…не может быть, - прошептала я, пока Элис подъезжала к дому.

Мы не смогли подъехать к самому дому, так там стоял водитель. Под проливным дождем стоял парень с бронзовыми волосами.

- Какого черта он здесь делает? – спросила я, расстегивая ремень безопасности.

- Клянусь, я его не приглашала, - начала уверять меня Элис.

Я постаралась побыстрее выбраться из машины.

- Эдвард, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила я, остановившись рядом с ним.

- Он насквозь промок, - обеспокоенно произнесла Элис.

- Я могу здесь остаться? – прошептал он хриплым голосом.

Я повернулась к Элис.

- Конечно, оставайся, - кивнула она.

Мы завели его в дом. Мистер и Миссис Брендон оторопели, когда увидели насквозь промокшего Эдварда.

- Господи, да он весь промерз. Давай-ка отведем тебя наверх, и ты примешь горячий душ. Элис, найди какую-нибудь одежду для него, - сказала миссис Брендон, провожая Эдварда в комнату для гостей.

- Как думаешь, что у него случилось? – прошептал Эммет.

Перед моими глазами стоял взгляд Эдварда.

- Не знаю, - прошептала я в ответ. – Но я обязательно выясню.

Через полчаса Эдвард наконец-то вышел из душа, облаченный в одежду, которую для него принесла Элис.

- Спасибо, - пробормотал парень.

- Не за что, дорогой, - ответила миссис Брендон. – Я приготовлю для тебя бульон и найду какие-нибудь лекарства от простуды. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ты заболел.

Мистер Брендон пробормотал, что поможет жене и вышел из комнаты.

- Пошли Эммет, - пробормотала Элис, отлично понимая, что я хотела бы остаться с Эдвардом наедине.

- Что? – удивился Эммет. У парня явно была очень короткая память.

Элис решила взять пример с Розали и схватила друга за ухо. Пока они уходили, Эммет тои дело повторял «ай, ай». Я подошла к Эдварду. В его глазах не было столько боли, сколько было неделю назад.

- Эдвард, что случилось? – прошептала я.

Эдвард нервно вздохнул и ответил.

- Карлайлу предложили работу в Чикаго… он собирается принять предложение.

Я перестала дышать.

- Поэтому я сбежал, - прошептал он.

Нет… Эдвард…

- Я надеялся, что смогу побыть здесь какое-то время.

Я тяжело вздохнула.

- Я не знаю как долго ты сможешь здесь находиться, - прошептала я. – Мистер Брендон юрист и когда он узнает, то скорее всего вернет тебя к Карлайлу. Кроме того, твой дядя знаком с моим отцом… ему не составит особого руда меня найти.

- Мне 18…Я могу делать, все что мне вздумается, - резко прошептал он.

- Эдвард, - я чувствовала, что ему больно.

- Я не могу уехать, - пробормотал он, протягивая руку к моей щеке. – Я не могу от тебя уехать.

Сказав это, Эдвард наклонился и поцеловал меня.


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 20. Поцелуи

(Kisses)

Эдвард

Я точно не знаю почему я ее поцеловал…но я поцеловал.

Все три часа, что я ехал до Форкса, я не переставал думать о Белле. Голдфарт был прав, потому что она была больше чем просто друг. Приехав в город, я наткнулся на полицейский участок.

- Да, Чарли мой отец…шериф полиции, - как-то упомянула Белла в разговоре.

Сперва я не заметил между ними особого сходства, но потом я понял, что у мужчины есть та же добросердечность, которая есть и у Беллы.

Рассказав как добраться до дома Брендонов, Чарли поинтересовался, прихожусь ли я им другом. Я сказал ему правду…сказал, что да я их друг, ведь я действительно был их друг.

Следуя по указанному направлению, я оказался в самом богатом районе Форкса. Я понял, что мистер и миссис Брендон были дома, когда остановил машину на подъездной дорожке. Честно говоря, я немного удивился тому, что отец Элис был дома, ведь обычно посреди недели он находился в Сиэтле. Выйдя из машины, я стал ждать под дождем.

Когда я увидел Беллу, мое сердце забилось быстрее. В ее карих глазах читался испуг и недоумение, когда она меня узнала. Я почувствовал тепло ее рук, пока она заводила меня в дом. Мне так хотелось остаться рядом с ней, но мать Элис утащила меня наверх, для того чтобы я принял душ и надел сухую одежду. Женщина боялась, что я подхвачу простуду.

Приняв душ и переодевшись в сухую одежду, я наконец-то вышел из ванной. В комнате меня ждала только Белла.

- Эдвард, что случилось? – прошептала она. В ее взгляде было столько тепла и тревоги.

- Карлайлу предложили работу в Чикаго… он собирается принять предложение, - прошептал я срывающимся голосом.

Белла перестала дышать, а я продолжил.

- Поэтому я сбежал.

Белла начала говорить что-то об отце Элис и о своем собственном отце, но я не особо внимательно ее слушал. Моим вниманием завладела ее губы, которые очень плавно двигались, пока она говорила. В тот момент мне так отчаянно хотелось прикоснуться к ее губам своим собственными.

- Мне 18…Я могу делать, все что мне вздумается, - резко прошептал я.

- Эдвард, - грустно прошептала она.

- Я не могу уехать, - пробормотал я, протягивая руку ее щеке. Она была такая нежная …и теплая. - Я не могу от тебя уехать.

А потом…я поцеловал ее. Когда я прикоснулся к ее губам, то ощутил их мягкость и теплоту. Я мог чувствовать клубничный аромат ее шампуня. В тот момент я ощущал, чувствовал каждый оттенок ее собственного не на что не похожего аромата.

Когда я прикоснулся к ее губам, она начала тяжело дышать, замерла, но уже через мгновение ответила на поцелуй. Моя рука скользила по ее лицу от щеки к подбородку, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения сделать поцелуй более глубоким.

Она самое дорогое, что у меня осталось, единственное, что у меня осталось. Я не мог уехать от нее.

Белла

Когда губы Эдвард прикоснулись к моим, я начала тяжело дышать. В первое мгновение я испытала настоящий шок, черт побери, я даже не в состоянии была ответить на поцелуй, потому что просто не осознавала что происходит. Когда же пришло осознание, я тут же ответила на поцелуй. Наверное прошло не больше секунды, с того момента как он начал меня целовать, но мне показалось что прошли годы. Не знаю, как долго длился наш поцелуй, но казалось, что прошли годы, десятилетия, целая жизнь…

Эдвард медленно начал отстраняться от меня, стараясь продлить поцелую настолько долго насколько это было возможно. Мы оба пытались отдышаться, когда поцелуй все-таки закончился. Я к своему удивлению поняла, что мои глаза закрыты и открыла их. В зеленых глазах, которые пристально смотрели на меня, плескалась целая буря эмоций.

Мне было недостаточно одного поцелуя, я ненасытилась Эдвардом, поэтому я схватила его за рубашку и притянула к себе, чтобы еще раз поцеловать. Аромат его кожи заставлял меня желать его больше и больше. Он обхватил мою талию своими руками и притянул к себе еще ближе.

Мы уже довольно долго целовались, когда я, наконец, вспомнила (ну и зачем людям мозг) почему он здесь, вспомнила в каком он сейчас состоянии, какие чувства испытывает…это неправильно…

Я медленно отстранилась от него и прошептала:

- Эдвард, мы не должны…

Он резко открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня.

- Что?

- Я хочу сказать, что у тебя сейчас очень…тяжелое время, - прошептала я. В его глазах отразилась боль, поэтому я быстро добавила. – Я не хотела…Это не значит… - ну отлично, блин! Теперь я еще и заикалась. Я взяла его лицо в свои руки.

- Ты нужна мне, - прошептал Эдвард.

- Я знаю, - тихо ответила я. – Но… тебе не кажется, что наши отношения развиваются слишком…быстро?

В его глазах мелькнуло понимание.

- Да, - прошептал он, отодвигаясь от меня.

«НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ!» - вопил мой разум.

- Это вовсе не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, рядом со мной, - слегка улыбнулась я ему. Я крепко обняла его. Эдвард этого не ожидал, поэтому замер от удивления. Я уткнулась лицом в его плечо и пробормотала. – Но тебе не нужно убегать из дома, для того, чтобы быть рядом со мной.

После этих слов, он тоже обнял меня.

- Я не вернусь, - прошептал Эдвард в ответ.

- Ты можешь оставаться здесь, сколько хочешь, пока тебе не нужно будет …или ты сам не захочешь вернуться домой, - прошептала я, не выпуская его из своих объятий.

Через какое-то время мы спустились вниз. Там Эммет и Элис не могли поделить последний кусок чизкейка приготовленного мамой Эммета(Чизкейк – сырное пирожное, дико популярное в США. ОЧЕНЬ вкусное - прим. перевод.), который он принес накануне миссис Брендон.

- Белла, скажи Эми, что это мой чизкейк, - пожаловалась Элис.

- Белла, скажи Элис, что так как этот чизкейк сделала моя мама, то он мой, - жаловался Эммет.

- Вы двое, в коридор, живо, - приказала я, указывая на коридор.

Эдвард тихо смеялся за моей спиной, пока я шла за своими друзьями, которые бросали друг на друга убийственные взгляды.

- Господи, не ужели нельзя в кои-то веки вести себя как взрослые люди и просто поделить пирожное пополам? – спросила я, как только мы оказались в коридоре.

По их взглядам я поняла, что подобная идея в их головы не приходила.

- Нет! – проговорили друзья в унисон.

Я вздохнула и начала массажировать виски.

- Честно слово, вы ведете себя хуже, чем племянница Элис.

- Эй, я не веду себя хуже, чем моя племянница, - заявила Элис.

- Ну –ну.

- Ладно, так и быть, поделим пополам, - наконец-то согласился Эммет

- И делить буду я, спасибо можете не говорить! – сообщила я этим ненормальным.

И Эммет и Элис надули губы, но спорить со мной не стали. Мы пошли на кухню, чтобы поделить злосчастный чизкейк, но на столе пирожного не оказалось.

- Эй, где пирожное? – спросил Эммет, подходя к столу.

- Меня больше волнует, где Эдвард? – заявила подруга.

Когда я повернулась, то не смогла сдержать смеха. На кухонной тумбочке сидел Эдвард и поедал последний кусочек чизкейка. Облизнув вилку, он заявил:

- Такой вкусный чизкейк.

Но еще больше я начала смеяться, когда увидела лица Элис и Эммета. Когда на кухню зашли мистер и миссис Брендон, их взору предстала потрясающая картина: на тумбе сидел Эдвард и поглощал чизкейк, рядом стояли Элис и Эммет, у которых челюсти упали практически до самого пола.

- Вкусный, правда? – подмигнул отец Элис.

- С тумбы, пожалуйста, - указала миссис Брендон.

- Есть мэм, - отрапортовал Эдвард, спрыгивая на пол.

Когда Эдвард направился ко мне, я улыбнулась.

- Хочешь кусочек? – предложил он, протягивая мне кусочек чизкейка.

- Еще спрашиваешь. Все равно что усомниться в том, что Элис любит ходить по магазинам, - ухмыльнулась я в ответ.

Господи, чизкейк был просто божественный.

- Эй, это наш чизкейк! – пожаловался Эммет.

За что получил подзатыльник от миссис Брендон.

- Он гость! – сказала она, когда друг начал тереть свой затылок.

- Эдвард, как долго ты у нас пробудешь? – спросила Элис.

Эдвард замер.

- Он останется до школьных танцев, - ответила я, прежде чем осознала несколько важных вещей.

Во – первых, теперь Эдвард должен будет пойти на танцы, во-вторых, на танцы должна буду пойти я, и в –третьих, я только что по глупости своей открыла ящик Пандоры, потому как у меня не было подходящего платья, а оно мне было необходимо.

Как только до Элис дошел смысл моих слов, ее глаза стали дикими и она завизжала. От избытка эмоций она кинулась мне на шею.

- Да, да, да! – прокричала она, подпрыгивая.

- Что за танцы? – спросил Эдвард, проглотив очередной кусочек чизкейка.

Подруга объяснила ему, что за танцы и сообщила, что я туда идти не собиралась.

- Почему ты не хотела идти? Неужели тебя никто не пригласил? – удивился Эдвард.

Эммет рассмеялся над этим вопросом, а Элис с улыбкой начала объяснять.

- Вовсе нет… многие бы хотели пойти с ней на танцы, если бы так не опасались за свою жизнь.

Я кинула на нее злой взгляд.

- Я не самый грациозный человек на земле.

На лице Эдвард появилась кривоватая улыбка.

- Я знаю, - сказал он, указывая на мою лодыжку, которая все еще находилась в тугой повязке. Она уже так не более и я больше не ходила на костылях, а …прихрамывала самостоятельно.

Я сверкнула на него, от чего улыбка на лице парня стала еще шире.

- Конечно… я с удовольствием пойду на танцы, - сказал Эдвард, пожимая плечами.

Элис снова начала визжать, заставляя всех прикрыть уши.

- Белла, Эдвард, завтра мы едем в Порт Анжелес и…

- Нет, Элис! – застонала я.

- Тихо, - шикнула на меня подруга. – Завтра мы поедем в Порт Анжелес, что бы купить Белле платье, а Эдварду смокинг. Это так здорово. А Эдвард пойдет завтра с нами в школу?

Я не подумала о том, чем он завтра будет заниматься.

- Он должен пойти с нами, - заявила Элис.

- Элис, будет проще, если он останется дома. Если Эдвард придет с нами в школу, это вызовет ненужные вопросы.

Элис надула губки.

- НУ НЕТ! – сказала я, закрывая глаза руками.

- Только не эта мордашка! – сказал Эммет

- А что с ее лицом? – удивился Эдвард.

- Оно как у несчастного…, - начала я объяснять Эдварду и открыла глаза. Но это личико он мог лицезреть сам, поскольку Элис уже стояла перед ним. - …щеночка, - закончила я.

Элис начала слегка улыбаться, хотя глазки были все еще грустные.

- ЛАДНО! – сдалась я. – Эдвард пойдет с нами.

- ДА! – торжествовала Элис, пока я усаживалась на стул.

От возбуждения Элис начала прыгать и толкнула стул, который полетел на пол…а вместе с ним и я.

- БЕЛЛА! – одновременно прокричали Эдвард с Эмметом, пока Элис уставилась на меня с виноватым видом.

- Сначала молоко, теперь это… Ох Элис, ты моя БОЛЬШАЯ должница, - пробормотала я, пока Эдвард помогал мне подняться с пола.

Подруга лишь ангельски улыбнулась.


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 21. Эдвард в Вышей Школе Форкса (временно)

Edward (temporarily) at Forks High School

Белла

Я уже сильно сомневалась в том, что привести Эдварда с нами в школу было разумной идей. Почему? Потому что толпа студентов жаждала знать кто он такой, как он здесь оказался и самое главное был ли он свободен (ясное дело этот вопрос интересовал женскую половину нашей школы). Уже после первого занятия, я была готова рвать на себе волосы.

Эдвард же бы очень вежлив с учителями, за это они в свою очередь отвечали ему симпатией. Даже учитель математики напрочь забыл о том, что Эдвард не учиться в этой школе, когда задал парню вопрос и тот ответил…абсолютно верно! У меня чуть челюсть не отвалилась, когда математик улыбнулся!

Эдвард идеально вписывался в эту школу. Когда мы шли на ланч, я поинтересовалась о том, какие у него впечатления от школы.

- Мне здесь нравиться, - улыбнулся он в ответ.

Несколько девушек даже остановились, ослепленные его улыбкой. Я проигнорировала порыв обхватить его руками, чтобы показать всем, что он мой …или например… притянуть к себе его лицо и красноречиво прикоснуться к его губам. В любом случае, не один из вариантов не понравился бы представительницам женского пола Высшей Школы Форкса.

- Да, ты отлично вписался сюда, - согласилась я.

Эдвар лишь улыбнулся и обнял меня. Я покраснела, заметив обращенные на меня злые взгляды, полные зеленой зависти.

- Ой, - пролепетала Элис, как только мы переступили порог кафетерия. Она вытирала глаза, словно собиралась расплакаться. – Вы такие… милые!

- Элис! – прошипела я, стараясь сбросить руку Эдварда с моего плеча, от чего он сжал ее еще крепче.

- Да ладно вам ребята, - улыбнулась подруга.

Я разрывалась между негодование из-за того, что сказала Элис, и смущением, из-за того, что Эдвард нежно водил большим пальцем по моей шее, пока его рука лежала на плече.

Водрузив на один поднос ланч и для меня и для себя, Эдвард принес его на маленький столик, за которым мы обычно сидели.

- А гдеи Эммет? – поинтересовался Эдвар, усаживаясь за стол.

- Эммет приносит ланч с собой, - начала объяснять Элис. – И как правило вынужден сражаться за него …со своим замком.

- А? – удивился Эдвард. Он был таким милым, когда у него было озадаченное выражение лица.

Элис начала хихикать, пока я рассказывала Эдварду о том, что каждый день непонятным образом замок Эммета немного заедал, поэтому парень тратил от пяти до одиннадцати минут, чтобы добраться до своего ланча, не уничтожив собственный ящик.

Эдвард рассмеялся и как раз в это время в кафетерии появился Эммета, в руках у него была сумка с ланчем.

- Извините ребята, мне пришлось…

- …бороться с замком, - хором сказали мы. – Мы в курсе.

Эммет непонимающе моргнул, а потом бросил на нас с Элис недовольный взгляд.

- Вы ведь рассказали ему, да?

Мы с подругой начали дико хохотать, а бедный Эммет покраснел и уселся рядом с Элис. Эдвард улыбнулся ему.

- Эммет, ничего страшного. На самом деле я тебя отлично понимаю. В восемь лет я неправильно засунул контейнер с ланчем в свой ящик и она застряла. Закончилось тем, что я разревелся из-за того, что ящик «был очень злой» по отношению ко мне.

- Ой! – воскликнула Элис, я лишь улыбнулась.

- Ну, по крайней мере такого со мной не случалось, - сказал Эммет, протирая лоб, словно он был мокрый.

Эдвард снова улыбнулся и они с Эмметом ударили друг друга в кулаки.

- Мужчины, - пробормотала Элис.

- В любом случае, - сказал друг. – Как тебе наша школа?

- Ну …она отличается от моей, это точно, - ответил Эдвард, откусывая кусочек пиццы.

- Встряска, пожалуйста, - сказала Элис, передавая Эммету контейнер с салатом и ранчем. Тот начал туту же его трясти.

Наблюдая за этой картиной, Эдвард вздрогнул, и я услышала как он пробормотал себе под нос что-то вроде «кошмар». Я ели сдержала улыбку, но все-таки фыркнула в сторону Элис, из-за чего подруга сверкнула на меня глазами.

- Привет ребята, - поздоровалась Анжела, усаживаясь рядом с Элис и ставя свой поднос на стол.

- Познакомься, это наша подруга Анжела, - сказала я Эдварду, когда он посмотрел на девушку.

- Привет, - поздоровалась она застенчиво.

- Анжела, а это парень Беллы Эдвард, - сообщила Элис.

Не самое удачное время Элис! Я начала отпивать воду из своего стакана, когда Элис произнесла последние слова, в результате я забрызгала Эммета своим напитком, когда начала нервно кашлять. Эммет успел вовремя убрать свой ланч, а Эдвард начал аккуратно хлопать меня по спине. На щеках у него появился легкий румянец.

- Правда? – удивилась Анжела и посмотрела на меня. – Я не знала, что ты с кем-то встречаешься.

- Я и не встречаюсь, - выдавила я.

- Пока не встречаешься, - заявила Элис. – Но это вопрос времени, - улыбнулась она.

- Половина студентов сходит сума от вожделения по отношению к нему, - тихо рассмеялась Анжела.

Отлично, просто отлично! Но самое ужасно началось в кабинете биологии, когда девчонки подходили к моей парте и беззастенчиво флиртовали с Эдвардом. Он был вежлив, но на флирт не отвечал. Но что меня действительно успокоило так это то, что Эдвард положил свою руку на мое колено и осторожно сжимал его, каждый раз как какая-нибудь девушка начинала флиртовать с ним. Что происходило, кстати говоря, чуть ли не каждые пять секунд. Ох, мое колено уже не будет прежним, и не только потому что его сжимали каждые пять секунд, но потому что это делал именно Эдвард.

Когда в класс вошел мистер Баннер, девушки, наконец, расселись по своим местам.

- Миссис Свон, разве я велел вам найти себе партнера для лабораторных? – пробормотал он, снимая свою толстовку.

- Я и не находила, - начала объяснять я. – Это мой гость.

- Хмм, - сказал он, подходя к моей парте. – Ваше имя, пожалуйста.

- Эдвард Мейсен, - ответил он, поднимаясь из-за парты.

- Школа?

- Старшая Школа Северной Части, специальная программа с медицинским уклоном…сэр, - отрапортовал парень.

- Биология повышенной сложности? – от удивления брови учителя поползли вверх.

- С доктором Валентино, - кивнул Эдвард.

- Ну что ж…Мисс Свон думаю у Вас появился достойный партнер, …который не станет списывать, - сказал мистер Баннер, прежде чем вернулся к своему столу.

Я облегченно вздохнула, когда Эдвард сел на свое место.

- А он мне нравиться, - прошептал Эдвард, когда мистер Баннер начал проверять присутствующих.

- Что ж, не могу спорить. Я его очень уважаю, - прошептала я в ответ. Когда же учитель назвал мое имя, я ответила:

- Присутствую.

Эдвард и вправду был очень хорошим партнером, в чем я убедилась, пока мы выполняли лабораторную. Обычно мистер Баннер задавал мне те вопросы на которые другие студенты не смогли или не захотели ответить, но сегодня он гораздо чаще обращался к Эдварду. Я понимала, что он решил проверить его знания. И, конечно же, Эдвард ответил на все вопросы верно, чем не мало впечатлил как учителя, так и всех студентов (в том числе и меня, хотя я и знала ответы на все вопросы).

Я переодевалась перед физкультурой в раздевалке для девушек. Эдвард уже был в зале, потому как ему понятное дело переодеваться было не нужно. Все девушки столпились возле душевой кабинки, где я переодевалась, и закидали меня вопросами о том, кто такой Эдвард.

Когда мне надоело отвечать, что просто знакомый, что абсолютно не удовлетворяло девушек, я заявила, что он мой парень. В раздевалке тут же воцарилась гробовая тишина и я осознала две вещи: во-первых, они все еще стояли рядом с моей кабинкой, поскольку я видела тени на полу, и во-вторых, …у меня были ОЧЕНЬ серьезные неприятности.

Эдвард встретил меня в дверном проеме спортзала, когда я наконец вышла из раздевалки.

- Эй, ты в порядке? – спросил он.

- А? - пробормотала я, поворачиваясь назад.

- Просто…даже не знаю, - неуверенно закончил он.

Я изобразила на лице самую жизнерадостную улыбку…на какую была способна в тот момент и проговорила:

- Эдвард, уверяю тебя, все нормально.

Я, конечно, очень сомневалась, что он мне поверил, однако больше ничего не сказал и отпустил меня. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы он меня никуда не отпускал. Мы должны были играть в теннис. Моим партнером был студент, которого я не очень хорошо знала…и этот студент был женского пола. Нашими соперниками также была команда из двух девушек. Ох, ничего хорошего из этого выйти не могло.

Хорошего? Да все было просто отвратительно. Все мячи летели в моем направлении, так что не только я сама себе причиняла ущерб, но и другие девчонки делали все, что бы задеть меня. Моя партнерша…кинула мячик в мой затылок и претворилась, что это произошло совершенно случайно. Когда я направилась к трибуне, на которой сидел Эдвард, моя поврежденная лодыжка начала сильно болеть. Вообще-то я не должна была выполнять сложные упражнения из-за больной ноги, но моему тренеру это было безразлично.

- Ты все еще планируешь втирать мне о том, что «все нормально» или, наконец, объяснишь, что происходит? – спросил Эдвард, как только я села рядом с ним.

Я простонала, укладывая свою потную голову на его плечо. Эдвард, похоже, совсем не возражал, что бы вонючая я облокотилась на него. Стараясь не двигать губами, потому что несколько девушек не сводили с меня глаз, я шепотом рассказала ему о том, что случилось. Услышав мой рассказ, Эдвард сжал кулаки, которые я попыталась спрятать за своими руками подальше от любопытных глаз.

- Они пытаются навредить тебе из зависти? – уставился он на меня.

Я пожала плечами.

- Белла, нельзя им это так легко спускать, - прошептал он.

- Просто помоги мне выбраться отсюда, - пробормотала я.

- Легко, - ответил Эдвард, поднимаясь с места.

И так я сидела, облокотившись на него, то тут же упала.

- Ой, - пробормотала я, потирая нос, которым ударилась.

- Извини, - искренне пробормотал Эдвард и направился к тренеру.

Он настолько завладел всем моим вниманием, что я даже не заметила, как ко мне подошла одна из девушек.

- Белла, обратилась она ко мне.

- Привет, - ответила я, не понимая, что она от меня хочет.

- Мы просто хотели перекинуться с тобой парой слов, - проговорила она, за ее спиной стояли две другие.

- Ох?

- Ага, - ответила другая. – Давай отойдем, чтобы мы смогли поговорить наедине.

Особого выбора у меня не было, поэтому я встала. Неожиданно одна из девушек резко схватила меня за руку, от чего я начала качаться.

- Иди Белла, - проговорила первая, толкая меня.

Черт побери, я пыталась сгруппироваться, а в итоге ушибла лодыжку еще сильнее, когда приземлилась на пол.

Эдвард

Тренер не очень-то мне поверил, когда рассказал ему о том, что происходит. Видимо из-за того, что все знали, что Белла была очень неуклюжей. Когда я услышал тяжелый удар, то резко развернулся и увидел, что Белла лежала на полу, а вокруг нее стояли три девушки.

- БЕЛЛА! - прокричал я, подбегая к ней.

Она простонала, когда поворачивала голову в мою сторону.

- Что произошло?! – прокричал тренер на девчонок, от чего вокруг нас столпился весь класс.

- Тренер, Белла хотела сыграть еще одну игру, - невинно начла рассказывать одна из девушек. – Мы пытались ее переубедить, говоря, что она снова себя поранит, но она хотела что-то доказать своему парню. Но единственное, что она доказала, когда встала с трибуны и грохнулась на ровном месте, так то, что она последняя дурра.

- Чушь, - пробормотал я, наклоняясь к Белле. – Белла, лодыжка болит?

Она очень медленно кивнула.

- Я посмотрю, не сломала ли ты ее, - сказал я ей, осторожно снимая кроссовку с ее больной ноги.

Скорее всего, она ее не сломала, но нужно было свозить Беллу в больницу, чтобы знать наверняка. Об этом я и сообщил тренеру.

- Конечно, - согласился он, сузив глаза на трех девушек. Не думаю, что он им поверил, особенно после того, что услышал от меня.

Я взял Беллу на руки.

- Не могли бы вы принести одежду Беллы из раздевалки? – обратился я к помощнику тренера, не доверяя ни одной из девушек.

Так как он помощник был парнем, то он слегка замялся и бросил вопросительный взгляд на тренера. Однако в это мгновение откликнулся другой тренер, она была женщиной.

- Я схожу.

- Куда я должен ее отвезти? – спросил я у тренера, хотя уже знал от Карлайла, что в этом городе была только одна больница.

Учитель объяснил мне, как добраться до больницы. Потом другой тренер принесла сумку Беллы, куда были набиты ее вещи, и толстовку, которую женщина накинула ей на плечи, в то время как я взял ее рюкзак.

- Я ведь знала, что не надо мне было вставать, - пробормотала она, пока я шел через стоянку.

- Тогда зачем встала? – слегка рассерженно спросил я.

- Ну, у меня не было особого выбора, - заметила она дрожащим от холода голосом, потому что была очень легко одета. – Они подхватили меня за руку, а потом толкнули.

Я усадил девушку на переднее сиденье, а ее вещи забросил на заднее. Как только я оказался за рулем, я тут же завел машину и направился к больнице.

- Что ж… обсудим захватывающий день, - пробормотал я.

- Да уж…и не говори, - пробормотала она в ответ.

Я улыбнулся и включил классическую музыку.


	22. Chapter 22

Глава 22. Танцы (The Dance)

Белла

Несмотря на то, что ногу я не сломала, мне снова пришлось ходить на костылях.

- Это ужасно, - пробормотала я, в то время как Элис закончивала мою прическу.

- Не ерзай, - прошипела Розали, которая в тот момент занималась моим макияжем.

Тяжело вздохнув, Розали снова принялась за румяна, которые, как мне кажется, мне в принципе не нужны.

- Серьезно Белла, - начала Элис. – Я уверенна, что сегодняшний вечер ты проведешь очень хорошо.

- Вот скажи мне Элис, как я могу провести вечер хорошо, если там будут танцы, а? – поинтересовалась я, а потом закрыла глаза, потому что в руках Розали показались тени.

- Потому что ты идешь туда с Эдвардом, - прошептала она мне на ухо.

Мое лицо от этих слов стало пунцовым.

- Ну, может быть румяна ей ни к чему, - пробормотала Розали.

- А я что говорил? – пробормотала я в ответ.

Не знаю, как долго я там сидела, но достаточно долго для того, чтобы у меня начали болеть и попа и спина. Очень медленно и очень осторожно я начала спускаться по лестнице, пока с подруги поддерживали меня с двух сторон. Наши кавалеры уже стояли у лестницы и разговаривали с мистером Брендоном.

- Ох, а вот и они, - улыбнулся мужчина, - и как всегда прекрасны.

Я снова покраснела, потому что глаза Эдварда буквально приклеились ко мне, пока я спускалась по лестнице.

- Ничего себе, - пробормотал Эммет, когда увидел Розали. Он не сводил с девушки шокированный взгляд.

- Я почему-то ничего не услышала от вас мистер Уитлок, - проговорила Элис сквозь зубы.

- Просто я не знаю подходящих слов, чтобы описать…как ты выглядишь, - просто ответил Джаспер, а потом взял руку девушки, когда она спустилась с лестницы и поцеловал.

За все время, что мы знакомы с Элис, я впервые увидела, ее покрасневшей.

- Я могу смело повторить его слова, - сказал Эдвард, потом взбежал по лестнице и подхватил меня на руки.

- Настоящий джентльмен, мистер Мейсен, - покраснела я, от чего Эдвард улыбнулся, и мое сердце в очередной раз понеслось вскачь.

- Я буду третьим, - едва ли эти слова могли быть достойным комплиментом для Розали, но по ее ухмылке я поняла, что она вполне довольна.

- Третьим? – удивился Эдвард, спуская меня по лестнице.

- Ну да…ты второй…я третий, - широко улыбнулся Эммет.

Все присутствующие в комнате закатили глаза, услышав его ответ.

Миссис Брендон настояла на том, чтобы мы сделали несколько снимков. Могу поклясться, что эти «несколько снимков» мы делали не меньше часа, да и остановились только по тому, что Элис начала жаловаться.

- Впервые я рада тому, что Элис умеет ныть, - прошептала я Эдварду, от чего он рассмеялся. Видимо Элис мой шепот тоже услышала, потому что, повернувшись ко мне лицом, она высунула язык (отчего Эдвард стал смеяться еще сильнее).

Танцы проходили в школьном спортивном зале. Я начала немного нервничать, когда мы подошли к маленькому столику, где проверяли билеты.

- Я уже говорил тебе, что ты сегодня красивая? – прошептал мне на ухо Эдвард.

Я покраснела и покачала головой.

- Очень, - сказал он шепотом, прикасаясь губами к моему уху, а потом взял меня за руку и повел к трибуне, где я смогла бы сесть.

Я поймала на себе несколько любопытных взглядов, но все они были дружелюбные. Я огляделась по сторонам в поисках тех девчонок, которые толкнули меня на физкультуре.

- Им запретили приходить на танцы, - сказал Эдвард, помогая мне сесть.

- А?

К нам подошла Элис под руку с Джаспером, а следом за ними Эммет с Розали.

- Да, - подтвердила Элис. – Их отстранили от занятий, поэтому они и на танцы не смогли прийти. Ты же знаешь правила?

Я кивнула в ответ.

- Кроме того, - Ухмыльнулся Эммет, - Розали уже позаботилась о них.

Розали мило улыбнулась, но в ее глазах читалось что-то другое.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила я, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

- Ой, я хочу рассказать, я хочу рассказать! – лепетала Элис, словно малый ребенок.

И никто даже не подумал остановить ее, когда она начала рассказывать мне занимательную историю под названием «Розали о них позаботилась».

- - - - - Воспоминание - - - - -

Элис

- О, я знаю, кто эти ведьмы, - гневно проговорила я, постукивая ножкой.

- Ты хотела сказать сучки, - поправила Розали, скрестив на груди руки.

Я взвизгнула, прикрывая уши.

- У Элис очень «невинные» ушки, - смеясь, объяснил Эммет, - так что никаких ругательств.

Я сверкнула на него.

- Неправда, - обиженно пробормотала я и высунула язык. Я не раз слышала, как люди ругались…Просто мне это было неприятно.

- Зови их как хочешь, - закатила глаза Розали. – Все равно исчадье ада.

- Согласен, - добавил Джаспер, облокотившись на стену позади меня.

- Я думаю, мы должны преподать им урок, - улыбнулся Эммет, играя мышцами.

Я начала стучать по губам указательным пальцем и все еще продолжала топать ногой.

- Элис… не нервничай, пожалуйста, - сказал мне друг.

Джаспер осторожно поставил свою ногу поверх моей, чтобы я перестала топать.

- Я знаю одно место, где они часто ошиваются, - пробормотала я.

Мы доехали до маленького продуктового магазина на джипе Эммета. Ну и конечно же они были там, что-то бурно обсуждая с менеджером магазина – Злючка Одни, Злючка Два и Злючка Три.

- Думаю, мне следует также добавить, что они шлюхи, - заметила Розали, от чего я снова взвизгнула и прикрыла уши.

Парни тихо рассмеялись, а Розали снова закатила глаза.

- А вот и они, - проговорила кузина Джаспера, когда три девицы вышли из магазина.

Мы медленно вылезли из машины. Они словно ничего не видели, пока разговаривали между собой, поэтому были очень удивлены, когда мы преградили им путь. Одна из них усмехнулась.

- Брендон.

Назвав ее имя, я скрестила на груди руки.

- Что за секси рядом с тобой? – поинтересовалась вторая.

Я почувствовала, что Джаспер, который стоял позади меня, напрягся.

- Мой парень, рада, что поинтересовались, - ухмыльнулась я. Ну вообще-то он не мой парень…, но скоро им станет.

- Вы обидели нашу подругу, - проговорила Розали, в этот момент она была похожа на снежную королеву.

- Зато теперь она не сможет пойти на танцы, и Эдвард сможет пойти с нами, - ухмыльнулась первая злючка.

От этих слов я сжала кулаки. Джаспер положил на свои руки поверх моих кулаков, пытаясь меня успокоить.

- Кстати Эммет, насколько мне известно, ты свободен. Хочешь пойти со мной? – подала голос третья.

- Руки прочь, ведьма, - прошипела Розали, скажите спасибо, что сучкой не назвала! – Он мой.

- Эта сучка оказывается собственница, - усмехнулась злючка два.

Розали сделала шаг по направлению к третьей девице, когда Эммет схватил ее за плечи, пытаясь остановить.

- Ну и что ты сделаешь, Барби?- спросила злючка один, ухмылка не покидала ее лица.

- Прошу прошения?! – проговорила Розали.

Ой-ой, это вы девчонки зря.

- Какого …, - в тот момент я снова прикрыла уши, - ты меня назвала?

- Ты отлично слышала…Барби.

- Черта с два, - прошипела Розали, высвобождаясь из хватки Эммета, - Это ты зря.

На лице у Злючки Один появилась насмешка, а вот ее «подруги» не на шутку испугались и стали отступать.

- Ну и что ты мне сделаешь, Барби? Ударишь в глаз?

Розали сняла кольца и подтянув рукав, ответила:

- Нет, я сделаю вот это, - и после этих слов с размаху врезала ей в глаз кулаком.

От неожиданности я взвизгнула, я не никогда не любила насилие.

Схватившись за лицо, злючка споткнулась.

Розали лишь расправила плечи и покрутила шеей.

- Ого, - пробормотал шокированный Эммет. – Где ты этому научилась?

- Я с восьми лет кик-боксингом занимаюсь, - бросила она через плечо.

- Уж я-то знаю, - простонал Джаспер.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

Повествование от третьего лица

Шокированная Белла переводила взгляд с одной девушки на другу.

- Поверить не могу, что ты это сделала! – выдохнула она, Эдвард рассмеялся.

- Это было прекрасно, - улыбнулся Эммет. Лицо его девушки засияло гордостью за саму себя.

- Ссадина или фингал? – ухмыльнулся Эдвард.

- И то и другое! – в унисон проговорили трое, от чего Розали слегка покраснела.

А потом заиграла медленная мелодия. Белла закатила глаза.

You know when you finally find that person

(Ты узнаешь, когда найдешь человека)

- Время танцевать, - заявил Эдвард, поднимаясь на ноги.

That makes you feel like you really alive

(Который заставляет тебя чувствовать, что ты действительно жив)

- Эдвард, - начала жаловаться Белла. – Я не могу танцевать.

Like you're somebody, like you mean something

(Кто-то кто тебе нравиться, кто тебе не безразличен)

- Все зависит от партнера, - подмигнул Эдвард.

Feels so good to be loved, yes it does

(Так прекрасно быть влюбленным, так прекрасно)

Они медленно прошли к танцполу. Неожиданно парень подхватил девушку и поставил на свои ноги.

- Эдвард! – сказала Белла и попыталась встать на пол.

Эдвард лишь улыбнулся.

- Все в порядке, мне совеем не больно.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него.

Он тихо рассмеялся и прошептал ей на ухо «стальные ботинки».

Белла улыбнулась. А что, удачная идея, ей бы они явно пригодились.

Парень начал медленно покачиваться в такт музыке.

(You'll always)

(Ты всегда будешь)

You will always be a special part of me

(Ты всегда будешь особенной частью меня)

(Boy, you'll always be a special part of me)

(Юноша, ты всегда будешь особенной частью меня)

Boy, you make me feel like someone does love me, I'm in love

(Юноша, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, что кто-то меня любит, Я влюблена)

Эдвард пристально посмотрел в глаза девушки, в этот момент ее сердце переполняли эмоции.

(Make me feel like I'm alive)

(Ты заставляешь чувствовать, что я жива)

No one ever gave me what you give to me

(Никто не давал мне того, что дал мне ты)

(Nody ever paid attention to me, baby)

(Никто на меня даже не смотрел, малыш)

Какое-то мгновение Белла не могла понять своих чувств, но потом она знала, что это за эмоции.

I'm in love

(Я влюблена)

Еще ни разу в жизни она не была влюблена, и любить Эдварда…она ведь не знала его также хорошо, как знала Элис или Эммета, но это было абсолютно неважно, потому что сейчас она знала точно, что любит этого человека.

Even when somethings wrong

(Даже если случиться беда)

Is there anything I can do for you, oh baby

(И я ничего не смогу с этим поделать, малыш)

I just wanna comfort you there's nothin' I'd rather do

(Я просто хочу быть рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя)

Услышав слова песни, Эдвард слегка улыбнулся, соглашаясь с автором текста. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы его боль ушла, и…

…И он любил эту девушку.

(ooh baby, hold me)

(О , малыш, обними меня)

Baby, hold me

(Малыш, обними меня)

Притянув ее к себе еще ближе, Эдвард положил свою голову на ее макушку.

Baby hold me

(Малыш обними меня)

(Boy you better hold me)

(Малыш ты должен меня обнять)

О, он меня обнимает, вдруг подумала девушка.

Don't let go of me

(Не отпускай меня)

(Don't let go)

(Не отпускай)

Когда песня подходила к концу, Эдвард посмотрел на Беллу. Они потянулись друг к друг, что бы поцеловаться…

…когда услышали чей-то кашель.

Быстро отстранившись друг от друга, они посмотрели на человека, который стоял рядом.

- Папа! - воскликнула Белла.

- Карлайл? Эсме? – сказал шокированный Эдвард, когда, наконец, увидел, что за спиной шерифа полиции стояли его дядя и тетя.

Примечания переводчика:

Переводить стихи безумно сложно. Я имею в виду художественный перевод стиха. Я подобными навыками к сожалению не обладаю, поэтому сохранила оригинал песни, а в скобках под каждой строчной сделал практически дословный перевод, точнее передала смысл строчки.


	23. Chapter 23

Глава 23. Мы …переезжаем?

Эдвард

- Ох…черт, - это была первая мысль, которая пришла в мою голову в тот момент, когда я увидел далеко …не счастливое лицо шерифа Свона, мудрое лицо Карлайла, которое в тот момент не выражало никаких эмоций … и несчастное лицо Эсме, которое просто разбило мое сердце. Сбегая из Сиэтла, я совсем не подумал о ней, о человеке, которого мой поступок ранил больше всего.

Оттащив от Беллы, шериф Свон передал меня Карлайлйуи Эсме.

- В участок, - указал он им, прежде чем взглянул на свою дочь. – Изабелла.

Несмотря на то, что я пытался вырваться и вернуться к Белле, Карлайла вел меня к выходу, удерживая рядом с собой. Белла, похоже, пыталась сделать тоже самое, по ее щекам катились слезы. Пока мы ехали в полицейский участок, я взял себя в руки. Эсме то и дело поворачивалась ко мне, в ее добрых глазах было столько грусти, что мое сердце каждый раз болезненно сжималось.

Один из офицеров полиции провел меня в комнату, в которой стояли лишь стол и четыре стула, все это время за мной шли мои дядя и тетя. Присев на один из стульев, я положил на стол руки и уставился на них.

Карлайл положил руку на плечо своей жены, когда они зашли в комнату. Я изучал свои ладони минут пять, пока в комнату не вошел шериф Свон, поддерживая свою дочь вместо костылей, которые мы решили не брать на танцы. Когда я увидел ее, такую красивую, то не смог сдержать легкой улыбки.

Присев рядом со мной, Белла крепко сжала мою руку, которая лежала на столе. Когда Эсме увидела наши переплетенные пальцы, ее глаза расширились. Я начал очерчивать круги своим большим пальцем, на ладони девушки.

В коридоре слышались голоса Элис и Эммета, пока шериф Свон заходил в комнату. Я слышал, что они что-то обсуждали с мистером Брендоном. Мистер Брендон? Он то что здесь делает?

Усевшись напротив меня, отец Беллы сначала недовольно посмотрел на наши переплетенные пальцы, а потом перевел злой взгляд на меня самого.

- Ну …хотел увидеться с друзьями? – спросил он меня низким голосом.

Я вернул ему гневный взгляд и ответил:

- Я не солгал.

Чарли лишь удивленно приподнял бровь.

- Я приехал повидаться со своими друзьями, - заявил я.

- Значит…ты не убегал из дома? – спросил Чарли.

Я на мгновение замолчал, а потом ответил.

- Я убежал… но это не значит, что я не собирался вернуться.

В глазах Чарли мелькнуло непонимание.

- Да…я убежал. Но мне просто было необходимо какое-то время, чтобы подумать и успокоиться… Я планировал вернуться.

- Когда? – задал Чарли еще один вопрос.

- Когда бы почувствовал, что готов к этому, - пожал я плечами.

- На это могли уйти годы.

- Я не мог оставаться здесь вечно… Я должен был вернуться домой, - прошептал я, посмотрев на Эсме.

Она плакала, пока Карлай поддерживал ее.

- Откуда ты его знаешь, Изабела? – обратился Чарли к дочери, бросая на нее сердитый взгляд.

- Белла, - поправил я ее. – Мы с ней друзья …по переписке, если можно так выразиться.

- Что-то я не припомню, чтобы у тебя когда-то были друзья по переписке, - снова обратился он к Белее.

- Это была идея Элис, - объяснила девушка.

Чарли фыркнул, все видом показывая, что ему следовало самому догадаться.

- Ты возвращаешься к тете с дядей, - сообщил мне Чарли.

- Я не переду, - обратился я к Карлайлу.

Чарли переводил удивленный взгляд с меня на Карлайла и обратно. Крестный закрыл глаза, его руки все еще были на плечах у Эсме.

- Шериф Свон, - обратилась слегка неуверенная Эсме к шерифу полиции. – Не могли бы вы ненадолго оставить нас наедине.

Чарли кивнул и поднялся со своего стула.

- Белла, - позвал он дочь, направляясь к выходу.

Наклонившись ко мне, Белла прошептала:

- Что бы не случилось…Я всегда буду тебя любить…несмотря на расстояние.

Я резко повернул к ней лицо. Она улыбалась мне, а ее глаза словно светились. Она поцеловала меня в щеку…не желая демонстрировать слишком много эмоций на глазах у своего отца. Отпустив мою руку, она пошла к двери вместе со своим отцом.

Когда оба Свона вышли за дверь, которой Чарли, кстати, довольно сильно хлопнул, в комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Я снова уставился на свои руки.

- Извините меня, - прошептал я, понимая, что это будет лучшее начала для нашего нелегкого разговора.

Карлайл тяжело вздохнул, а Эсме начала шмыгать носом.

- Мы знаем, что ты сожалеешь, - прошептал Карлайл. – И я прошу извинить меня за то, что спрашивал доктора Голдфарт о другом психологе, прежде чем мы обсудили переезд.

Я услышал, что кто-то подвинул стул и сел рядом со мной на место Беллы.

- Ты любишь ее, - прошептала Эсме, обнимая меня за плечи. Это был не вопрос, а простая констатация факта.

- Да, - кивнул я. «И она тоже меня любила», - мелькнуло у меня в голове и я улыбнулся.

- Я сразу поняла, что она особенная, когда девушка приехала к нам.

В комнате снова повисла неуютная тишина.

- Я решил не принимать предложения из Чикаго.

Я поднял голову на Карлайла, который стоял передо мной.

- Что?

Он кивнул.

- Вскоре после того как ты…уехал…Я понял, что наверное Чикаго не самой подходящее место, куда бы мы могли переехать. Здесь твои родители… здесь Белла…неблагоразумно увозить тебя отсюда.

Я уставился на него, пытаясь осознать только что сказанные слова.

- Как вы меня нашли? – мне вдруг захотелось это узнать.

- Я просто знала, что есть место…есть человек, к которому бы ты захотел поехать, - прошептала Эсме.

- Значит мистер Брендон не звонил вам?

- Нет, - повертел головой Карлайл.

- И шериф Свон тоже?

- Он был удивлен, когда меня увидел.

Я кивнул и снова опустил голову.

- Эдвард.

Я поднял глаза.

- Я согласился на работу здесь, в Вашингтоне…так что нам все равно придется переехать.

У меня рот открылся от его слов.

- Куда переехать? – спросил я.

Белла

- Как долго ты с ним знакома? – спросил Чарли, как только за нами закрылась дверь.

- Не долго, - пожала я плечами. Это была правда.

Чарли мой ответ совсем не обрадовал. Мы направились в комнату ожидания, где нас встретили Элис, Эммет, Розали, Джаспер и мистер Брендон.

- Белла, - вскрикнула Элис и бросилась ко мне навстречу.

- Как он? – прошептала она мне на ухо, обвивая вокруг меня свои руки.

- Он …в порядке, - начала я. – По крайней мере…мне так показалось. Он сейчас разговаривает со своей семьей.

- Все будет в порядке, - сказал Эммет и обнял меня.

Пока мы ждали Эдварда и его семью, Чарли о чем-то беседовал с мистером Брендоном.

- О чем они разговаривают? – прошептала я.

- Успокойся, - прошептала мне Розали. – От того, что ты нервничаешь, ничего не измениться.

- Белла-Белз, Розали права, - обняла меня Элис. – С ним все будет в порядке. Лучше подумай, куда вы пойдете во время вашего первого свидания.

Я покраснела.

В следующее мгновение открылась дверь и оттуда вышел Эдвар в обнимку с Эсме. У нее было заплаканное лицо, но на лице играла счастливая улыбка. Руки Карлайла лежали на плечах крестника.

- Эдвард, - позвала я, отходя от своих друзей.

- Я сейчас вернусь, - прошептал Эдвард своей семье и направился ко мне.

- Ну что? – спросила я.

Его лицо стало хмурым и он взял меня за руки:

- Белла, я переезжаю.

Мое сердце перестало биться, после этих слов. Он медленно поднял на меня глаза и пристально посмотрел.

- Ты переезжаешь? Куда? – спросила я. В его глазах мелькнуло веселье.

А потом на лице появилась моя любимая кривоватая улыбка.


	24. Chapter 24

Глава 24. Эдвард в Высшей Школе Форкса

Белла

Видимо в больнице Форкса была открыта должность хирурга скорой помощи, причем уже некоторое время. О чем Чарли и поведал Карлайлу, после того как крестный Эдварда рассказал ему о том, что отказался от подобной должности в Чикаго. Этот разговор состоялся в машине моего отца, пока он вез семью Эдварда на танцы.

У Карлайла с Эсме даже не было особой необходимости обсуждать стоит или нет соглашаться на это предложение. Они знали, что Эдварду просто необходимо остаться в этом штате, поэтому Карлайл, не долго думая, решил согласиться. В следующий понедельник крестный Эдварда уже отправился в больницу Форкса, для того, чтобы решить все вопросы, связанные с его переводом.

Эдвард же вернулся в Сиэтл, чтобы проучится в старой школе еще шесть недель, а затем перевестись в новую. Я отлично знала, что Эдвард расстроен тем, что ему придется покинуть его школу, особенно он огорчился из-за того, что придется расстаться с медицинской программой обучения. Но Карлайл уверил его, что сможет организовать практику в новой больницу, чему Эдвард был очень рад.

Наконец через шесть недель они переехали в Форкс, поселившись в том же районе, что и Элис, через несколько домов от нее. Их новый дом был очень красивый и, вы только не говорите Элис, но он был даже красивее дома моей подруги. Эсми, которая коллекционировала антиквариат, самостоятельно обставила дом. Поэтому, переступая порог, ты словно переносился назад во времени. Но, несмотря на такой дизайн, дом все равно был очень уютным. Когда я поинтересовалась у Эсме, почему в ее прежнем доме не было столько антиквариата, она с улыбкой сообщила, что большая его часть принадлежала матери Эдварда.

Эдварду все еще было очень больно вспоминать о своих родителях, поэтому он продолжал посещать психолога, но уже в больнице Форкса. Его врачом была женщина по фамилии Хопесвот. Я даже присутствовала на одной из их встреч. Дело в том, что когда доктор спросила Эдварда о его отношения, …первые отношения, о которых он подумал и сказал, были наши с ним отношения. Она мне понравилась, я подумала, что она действительно хорошо выполняла свою работу,…что не удивительно, учитывая, что она была одним из лучших специалистов Северного Побережья. Позже Эдвард сказал мне, что его нынешний психолог нравиться ему гораздо больше, чем доктор Голдфарт.

- Белла!

Обернувшись, я увидела, что ко мне бежит Эдвард со своего Английского. Я улыбнулась, я всегда улыбалась, когда видела его.

Эдвард вернул мне улыбку и обнял меня за плечи, быстро целуя в губы. Наши отношения процветали, если конечно можно так сказать про отношения. Теперь мы официально объявили себя парой, хотя весь Форкс, считал нас парой с первого дня как мы появились вместе. Все девушки школы, смирившись, стали считать его «другом»…что однако не остановила трех ведьм (как прозвала их Элис) от попыток пофлиртовать с моим парнем во время физкультуры…и, скажем так,..я тогда отомстила за себя.

- - - - - Воспоминание - - - - -

Мы снова играли в теннис во время физкультуры. Меня в пару выбрал Эдвард и все в классе (ну за исключением этих трех ведьм) были этому весьма рады, поскольку никто из них не хотел, чтобы я заехал им ракеткой. Все отлично знали мои способности ранить саму себя и всех окружающих в придачу. Мы играли против команды, которая состояла из Злючки Одни и Злючки Два, опять же эти клички им дала моя неугомонная подруга.

Эдвард занял переднюю позицию и отбивал все мячи (я, понятно дело, в этот момент стояла в стороне и бездельничала), которые в основном были направлены именно в мою сторону, еще до того, как они успеют долететь до меня.

После первого сета была моя очередь подавать. Я каким-то образом умудрилась попасть по мячу (к моему удивлению), не задев при этом Эдварда (к моему еще большему удивлению), …но мой мяч угодил прямо в лицо Злючке Один, поскольку она в тот момент не обращала на меня никакого внимания, а созерцала парня, который проходил мимо.

Эдвард начал дико хохотать, а когда она к тому же и упала, то он стал смеяться еще сильнее. Обняв меня за плечи и, все еще посмеиваясь, он прошептал мне на ухо: «Красивый удар, любимая».

Я покраснела, когда он поцеловал моё ухо. Злючка Одни конечно не особо пострадала. Я не вкладывала в удар особой силы. Но ей все же пришлось сидеть на трибуне до конца занятия.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

- Как прошел твой день? – спросил Эдвард, пока мы шли к его Вольво.

Это была еще одна причина, почему Элис была рада тому, что Эдвард переехал в Форкс. Потому что с тех пор как я нашла свою «истинную любовь», как звала его моя подруга, я, как правило, ездила вместе с Эдвардом, не пользуясь своим пикапом. Элис никогда не любила мою машину.

- Довольно хорошо, - ответила я, теснее прижимаясь к его теплой груди, пока мы шли к автомобилю.

- Белла! – позвала меня Элис.

Когда мы с Эдвардом обернулись, то увидели что к нам шли Эммет и Элис…ну, Эммет шел, а Элис ехала на его спине.

- Клянусь, она ведет себя как ребенок, - улыбнулся Эдвард.

- Ну, не так часто, как Эммет, - рассмеялась я.

Когда Эммет дошел до нас, Элис слегка подпрыгнув, слезла с его спины и приземлилась на ноги.

- Мы едем ко мне? – спросила девушка.

- Да, у нас домашняя работа по Математике, - ответила я.

- ФУ! – на её лице появилось отвращение, от чего мы все рассмеялись.

Когда мы приехали Элис, ее мама сделала нам кое-что перекусить (ну много чего, учитывая, что Эммет есть как медведь). Вместо того, чтобы сесть за свои книги, Элис включила компьютер.

- Элис, что ты делаешь? – спросил Эдвард, пока мы усаживались на кровать подруги, а Эммет приземлился на пол.

- Проверяю свою электронную почту, - ответила она. – У Джаспера сломался телефон, а Розали потратила все свои деньги на разговоры с эти медведем, - Элис сверкнула глазами в сторону Эммета, от чего он покраснел.

Отношения Эммета и Розали прекрасно развивались. Я не могла представить никого, кто бы подошел моему другу лучше чем Розали, также как не могла представит парня более подходящего для этой девушки чем Эммет. И поскольку Олимпия была всего в трех часах езды от Форкса, Розали с Джаспером и Элис с Эмметом, по очереди ездили к друг другу на выходные.

- Я так понимаю, мы снова откладываем нашу домашнюю работу? – поинтересовалась я, тихо посмеиваясь.

Элис лишь улыбнулась в ответ.

Мы с Эдвардом начали делать наше задание по Биологии (естественно, после перевода в нашу школу, Эдвард стал моим партнером по лабораторным), пока Элис читала письма от Джаспера, а Эммет поглощал еду, приготовленную миссис Брендон.

- Готово, - объявила Элис, отходя от компьютера.

- Как дела у Джаспера? – спросила я.

Неожиданно подруга стала задумчивой.

- У него все нормально, - сказала она.

- Мне кажется, есть какое-то «но», - заметил Эдвард, отрывая глаза от тетради.

- Нет, просто…у меня такое странное предчувствие, что с ним что-то случиться, - призналась Элис.

Не знаю почему, но я вдруг вспомнила тот странный сон, который мне приснился несколько месяцев назад. Я рассказал о нем Эдварду, пока мы были у его психолога. Эдварду это показалось очень странным, но он согласился с тем, что сказал мне его отец. Он тогда крепче меня обнял и сказал, что я его опора. А потом поцеловал.

- Какое чувство? – спросил Эммет.

- Я не знаю, - нахмурилась Элис. – Чтобы это ни было, я чувствую, что буду нужна ему.

Потом она покачала головой и рассмеялась.

- Я веду себя глупо, - заявила Элис. – Наверное, это связанно с тем, что мне не хочется делать Математику.

Я промолчала, когда Элис пошла к своему рюкзаку, хотя я была уверенна в том, что Элис свое поведение вовсе не считала глупым. Я все еще молчала, когда она достала свою тетрадь по Математике и начала делать домашнюю работу.

Мы больше не поднимали эту тему…но Элис оказалась права…потому что в жизни Джаспера…снова появился его отец.


	25. Chapter 25

Глава 25. Сержант Дик Уитлок (Sergeant Dick Whitlock)

Джаспер

За несколько дней до Рождества Элис решил порадовать себя походом по магазинам… вот ведь странно-то, а? Она была одета словно героиня какого-то Рождественского фильма, в меховой капюшон, белую юбочку и легинсы, в белые нарядные сапожки, у нее даже была…эта штука, в которую девушки засовывают свои руки, чтобы они не замерзли.

- А ее одеяние очень гармонирует со снежным покровом, - прошептал мне Эдвард, пока Элис весело подпрыгивала.

Я подавил смешок.

- Смотри какое красивое, - воскликнула Элис и после этого схватила Беллу за руку и потащила к витрине какого-то магазина.

- Так, ребята, у меня сейчас руки окоченеют, - пожаловался Эммет, в обеих руках которого были пакеты Розали.

Кузина лишь глаза закатила.

- Дорогой, может тебе стоит обзавестись перчатками, - предложила она, махая своими собственными перед его лицом.

Я улыбнулся, когда увидел, с каким страдальческим лицом Эммет посмотрел на свои пальцы.

- Розали, скажи Белле, что она будет выглядеть просто потрясающе в этом платье, - захныкала Элис.

- Эдвард, скажи Элис, что я выгляжу превосходно и без платья, - сказала Белла, кидая на подругу недобрые взгляды.

- Элис, она выглядит потрясающе и без платья, - тихо посмеиваясь, сказал Эдвард.

Розали удивленно приподняла на него брови.

- Определенная одежда, такая как это платье, подчеркнет ее красоту, - заявила она, соглашаясь с Элис.

- А куда она его наденет? – поинтересовался я.

- Вот-вот. Спасибо, Джаспер, - проговорила Белла.

Элис сверкнула на меня глазами. Я сглотнул. Видимо, зря я это спросил.

- У меня будет Рождественская вечеринка, Джас, - ответила она на мой вопрос.

- Ну правда, Элис, зачем оно мне? – жаловалась Белла. – Ты же знаешь, что я и вечеринки – вещи не совместимые.

Эдвард притянул девушку к себе и обнял. Я улыбнулся. Они были очень счастливы и очень близки, с тех пор как он переехал в Форкс. Особенно если учесть, что он пережил после смерти родителей.

Я опустил глаза на землю… мне бы хотелось, чтобы один из моих родителей умер.

- Белла, я иду на вечеринку, - заметил Эдвард, улыбаясь своей кривоватой улыбкой.

Белла покраснела, несмотря на то, что ее щеки и так были алыми от мороза. Элис с Розали хором пропели «Оо», а Эммет ухмыльнулся.

- Ладно, я пойду… Но я не собираюсь мерить это платье, если Элис ты все еще горишь желанием его купить, то тебе лучше знать мой размер, - пробормотала Белла, прекрасно понимая, что подруга в любом случае добьется своего.

Элис взвизгнула и схватила Розали за руку.

- Пошли, - сказала Элис кузине, направляясь к магазину.

- Мы в Старбакс! – крикнул им в след Эммет. (Старбакс – кофейня. Едва ли в США найдется хоть один город, где бы не было кофейни Старбакс. – прим. перевод.)

Розали подняла большой палец, показывая, что они нас услышали.

После этого мы направились в кофейню, которая располагалась в конце улицы.

- Мои пальцы, - пробормотал Эммет, скидывая на стол все пакеты и растирая свои пальцы. – Я чувствую их!

Мы рассмеялись и пошли делать заказ. Когда ребята купили свои напитки и ушли к нашему столику, я остался в очереди, ожидая свой заказ. От нечего делать я начал рассматривать стенд, где были представлены разные диски. В тот момент я услышал, как продавец объявил «Уитлок»!

- Я здесь, - проговорил я и еще один глубокий голос.

Я застыл, когда услышал что ко мне кто-то приближается.

Человек тихо рассмеялся и сказал:

- Не мой заказ.

Потом я увидел, что ко мне поднесли чашку.

- Я так полагаю, это твое…сын.

Я медленно поднял глаза на мужчину в военной форме.

- Сержант, - пробормотал я, уставившись на своего отца… последнего человека на этой земле, с которым бы мне хотелось встречаться.

Розали

- То насколько ты хорошо знаешь размер Беллы, немного пугает, - со смехом заметила я, пока мы несли платье в Страбакс, где нас ждали ребята.

Элис лишь улыбнулась.

- И даже если я не угадаю с размером, я всегда могу его ушить.

Я снова рассмеялась. Мы зашли в кофейню и я …застыла.

Рядом с моим кузеном стоял этот ублюдок.

- Какого черта, - Элис взвизгнула, - он здесь забыл? – прошипела я, кидая платье в руки Элис. Я хотела врезать этому ублюдку, который причинил столько зла моей тете и моему кузену.

Элис

Я неуверенно поймала платье, которое мне всучила Розали, перед тем как понеслась к Джасперу.

- Что происходит? – спросила я у Беллы, которая подошла ко мне.

- Понятия не имею, - прошептала она. – Я понятия не имею, кто он такой…но он тоже откликнулся, когда в на кассе объявили «Уитлок».

Я снова повернулась к Джасперу. Он был бледный как труп.

- Я думала, что ты понял, что должен держаться от них подальше, ублюдок, - выкрикнула она, толкая в грудь мужчину в военной форме.

На его лице отразилась гнев и он схватил Розали за руку. Продолжая сверлить ее свои взглядом, он больно сжал руку девушки. Когда она вздрогнула, он не ослабил своей хватки.

- Твоя семья не может вечно прятать от меня мою жену и сына. Я всегда найду их…и они будут рядом со мной, - прошептал он с угрозой.

- Мэм, может быть вызвать полицию? – спросила напуганная женщина за кассой.

- Да, - ответила Розали, а мужчина и Джаспер в тоже самое время ответили «Нет».

- Что? – прошипела Розали, повернувшись к Джасперу.

Я увидела, как парень тяжело сглотнул.

- Джаспер, - прошептала я, подходя к нему и пытаясь понять, что же произошло.

- У тебя появились друзья, Джаспер, как я посмотрю, - проговорил мужчина, ухмыляясь. Его ухмылка так разительно отличалась от той доброй ухмылки, которую я часто видела на лице Эдварда. – Наверняка они обо мне понятия не имеют, верно?

Я переводила взгляд с мужчины на Джаспера и обратно.

Он наконец отпустил Розали и оттолкнул ее. Если бы Эммет вовремя ее не подхватил, она бы упала.

- Это сержант Дик Уитлок, - прошептал Джаспер, уставившись в пол. – Мой отец.

Я непонимающе моргнула.

- Ох. Я не знала, что у тебя есть отец.

Сержант ухмыльнулся, скрестив на груди руки.

- Я не удивлен. Наверняка этот щенок предпочитает считать меня мертвым.

Прорычав, Розали попыталась накинуться на него, но Эммет ее удержал.

- Джаспер, твоя мать совсем не обучила тебя манерам? Может, представишь мне этих людей?

Джаспер втянул в себя воздух и заговорил:

- Это Белла Свон и ее парень Эдвард Мейсен, - подруга кивнула головой, а Эдвард обняв ее за талию, ни коим образом не поприветствовал мужчину. – А это парень Розали, Эммет Маккартни, - Эммет тоже ничего не сказал. Джаспер повернулся ко мне, указывая на меня рукой. – А это Элис…моя…девушка…

- Так, так, так, - проговорил сержант, уставившись на меня. – Я удивлен, что у тебя появилась девушка. С твоей-то стеснительностью. Я уж начал сомневаться ни гей ли ты.

- А вот я не сомневаюсь, что ты задница, - прошипела Розали.

- Рад познакомиться, Элис, - обратился он ко мне, игнорируя слова Розали. Я наконец-то заметила, что у него южный акцент. Я знала, что Джаспер откуда-то с юга.

- Э… взаимно, - ответила я, замешкавшись на мгновение. Потом я обратилась к Джасперу, пытаясь поднять ему настроение. – Эта встреча напомнила мне, что я еще не купила подарок твоей маме.

- Мне очень жаль, мисс Элис, - никакого сожаления в его голосе не звучало. – Я не видел свою семью несколько лет, поэтому хотел бы побыть с ними наедине.

- О, ладно, - ответила я.

- Идем, Джаспер, - сурово проговорил мистер Уитлок.

- Увидимся позже, - прошептал он мне, прежде чем повернуться к своему отцу.

- Позвонишь мне?

Джаспер кивнул. Я привстала на носочки, чтобы поцеловать его, но отвернулся, поэтому вместо губ, я поцеловала его щеку. Мое сердце болезненно сжалось. А в глазах Джаспера отразилась грусть, они слегка покраснели. Я хотела узнать, почему он отвернулся.

Он медленно отодвинулся от меня и подошел к своему отцу, который закинул руку ему на плечо.

- Вот это мой парень, - похвалил мистер Уитлок сына, подталкивая его к выходу.

- Черт побери! – прокричала Розали, толкая Эммета в живот, чтобы он ее отпустил.

- Этот чертов ублюдок, - пробормотала она, и с этими словами вылетела следом за ними. Оставляя меня, Беллу, Эдварда и Эммета в полном замешательстве.

Кто такой этот сержант Дик Уитлок? И что он такого сделал, если Розали подняла на него руку?


	26. Chapter 26

Глава 26. Присмотр за Сэмуэлем и Невеселая Элис

(Babysitting Samuel and Unperky Alice)

Белла

Я начала беспокоиться за Элис, потому что последние дни она была очень спокойной и серьезной, что было крайне на нее не похоже. Последний раз я видела ее в таком состоянии, когда ей было восемь, ее дедушка медленно умирал от рака. Но больше всего меня обеспокоило то, что через несколько дней она не пришла в школу, а мистер Брендон сообщил нам по телефону, что ей «нездоровиться» - Элис не может нездоровиться. А на следующее утро она не только забыла кофе для Эммета, но даже не вспомнила про свой шоколад.

- Я волнуюсь за Элис, - ответила я Эдварду, когда он спросил, о чем я думаю. Он уже успел заметить, что я покусываю губы, когда размышляю о чем-то, поэтому и спросил меня об этом сейчас.

- Да уж, она сейчас как настоящий зомби, - согласился Эдвард.

Я кивнула.

- Я вот думаю, не вязано ли это с Джаспером, - сказал Эдвард, поворачивая к своему дому.

- Может быть… скорее всего так оно и есть, - проговорила я. Элис отдала свое сердце Джасперу… также как я свое Эдварду.

Когда мы подъехали к дому Калленов, то увидели что там стоит какая-то машина.

- Интересно, кто бы это мог быть, - поинтересовалась я, пока Эдвард открывал для меня дверцу автомобиля.

- Хмм, - вот и все что я услышала от своего парня, заходя в дом. Когда мы вошли, Эдвард позвал Эсме.

- Дорогой, я на кухне! – крикнула его тетя.

- Мне кажется, она печет свое потрясающее шоколадное печенье, - улыбнулась я, почувствовав аромат выпечки.

- Белла, я пеку твое любимое печенье!

- Я ее обожаю, - прошептала я, подталкивая тихо смеющегося Эдварда к кухне.

- Эдвард! – услышала я детский крик, как только мы переступили порог кухни.

- О Господи, - простонал Эдвард, уткнувшись головой мне в спину, как только увидел мальчика, сидящего на кухне.

На лице мальчугана заиграла озорная улыбка.

- Я то думал, что избавился от тебя, - пробормотал себе под нос мой парень, пока Эсме знакомила меня с мамой Сэмуэла.

- Эдвард, мама Сэма уезжает по делам, поэтому на выходных мы должны будем за ним присмотреть, - сообщила Эсме, поглаживая мальчика по голове.

- Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно о себе позаботиться, - заметил Сэмуэль, улыбаясь Эдварду.

- Ага, - скептически проговорила мама мальчика, а её взгляд говорил «ну да …конечно». – А кто разбил мою любимую вазу? – поинтересовалась она, скрестив на груди руки.

Сэм потупил глаза.

- Я все еще не забыл тебе того, как беспардонно ты пробирался в мою комнату, - заметил парень, сверля мальчишку взглядом.

Сэм лишь улыбнулся, а я рассмеялась, вспоминая последний день перед переездом Эдварда в Форкс.

- - - - - Воспоминание - - - - -

- Ну что…вот и все, - сказал Эдвард, в последний раз осматривая дом.

- Будешь скучать? – спросила я, обнимая его за талию.

- Вроде того, - прошептал он в ответ, потирая мою руку своими пальцами.

- ЭДВАРД!

- О нет, - простонал парень.

Я повернулась и увидела, что к нам бежит мальчик.

- Привет, ты наверное Белла, - улыбнулся он мне.

- Э, да, а ты откуда знаешь? – спросила я.

- Ну, Эдвард довольно часто о тебе говорил, с тех пор как получил твое первое письмо.

- Сэмуэль, а разве ты не должен быть дома? – спросил его Эдвард.

- Неа, мама разрешила мне попрощаться с тобой, перед тем как ты уедешь завтра утром.

- О…так ты Сэмуэль? – я сразу вспомнила о том, как часто Эдвард жаловался на какого-то Сэмуэла.

- Да мэм, - отсалютовал он мне.

- Ну, считай что попрощался, - сказал Эдвард, выпроваживая мальчика.

- Как…а ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Эдвард непонимающе моргнул.

- Нет, но кое-что мне действительно хотелось бы спросить, - Эдвард замолчал на секунду, а потом продолжил. - Каким, к черту, образом ты попадал в мою комнату?

Сэм ухмыльнулся.

- Окно на цокольном этаже, - заявил он.

- ЧТО?!

Сэмуэль рассмеялся.

- Обычно я залезал через окно на цокольном этаже, потому что оно сломано и не закрывается до конца, но иногда меня Эсме в дом пускала, - объяснил мальчик.

У Эдварда просто челюсть отвалилась, от чего я рассмеялась.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

Элис

- Поверить не могу, - начал Эдвард, слегка надув губы, - что я меня сделали нянькой.

- Успокойся, - прошипела я ему и обняла Сэма. – Он такой миленький.

Сэмуэль улыбнулся и обнял меня в ответ. Мне так хотелось, чтобы меня сейчас кто-нибудь обнял.

- У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ЛАПША! – проорал Эммет. Мы с Сэмуэлом от неожиданности подскочили.

Я аж взвизгнула, когда друг завалился на кровать, от чего мы с мальчиком с нее упали.

- ЭММЕТ! – рассмеялась я.

Эммет застенчиво на нас посмотрел и пробормотал «Извините».

Я лишь закатила глаз и сев на пол, облокотилась на кровать. Я закрыла глаза, мои мысли были очень далеко отсюда, когда ко мне обратилась Белла.

- Элис, что случилось?

Я приоткрыла один глаз.

- Ничего.

- Ага, - проговорила она, бросая на меня…тот самый взгляд.

- Что?! – спросила я.

- Мисс, я не очень хорошо Вас знаю, но Элис, мне кажется, что Вы красивая девушка, которая очень любит своих друзей и семью, которая, как правило, бывает очень оптимистичной и живой…и к тому же обладает потрясающим чувством стиля.

- Ого, а он молодец, - прошептала Белла Эдварду, тот лишь глаза закатил.

- Но сейчас ваша аура синего цвета и вы очень несчастны, что совсем на Вас не похоже, Мисс. Элис, - кивнул Сэмуэль.

- Вопрос лишь в том, почему ты так несчастна, - пробормотал Эммет, прожевывая свою лапшу.

Я вздохнула.

- Из-за Джаспера, - призналась я, обхватывая руками коленки.

- Ой, а этот Джаспер Ваш парень, да? – спросил Сэм.

- Молодец, - прошептал Белле удивленный Эдвард.

Я кивнула.

- Что не так с Джаспером? – спросила подруга.

- В том то и дело, что я не знаю. Он не отвечает ни на письма, ни на звонки…

- Как думаете, он…

- Нет, - прошипели мы одновременно.

- Ладно, ладно, я понял, - забормотал напуганный мальчик.

- Готов поспорить, что это связанно с тем, что вернулся его отец, - заявил Эдвард. – Помните, как на него Розали отреагировала?

- Я не разу не видела ее в таком состоянии, - заметила Белла.

- Черт, мне хотелось прибить этого парня, когда он прикоснулся к ней, - зло пробормотал Эммет.

- Почему не прибил? – поинтересовалась я. Эммет и Розали были настоящими собственниками по отношению друг к другу.

- В тот момент я подумал о том, как же она горяча в гневе, - ухмыльнулся парень.

Мы хором простонали. Эммет снова ухмыльнулся и вернулся к своей лапше.

- Я все еще уверен, что все дело в его отце, - сказал Эдвард.

- Согласна, - кивнула Белла.

- А что не так с его отцом? – спросил Сэм.

- Я точно не знаю, - начала я. – Но мне показалось, что Джаспер был напуган в тот день. Вы видели, как он побледнел?

Белла снова кивнула.

- Эммет! – я резко повернулась к нему.

В этот момент рот парня был набит едой, а в уголках рта свисала лапша. Он переводил свой взгляд с одного на другого, не понимая, что от него хотят.

- Что? – пробормотал он с набитым ртом.

Ну, во-первых…ФУ!

-Кто из наших друзей, знает ответы на эти вопросы? – спросила Белла, слегка вздрогнув от вида нашего друга.

- Розали, - ответил Эммет, все еще пытаясь проглотить лапшу.

- Ага, - ответили мы хором.

Справившись со своей лапшой, Эммет потянулся к рюкзаку за телефоном.

- Сейчас позвоним, - сказал Эммет.

Отойдя от Эдварда, Белла села рядом со мной и обняла меня за плечи.

- Скоро мы все узнаем, - прошептала она.

- Да, не волнуйтесь Мисс. Элис, - улыбнулся Сэмуэль. – Мы заставим Вас повеселеть.

Я слегка улыбнулась ему. Мне хотелось бы с ним согласиться. Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы это ужасное чувство беспокойства и неизвестности оставило меня.


	27. Chapter 27

Глава 27. Знать

In the Know

Розали

Не желая дышать одним воздухом с этим монстром, я отошла к дальней стене комнаты. Я поверить не могла, что Джаспер ушел вместе с ним из Старбакса, хотя я понимала, почему он так поступил. Чего я действительно не понимала, так это того, что мои родители позволили ему остаться в нашем доме. Они прекрасно знали, что он сделала и все же позволили ему жить с нами под одной крышей и есть за с нами одним столом. Самым забавным было то, что тетя Сьюзан казалось абсолютно безразличной ко всей этой ситуации, хотя кто знает, что она действительно испытывала по отношению к этому убл…

В это самое мгновение мой телефон разразился на всю комнату песней "I'm too Sexy" Right Said Fred. Вот черт! Взгляды всех присутствующих немедленно обратились на меня. Выбегая в коридор, где лежала моя сумочка с телефоном, я заметила, что Джаспер ели сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться. Наконец-то отыскав телефон, я увидела на экране имя звонившего. Это объясняло реакцию Джаспера.

Закатив глаза, я ответила на звонок.

- Эммет, ты покойник, - прошипела я.

- Что? Разве тебе не понравилось, детка? – рассмеялся он в ответ.

- Во-первых, не зови меня деткой, ты же знаешь, что я терпеть этого не могу.

- Точно…извини.

- Во-вторых, да рингтон подходит тебе идеально, но я не хочу каждый раз сгорать от стыда в окружении моих родителей и семьи.

Парень снова рассмеялся.

- Ты же знаешь, что твой папа меня любит.

Посмотрев в сторону папы, я увидела, как он ухмыльнулся, поняв с кем я разговариваю. Я закатила глаза.

- Да уж, - пробормотала я себе под нос.

- В любом случае, Роуз, я звоню тебе, чтобы…

- Чтобы услышать мой прекрасный голос?

Он на мгновение замолчал, а потом снова заговорил.

- Я бы очень хотел сказать, что так оно и есть, но, к сожалению, причина не в этом.

- О? – вздохнула я, не понимая к чему он ведет. – Зачем ты тогда звонишь?

- Подожди, я включу громкую связь.

Я услышала, что Эммет попытался, – да попытался, потому что он не особо дружил с техникой…однажды он умудрился включить громкую связь по среди торгового центра, пока я говорила ему очень личные вещи, - включить громкую связь. После нескольких попыток, Эммет, - точнее Эдвард, - наконец-то включил громкоговоритель.

- Ладно, что у вас стряслось? – спросила я, облокотившись о стенку в коридоре, тогда как все остальные вернулись неловкой беседе. Именно неловкой, никакой другой она быть и не могла в присутствии Дика.

- Розали, - услышала я милый голосок Элис, - что случилось с Джасом? После нашего последнего похода по магазинам, он не отвечает на ни на мои письма, ни на мои звонки.

Вздрогнув от ее слов, я перевела взгляд на Джаспера, который в данный момент сидел, уставившись на свои колени, пока его папаша разглагольствовал о какой-то своей идиотской поездке.

- Прости Элис-мэлис… просто…мы были немого заняты, - пробормотала я, сверкая глазами на Дика, который в задавал какой-то вопрос моему отцу.

- И все же…прежде он всегда отвечал на мои звонки, - прошептала Элис.

Ох, притихшая Элис… плохой знак.

- Подожди секунду, - сказала я, прежде чем прикрыть телефон рукой. – Йо! Джас, Эми хочет знать, ты все еще хочешь побороться с ним в эту Субботу.

Отец Джаспера рассмеялся, а сам Джаспер сильно покраснел.

- Ты борешься с девчонкой? Что? Не можешь принять вызов какого-нибудь парня?

Я сверкнула глазами на этого болвана. Разве я не сказала «с ним».

- Дик, чтоб вы знали, Эми это девчачье прозвище моего парня, Эммета… Вы ведь его помните?

Услышав это, Дик нервно сглотнул, от чего я мысленно улыбнулась.

- Скажи, что я приеду, - сказал Джаспер, пристально посмотрев на меня.

- Ок, - подмигнула я ему. – Он приедет, - проговорила я в телефон, поднося его к лицу.

- А? – услышала я пять удивленных голосов…минутку…пять?

Притворно рассмеявшись, я снова сказала:

- Подождите, - и прикрыв телефон, снова обратилась к кузену. – Эммет еще что-то хочет уточнить, думаю тебе лучше подойти к телефону.

Дик стукнул сына по плечу, от чего тот вздрогнул. Я сузила глаза, уставившись на его руку…вспоминая то, о чем помнить вовсе не хотелось.

- Иди, покажи этому стероидному качку, - заявил Дик.

Прошу прощения! – мысленно завопила я. Я хотела его убить, но ко мне подбежал Джаспер.

- Оставь это, - прошептал он, подталкивая меня к другой комнате, подальше от любопытных ушей нашей семьи. – Зачем ты это устроила, я отлично помню, что мы договорились побороться после Рождества.

- Рядом со мной Джаспер, - сказала я, включив громкую связь.

- Джаспер? – послышался голос Элис.

Джаспер замер.

- Ну? – я слегка толкнула его в грудь. – Ответь ей… ты и так достаточно долго ее избегал.

Сверкнув на меня, кузен выхватил телефон из моих рук и отключив громкую связь, сказал:

- Эй.

Элис

На моих глазах начали наворачиваться слезы, когда я услышала его голос. Белла еще крепче меня обняла.

- Привет, Джас, - я старалась звучать веселой.

- Привет, малыш, - прошептал он. – Что случилось?

- Ты не звонил мне, - ответила я, сдерживая слезы.

На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина, а потом я услышала, как он тяжело вздохнул.

- Я расстроил тебя, да?

- Да нет, - сказала я, хлюпая носом.

- Элис, которую я знаю, хлюпает носом только по двум причинам: из-за холод или из-за слез, - сказал он мне. – Так что либо то, либо другое.

- Или и то и другое, - пробормотала я.

Я услышала его тихий смех.

- Прости меня, солнышко. Мне правда очень жаль. Просто…все превратилось…в кошмар, с тех пор как вернулся мой отец.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила я. Мне было необходимо это знать.

- Он превращает мою жизнь в настоящий ад, - ответил мой парень.

- Как? – прокричали Эммет с Эдвардом в унисон. Парни были злы в тот момент.

- Долгая история, - вздохнул Джаспер.

- Тогда расскажи сокращенную версию, - слегка рассерженно заявила я.

- Я лучше расскажу тебе при личной встрече. Тем более, что завтра у меня назначена борьба с Эмметом.

- Правда? – удивился друг. – Круто!

- Нет! – заорали мы на него, а Сэмуэль начал хихикать. Эммет надул губы.

- Я тебе все расскажу завтра, ладно?

- Обещаешь?

- Розовое обещание, ладно? – я была уверена, что он улыбнулся на том конце.

Я улыбнулась и закивала.

- Ты ведь киваешь, верно?

Я начала задыхаться, а Белла с Эдвардом рассмеялись.

- Я так понимаю, я не ошибся.

Я высунула язык.

- И если ты та самая Элис, то ты мне сейчас язык показала.

- Ладно, ладно, ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо, - сдалась я.

- Люблю тебя, Эл, - я была уверенна, что он улыбался, пока говорил мне эти слова.

- Люблю тебя, Дж, - ответила я, прикусил губу.

Попрощавшись, мы закончили разговор. Осталось только… дождаться завтрашнего дня.

Джаспер

В Субботу Розали вытащила меня из кровати ни свет ни заря и усадила в машину. Готов поклясться, что она сделал это только для того, чтобы избежать встречи с Диком. Следующие три час мы ехали в тишине. Я был за рулем, а Розали спала.

На рассвете мы подъехали к дому Бренденов. Дверь нам открыл мистер Брендон, сообщая, что Эммет и все остальные сейчас в гостиной, а Элис в своей комнате. Поднявшись по лестнице, я неуверенно постучал в дверь ее спальни. Сначала послышались ее шаги, а потом открылась дверь.

Я просто стоял и смотрел на ее прекрасное лицо. Через секунду она отошла в сторону и пустила меня в комнату. Мы направились к ее кровати.

- Вчера, ты сказал, что твой отец…превращает твою жизнь в настоящий ад, - начала Элис.

Вздохнув, я кивнул.

- Все началось, когда мне было пять…


	28. Chapter 28

Глава 28. Первое, что случилось…

(The firsts of many…)

Джаспер

- - - - - Воспоминание - - - - -

Пять лет.

Я был напуган. За окном то и дело сверкали вспышки, раздавались удары. Мама как-то сказала, что когда Господь злиться, на землю обрушивается гроза, потому что всевышний хочет очистить этот мир. От этого воспоминания мне стало еще страшнее, потому что Господь должен был быть действительно очень зол, если посылал на землю столько молний и грохота.

УДАР!

Я закричал от страха. Мне хотелось к маме. Почему она уехала к тете Шерон, дяде Метью и кузине Розали? Почему не взяла меня с собой?

Очередная молния озарила небо, освещая мою комнату и отбрасывая на стены пугающие тени. Я начал плакать. Мне хотелось, что бы гроза прекратилась. Чтобы Господь повеселел. Мне хотелось спать.

Не уверен как долго я проплакал, я ведь еще не умел определять время по часам, но пытался. Мисис Лове говорила, что у меня отличное чувство времени. Может быть, очень скоро я смогу самостоятельно определять время, а потом научусь писать свое имя. Я уже знал две заглавные буквы своего имени – Д У – гораздо больше, чем многие мои друзья.

Неожиданно дверь в мою спальню распахнулась, из-за чего я закричал. Мама не раз говорила мне, что дверь в спальню должна быть закрыта, чтобы в случае пожара это поможет помещать огню распространиться и на мою комнату. Она также рассказала мне про правила безопасности при пожаре… Некоторые из них мне даже понравились.

В дверях стоял мой папа. Я протянулся к нему, надеясь что он возьмет меня на руки, как это делала моя мама, когда мне было страшно.

- Какого черта та ревешь?! – прошипел он на меня.

Я вздрогнул и опустил свои руки, по щекам покатились новые слезы.

Он прорычал и схватил меня за руку. В следующее мгновение мы уже пересекали гостиную. Я испугался еще больше. Что он делал? Почему не попытался меня утешить, успокоить?

Открыв дверь в подвал, папа толкнул меня внутрь.

- Иди, - приказал он, указывая на лестницу, которая вела в подвал.

Я разрыдался еще сильнее. Мне не хотелось туда спускаться. Мне было так страшно.

Прорычав, он сам потащил меня вниз. Усадив меня на пол, он схватил меня за плечи.

- Ты будешь сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока не прекратишь рыдать как девчонка.

Потом он ушел, оставив меня в слезах, напуганного, оставив меня в самой темной комнате нашего дома, где не было ни одного окна, только дверь, в то время как на улице бушевала гроза.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

Я все еще смотрел на руки, когда закончил рассказ об одном из кошмарных случаев, связанных с моим отцом. Я до сих пор помнил мускусный запах грязного подвала.

Какое-то время Элис молчала.

- Поэтому две недели назад, ты не вызвался помочь парням принести Рождественскую ёлку из подвала, - прошептала она.

Я кивнул.

- Я никогда не спускаюсь в подвал, не важно один я или нет.

Элис взяла мои ладони в свои и легонько сжала их.

- Это ведь не все… я права? – спросила она, наклоняясь ко мне еще ближе.

Я повертел головой.

- Когда мне было десять, мой отец…

- - - - - Flashback - - - - -

Десять лет.

Я уставился в книгу, упорно стараясь прочитать. Я не любил читать, по-моему это глупо и скучно. Мне больше нравилось проводить время за пределами школы, а не в ее стенах. В результате моя учительница, мисс Боуерс, сказал, что я читаю, как ученик второй ступени (Как семилетний ребенок. – прим. перевод.) Мама меня очень поддерживала. Она старалась читать мне в любую свободную минуту, особенно часто она читала мне перед сном. Отец редко появлялся дома, выполняя какие-то задания Правительства. Мне нравилось думать, что он тайный агент, ну или еще что-то в этом роде.

- Попробуй еще раз, - сказала мне Мисс Сидни, которая была моим репетитором и занималась со мной чтением.

Запинаясь, я старательно читал каждое слово, стараясь не сделать ни одной ошибки. Закончив предложение, я поднял на нее глаза. Улыбаясь, мисс Сидни кивнула, демонстрируя, что я все прочел верно.

- Да, - прокричал я, победно вскидывая руки.

- Джаспер прочитал предложение правильно? – спросила моя мама, заходя на кухню.

- Да мэм, - ответила репетирор с улыбкой. – Немного запинался, но все слова прочел верно.

- Мам, слушай, - я снова посмотрел на книгу и медленно прочел предложение.

Я повернулся к маме, она улыбалась мне, а в глазах стояли слезы.

В это мгновение распахнулась передняя дверь, и послышались громкие шаги. Я замер. Отец приехал домой.

- Дик, я не знала, что должен приехать, - сказала мама, оборачиваясь к отцу, который стоял в дверном проеме между гостиной и кухней.

- Я вернулся раньше. А это что? – спросил он, указывая на меня.

- Джаспер читает, - ответила мама.

- Что читает? – снова спросил он, потом подошел к столу и схватил книгу. – Дьявол, это…это учебник для чтения второй ступени. Какого черта мой сын, который обучается на пятой ступени, читает учебник второй ступени?

- Дик, - попыталась предостеречь его мама.

- И что здесь делает эта черная?

- Прошу прошения? – возмутилась мисс Сидни, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Во-первых, моя кожа не черного, а шоколадного цвета. Если здесь есть что-то действительно черное, так это ваши волосы, - указала она на голову отца. – И мое имя мисс Сидни, я репетитор Джаспера по чтению.

- Вон, - прорычал он на нее, указывая на дверь.

- С огромным удовольствием, противная задница, - сказала она, хватая свои вещи.

- Мисс Сидни, - обратилась я, вставая из-за стола.

- Сидеть, - прошипел на меня отец, сверкая глазами.

Я сел.

Он молчал, пока не услышал, как открылась и закрылась передняя дверь. Я тоже притих. Мисс Сидни ушла.

- Дик, пожалуйста, ему нужен репетитор.

- Он его не получит. Если он тупица, так пусть тупицей и остается.

- Наш сын не глупый, он просто такой, какой он есть, - прошипела моя мама.

- Женщина, ему 10 лет, а он читает словно семилетний. Он тупой.

- Он не тупой.

- Это все ты виновата, ты носишься с ним как с малым дитем!

- Дик!

- Ты скорее всего даже не от меня его родила, а от какой-нибудь задницы, с которой…

- Ты отлично знаешь, что это ложь!

- Какого дьявола…

Я прикрыл уши, пытаясь заглушить их ссору. Они ссорились все чаще и чаще. Я часто слышал по ночам как они ругались, когда мои родители думали, что я сплю.

А потом он ее ударил ее по лицу и стало тихо. Я смотрел на них не верящими глазами. Отец ударил по лицу мою маму. Она схватилась за щеку, а ее глаза были устремлены на него.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

- Он ударил твоя маму? – прошипела Элис.

Я кивнул, вспоминая, сколько боли в тот момент отразилось на ее лице.

- После того, как я увидел, как мой отец ударил мою маму, я пообещал себе, что чтобы не случилось, я никогда не ударю женщину, - прошептал я.

- Ох Джас, - проговорила девушка, обнимая меня.

Я посмотрел на нее, на ее руки вокруг моей талии. Я чувствовал себя так комфортно, так словно я мог рассказать ей…что угодно…

Я осторожно отстранился от нее.

- Я должен тебе еще кое-что рассказать, - прошептал я Элис, когда в ее глазах мелькнула боль от того, что я отстранился.

Я начал медленно расстегивать рубашку, она уставилась на меня в непонимании. Когда я расстегнул все пуговицы и медленно стянул с себя рубашку, она увидела мои шрамы.

- О Господи, - прошептала она, дотрагиваясь пальцами до шрамов на моей груди. - Джаспер, что с тобой случилось? – спросила она, приподняв лицо.


	29. Chapter 29

Глава 29. …Боль…

(…The Hurt…)

Джаспер

- - - - - Воспоминание - - - - -

Тринадцать лет

Мама вела машину, когда мы ехали под дождем в поисках отца. Я никак не мог понять почему, после всего, что он сделал, она поехала его искать.

- Почему мама? – спросил я шепотом, повернувшись к ней. Ее лицо освещали вспышки молний. – Почему ты едешь его искать? После всего…

- Джаспер, - обратилась она ко мне, когда загорелся красный свет и мы остановились.- Я знаю, что он далеко не самый лучший отец, но мы должны любить своих ближних, даже если они относятся к нам с ненавистью, обижают нас. Пожалуйста, никогда не забывай об этом.

Мы подъехали в пабу, в котором обычно напивался отец, когда приезжал домой из командировки. Припарковавшись, она открыла дверь.

- Я иду с тобой, - заявил я, расстегивая ремень безопасности.

- Нет, Джаспер, - сказала она, пристально на меня посмотрев. – Ты еще слишком мал. Оставайся здесь.

Заблокировав все двери машины, она захлопнула свою собственную. Я видел сквозь дождь, как она зашла в паб. В ожидании, я пристально наблюдал за временем. Я знал, что если она вскоре не вернется, я пойду за ней.

Я услышал звук открывающейся двери. Прислонившись к стеклу, которое было залито дождем, я увидел, что открылась дверь паба. Группа пьяных толкала вперед маленькую фигуру. В моих венах застыла кровь, когда я узнал красный и белый пиджаки.

- НЕТ! – закричал я, выскакивая из машины.

Выбегая, я не успел надеть свою толстовку, поэтому, оказавшись на улице, я почувствовал на себе ледяные капли дождя. Но я даже не обратил на это внимания, все мои мысли были сосредоточены на том, что я должен защитить человека в белом.

- Не трогай ее, - проорал я, когда один из пьяниц толкнул мою маму, и она ударилась об один из мусорных контейнеров, которые стояли рядом со стеной заведения.

Человек в красном повернулся ко мне.

- Так, так, так, трусливый кот осмелился вылезти из машины, - сказал отец, по его голосу было ясно, что он пьян.

Я оскалил на него зубы. Я смертельно устал от него, от его замечаний обо мне, о том, что я тупица, о том, что больше похож на девчонку. Как же я его ненавидел.

- Нет, - процедил я, когда один из его дружков хотел ударить мою маму.

Отец схватил меня за воротничок пиджака. Я пытался высвободиться из его хватки, но безуспешно, поэтому я просто выскользнул из пиджака, оставшись в одной рубашке. Моя белая рубашка промокла насквозь под напором Техасской бури.

Потом я встал между мамой и группой этих пьяниц. Она не заслуживала всего этого.

- Если ты хочешь кого-то избить… избей меня, - сказал я, выпрямляю спину.

- Теперь он решил вести себя как мужчина, - рассмеялся он мне в лицо, в очередной раз пытаясь унизить.

Его дружки начали дико смеяться. Один из них оттолкнул меня от мусорных контейнеров, споткнувшись, я упал.

Я упал на осколки стекла, их было очень много, вероятнее всего это были разбитые бутылки. Я чувствовал, как стекло вонзается в мою кожу. Потом кто-то из них несколько раз ударил меня по спине, от чего осколки впились в меня еще сильнее и глубже.

Я услышал рыдания матери и как отец выругался на нее. Мое лицо покрывали все новые и новые капли дождя, я ничего не чувствовал пока проваливался в черноту.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

Я замолчал на какое-то время, пытаясь вспомнить, что произошло со мной тогда.

- Я остался там. Усадив маму за руль, отец заставил ее ехать домой, - прошептал я. – Через полтора часа меня нашел менеджер паба. Меня отвезли в больницу. У меня было…переломано несколько ребер, были значительные порезы и сотрясение мозга. До мамы они, понятное дело, дозвониться не смогли,… поэтому позвонили родителям Розалии, которые тогда жили в Нью-Йорке. Они немедленно приехали к нам. Хейлы никогда не любили моего отца, мама Розалии даже какое-то время не общалась с моей, после того, как она вышла замуж за Дика, хотя ко мне они постоянно приезжали.

- На следующий день после приезда Хейлов, в больницу приехала мама, - продолжил я. – У нее была сломана нога. Перелом она объясняла тем, что упала с лестницы. Когда же ее осмотрел доктор, стало ясно, что ее толкнули с лестницы, о чем врач тут же сообщил маминой сестре. После этого, мама перестала притворяться, в слезах она рассказала сестре, что та была права и Дик оказался настоящим монстром. Хейлы забрали нас к себе, где мы могли бы жить в безопасности.

- Как … как он смог вас найти? – прошептала Эллис, прерывая тяжелое молчание.

- Через год после нашего переезда, Дик нашел нас в Нью-Йорке, - начал я. – Позже мы узнали, что он воспользовался своими связями. Мы с мамой боимся его до смерти… это одна из причин по которой я ушел вместе с ним из Старбакса. Мы прекрасно знаем, на что он способен, и, честно говоря, боимся что, если он попытается, он сможет причинить нам еще больше боли.

- Мы переехали в Лос Анджелес, после того как он нашел нас… через 17 месяцев, Дик снова нас отыскал. Потом мы переехали в Олимпию, абсолютно уверенные, что уж там-то он нас не найдет. Знаешь, мы даже сменили фамилию на Хейл. В школе все считают, что меня зовут Джаспер Хейл, и что я брат-близнец Розалии… никто не подозревает, что мы кузены.

Мы с Эллис держались за руки, сидели рядом и слушали шум дождя за окном.

- Откуда это у тебя? – спросила Эллис, указывая на мое запястье.

Я вздрогнул, вспоминая то тяжелое время год назад.

- Я…я был в депрессии около года назад, - прошептал я. – Я пытался…

- Джаспер, - прошептала она. В глазах девушки читался шок.

- Розалии искала бритву и нашла меня… После этого я поспешал психотерапевта. Розалии буквально дала мне пинка, выталкивая на первый прием, - попытался пошутить я.

У Эллис задрожали губы, она обхватила меня за талию.

- А что вы будете делать теперь? – прошептала она.

- Скорее всего…скорее всего мы снова переедем, - ответил я тем же шепотом.

- ЧТО?! – воскликнула она, отстраняясь от меня.

- Элис, мы не сможем от него избавиться.

- К черту, еще как сможете, - прошипела девушка. Я еще не разу не видел ее такой злой.

- Ты никуда не удишь, Джаспер Уитлок. НИКУДА, – заявила она, ударив меня в грудь.

- Элис.

- Нет, - прервала она меня, поднимаясь на ноги. – А прямо сейчас я собираюсь поговорить со своим отцом.

Развернувшись на каблуках, она направилась к двери и распахнула ее со всей дури. Мы увидели спотыкающегося Эммета, который пытался уклониться от двери.

- Это не то, что вы подумали, - начал оправдываться он.

Элис лишь глаза закатила и направилась вперед.

- Элис, - крикнул я, направляясь следом за девушкой и не обращая никого внимания на остальных, которые сбежались на этот шум.

Когда я оказался на первом этаже, ее там уже не было.

- Ох, Джаспер, - проговорил мистер Брендон, уставившись на меня

- Мистер Брендон, вы не видели Элис?

- Нет, а что?

- Она хотела пойти к вам, чтобы рассказать обо мне и о моей маме, и попросить помочь спастись от моего… от Дика.

Не понимая, отец Элис моргнул и его взгляд медленно опустился вниз. Я вздрогнул, осознав, что стою без рубашки… и видны все мои шрамы.

- Нет, мы с ней разговаривали, но я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь твоей матери. Пойдем в моей кабинет, там поговорим обо всем.

Я осмотрелся вокруг. Где же Элис? Следуя за мистером Брендоном, я отправил смс все остальным, надеясь, что они смогут отыскать Элис.

Белла

- И что это было? – спросила я, наблюдая за тем как Джаспер без рубашки побежал за Элис.

- Понятия не имею. Но мне бы очень хотелось знать, какого черта ты здесь делал? – сказала Розалии, сверкая глазами в сторону Эммета.

- Ничего, - невинно пролепетал Эммет.

- Ага, - проговорили мы одновременно с Эдвардом и Розалии.

В следующие мгновение начли раздаваться телефонные звонки. Мы все стали искать свои мобильники.

- Это смс… от Джаспера? – удивился Эммет, уставившись на свой телефон.

- Я тоже получила от него сообщение, - сказала я, открывая свой мобильник.

- И я, - добавила Розалии.

Я прочла сообщение в слух: «Элис пропала. Кто-нибудь найдите ее. Джаспер».

- Так, Сэмуэл, с этого момента держись от моих друзей подальше, - пробормотал Эдвард.

Я ели сдержала смешок.

- Пошлите искать Элис, - сказала Розалии, набирая сообщение Джасперу.

- ИСКАТЕЛИ! – прокричал Эммет, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

Мы снова закатили глаза.

Как ты думаешь, где она может быть? – спросил у меня Эдвард.

- Я не уверена, - ответила я, направляясь в гараж. – Но я хочу проверить, здесь ли…ее…машина, - я закончила предложение уже после того, как зажегся свет, и я увидела, что одной машины на месте нет…машины Элис.

На полу была вода, значит, гараж был открыт несколько минут… достаточно долго, чтобы Элис смогла уехать.

Я тут же начала звонить подруге. И услышала ее автоответчик.

«Это телефон Элис! К сожалению милая девушка, с которой вы пытаетесь связаться, сейчас либо в школе, либо ходит по магазинам. Поэтому, пожалуйста, оставьте свое имя, номер и причину, по которой вы звонили после сигнала, который звучит так…» ПИИИ!

- Черт, - пробормотал я. – Автоответчик.

- У тебя есть предположения, куда она могла поехать? – спросил Эдвард.

- Ни одного, - ответила я. – Ни. Одного.


	30. Chapter 30

Глава 30. Противостояние

(Confrontation)

Элис

Я знала каким образом Сэмуэль пробирался в старый дом Эдварда и воспользовалась его методом, сбежав тем самым от Джаспера и всех остальных. Я мысленно благодарила отца за то, что он установил в гараже бесшумную дверь. Он довольно часто приезжал домой в позднее время, поэтому старая дверь будила не только нас, но и наших соседей. Выехав из гаража, я начала свой долгий путь.

Долгая трехчасовая поездка в Олимпию. Во время этих часов я не слушала музыку, вообще ничего не делала… только думала. Я о многом успела подумать, многое успела вспомнить. Я вспомнила шрамы… на груди Джаспера. Господи… как же сильно осколки впивались в кожу, если остались такие шрамы, ужасное напоминание о том дне, когда его отец и эти…

Зарычав, я ударила рукой по рулю. Это сделала не Мэри Элис Брендон. В тот момент я не была той самой Элис. Той Элис, что любила ходить по магазинам, Элис, которая любила играть в Барби с Беллой…с Беллой в качестве Барби естественно. Нет, в тот момент я горела от желания вдолбить пару разумных мыслей в одну голову (впервые это была голова не моей подруги). Нет, в тот момент я не была Элис. В тот момент я была ангелом возмездия, который противостоял дьяволу, ранящему невинные души.

Я направлялась прямиком к дому Хейлов, попутно повторяя себе причину моего визита. Резко завернув на их подъездную дорожку, я наткнулась на незнакомую машину – грузовик.

Как только затих мотор, я выдернула ключи из зажигания. Проверив свое отражение, рефлекс старой Элис, я вылезла из машины, попутно одевая на себя солнечные очки. Подойдя к двери, я позвонила в дверной замок.

В голове я снова и снова прокручивала причину свое приезда, когда дверь открылась, и я оказалось лицом к лицу с Шерон Хейл. В то же мгновение, все мысли, что крутились в моей голове, куда-то вылетели.

- Элис, - улыбнулась мне Шерон. – Рада тебя видеть.

- Привет, - выдавила я, оглядываясь по сторонам. – А…а Джаспер дома?

Мне хотелось треснуть себя по голове.

- Ох…нет, мне очень жаль дорогая… но разве ты не знаешь? – удивленно спросила она. – Розалина увезла Джаспера в Форкс, они с Эмметом договорились потренироваться в борьбе. Надеюсь мой будущий зять не сильно побьет моего племянника.

Я моргнула. Будущий зять? Я уже мысленно улыбалась, планируя сообщить своим друзьям о матримониальных планах миссис Хейл

- Ох, нет, я не знала, - притворилась я. – Вот черт.

- Дорогая, почему бы тебе не зайти к нам? – предложила Шерон, впуская меня в дом. – Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

- Чай, - сообщила я.

- У нас еще остался твой любимый, - добродушно сказала мама Розалии. – Пойду заварю, а ты располагайся как дома.

- Спасибо.

Я наблюдала за тем как она направляется на кухню, и как только женщина скрылась за дверью, я бросилась вверх по лестнице в надежде найти там Уитлоков.

Я заглянула в спальню миссис Уитлок, зная, что это именно ее комната. Там посреди комнаты стоял монстр в человеческом обличии. В руках он держал телефон. Как же они с Джаспером были похожи. Я поверить не могла, что мужчина причинил столько горя человеку, который был настолько добрый, что даже терпел мои походы по магазинам лишь бы быть рядом со мной и держать меня в своих объятиях.

Повернувшись ко мне, мистер Уитлок ухмыльнулся. Мне эта его улыбка совсем не понравилась.

- Джек, я перезвоню тебе позже.

После этих слов он выключил свой телефон.

- Мисс Брендон, какой… восхитительный сюрприз, - ухмылка на его лице стала еще шире.

Выпрямив спину, я медленно вошла в комнату.

- Вы бы так не говорили, если бы знали по какой причине я сюда приехала, - проговорила я, медленно снимая свои очки.

- Хмм, правда?

- Да… правда, - ответила я, упирая одну руку в бок.

- Ну, так чем я обязан вашему визиту, мисс Брандон? – поинтересовался мистер Уитлок.

Задумавшись, я сглотнула. Отец Джаспера приподнял брови.

- Вы не правы, - прошептала я.

Его брови поползли еще выше.

- Я не прав относительно чего? – снова ухмыльнулся он.

- Относительно Джаспера.

Он промолчал.

- Джаспер рассказал мне, что вы с ним сделали. Вы ранили его психологически, эмоционально и физически.

С его лица стерлась ухмылка.

- Я так понимаю, этот щенок показал тебе свои шрамы, чтобы ты смогла его защитить.

- Нет, он не собирался мне их показывать, но сделал это, потому что я его попросила их показать, после того как он начал меня избегать из-за вашего возвращения.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

- Я никогда не причинял вреда этому мальчишке, - его лицо посуровело, когда он произнес эти слова.

- Причиняли, - возразила я, приближаясь к нему на шаг и указывая пальцем в его сторону. – Вы ранили его психологически и эмоционально, когда закрыли его в подвале, хотя ему было всего пять лет. Из-за вас снизилась его самооценка, когда ему было десять. А потом…потом, когда ему было тринадцать, в ту ночь вы были пьяны и пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы защитить беззащитного подростка от своих дружков.

Мой палец упирался в его грудь, а в глазах плескалась ненависть.

- Вы монстр, который превращает его жизнь в кошмар, - прошипела я.

- Ты ничего не знаешь, сучка, - прошипел он в ответ. Я даже моргнула на его оскорбление. В тот момент я была слишком зла, чтобы обратить на это внимание. – Он вел себя как маленькая истеричка, ревел. Он был так глуп, что ни мог нормально и предложения прочесть. Он даже не смог защищаться. Все что я делал, так это пытался сделать из него настоящего мужчину, в чем я, похоже, полностью провалился, если вместо него передо мной сейчас стоишь ты.

Я сверлила его глазами.

- По сравнению с ним вы и на половину не мужчина, - прошипела я. – Он был пятилетним напуганным ребенком. Его нужно было успокоить и утешить, а не запирать. В ту ночь, когда ему было пять, он был беззащитен, абсолютно беззащитен. И искал помощи и защиты у Вас.

В глазах этого человека отразился шок.

– Вы были его героем, его кумиром. Вы должны были его защищать даже от глупых воображаемых монстров. Вы должны были быть для него героем, который без страха спасает всех. Вы должны были быть тем человеком, который бы убедил его в том, что если он пожелает, он сможет покорить целый мир.

- Если бы Вы действительно хотели сделать из него мужчину, Вы бы научили его играть в футбол, а не бояться рискнуть что-то сделать. Вы должны были ему рассказать, что в ошибках нет ничего страшного, потому что совершая ошибки, мы в результате становимся только лучше. Вы должны были сказать ему, что любовь к кому-то не делает человека слабее… она делает человека сильнее.

Я отошла от него на шаг назад.

- Если бы Вы только представляли, какой вред вы причинили…

Я не успела договорить, потому что мистер Уитлок поднял руку, явно собираясь меня ударить. Я сверкала на него глазами.

- Ну, давайте же, - прошипела я. – Докажите, что вы жалкое подобие мужчины, которое бьет женщину, чтобы доказать свою силу.

Он замер. Я все еще не отводила от него глаз.

- Так я и думала, - прошептала я, медленно отворачиваясь.

Пройдя к двери, я замерла на секунду, а затем вышла в холл. Обернувшись, я снова посмотрела на него. Его рука безжизненно упала.

- Если я не смогла открывать Вам глаза, тогда ваша жена и сын освободятся от вас с помощью закона, который на их стороне… возможно вы поймете, какой вред Вы причинили своей семье и себе самому. Потому что, мистер Уитлок, когда они от вас уйдут, Вы… Вы потеряете замечательную семью, которая когда очень хотела вас любить.

Я отвернулась от него…Но потом снова посмотрела ему в лицо.

- И кстати,… даже не смотря на все то, что вы сделали… Джаспер все равно гораздо больше мужчина в сравнении с Вами.

После этих слов, я наконец-то отошла от этой комнаты.

В холле стояла мама Джаспера, в ее глазах были слезы. Ее губы дрожали. Я подошла к ней и обняла, чтобы она смогла выплакаться на моем плече. Пытаясь успокоить ее и утешить, я гладила ее по спине, а потом заметила, что за ее спиной стояли Хейлы. Шерон сама была готова вот-вот разрыдаться. Отец Розалии просто кивнул.

Я улыбнулась и обняла женщину еще крепче.

- Я увожу ее к Джасперу, - прошептала я Шерон.

Она кивнула, по ее щекам текли слезы. Я улыбнулась, уткнувшись в волосы миссис Уитлок. В тот момент, я снова почувствовала себя Элис, прежней Элис. Я почувствовала умиротворение от того, что снова была собой.


	31. Chapter 31

Глава 31. Наполненный любовью

(Filled with Love)

Элис

Обратно Форкс я возвращалась вместе с миссис Уитлок. Мама Розалии собрала сумка с вещами не только для своей сестры, но и для своего племянника.

- Позаботься о них, прошептала мне Шерон на прощание.

- Я буду любить их всем своим сердцем, миссис Хейл, - прошептала я в ответ, кивая.

Поезда домой была такой же тихой, как и поездка в Олимпию. Миссис Уитлок заснула, а я тем временем решила позвонить Белле, от которой у меня был не один пропущенный звонок, впрочем, как и от остальных.

- Мэри Элис Брендон, где тебя черти носят?! – прошипела мне Белла вместо приветствия.

- Сейчас я где-то между Форксом и Олимпией, - ответила я.

- Олимпией?

- Ага.

- Элис…а что ты забыла где-то между Форксом и Олимпией?

- Мне нужно было решить…некоторые проблемы личного характера.

Мгновение подруга молчала, а потом снова заговорила:

- Элис, я знаю тебя слишком хорошо, поэтому уверенна, что эти твои проблемы личного характера были напрямую связаны с Джаспером и его семьей,… особенно если учесть тот факт, что перед своим побегом ты с ним больше часа разговаривала. Что ты выкинула?

Вздохнув, я поведала ей всю историю.

- Господи, Элис, - проговорила она. – Он же мог тебя ранить.

- Ну, я не ранена, - заметила я.

- Но ты могла быть ранена, - сказала она расстроенным голосом. – И ты так внезапно исчезла.

- Ну да.

- Элис, прекрати говорить об этом так безразлично, - прошипела подруга.

- А ты перестань так из-за этого расстраиваться.

- Элис, будь серьезней.

- Белла, будь более… жизнерадостной.

Подруга вздохнула.

- Ладно, поговорим обо всем, когда ты будешь дома.

- Ты говоришь так, словно мы с тобой супружеская пара, - похихикала я.

- Очень смешно, Элис.

- Я знаю.

- Как дите малое.

- Да, ты хорошо меня знаешь.

Белла лишь хмыкнула на мои слова.

Встреча сына с матерью была настолько трогательной, что Белла даже на время забыла, что рассерженна на меня. У нас на глазах Джаспер обнял свою мать и повел ее в кабинет моего отца, для того, чтобы они смогли обсудить предстоящий развод. В моих глазах стояли слезы, пока я наблюдала, как Джаспер целует свою маму в макушку.

Прежде чем Белла успела опомниться, Розалии схватила меня за руку и увела в комнату, в которой закрывалась дверь.

- Что произошло? – спросила Розалии, закрывая дверь.

- Что произошло где? – невинно поинтересовалась я.

Розалии пристально на меня посмотрела и скрестила руки на груди.

Я тяжело вздохнула.

- Ладно-ладно, - ответила я, надув губы. – Я сообщила Дику о том, насколько он был ужасным…уродом.

- Что ты сделала?! – резко выдохнула девушка.

Я снова повторила свои слова, от чего на ее лице расплылась довольная улыбка.

- Что?

- Ты первый человек, который осмелился встать на пути у этого кретина, - ответила Розалии, все еще улыбаясь.

- Помимо тебя, - заметила я ей.

- Ну да, но я никогда не говорила ему того, чтобы заставило его отпустить свою жену, - заметила она. – А что именно ты ему сказала?

Снова вздохнув, я пересказала ей свою пламенную речь.

- Ого, - выдала впечатленная подруга. – Напомни мне не переходить тебе дорогу.

Я рассмеялась и кинула в ней подушку.

- Это был единственный случай и сомневаюсь, что снова повториться, - сказала я, махая перед собой рукой, словно пытаясь отогнать от себя надоедливую муху.

- Ну-ну, - выдавила сквозь смех Розалии.

Потом кто-то постучался в дверь, которую затем открыла Розалии.

На входе стоял Джаспер и буравил меня глазами.

- Нам с Элис нужно поговорить, - сказал он, не сводя с меня глаз, а потом повернулся к Розалии. – Наедине.

Переведя взгляд с него на меня, она, молча, вышла из комнаты и пошла вниз. Джаспер наблюдал за своей кузиной, а я смотрела на него.

Медленно зайдя в комнату, Джаспер закрыл за собой дверь. В комнате стояла гробовая тишина, поэтому звуки закрывающейся двери и защелкивающегося замка показались мне очень громкими.

Какое-то время мы просто стояли (Джаспер стоял, а я сидела) и смотрели друг на друга. В этой тишине я даже могла слышать биение наших сердец.

Наконец он медленно подошел и сел рядом со мной. Я почувствовала, как кровать немного просела под его весам, ощутила аромат его кожи.

- Моя мама, - начал он, осторожно произнося каждое слово, - рассказала мне о том, что ты говорила моему отцу…как ты осмелилась встать перед ним и все ему высказать.

Снова воцарилась тишина, но на этот раз она была уютной. Потом я почувствовала, как его рука заскользила по моей шее, он прикасался ко мне так осторожно, что я могла бы этого не заметить, если бы моя кожа не знала прикосновений его пальцев настолько хорошо.

- Я говорил тебе как много ты для меня значишь? – прошептал он мне на ухо, наклонившись еще ближе.

- Нет, пробормотала я.

- Ты моя жизнь, - прошептал он, касаясь своими губами моего плеча.

Мне казалось, что мое сердце просто разорвется от переполнявших меня эмоций. Отклонившись от моего плеча, он посмотрел мне в глаза.

- Я люблю тебя, Мэри Элис Брендон, - прошептал он и приблизился ко мне…

…а затем поцеловал.

Поцелуй был очень нежным, сладким. Поцелуй был наполнен любовью. Он был наполнен всем, чем являлся сам Джаспер.

Джаспер

Элис. За всю свою жизнь я не встречал никого столь же красивого, жизнерадостного, любящего, великолепного буквально во всем, как Элис. Она была настолько сильно, что сумел противостоять монстру, который истязал меня на протяжении всей моей жизни.

Она было лучиком солнца в моем беспросветном существовании. Она была моей радостью, моим очарованием…

Моей любовью.

Я целовал ее настолько нежно насколько был способен, стараясь вложить в этот поцелуй переполнявшие меня и эмоции.

За дверью послышался какой-то грохот, и я мысленно отметил правильность своего решения закрыть дверь на замок. Мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Эммет разрушил это момент.

Медленно прерывая поцелуй, я начал отстраняться от Элис.

Мы стояли с закрытыми глазами…ну, по крайней мере, я стоял с закрытыми глазами, но мне почему-то казалось, что Элис сделала тоже самое. И я не сомневался, что произнося эти слова, она улыбалась.

- Я тоже люблю тебя Джаспер Уитлок.

Открыв глаза, я увидел ее улыбку. Улыбнувшись ей в ответ, я обнял ее еще крепче.

Эммет

Я попытался открыть дверь.

- Закрыто, - пробормотал я, желая сломать дверь. Я посмотрел на Розали.

- Может быть, они закрылись, потому что не хотят, чтобы кто-нибудь к ним врывался, - пробормотала Розали, закатив глаза.

- Я вовсе не врываюсь, - сказал я, снова уставившись на дверь.

Розали схватила меня за ухо.

- Ой, Роуз, ой, - ныл я, пока она оттаскивала меня от двери.


	32. Chapter 32

Глава 32. Потом ты вопсрянешь духом

(Then You Stand)

Элис

Когда Джаспер перебросил Эммета через бедро в третий раз, я начала хлопать в ладоши. После моего «разговора» с сержантом Уитлоком прошло три недели, все постепенно приходило в норму.

Так как дом Эдварда был больше моего, Джаспер и его мама временно переехали к Калленам. Розали же переехала временно ко мне, пока ее родители вынуждены были оставаться в Олимпии и заниматься продажей дома.

Так как Джаспер переехал в Форкс, Розали тоже не хотела оставаться в Олимпии, но думаю, причина ее переезда ко мне была не только в ее кузене, но и в Эммете.

Жить в одном городе с Джаспером и Розали было просто великолепно. Я могла видеть Джаспера каждый день, держать его за руку, целовать его каждое утро при встрече. Розали же разрешила мне носить ее потрясающие украшения, а некоторые просто отдала. Кроме того она помогал мне с Барби – Беллой.

Наконец наступило Рождество, что само по себе было событием.

Каждая семье решила провести Рождественское утро отдельно друг от друга. Белла и Шериф обменялись подарками (Белла подарила отцу какое-то новое снаряжение для рыбалки, а он подарил ей ноутбук… он выбрал ей этот подарок не без помощи нашей «Банды»). Потом Белла приехала ко мне, а Чарли отправился в Ла-Пуш, чтобы поздравить с праздником Блеков. Накануне Рождества Эдвард вместе с Карлайлом и Эсме съездили на могилы его родителей в Сиэтл. По возвращении домой они обменялись подарками, а потом все вместе пришли ко мне домой. Розали также провела сочельник с родителями в Олимпии, а потом приехала к нам. Джаспер с мамой помогали подготовить нам праздничный стол.

Мы отпраздновали Рождество просто замечательно. Миссис Уитлок приготовила потрясающую ветчину, моя мама испекла яблочный пирог по старинному рецепту бабушки Брендон, Розали привезла с собой бобы и картофель, которые приготовила ее мама, я приготовила картофельный салат,…а все остальное сделала Эсме. Мы обменялись подарками. Розали подарила мне кое-какие дизайнерские аксессуары, Белла – украшения ручной работы (ее пальцы все еще болели от проволоки, с помощью которой она делала украшение). Джаспер подарил мне очаровательный браслет, который я никогда не сниму со своего запястья…ну если только на время душа или ванны.

Праздник был слегка омрачен появлением отца Джаспера.

- - - - - Воспоминание - - - - -

- Что Вы здесь делаете? – спросила я, открыв дверь и обнаружив на крыльце мистера Уитлока.

- Я приехал сюда, чтобы попрощаться.

Я все еще выжидающе смотрела на него.

- Завтра я улетаю в Вашингтон (имеется в виду столица, а не штат Вашингтон. – прим. перевод.) по новому назначению…это будет последний раз, когда я смогу увидеть Джаспера.

- Понимаю, - проговорила я.

Я почувствовала, что за моей спиной появился Джаспер.

- Дик, - обратился он вежливо.

- Джаспер.

После этих слов я решила оставить их наедине…и подслушать разговор.

Я ушла в коридор, но встала в таком месте, что могла видеть их и слышать.

- Ты сказал, что уезжаешь, - начал Джаспер.

- Да, завтра.

- Ну,… береги себя.

Джаспер уже хотел закрыть дверь, но мистер Уитлок его остановил.

- Я знаю, что это уже не важно,…но я сожалею обо всем, что было.

Джаспер промолчал.

- Я знаю, что я не идеальный отец, и вряд ли мне бы присудили звание отца года, - продолжил его отец. – Я знаю, что во всем случившемся виноват я. Я не осознавал, сколько горя я принес тебе и твоей матери…до тех пор, пока она не открыла мне глаза.

Ну, мы-то знаем, кого он имел в виду, верно?

- Что ж…это все, что я хотел сказать… Вот, - протянул он ему маленькую коробку, - Счастливого Рождества…сын.

Развернувшись, мистер Уитлок направился к своей машине. Несколько мгновений Джаспер смотрел на подарок, который держал в руках, а потом крикнул:

- Подожди.

Сержант резко развернулся и посмотрел на сына.

- Ты прав…ты можешь попросить прошения,…но это уже не важно.

Я видела боль в глазах Дика.

- И это не означает, что я тебя не люблю.

После этих слов сына, в глазах отца стояли слезы.

- Один человек, сказал мне однажды «люби своих врагов, не держи против них зла и ненависти…и тогда ты станешь лучше». Я не могу ненавидеть собственного отца. Да, ты причинил нам много зла, заставил нас страдать…но несмотря ни на что, ты мой отец. А в семье все поддерживают друг друга.

Какое-то время мистер Уитлок пристально смотрел на сына, не произнося ни слова.

- Знаешь, она права…ты гораздо больше мужчина, чем я когда-либо был, гораздо лучше того, что из тебя пытался сделать я.

- Да, что ж…Элис особенная девушка.

«Черт возьми, я такая», - мелькнуло в моих мыслях.

- Не потеряй ее.

- Это никак не входит в мои планы, сэр.

- Счастливого Рождества, сынок, - сказал он, слегка улыбнувшись. Развернувшись, он направился к машине.

Джаспер прислонился лбом к двери, после того как закрыл ее.

- Элис, я знаю, что ты все слышала, - пробормотал он.

- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, - закатила я глаза, после чего показалась из своего укрытия.

Улыбнувшись, он обнял меня. Я обняла его в ответ. Это был шаг вперед для Джаспера.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

Еще до Нового года мама Джаспера подписала документы о разводе, которые затем были отправлены его отцу. Спустя несколько дней он также поставил свою подпись и к концу месяца они были официально разведены.

Пытаясь справиться со своими проблемами, Джаспер начал посещать того же психолога, которого посещал Эдвард. Казалось, что он быстро восстанавливается и снова становиться тем счастливым парнем, каким был до возвращения своего отца.

- Я требую реванша, - пробормотал Эммет, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Эммет, это будет уже твой третий реванш, не считая вашей первой схватки, - заметила Белла.

- Эй, один из тех реваншей потребовал Джаспер, - защищался Эммет.

Розали закатила глаза.

- Эммет, успокойся, мы знаем, что ты сильный.

Парень надулся от досады.

Я рассмеялась и побежала на кухню, выкрикивая на ходу.

- Кто хочет перекусить?

- Я хочу печенье твоей мамы! – прокричал Эммет.

Услышав слова друга, я рассмеялась, и направилась к холодильнику, чтобы достать банку с печеньем, которая лежала на холодильнике. Пытаясь его достать, я начала подпрыгивать. Откуда не возьмись, появилась чья-то рука и в следующую секунду банка была перед моим носом.

Улыбнувшись, я развернулась и увидела Джаспера.

- Я догадывался, что тебе понадобиться помощь, - сказал Джаспер, открывая банку.

- Ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо, - пробормотала я, вытаскивая печенье.

- Потому что я тебя люблю.

Улыбнувшись, я подняла на него глаза. На его лице также сияла улыбка, а в глазах отражалась любовь.

- Также как и я тебя, - ответила я, раскладывая на тарелке печенье.

Взяв в руки тарелку и стакан молока для Эммета, мы с Джаспером направились в комнату. Увидев Беллу и Эдварда, я улыбнулась. Она сидела у него на коленях. Эдвард все еще посещал врача, как мне сказала Белла, но уже реже. Сейчас он выглядел гораздо счастливее, чем я его, когда-либо видела.

- Ой, ребята, совсем забыла вам сказать, - воскликнула Розали. – Мама сообщила мне, что во время весенних каникул клуб будет организовывать отдых для школьников. Вы не хотите поехать?

- Клуб? – удивилась Белла.

- Ее родители входят в совет управления Загородным Клубом Олимпии. В гольф там, слава Богу, не играют, но у них полно интересных развлечений. Плавание, теннис…и все в этом духе, - объяснил Джаспер.

- Там есть спа-салон, - ухмыльнулась Розали.

- Я целую вечность не была в спа, - прошипела я.

- Тогда поехали, - подначивала Розали.

- Только если Белла поедет, - сообщила я, повернувшись к подруге.

- Даже не пытайся смотреть на меня своими щенячьими глазками, - выпалила она, сверкнув на меня глазами.

- Вот черт! – прокричала я, заламывая пальцы. Все рассмеялись, даже Белла улыбнулась.

- Ладно, я согласна, - кивнула она.

- ДА! – от радости, я начала скакать как ненормальная.

- Думаю, я с вами, - сообщил Эдвард, тихо посмеиваясь. – Готов поспорить, что Эсме и Карлайл тоже захотят поехать.

- Тем лучше, - радостно сказала Розали. – Уверена, мои родители предложат им вступить в этот клуб.

- Ох, это будет так весело, - хлопала я в ладоши. – Мне нужна новая одежда!

Белла застонала, от чего Эдвард тихо рассмеялся.

Весенние каникулы в Загородном клубе Олимпии должны быть очень интересными…


	33. Chapter 33

Глава 33. Снова в путь

(On the Road again)

Эммет

ВЕСЕННИЕ КАНИКУ!! От счастья я мог бы станцевать джигу…Ну на самом деле, один раз я уже ее станцевал.

Все были в предвкушении наших каникул. Элис упаковала весь в свой гардероб в полудюжину чемоданов, другие полдюжины она приготовила для вещей, которые, как она не сомневалась, она купит за время каникул. Джаспер пытался утихомирить своего эльфа, но, похоже, энтузиазм Элис оказался заразительным, и Джаспер, отказавшись от своих безнадежных попыток, просто наблюдал за своей девушкой со счастливой улыбкой на лице. Эдвард и Белла были довольно спокойными, хотя и на их лицах были улыбки. Что касается меня, то, наверное, меня можно смело назвать Элис в мужской версии.

- Я думаю, что энтузиазма Элис и Эммета нам бы всем хватило на год вперед, - рассмеялся Эдвард, когда я затолкал в фургон, в котором лежали все наши вещи, последний чемодан Элис. (Предполагалось, что один из нас поведет фургон, а все остальные поедут на машине Элис).

- ДА! – прокричал я, наконец, закрыв багажник грузовика и проведя рукой по лбу, словно стирал пот.

Все закатили глаза.

Что? – спросил я.

Хорошо, что Розалии поедет из дома своих родителей вместе со своими вещами, - заметил Эдвард.

У Розалии не очень много сумок, хотя потребовалась отдельная сумка для ее украшений, косметики…женских…принадлежностей, - сообщил Джаспер. На словах «женские принадлежности» мы с парнями поежились.

Ведите себя как взрослые, - пробормотал Элис. – Ты чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, когда я попросила тебя купить мне тампоны, - выдала она, тыча пальцем в Джаспера, - а ты продаешь их в школе направо и налево, словно дилер какой-то, - обратилась она ко мне.

Ага, вчера я заработал 20 долларов, - ухмыльнулся я.

10 из которых ты должен мне, потому что я заплатила за тебя в Старбаксе на прошлой неделе, - заметила Белла.

Мне вот интересно, на что ты умудрился потратить 10 долларов в Старбаксе? – поинтересовался Эдвард.

Переглянувшись, мои подруги детства хором произнесли: «Печенье».

Я улыбнулся, а парни бормотали себе под нос что-то вроде «ничего себе».

- Эй, поехали уже, - начала подпрыгивать Элис.

- Ого, успокойся горошинка, - сказал мистер Брендон, направляясь к нам. – Вы забыли разговорники.

Белла рассмеялась, наблюдая за тем, как Элис подбежала, пританцовывая к своему отцу, чтобы забрать у нее два радиоприемника. Я ухмыльнулся, вспомнив последний раз, когда мы ехали на двух машинах.

- - - - - Воспоминание - - - - -

Следуй за мной, - указал мне мистер Брендон.

Есть, сэр, - отсалютовал я ему.

Мы находились по среди Сиэтла по пути в Форкс. Через минуту, после того как он сел в машину, мы уже катили по дороге. В течение десяти минут я следовал за ним, а потом неожиданно отклонился от дороги. Через мгновение мистера Брендона оказался за пределами моего поля зрения, а я ехал на восток… вместо того, чтобы ехать на запад.

- - - - - Окончание - - - - -

- Зачем нам радиоприемники? – удивился Джаспер.

- Лучше не спрашивай, - пробормотал Белла, кидая в мою сторону недобрые взгляды.

Я рассмеялся.

- Увидимся через неделю папочка, - попрощалась Элис, целуя отца в щеку.

- Я веду фургон! – сообщил я.

- Нет! – раздался крик четырех голосов.

- Вот черт, - пробормотал я.

- Я поведу, - вызвался Джаспер, и, чмокнув Элис в губы, выхватил у нее ключи.

Они были такими милыми, временами это даже приятно было наблюдать. Ну, если я не мог вести машину, тогда…

- МЕСТО ЗАНЯТО!- прокричал я, усаживаясь на переднее сиденье в машине Элис.

- Как дите малое, - услышал я бормотание Элис и Беллы.

Мы ехали уже несколько минут, когда я внезапно понял…

- Мне нужно в туалет, - сообщил я.

- ЭММЕТ! – закричали разом три человека в машине и одни на другом конце радиоприемника.

Мы остановились рядом с кокой-то заправкой, чтобы я смог сходить в туалет. Через несколько минут мы снова ехали.

Спустя сорок пять минут…я почувствовал, что я голоден. Когда я сообщил об этом, все застонали.

- Дайте угадаю, - послышался голос Джаспера. – Эммет голоден?

- Ага, - подтвердил я, пока мы подъезжали к очередной заправочной станции.

Там я закупил охапку всякой закуски.

- Ладно, в туалет тебе нужно? – спросила Элис.

- Нет.

- Ты купил себе поесть? – теперь уже спрашивал Эдвард.

- Да.

- Мы можем ехать? – уточнила Белла.

Я кивнул.

Две минуты спустя…

Я пить хочу.

Все застонали.

Оставшаяся часть поездки прошла без особых происшествий. Я не нуждался ни в туалете, ни в еде, ни в воде,…по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы не доехали до Олимпии, но там уже никто не был против моих желаний и потребностей.


	34. Chapter 34

Глава 34. Обожаю ее

Эммет

-Ну, ничего себе, - прошептала Элис, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока мы стояли в холе этого самого Клуба.

- Ого, - вторила ей Белла.

Я же умирал от желания узнать, какие спортивные развлечения организует это претенциозное заведение. Конечно, это место было довольно чистым, я даже видел несколько человек в джинсах, но можно ли тут было поиграть во что-нибудь вроде…бейсбола?

- А вон и Розали, - указал Джаспер в сторону респешена.

- Роуз! – крикнул я ей, как только увидел.

Она сверкнула глазами в мою сторону, от чего я лишь улыбнулся. Она была так горяча в свитере, наброшенном на плечи и в джинсах,…хотя Розали всегда прекрасно выглядела.

- Вы опоздали, - вот первые слова, что мы услышали от моей девушки.

- Скажи спасибо кое-кому, кто ведет себя как абсолютное дитя, - сказала Элис, кивая в мою сторону.

Видимо, я все-таки достал подругу за последние 30 минут дороги, периодически задавая вопрос: «Ну, скоро уже?».

Я снова улыбнулся, а что мне еще оставалось.

Розали закатила глаза.

- Кто бы сомневался, - пробормотала девушка. Повернувшись к ресепшену, она сообщила:

- Мои друзья приехали.

- Хорошо, мисс Хейл, - ответила девушка, уставившись в экран своего компьютера.

- Я хочу осмотреться, - заявил я, глазея по сторонам.

- Эммет, подожди немного, - сказала Розали, поворачиваясь ко мне через плечо. – Сначала мы должны заехать в наши комнаты.

- Вот именно, ребята, не мог ли бы вы принести наверх наши вещи, - обратилась к нам Элис, хлопая в ладоши.

Все парни застонали.

- Эллис, я думаю, у них есть коридорный для подобной работы, - заметила Белла.

Господи, благослови ее. Я крепко обнял подругу.

- Смертельное объятие! - нервно пробормотал она.

Широко улыбнувшись, я ее отпустил.

- Сейчас я найду для вас коридорных, мисс Брендон…мисс Свон, - улыбнулась девушка на респешене, оторвавшись от своего монитора. – Думаю, из мистера Маккартни вышел бы замечательный коридорный.

- Эй, откуда Вы знаете наши имена? – удивился я, совершенно забыв об ее комментарии относительно того, что из меня получился бы неплохой коридорный (в конце концов, так оно и есть, я ведь довольно сильный).

- Это моя работа, знать по именам всех членов и гостей нашего клуба, - сообщила она мне. – Так же моя работа знать о предпочтениях всех гостей и членах Клуба. Мы хотим, чтобы все вы здесь хорошо провели время.

- Очень мило, где у вас поле для игры в бейсбол? – поинтересовался я.

Все девушки молниеносно повернули свои головы в мою стороны, они смотрели на меня так, словно дыру прожечь хотели.

- Меня от такого взгляда в дрожь бросает, - шепнул Джаспер.

- Особенно когда Белла так смотри, - согласился Эдвард.

Девушка на ресепшене лишь улыбнулась.

- Мне очень жаль, но, к сожалению, подобные виды спорта у нас организованы довольно слабо.

Черт бы их побрал.

- Но у нас есть специальные навесы, где вы сможете потренироваться в бросках, а также есть виртуальный бейсбол, - продолжила она.

- Виртуальный бейсбол? – переспросил Эдвард.

- В прошлом году многие люди получили травмы, играя в бейсбол, поэтому администрация Клуба решила установить виртуальный бейсбол, - ответила Розали.

- Наподобие Wii, - начала объяснять девушка, - в руках вы держите эмитацию бейсбольной биты, которая на самом деле имитирует ее вес, а также удар по мячу. Довольно интересно.

- Ого, - готов поспорить, что у меня даже глаза загорелись. – Я хочу попробовать.

- Только после того, как мы занесем наши вещи наверх, - заявила Элис.

- Вот ваши ключи, - сказала нам девушка, передавая маленькие …ключи. Я-то думал, что такое местечко могло бы обеспечить и пластиковые карточки, а не ключики… Надеюсь, у них есть запасные, потому как я время от времени их теряю.

- Давай уже отнесем вещи наверх, чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем быстрее сможем пойти и поиграть, - обратился ко мне Эдвард.

- Комната 431, - ухмыльнулась Розали, протягивая мне ключи. – Принесите только вещи Элис.

- Давай сюда, - сказал я, выхватывая ключи и направляясь к фургону.

За вещами Элис нам пришлось ходить два раза. Перетащив весь ее багаж, мы спустился вниз, и отдали ей ключи.

- Мы отнесем оставшиеся вещи, а потом встретимся с вами в комнате, где играют в виртуальный бейсбол, - сообщила Розали, выпроваживая всех парней.

- Замечательно, - согласился я. – Пошли, - обратился я к друзьям.

- Готов поспорить, что теперь они найдут коридорных, - недовольно пробормотал Эдвард.

Так как мы не знали, где именно находился это виртуальный бейсбол, то довольно скоро потерялись в этом здании.

- Поверить не могу, что мы не уточнили, где находиться этот виртуальный бейсбол, - бормотал Джаспер.

- Вы вовремя, - заявила Элис, когда мы наконец нашли комнату. Она помахивала «битой» в руке.

- Мы вас уже полтора часа ждем, - сообщила Розали, облокотившись на стену.

Эдвард же сразу пошел к своей Белле.

- Я хочу поиграть, - заявил я, пытаясь отобрать у Элис «биту».

Подруга махнула этой штуковиной так, что она пролетела в миллиметре от меня.

- Ой!

Элис лишь кинула мне улыбочку через плечо.

- Упс, Эммет дорогуша извини, - сказала Элис, передавая мне эту штуковину и уступая место. – Хочешь сыграть?

- Ага, - пробормотал я, сузив на нее глаза.

- Давай-ка установлю для тебя подходящий уровень сложности, - предложила она с улыбкой, направляясь к какой-то машине, которая стояла рядом с Розали.

Я помахал этой так называемой битой, она весила прилично, я чувствовал себя так, словно держу в руках настоящую биту и играю в бейсбол.

- Клево, - сказал я, вставая на специальную панель перед большим плазменным экраном, на котором позднее должен был появиться шар.

- Бей, - крикнула Розали, «запуская» виртуальный мяч.

Отклонившись, я «ударил» битой. На экране стали сменяться изображения. Ощущения были такие, словно я и вправду ударил по мячу.

- Ого, - прокричал я, я наблюдал на экране полет своего мяча, а потом появилась надпись «Двойной». – Это просто…потрясающе!

«Закинув» еще один мяч. На этот раз высветилась надпись «Одиночный».

- Это пока не хоумран[1], Эммет, - улыбнулась Элис. Все засмеялись, когда я совершил свой третий бросок.

- Я ОБОЖАЮ ЭТУ ИГРУ! – заорал я, танцу свой личный танец счастья.

[1] Хоумран - удар в бейсболе, при котором мяч перелетает через всё игровое поле; даёт бьющему право совершить перебежку по всем базам и принести своей команде очко.


	35. Chapter 35

Глава 35. Бывший парень и Любимый

Розали

- Мда…возможно действительно не стоило давать Белле теннисную ракетку, - заметила я, протягивая девушке пакет со льдом.

Пробормотав слова благодарности, она, вздрагивая, приложила лед ко лбу.

- Я же говорила, - заявила Элис. – Эдвард тебя прибьет, когда узнает.

- Очень сомневаюсь, - хмыкнула я.

Вращая в руках ракетку, я обратилась к Элис.

- Готова сыграть, Элис-Мэлис? – поинтересовалась я у подруги.

- Поскольку я не Белла, едва ли ракетка в моих собственных руках может мне навредить, - ухмыльнулась Элис, а Белла показала ей язык, - но я все-таки посижу здесь и подержу лед, тогда возможно Эдвард тебя и пощадит.

- Тогда я со стеной поиграю, - закатила я глаза.

- Ага,…по крайней мере, мячик точно прилетит обратно, - пробормотала Белла, вздрагивая от того, что Элис переместила лед ей на нос.

- Ты можешь поиграть со мной, - раздался очаровательный до боли знакомый голосок, который я не раз слышала в своей прежней Нью-Йоркской школе.

Когда я повернулась, то передо мной стояла ни кто иной, как Кристал Маркус. Она была одета в черно-белую теннисную форму, а за плечом у нее висела ракетка. За прошедшие восемь лет она не сильно изменилась.

- Кристал, - проговорила я, когда она, хихикая, бросилась ко мне. Ну да, она совсем не изменилась.

- Ого, - прокричала Крситал. – Розали Хейл. Как ты, дорогая?

- Я нормально, - ответила я, приближаясь к ней навстречу.

- Я так расстроилась, когда узнала, что ты перевелась из Академии Святой Марии, - сказала она, целуя меня в обе щеки. – Джуди Дугсон превратилась в настоящий кошмар, после твоего отъезда. Ты не поверишь, но ее застукали в кровати бойфренда Анжелины Зен. Он, конечно, всегда был полнейшим кретином, поэтому Анжелина не особо расстроилась, а сейчас вообще встречается с милашкой Метью Уилсоном. А ведь ты была права, когда говорила, что из них выйдет замечательная пара.

Я лишь кивала, не особо вслушиваясь в сплетни этой скучнейшей школы.

- Ну, - посмотрела она на меня, - у тебя что новенького?

После этих слов она улыбнулась в тридцать три зуба.

- Да ничего особенного, - пожала я плечами.

- Честно говоря, я удивлена встретить тебя в этом маленьком сереньком штате, - сообщила Кристал, поморщив носом. – Мы здесь только потому, что у папочки в этом Клубе какая-то деловая встреча. Забавно, что мы с тобой встретились.

- Хмм, - это все, что я смогла из себя выдавить.

- Роазли, - позвала меня Элис. – Я думаю надо отвести Беллу в мед. пункт. Шишка становиться еще больше.

Я повернулась к Элис. Увидев гримасу боли на лице Беллы, я слегка вздрогнула.

- Белла, мне правда очень жаль, что так вышло, - крикнула я девушке, пока Элис помогала ей подняться со скамьи.

- Все нормально Роуз, это просто несчастный случай, - пробормотал Белла.

- Кроме того, 99% всего произошедшего связанно с тем, что Белла…есть Белла, - заметила Элис.

Я слегка улыбнулась.

- Завела новых друзей, Розали? – поинтересовалась Кристал, из-за чего мне пришлось снова повернуться к ней.

- Да, - ответила я. – Белла Свон и Элис Брендон.

- Кажется,…они не принадлежать к нашему кругу, - проговорила Кристалл.

- Вообще-то, Элис моя лучшая подруга, - выдавила я, сузив глаза. – А Белла, очень хорошая подруга, которой не безразлична я и мои проблемы.

- Хмм, конечно. Как насчет нового парня? – спросила она, меняя тему.

Мне хотелось замять этот вопрос и поговорить о чем-то другом, но когда я вспомнила Эммета, то ответила.

- Представь себе, да, у меня новый парень, - улыбнулась я. – Он просто потрясающий, у нас с ним много общего.

- Правда? Я знаю его семью?

- Нет, - быстро ответила я. И сказала правду.

- Да ладно тебе, Роуз, - захныкала Кристал. – Скажи, как его зовут.

- Чтобы ты знала, его зовут Эммет Маккартни, и он не похож на нас.

Кристал зашипела, прикрывая рот ладонью.

- Вот только не надо этого, - сверкнула я глазами. – Ты отлично знаешь, что мне абсолютно безразлично есть у него деньги или нет, единственное, что действительно важно, так это то, что мы любим друг друга.

- Я знаю, - сказала она. – Ну, я рада, что ты счастлива. С тех пор как ты бросила Кинга, он вел себя как последний кретин.

- Ох? – мои брови поползли вверх от удивления.

- Да-да, ох и знаешь, я должна тебя предупредить, что Ройс Кинг…

- Стоит прямо за твоей спиной, - услышала я баритон Ройса Кинга…моего бывшего.

Когда я начала медленно поворачиваться к нему, на лице Кристал отражался легкий шок.

- Ройс, - обратилась я, опуская ракетку.

- Привет Розали, - улыбнулся он. – Давно мы с тобой не виделись.

- Не достаточно давно, - прошипела я. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Мой отец здесь по делам вместе с отцом Кристал,- ответил он. – А ты-то что забыла в это мрачном месте?

- Во-первых, я здесь, потому, что это Клуб принадлежат моим родителям, а во-вторых, потому что я живу в Форксе.

- Ты имеешь в виду столовые приборы[1]? – ухмыльнулся Ройс, от чего Кристалл начала хихикать.

- Нет, Форкс – это город, - заявила я.

- Никогда о нем не слышал.

- Кто бы сомневался.

- Ну, и как ты поживаешь, моя Роуз?

- Во-первых, я не твоя Роуз, а Роуз Эммета, а во-вторых, у меня все просто замечательно.

- Эммета? – удивился Ройс.

- Ага, Эммет Маккарнтни, - проинформировала его Кристал. – И он…не один из нас.

Я аж зубы стиснула от его улыбочки.

- Серьезно?

- Да, серьезно, - заявила я. – Он идеально мне подходит, также как и я ему.

- Хмм, - все еще ухмылялся Ройс.

Я как раз собиралась ему что-нибудь ответить, когда услышала голос Эммета.

- Йо, Роуз.

Повернувшись, я увидела, что он бежал ко мне, обгоняя Эдварда и Джаспера.

- Эдвард хотел узнать, не видела ли ты Беллу, - сказал Эммет, когда подбежал ко мне.

- Она в мед. пункте. У нее небольшая…неприятность, - ответила я.

- Она ударила себя по лицу, и у нее выскочила шишка, - похихикала Кристал.

Услышав голос Кристал, Эммет повернулся к ней.

- Розали, может быть, ты нас представишь? – поинтересовался Ройс.

Я кинула на него злой взгляд, он лишь улыбался.

- Эммет Маккартни, - представился Эммет, протягивая свою руку.

- Ройс Кинг, - ответил Ройс. – Парень Розали.

- Бывший парень, - прошипела я, увидев, как по лицу Эммета скользнула боль. – И я не понимаю, почему ты, идиот, никак не можешь уяснить, что я больше не твоя девушка.

Ройс тихонько рассмелся.

- Эммет, может вы с Эдвардом и Джапсером пойдете в мед. пункт, а я присоединись к вам через минуту, хорошо?

- Конечно, - ответил Эммет, быстро удаляясь из зоны «военных действий».

Как только он скрылся, я сверкнула глазами на Ройса.

- Ты болван, - прошипела я.

- Ты всегда такая горячая, когда злишься, - ухмыльнулся Ройс.

- Держись от меня подальше. Я очень счастлива с Эмметом, в отличие от тебя, он не контролирует и не помыкает мной.

Резко развернувшись, я направилась прочь, искренне надеясь, что это был последний раз, когда я разговаривала с Ройсом Кингом.

[1] Forks – fork – вилка.


	36. Chapter 36

Глава 35. Бывший парень и Любимый

Розали

- Мда…возможно действительно не стоило давать Белле теннисную ракетку, - заметила я, протягивая девушке пакет со льдом.

Пробормотав слова благодарности, она, вздрагивая, приложила лед ко лбу.

- Я же говорила, - заявила Элис. – Эдвард тебя прибьет, когда узнает.

- Очень сомневаюсь, - хмыкнула я.

Вращая в руках ракетку, я обратилась к Элис.

- Готова сыграть, Элис-Мэлис? – поинтересовалась я у подруги.

- Поскольку я не Белла, едва ли ракетка в моих собственных руках может мне навредить, - ухмыльнулась Элис, а Белла показала ей язык, - но я все-таки посижу здесь и подержу лед, тогда возможно Эдвард тебя и пощадит.

- Тогда я со стеной поиграю, - закатила я глаза.

- Ага,…по крайней мере, мячик точно прилетит обратно, - пробормотала Белла, вздрагивая от того, что Элис переместила лед ей на нос.

- Ты можешь поиграть со мной, - раздался очаровательный до боли знакомый голосок, который я не раз слышала в своей прежней Нью-Йоркской школе.

Когда я повернулась, то передо мной стояла ни кто иной, как Кристал Маркус. Она была одета в черно-белую теннисную форму, а за плечом у нее висела ракетка. За прошедшие восемь лет она не сильно изменилась.

- Кристал, - проговорила я, когда она, хихикая, бросилась ко мне. Ну да, она совсем не изменилась.

- Ого, - прокричала Крситал. – Розали Хейл. Как ты, дорогая?

- Я нормально, - ответила я, приближаясь к ней навстречу.

- Я так расстроилась, когда узнала, что ты перевелась из Академии Святой Марии, - сказала она, целуя меня в обе щеки. – Джуди Дугсон превратилась в настоящий кошмар, после твоего отъезда. Ты не поверишь, но ее застукали в кровати бойфренда Анжелины Зен. Он, конечно, всегда был полнейшим кретином, поэтому Анжелина не особо расстроилась, а сейчас вообще встречается с милашкой Метью Уилсоном. А ведь ты была права, когда говорила, что из них выйдет замечательная пара.

Я лишь кивала, не особо вслушиваясь в сплетни этой скучнейшей школы.

- Ну, - посмотрела она на меня, - у тебя что новенького?

После этих слов она улыбнулась в тридцать три зуба.

- Да ничего особенного, - пожала я плечами.

- Честно говоря, я удивлена встретить тебя в этом маленьком сереньком штате, - сообщила Кристал, поморщив носом. – Мы здесь только потому, что у папочки в этом Клубе какая-то деловая встреча. Забавно, что мы с тобой встретились.

- Хмм, - это все, что я смогла из себя выдавить.

- Роазли, - позвала меня Элис. – Я думаю надо отвести Беллу в мед. пункт. Шишка становиться еще больше.

Я повернулась к Элис. Увидев гримасу боли на лице Беллы, я слегка вздрогнула.

- Белла, мне правда очень жаль, что так вышло, - крикнула я девушке, пока Элис помогала ей подняться со скамьи.

- Все нормально Роуз, это просто несчастный случай, - пробормотал Белла.

- Кроме того, 99% всего произошедшего связанно с тем, что Белла…есть Белла, - заметила Элис.

Я слегка улыбнулась.

- Завела новых друзей, Розали? – поинтересовалась Кристал, из-за чего мне пришлось снова повернуться к ней.

- Да, - ответила я. – Белла Свон и Элис Брендон.

- Кажется,…они не принадлежать к нашему кругу, - проговорила Кристалл.

- Вообще-то, Элис моя лучшая подруга, - выдавила я, сузив глаза. – А Белла, очень хорошая подруга, которой не безразлична я и мои проблемы.

- Хмм, конечно. Как насчет нового парня? – спросила она, меняя тему.

Мне хотелось замять этот вопрос и поговорить о чем-то другом, но когда я вспомнила Эммета, то ответила.

- Представь себе, да, у меня новый парень, - улыбнулась я. – Он просто потрясающий, у нас с ним много общего.

- Правда? Я знаю его семью?

- Нет, - быстро ответила я. И сказала правду.

- Да ладно тебе, Роуз, - захныкала Кристал. – Скажи, как его зовут.

- Чтобы ты знала, его зовут Эммет Маккартни, и он не похож на нас.

Кристал зашипела, прикрывая рот ладонью.

- Вот только не надо этого, - сверкнула я глазами. – Ты отлично знаешь, что мне абсолютно безразлично есть у него деньги или нет, единственное, что действительно важно, так это то, что мы любим друг друга.

- Я знаю, - сказала она. – Ну, я рада, что ты счастлива. С тех пор как ты бросила Кинга, он вел себя как последний кретин.

- Ох? – мои брови поползли вверх от удивления.

- Да-да, ох и знаешь, я должна тебя предупредить, что Ройс Кинг…

- Стоит прямо за твоей спиной, - услышала я баритон Ройса Кинга…моего бывшего.

Когда я начала медленно поворачиваться к нему, на лице Кристал отражался легкий шок.

- Ройс, - обратилась я, опуская ракетку.

- Привет Розали, - улыбнулся он. – Давно мы с тобой не виделись.

- Не достаточно давно, - прошипела я. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Мой отец здесь по делам вместе с отцом Кристал,- ответил он. – А ты-то что забыла в это мрачном месте?

- Во-первых, я здесь, потому, что это Клуб принадлежат моим родителям, а во-вторых, потому что я живу в Форксе.

- Ты имеешь в виду столовые приборы[1]? – ухмыльнулся Ройс, от чего Кристалл начала хихикать.

- Нет, Форкс – это город, - заявила я.

- Никогда о нем не слышал.

- Кто бы сомневался.

- Ну, и как ты поживаешь, моя Роуз?

- Во-первых, я не твоя Роуз, а Роуз Эммета, а во-вторых, у меня все просто замечательно.

- Эммета? – удивился Ройс.

- Ага, Эммет Маккарнтни, - проинформировала его Кристал. – И он…не один из нас.

Я аж зубы стиснула от его улыбочки.

- Серьезно?

- Да, серьезно, - заявила я. – Он идеально мне подходит, также как и я ему.

- Хмм, - все еще ухмылялся Ройс.

Я как раз собиралась ему что-нибудь ответить, когда услышала голос Эммета.

- Йо, Роуз.

Повернувшись, я увидела, что он бежал ко мне, обгоняя Эдварда и Джаспера.

- Эдвард хотел узнать, не видела ли ты Беллу, - сказал Эммет, когда подбежал ко мне.

- Она в мед. пункте. У нее небольшая…неприятность, - ответила я.

- Она ударила себя по лицу, и у нее выскочила шишка, - похихикала Кристал.

Услышав голос Кристал, Эммет повернулся к ней.

- Розали, может быть, ты нас представишь? – поинтересовался Ройс.

Я кинула на него злой взгляд, он лишь улыбался.

- Эммет Маккартни, - представился Эммет, протягивая свою руку.

- Ройс Кинг, - ответил Ройс. – Парень Розали.

- Бывший парень, - прошипела я, увидев, как по лицу Эммета скользнула боль. – И я не понимаю, почему ты, идиот, никак не можешь уяснить, что я больше не твоя девушка.

Ройс тихонько рассмелся.

- Эммет, может вы с Эдвардом и Джапсером пойдете в мед. пункт, а я присоединись к вам через минуту, хорошо?

- Конечно, - ответил Эммет, быстро удаляясь из зоны «военных действий».

Как только он скрылся, я сверкнула глазами на Ройса.

- Ты болван, - прошипела я.

- Ты всегда такая горячая, когда злишься, - ухмыльнулся Ройс.

- Держись от меня подальше. Я очень счастлива с Эмметом, в отличие от тебя, он не контролирует и не помыкает мной.

Резко развернувшись, я направилась прочь, искренне надеясь, что это был последний раз, когда я разговаривала с Ройсом Кингом.

[1] Forks – fork – вилка.


	37. Chapter 37

Глава 37. Ужин

Эммет

- Ладно тебе Эммет, куда мы идем? – спросила Розали.

Я весь вспотел в этом дурацком костюме, да еще и бабочка на шее…к слову, все это я позаимствовал у Марко, так как в моем гардеробе не было ничего подходящего для похода во французский ресторан, куда я собирался отвести Розали.

- Помни, твоя пища должна соответствовать твоему стилю, - говорил Марко, выбирая подходящий костюм. Я-то конечно ни слова не понял из того, что он сказал.

- Могу я хотя бы один вечер обращаться с тобой как с королевой? – улыбнулся я.

- Ты каждый вечер обращаешься со мной как с королевой, Эммет, - улыбнулась она в ответ.

- Та и есть, - пробормотал я.

Когда мы подъехали к ресторану, у дверей тут же показался камердинер.

- L'Absinthe? – спросила Розали, пока я поднимал крышу на ее кабриолете.

Я лишь улыбнулся, и, прикоснувшись к ее спине, подтолкнул в сторону ресторана. На ней было строгое классическое черное платье. И лично я сходил с ума от того, как она была восхитительна.

- Добрый вечер, добро пожаловать L'Absinthe? – поприветствовал на хост[1], мило улыбаясь.

- Столик для Маккартни? – спросил я неуверенно. Марко должен был зарезервировать для нас столик в этом претенциозном месте.

- Ох, да, следуйте за мной, - ответил хост.

Для нас приготовили маленький столик на двоих в центре зала. Горели свечи. Я отодвинул стул для Розали, как меня учил Марко. Улыбнувшись, она присела.

- Сейчас к вам подойдет ваш официант, - сообщил хост, протягивая мне меню.

- А сейчас, ты мне объяснишь, зачем привел меня сюда, - заявила Розали, открывая свое меню.

- Розали, я же уже сказал, я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя особенной, - ответил я, просматривая свое меню.

- Эммет, я и так чувствую себя особенной, - продолжить она не смогла, потому что к нам подошел официант.

- Бонжур, меня зовут Филипе и сегодня я ваш официант. Могу я предложить вам Теттенже Комт де Шампань Розе 2000 года? – обратился он ко мне, наполняя наши бокалы водой.

Мой мозг начал медленно плавиться.

- Нам еще нет двадцати одного, Филипе, - улыбнулась Роуз.

- Ох, извините, - покраснел он.

- Я буду лишь воду, - сказала Розали, поднимая свой бокал.

- Ага, - добавил я.

Официант приподнял бровь, меня это очень раздражало. Марко предупреждал, что это очень формальное место.

- Вы готовы для Hors d'oeuvres[2]?

Розали посмотрела на меня. Я лишь моргнул.

- Почему тебе не выбрать, - предложил я.

Роуз усмехнулась.

- Перед основным блюдом мы хотели бы заказать улиток и любой суп, - ответила она, даже не взглянув в меню.

- Я вернусь через мгновение, - сказал Филипе и направился к соседнему столику, чтобы наполнить их бокалы.

- Улитки? – удивился я.

- Это же французская кухня, - кивнула она.

А…я так и знал.

Филипе вернулся с двумя тарелками чего-то очень странного и поставил их перед нами.

- Вы готовы заказать основное блюдо? – поинтересовался он.

- Да, Филипе. Я бы хотела Foie de Veau Saute au Vinaigre de Framboise[3]

Наш официант улыбнулся, восхищаясь французским Розали.

- А вы?

- О, я буду вот это, - сказал я, указывая в меню на надпись «Choucroute Royale Alsacienne».

- Превосходный выбор, - сказал Филипе, закрывая свой блокнот. Уходя, он оставил нам какие-то штуки.

- Что это? – спросил я, стараясь вспомнить, все, что мне рассказывал Марко о столовых приборах.

- Это для того, чтобы есть улиток, - ответила Розали, показывая как использовать эти приборы.

Ох…ну что ж…на вид довольно сложные штуки. Джрожащими руками я попытался взять первую улитку, но она выскользнула. К счастью, ее успел поймать один из официантов.

- Извините, - пробормотал я.

- О, это происходит постоянно, - улыбнулся он.

Хихикая, Розали прикрыла рот ладонью.

Через двадцать минут нам принесли суп. За это время я успел съесть пару улитку. На вкус они были похожи на жевательную резинку. Остальные же мои улитки летали по ресторану. Каждый раз Роуз не могла сдержать смех, когда бедный официант пытался поймать очередную мою летчицу. Суп был довольно вкусный. И я не оставил пятен ни на галстуке…ни на коленях.

- Запомни, слегка отодвинь от себя тарелку, а ложку подноси очень медленно, - говорил Марко, демонстрируя на своем примере.

- Э, Эммет, - обратилась Розали, когда я зачерпнул очередную ложку супа. – Знаешь,…ты используешь не ту ложку.

- Правда? – удивился я, уставившись на свою ложку.

- Да, для супа используют ту, что меньше и глубже.

- Для чего тогда эта? – спросил я, указывая на свою.

Марко рассказывал мне про вилки, не то чтобы я сейчас многое вспомнил, но про ложки он ничего не говорил. Как он мог забыть про ложки?!

Когда нам принесли основное блюдо, Филипе поинтересовался, желаем ли мы заказать еще и салат.

- Я думал, что салат подает перед основным блюдом, - сказал я, рассматривая произведение искусства на своей тарелке, опасаясь даже прикасаться к нему.

- Это французская кухня Эммет, - пояснила Розали. – Сначала подается закуска, затем суп, основное блюдо, сыр и десерт.

- О, - выдавил я, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

Для себя Розали заказала салат Mesclun, а для меня салат из лобстера. Ну, я хоть что-то буду знать из того, что съел за этим ужином.

Вилки я тоже спутал, использовав маленькую вместо большой. Кажется, вся наука Марко вылетела из моей головы.

Когда принесли салат, Марко поинтересовался, что мы закажем на десерт. Да, любимая часть ужина. Розали заказала кофе и шоколад, а я, единственное, что понял из этого меню – мороженое.

Салат тоже был весьма неплох, я любил лобстеров. Мы с Розали разговаривали о чем-то, когда Филипе принес нам тарелку…сыра?

- Сыр? – удивился я.

- Да, - ответила Розали. – Попробуй, сыр здесь просто восхитителен.

Отломив кусочек, она поднесла его к моим губам. Что ж, она была права. Я даже предложил ей пару кусочков. Десерт был просто потрясающий. Вечер проходил просто великолепно…пока не принесли чек.

- Мать твою, - проговорил я, взглянув на чек.

Больше двухсот долларов…Двести тридцать девять долларов, если быть точным…не говоря о чаевых. Почему же Марко не предупредил, что это заведение такое дорогое. У меня было лишь сто долларов.

- Что-то не так? – спросила Розали.

- Похоже, я привезу тебя обратно в Клуб позже, чем планировал, - пробормотал я.

Взглянув на меня, она вздохнула и протянула руку за счетом. Я передал его ей, ощущая медленную смерть своего эго.

Счет оплатила Розали, добавив приличные чаевые для Филипе. Пока я вез ее в Клуб, она все говорила о том, как чудесно прошел вечер, вспоминала, как она смеялась над полетом моих улиток, и о том, как рада, что провела этот вечер со мной. Но этот счет не давал мне покоя. Розали делала вид, что ничего не произошло, но прекрасно понимала, что я переживаю из-за случившегося.

[1] Хост – человек, который встречает и рассаживает посетителей в ресторане (в Америке).

[2] Закуска на французком.

[3] Название французких блюд. Розали судя по всему заказала телятину в малиновом соусе, остальные же блюда – тайна покрытая мраком, даже всемогущий ИНТЕРНЕТ не помог мне в этом случае(((


	38. Chapter 38

Глава 38. Понять

Розали

- Еще раз, - прошипела я на Элис.

Элис выглядела весьма напуганной, когда закладывала в теннисный автомат очередной мячик. Через несколько секунду мячик полетел в левую сторону корта. Бросившись как ненормальная, я со всей силы ударила по нему ракеткой. Мяч полетел в противоположном направлении.

- Я не понимаю, что с ним происходит, - жаловалась я Элис. Сначала этот ужин во французском ресторане. Это конечно очень мило, но совсем не в его характере. Потом он повел меня на балет, и хоть бы одну шутку про мужчин в трико сказал, так нет, молчал как рыба. А сегодня утром мы были в музее искусств, где он естественно и двух слов не смог связать ни об одном экспонате.

- Еще раз, - снова прошипела я на Элис.

Мяч полетел прямо на меня. Когда я отбила его, он полетел прямо на Элис, еще дюйм и мяч заехал бы ей по голове.

- ВСЕ, ХВАТИТ! – заорала разозленная Элис.

- Извини Элис, просто я так зла на Эммета, - объяснила я подруге.

- Это я уже поняла. Ты уже не раз сообщила о том, что произошло за последние два дня.

- Дело не в том, что я не благодарна ему, я очень благодарна, - простонала я, - просто…

- Просто это не настоящий Эммет, верно? – понимающе произнесла подруга, приближаясь ко мне.

- Ага.

- Розали Хейл?

Повернувшись на голос, я увидела Рейчел Даймонд. Я улыбнулась.

- Рейчел!

В старой школе это девушка была моим самым близким другом.

- Ого, Кристал мне, конечно, сказала, что здесь Розали Хейл, но я была уверена, что она шутит, - сказал она, приближаясь ко мне.

- Элис, это моя подруга из старой школы, - представил я Рейчел Элис.

- Рейчел Даймонд, - улыбнулась Рейчел, протягивая Элис руку.

- Мэри Элис Брендон, но все зовут меня Элис, - представилась она в ответ.

- Хочешь сыграть? – предложила Рейчел, помахивая ракеткой.

- Пожалуйста! – взмолилась Элис.

Мы с Рейчел рассмеялись.

- Эммет Маккартни, кто он? – спросил Рейчел как раз перед тем, как я подала мяч.

Рейчел отбила его в мою сторону. Ударив в ответ, я послала мяч в сторону подруги, но она его пропустила.

- 15. Любимая, - прокомментировала Элис.

Я сверкнула на нее глазами, Элис же лишь улыбнулась.

- Он мой парень, - пробормотала я и подала очередной мяч.

Какое-то время мячик летал между нами, прежде чем я не упустила его.

- Кристал говорила что-то о том, что он не соответствует тебе, - проговорила Рейчел.

- Кристал – жалкая неудачница, - прорычала я, подбрасывая мяч.

- Уж я-то знаю, - рассмеялась Рейчел. – Расскажи мне о нем.

После моей очередной подачи, мяч улетел за пределы корта.

- Он замечательный, - сказала я, слегка краснея.

- Я вижу, - улыбнулась Рейчел. – Такого еще не бывало, чтобы Розали Хейл краснела из-за парня.

Я рассмеялась, и мы пошли к скамейке, на которой сидела Элис.

- Я случайно подслушала часть ваш разговора и так поняла, что что-то случилось между тобой и Эмметом, да?

Вздохнув, я поведала ей эту историю.

- Ого…а я думала, Ройс просто прикалывался, - сказала Рейчел, уставившись на меня.

- Причем здесь Ройс? – спросила Элис. Ройс ей не нравился. Особенно после того, как я рассказала ей про то, как он пытался меня контролировать, хотел, чтобы я перестала заниматься машинами.

- Он говорил свои дружкам-придуркам, что ты встречаешь с неудачником, который берет уроки у служащего Клуба, Марко, чтобы тот научил его хорошим манерам.

- Что он говорил?!

Продолжая, Рейчел кивнула.

- Он говорит всем и каждому, что ты бросишь Эммета, как только осознаешь, какой он неудачник, и вернешься к Ройсу.

- Скорее ад замерзнет, чем я вернусь к Ройсу Кингу, - заявила я, едва сдерживая свой гнев.

Это объясняет, почему Эммет повел меня в тот ресторан. Столики резервируются на месяца вперед, а Марко, менеджер Клуба, в приятельских отношениях с владельцем ресторана. Теперь понятно, как Эммет смог зарезервировать столик.

- Я горилла Джорджу, - Джордж был братом-близнецом Рейчел, - что ты никогда не вернешься к Ройсу, но вот сам Ройс, по словам моего брата, уверен в обратном на все сто.

- Я готова поджарить чьи-то кишки, - пробормотала Элис.

- Не одна ты, - пробормотала я в ответ. – Ну как мне уверить Эммета, что он значит для меня больше, чем кто- либо другой? Он теперь не поверит мне.

- Может тебе стоит ему это показать, - предложила Рейчел.

- Но как?

- Скоро будут танцы, - намекнула она.

Я моргнула, не понимая. Элис же хитро улыбнулась.

- Если Эммет узнает про «танцы», он наверняка подумает что это будет нечто формальное, но танцы для школьников, так что они будут неформальными.

- Ройсу мы тоже сообщим, что это формально мероприятие, - ухмыльнулась Рейчел.

- Подождите, но если Эммет придет туда в смокинге, он будет выглядеть также как и Ройс, - возразила я.

- Поэтому мы попросим его переодеться в последнюю минуту, - объяснила Элис.

Я задумалась на мгновение.

- Какого черта. Я хочу назад своего Эми!


	39. Chapter 39

Глава 39. Танцы

Эммет

Впервые в жизни я чувствовал себя глупо в любимых джинсах и рубашке. Марко случайно испортил один из своих костюмов. Естественно это был тот самый костюм, в котором я ходил в ресторан, …на балет,…в музей,…тот самый костюм, который я должен был одеть сегодня на Танцы. Балет был таким скучным, единственное, что произошло интересного за весь вечер, так это разговор двух парней, что сидели за нами. Меня так и распирало от смеха, но я прикусил язык и старался сконцентрироваться на танцорах…точнее на танцовщицах.

Я шел по фае и думал о том, как бы мне смыться с этих танцев, когда натолкнулся на Розали. Увидев ее, я замер. Она выглядела словно героиня Матрицы. Вырез до самого пупка, короткая юбка, кожаные сапоги, которые доходили до ее колен. Светлые волосы завершали идеальную картину.

- Ох, - вырвалось у меня.

Улыбнувшись, она подошла ко мне.

- Рада, что ты снова в джинсах, - проговорила Розали, ухватившись за пряжку моего ремня и притягивая меня к себе.

Я моргнул.

- В последние дни ты постоянно был в этом черном смокинге, - нахмурилась она.

- Ты не любишь смокинги? – удивился я.

- Ты в нем довольно горяч, - пробормотала она мне на ухо. – Но в джинсах ты мне нравишься больше.

Правда?

- Ох, а вот остальные, - сообщила Роуз, отстраняясь от меня.

К нам приближались Элис, Джаспер, Белла и Эдвард. Я пытался сдержать смех.

Элис была одета в голубое платье, которое идеально подходило ей. Края подола были словно оборваны, от чего Элис еще больше походила на эльфа. А Белле видимо пришлось поиграть в Барби-Беллу, потому что на ней был черный топ и приталенные джинсы.

Но меня рассмешило вовсе не это. Мы с ребятами были одеты практически одинаково. Когда они подошли к нам, мы уставились друг на друга.

- Мда, мы выглядим как герои Вестсайдской Истории, - ухмыляясь, пробормотал Эдвард.

Это стало последней каплей. Я дико рассмеялся. Ну, по крайне мере, я не буду единственным неудачником на этих танцах.

- Пошлите, Танцы наверняка уже начались, - сказала Элис, хватая меня за руку.

Элис меня буквально тащила к залу. Когда мы зашли, я решил, что мы ошиблись дверью. По залу разносилась песня, но это была далеко не та музыка, которую я ожидал услышать. Звучала песня «Low» группы Flo-Rida.

- Подождите-ка, мы случайно залом не ошиблись? – спросил я, в то время как Элис отпустила меня и взяла за руку Джаспера.

Подруга потащила бедного парня в центр танцпола, чему он, судя по все всему, был не очень-то рад. Эдвард с Беллой пошли к одному из столиков. На сегодняшний вечер он одел не самую подходящую обувь для того, чтобы танцевать с Беллой.

Улыбнувшись, Розали повела меня на второй этаж зала. Заиграла песня "Forever" Chris Brown.

It's you and me

(Это ты и я)

Розали обернулась через плечо и улыбнулась.

Tonight is the night

(Сегодня наша ночь)

О…видимо песня зазвучала не случайно.

К моему разочарованию, Роуз, которая шла передо мной в своей короткой юбке, наконец-то дошла до второго этажа. Она начала слегка покачивать своими бедрами…

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night

(Я словно ждал этой ночи всю свою жизнь)

It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor

(Все так и должно было быть, ты и я на этом танцполе)

Держа меня за руку, она кружилась в такт с мелодией. Не то что бы второй этаж предназначался для танцев, но если она хотела танцевать здесь, значит это место идеально и для меня.

Forever-ever-ever

(Навеееечноооо)

Она приблизилась ко мне. На лице Роуз заиграла улыбка, когда я взял ее за вторую руку.

- Знаешь, - крикнула она, стараясь перекричать музыку. – Я знаю, почему вел себя так необычно в последние дни.

- Что? – прокричал я в ответ.

Она улыбнулась.

Feels like we're on another level

(Мы словно на высшей ступени)

Ну,…мы и были на высшей ступени в каком-то смысле, подумал я, бросая взгляд на первый этаж. Элис и Джаспер сейчас сидела за столиком вместе с Беллой и Эдвардом. Все наши друзья смотрели на нас.

Feels like our love's intertwined

(Наша любовь сплела нас воедино)

Я посмотрел на Розали…

We can be two rebels

(Мы можем быть непокорными)

Улыбаясь, она притянула меня ближе…

Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I

(Мы нарушаем правила, ты и я, я и ты)

- Да, - прокричала она мне на ухо. – Я знаю, что Ройс назвал тебя неудачником и сказал, что я брошу тебя ради него.

Я отстранился от нее и замер.

Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh

(Доверься мне, ох, ох, ох)

- Эми, я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, мне не нужен парень, который старается подстроиться под мой мир, - говоря эти слова, она внимательно смотрела на меня своими прекрасными голубыми глазами.

Forever-ever-ever

(Начееечнооо)

- Правда? – я произнес это так тихо, что не был уверен, что она вообще меня услышала.

Forever-ever-ever

(Начееечнооо)

- Да, - кивнула она.

Sending for an angel to bring me your heart

(Ты ангел, который заботиться обо мне)

- Эммет, я полюбила тебя до того, как ты попытался измениться, -сказала она, прикасаясь к моей щеке. – Я люблю твою дурашливую натуру. Знаешь, я удерживаю тебя на земле, а ты возносишь меня до небес.

I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing

(Я дал свободу своему сердцу и это просто восхитительно)

Улыбнувшись, она наклонилась ко мне…

There's no one else that matters, you love me

(Мне все безразличны, потому что я люблю тебя)

…и прикоснулась своими губами к моим. Я простонал и притянул ее еще ближе. Могу поклясться, что наши друзья аплодировали нам, но я могу и ошибаться, ведь музыка была очень громкой. Все, что я мог слышать, видеть, чувствовать в тот момент – это Розали.

It's like I waited my whole life for this one night

(Я словно ждал этой ночи всю свою жизнь)

Черт, а ведь я действительно ждал этого всю свою жизнь. Ждал единственную, с которой бы хотел отсаваться до конца своих дней…

Forever-ever-ever

(Навееечнооо)

Отстранившись от нее, я улыбнулся. Да, навечно. Розали тоже улыбалась мне.

- Пошли, выпьем чего-нибудь, - сказала она, утягивая меня за собой. – Мне стало так жарко из-за тебя, поэтому сейчас просто необходимо охладиться.

Я рассмеялся.

Белла

- ОХ! – вздохнули мы с Элис, наблюдая за Эмметом и Розали. Джаспер с Эдвардом улыбались и аплодировали.

- Это так мило, - сказала Элис, смахивая несуществующую слезу.

Джаспер обнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в макушку. Элис заулыбалась, от чего я тоже не смогла сдержать улыбки. Обернувшись через плечо, я увидела Эдварда, который стоял, облокотившись на мой стул. Он улыбнулся и подмигнул мне. Я покраснела.

Когда началась новая песня, Элис с Джаспером снова ушли танцевать. А Эммет с Розали наоборот стояли рядом с напитками.

Неожиданно я заметила черное пятно у дверей.

- Дьявол, этот придурок может испортить все веселье, - пробормотала я, наблюдая за тем, как человек в черном костюме приближается к столику с напитками.

Розали

Эммет не отводил от меня глаз и улыбался.

- Эй, я вернусь через секунду, - сказал он, направляясь в сторону туалета.

Кивая, я наблюдала за ним, не переставая улыбаться.

Я чувствовала легкое головокружение от восторга, что совсем на меня не похоже. Я никогда не была одной из тех девушек, что начинают хихикать по-любому поводу. Более того, я едва переносила подобных особ. Но сегодня я ощущала себя именно так. Ко мне вернулся мой Эммет, ничто не могло омрачить мою радость.

- Розали! – услышала я совсем нежеланный голос.

- Вот черт, - пробормотала я и обернулась к Ройсу, который был одет в черный смокинг.

Все обернулись на звук его голоса. Из-за того что в комнате было жарко, его лицо стало красным и покрылось испариной. Учитывая, что смокинг, судя по всему, был сделан из плотной ткани, он буквально «жарился» в этом зале. Но покраснел он еще и потому, что выглядел как последний сноб в своем строгом черной смокинге.

- Вы, «люди», сказали мне, что это будет формальное мероприятие, - прошипел он, прежде чем я успела сказать хоть слово.

Я сузила глаза.

- Во-первых, я тебе не «люди», - прошипела я в ответ. – Во-вторых, еще ни разу танцы для школьников не были формальным мероприятием. Все формальные мероприятия носят соответствующие названия. Так что винить можешь только себя.

Две девушки, проходя мимо, захихикали.

Ройс сузил глаза.

- Ты, стерва, все отлично знала.

- А ты кретин, думаю, мы квиты, - ответила я, скрестив руки на груди.

- Даже не думай, что теперь я приму тебя обратно, - прошипел он.

- Я и не собиралась к тебе возвращаться, - заметила я. – Я до сих пор понять не могу, что я вообще в тебе углядела тогда в Лос-Анджелесе.

Он поднял руку, желая меня ударить. Я сверкнула глазами. Ройс начал медленно приближаться ко мне, от чего я попятилась назад. За моей спиной был столик с напитками, а за ним был танцпол.

Посмотрев через его плечо, я ухмыльнулась.

- Ну давай, ударь меня, - заявила я.

- Почему? – удивился он.

- Потому что потом ты испробуешь пунша, - просто ответила я.

Он выглядел шокированным, а потом ему на голову полился красный пунш. На его лице был неподдельный испуг. Все сейчас смотрели на нас и смеялись над ним.

- Не смей ей угрожать вновь, - проворил Эммет, бросая на Ройса свирепые взгляды.

Эммет подошел ко мне, пока Джаспер с Эдвардом ставили на место чаши из-под пунша.

- ДА, - заявила маленькая Элис.

Белла скрестила руки, бросая на Ройса совсем не добрые взгляды.

Не сказав не слова, он пошел прочь. Его ботинки хлюпали, и все присутствующие дико смеялись. Я тоже не смогла сдержать смеха, когда он поскользнулся и упал.

- Вот черт, мы тут такой беспорядок устроили, - пробормотал Белла, осматривая лужи пунша.

- Ничего страшного, мисс Свон, - заверил Марко, приближаясь к нам. – Мы все уберем.

Тут же появились два работника, которые начали наводить порядок.

Эммет повел меня на танцпол. Играла медленная мелодия, и он крепко обнимал меня.

- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, смотря мне в глаза.

- Так же как и я тебя, - улыбнулась я и поцеловала его.


	40. Chapter 40

Глава 40. След Эммета

Эммет

Как не печально, но весенние каникулы подошли к концу. Надув губы, я закидывал в фургон последнюю сумку. Поверить не могу, что прошла целая неделя, а я так и не оставил здесь свой след. Нет, я, конечно, сыграл в бейсбол и набрал такие очки, что вряд ли кто-то сумеет меня переиграть, но все же…

Я, наконец, захлопнул дверцу фургона.

- Наконец-то, - пробормотал я, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Ну куда они пропали?

Я взглянул на часы. Мы должны были выезжать через девять минут, но ни один еще не появился.

- Ну, в таком случае, - улыбнулся я. – У меня есть время.

Убедившись, что сигнализация включена, я направился обратно в Клуб, чтобы все-таки оставить «след Эммета».

Белла

- Ну, я рада, что смогла его найти, - сказала Элис, пока мы шли к парковке.

- Как он вообще под кроватью оказался? – поинтересовался Джаспер, ухмыляясь.

Элис сверкнула на него глазами.

Мы с Розали понимающе переглянулись, а Эдвард тихо рассмеялся. Джаспер же обнял Элис и поцеловал ее в лоб, от чего на лице Элис расплылась улыбка.

- Эй…а где Эммет? – спросила Розали.

- Ха? – воскликнул Эдвард, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Нигде по близости Эммета не было.

- Ну и где наш мишка? – спросила я.

Розали уперла руки в бока.

- Готова поспорить, что он решил сыграть в бейсбол напоследок, - проговорила она.

- Могу поспорить, что ты ошибаешься, - ухмыльнулась Элис, когда увидела служащую Клуба, которая бежала в нашу сторону.

- Мисс Хейл, мисс Хейл, - повторяла женщина, остановившись прямо перед носом Розали.

- Что случилось, Мари? – удивилась подруга.

- Мистер…мистер…, - запиналась она.

- Вдох, выдох, - успокаивала Элис бедняжку, поглаживая по руке.

Наконец успокоившись, она продолжила.

- Мисс Хейл, мистер Маккартни, он сейчас в фае, мисс. И он…он…, - так, видимо в руки она себя так и не взяла.

- Пошли, - пробормотал Розали, закатывая глаза.

Мари быстро побежала следом за Розали. Мы все тоже бежали за ней, как вдруг она остановилась.

- Какого черта? – пробормотал Джаспер, пытаясь поймать Элис. – Розали, что на тебя нашло?

Но Розали его не слышала. Она смеялась, очень сильно смеялась. Не понимая, что происходит, я осмотрелась,…и начала дико хохотать.

Эммет стоял посреди фае и обнимал каждого, кто проходил мимо него. Могу поспорить, что подобного медвежьего объятия они еще не испытывали.

- О Господи! – взвизгнула смеющаяся Элис, когда наш друг обнял какую-то пожилую леди.

- Он снова решил пообниматься с незнакомцами, как со мной в прошлый раз?! – выдавил сквозь смех Джаспер.

Эммет наконец-то отпустил старушку, потому что, хоть она и смеялась, но начала колотить его тростью по ноге.

- Боже, Боже, какой замечательный молодой человек, - кудахтала она. – Я была расстроена из-за того, что ко мне не приехали внуки, но Вы меня развеселили.

Отпустив очередного гостя, Эммет неожиданно подхватил…Марко!

- О Господи, - бормотала Розали, подбегая к Эммету.

Подбежав, она начала колотить его в плечо, чтобы он отпустил Марко. Мы тоже направились к веселой троице.

Смеясь, Эммет наконец, отпустил несчастного мужчину.

- Что ж, - проговорил Марко, поправляя свой пиджак и галстук. – Это было что-то.

- Эммет есть Эммет, - объяснила Розали.

- Ну я же должен был оставить свой след, - объяснил с улыбкой Эммет.

- Да, Эммет, ты определенно преуспел в своем начинании, - улыбнулся Марко в ответ. – Наш Клуб будет скучать по тебе.

- Ох, - выдохнул Эммет, намереваясь обнять мужчину еще раз.

- ХВАТИТ, - хором прокричали Эдвард с Джаспером, хватая Эммета за руки.

Мы с Элис лишь рассмеялись, когда наш друг надул губы.

- Марко, спасибо Вам за все, - поблагодарила Розали, протягивая руку, которую Марко галантно поцеловал.

- Это был настоящим удовольствием, мисс Хейл, - ответил он. – Надеюсь увидеть вас всех вновь.

- Включая крупного парня, - подмигнул Эммет.

- Но не рассчитывайте на скорую встречу, - добавила Розали, бросая злые взгляды на Эммета.

- Что ж, двери этого Клуба открыты для вас в любое время.

Попрощавшись с Марко и другим персоналом, мы уселись в наши машины.

Мы ехали минут пятнадцать, когда Эммет…

- Мне нужно в туалет!

- ЭММЕТ!

Эммет есть Эммет!


	41. Epilog

Эпилог

Долго и счастливо

Белла

Я сидела за компьютерным столом и пыталась написать эссе, но мое мысли витали где-то далеко.

С тех пор как мы отправили те письма прошло уже несколько лет, три, если говорить точно. За эти три года произошло много интересных событий, грустных событий, но все эти три года были прекрасны.

Между Элис и Джаспера сохранилась та эмоциональная привязанность и нежность, которая была так характерна для их пары еще в старшей школе. Наша гиперактивная Элис захотела изучать фотографию в колледже. Что ж, вполне подходящее для нее занятие. Еще на окончание старшей школы она вооружилась отцовским фотоаппаратом и весь день фотографировала меня, Эдварда, Джаспера, Розали и Эммета. Не знаю, как ей это удалось, но и сама она успела сфотографироваться бесчисленное количество раз. А потом подруга отредактировала фотографии, добавила разные смешные надписи. Так что да, это профессия идеальна для Элис, да и оценки у нее были хорошие.

Джаспер решил изучать психологию. Видимо его психоаналитик не только помог ему справиться с его прошлым, но и в каком-то смысле определил его будущую профессию. Эта профессия так же подходила ему идеально. Джаспер был таким человеком, на которого всегда можно положиться, опереться. Но самое главное, он смог справиться со своим прошлым.

Вспоминая Сержанта Уитлока, я слегка нахмурилась. Отца Джаспера отправили в Ирак. Джаспер очень расстроился, когда узнал, что его ранили. Несмотря ни на что, он был его отцом. Когда они снова встретились, Сержант Уитлок даже слегка улыбался. Мы с Элис стояли вдалеке, пока сын с отцом разговаривали.

- Они пройдут свою дорогу, - прошептала Элис, когда Дик обнимал сына на прощание.

Она была права. Джаспер встречался со своим отцом дважды в год за чашечкой кофе, они даже Элис один раз пригласили. Медленно, но верно сержант Уитлок становился таким отцом, каким должен был быть. Дик даже начал ходить на курсы для родителей (он был самым старшим в своей группе), а потом стал посещать психоаналитика.

А этой весной Джаспер и Элис должны пожениться. Для меня это до сих пор было так необычно, что Джаспер и Элис будут женаты. Но еще более необычно было то, что Роуз и Эммет их опередили.

Я рассмеялась, вспоминая как мы вшестером поехали в Лас-Вегас. Эммету захотел сходить в стриптиз клуб, Розали, закатив глаза, последовала за ним. Через два часа мы с Элис уже начали волноваться, но в тот момент в комнату вбежали Эммет и Розали.

- Эдвард! Джаспер! КТО ИЗ ВАС БУДЕТ МОИМ ШАФЕРОМ?! – прокричал Эммет.

Роуз попросила Элис быть ее подружкой невесты, я не обиделась.

Да, Розали и Эммет женаты уже два года. Эммет изучает бухгалтерский учет. У нас с Элис чуть глаза не выпали, когда он застенчиво сообщил, что любит цифры. Он ведь ни разу не помог нам с домашней работой по математике. Роуз решали изучать дизайн, что ж, не удивительно. Но что удивительно, так это то, что этой весной Розали ожидала своего первенца. Элис очень надеялась, что маленький Маккартни подождет и родиться после свадьбы. Хотя она конечно и хотела, чтобы маленькая девочка держала цветы на ее свадьбе…но опять, же она не была уверена, что у них будет девочка, но молилась именно об этом.

У Эммета и Розали все было замечательно. Эммет был таким же веселым, а Роуз…ну она была все той же Роуз, хоть и замужней. Эммет любил устраивать для нее разные сюрпризы, водить в ресторан, но только в тот, который он мог себе позволить. Они всегда смотрели друг на друга с такой любовью…

Любовь Элис и Джаспера была очень эмоциональной, а чувство Розали и Эммета часто проявлялось физически. Любовь между мной и Эдвардом…Мы были друг другу любовниками, друзьями, интересными собеседниками…всем.

Эдвард изучал биологию. Он работал добровольцем в госпитале и мечтал стать педиатром. Он очень любил детей, любил наблюдать за тем как им становиться лучше, как они выздоравливают. Временами, особенно когда рядом с нами была Розали, я замечала, как Эдвард смотрит на меня, на мой живот, мне казалось, что он хочет жениться на мне, завести детей, а временами я не была в этом уверена. Но когда он улыбался, смотря мне в глаза, все мои сомнения исчезали. Я понимала, что Эдвард хочет жениться на мне, создать семью, просто все произойдет в свое время.

У нас все было идеально. Эдвард очень тяжело переносил каждую годовщину смерти своих родителей, но с каждым годом становилось легче. Время лечит все раны, верно? Каждый год он ездил на их могилы, приводил их в порядок. Боль, тоска … все это осталось, но уже не была таким острым.

Я настолько увлеклась своими воспоминаниями, что оповещение, что выскочило на экране моего компьютера оказалось таким неожиданным и даже слегка меня напугало.

«Вам пришло новое письмо»

Улыбаясь, я открыла это письмо.

Кому: IheartDebussyemail.com

От кого: PlaySeattlesOwnIvoryKeysemail.com

Тема: Привет

Привет, может быть ты меня знаешь, а может быть и нет, но одна девушка несколько лет назад прислала мне неожиданное письмо. Она показала мне, что жить по-настоящему, значит жить счастливо, жить любя. Часто счастье в нашей жизни сопровождается горем, но также она показала мне, что всегда есть люди, которые поддержат тебя.

Сейчас, спустя годы, я все также люблю ее, также сильно, как тогда.

Э.К.

P.S. Если ты вдруг неожиданно обернешься, то увидишь кое-что.

Рассмеявшись, я слегка развернулась. В дверях стоял Эдвард, в руках он держал дюжину роз. За ним стояла Элис, положив голову ему на плечо. Голова Розали была поверх головы Элис. За ними стояли Эммет и Джаспер. Все они улыбались.

- Жизнь должна быть необычной и неожиданной, - сказал Эдвард, улыбаясь.

Я улыбнулась в ответ.

- Как говорит Patti LaBelle, - сказала я, поднимаясь со стула. – Я очень неожиданная.

Подойдя к Эдварду, я поцеловала его.

Да, я определенно могу быть неожиданной и необычной…до тех пор, пока он со мной.

КОНЕЦ!


End file.
